Overwatch: Golden Wings
by The Lake Buzzard
Summary: When a clandestine organisation known as Blackwatch grinds a brilliant scientist known as Angela Ziegler's life to a halt, she must manoeuvre around ghosts from her past and new obstacles to reclaim a sense of what she lost and force Blackwatch from the shadows.
1. Prologue

**Prologue. Zurich 2066. What the Girl Saw.**

The Girl stood in the doorway of the laboratory, the brightness of the lights streaming harshly out into the dead of night through the window. The Girl held the key tightly in her hand and fingered the card key in her pocket.

 _Okay,_ she thought, _I'm here now... I've gone to far._ She crossed the room quickly to the heavy iron door dominating the opposite side of the room, reinforced with a hard-light shield and a pin number lock. The Girl took the card key and pressed it to the sensor, deactivating the shield. It had been easy for her to steal the card, she simply waited until her professor had fallen asleep, half drunk as she always was when not working late in the laboratory with her student who stood alone in the lab now. The pin number had been much harder. The student had waited until it had been dark and pretended to get along with the tasks given to her when in actuality she had been watching the professor punch in the numbers, 2064. The same year she had joined the project. The sneak felt a deep pang of guilt as she punched in the numbers. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she put the key in the door and hesitated. _I could be kicked from the project,_ _ **no**_ _, if push comes to shove I'll blackmail her first, I'm to important too the project anyway, she should have told me what is in the room, I tell her things about me._ She didn't want to blackmail her though and hoped she could return the card and keys to her sleeping mentor before she woke up. The Scientist held her breath as the door swung open on oiled hinges.

And what she saw would stay with her for the rest of her life.

The smell coming from the room was the sickly-sweet stench of rot, the floor being covered in a black cloying mist that the Girl had smelt many times before and had made theories as to where it came from. She knew now, in the centre of the room was a still breathing corpse. The limbs of the thing had swollen out of proportion with the rest of the body, muscle tissue ripping through skin to reveal the red underneath the blackness of the skin. The skin on the torso had grown black and necrotic, the black mist emanating from the skin as the skin retracted and rotted along with corrupted flesh. The Girl watched through horrified eyes as the muscle and skin grew back almost as soon as it evaporated, the place where the genitals should be had been mutilated beyond recognition of the sex of the thing and connecting to the genitals was a syphon collecting a gently glowing gold liquid, incongruous in its beauty to its surroundings, the same liquid the girl had willingly injected into herself and had only a moment before been considering to use as blackmail. Blind eyes glared from a broken, emancipated face and they were pointed right at Angela.

Angela opened her mouth to scream and felt fingers clamp around her mouth in a steel grip.


	2. The Scientist

**Chapter 1. Manchester 2073.**

Aleksandra preferred the city to the country in England. In Manchester and London people didn't seem inclined to stare. In cities people ignored the 6 foot 7 women built like a glacier. Aleksandra assumed it was because people had less time on their hands in the cities, having come from the Russian countryside herself.

Aleksandra walked along the Sackville Street past the University, taking note of the number of Omnics who seemed to be pooled in this area. The metallic humanoid beings were often forced to the outskirts of cities, being too poor to live in the middle of the city itself and living outside the city meant a high chance of discrimination and in some places, lynching. Being in the middle of the city either meant they had found work by those willing to employ them or were homeless. Aleksandra stopped at a large laboratory with a security gate and placed her identification through the gates. She ignored the sniggers of the guard at the checkpoint and was allowed through. Aleksandra had not been looking forward to meeting Angela, the British Girl had been nearly impossible to find but when she had been found she had been easy to talk too and build a rapport with. Given of what she knew of Angela, Aleksandra doubted she would as pleasant, and highly doubted she would willingly leave the life she knew.

"Hello there, you must be Aleksandra" Aleksandra turned to see a lithe man with long red hair pulled back from calm green eyes and a hand extended towards Aleksandra "I'm Einar Ziegler, I assume you are looking for my wife?"

Aleksandra shook the hand offered but did not return the warm smile. She could here a trace of a Icelandic accent in his voice. She could also hear the anxiety in his voice. _This will not be easy,_ she thought. "Yes, where can I find her?" _Lets get this over with so I can go back with half of what I came to this miserable country for._

"Just follow me" Einar began to lead Aleksandra through the Laboratory building talking as he want "we were extremely happy to find out that the UN was interested in our work, our research into wave particles in the use of medicine is second to none, though we have other studies that could benefit greatly from the extra funding"

 _Wrong,_ thought Aleksandra _we would take an interest in funding you if we had the money to spare. Instead they're spending it on things that will damage them further, like me for example._ Despite this Alexsandra was happy to note that Omnics seemed to be employed at the laboratory.

And the funding is very welcome at the moment, especially given how Switzerland and Austria refused to back us, Angela originally wanted to be based in Zurich; home town and all, but the Anti-Omnic coalition got into power and refused us. Angela said that the government didn't respect science" _Was the only way to get this meeting by lying to you?_

"Yes, I remember hearing about that" Einars back stiffened "something about them being "goose-stepping bastards who couldn't find their arse with both hands?".

"-And Austria refused us, said it would widen the deficit" Aleksandra let herself smile at his discomfort. _A handsome man but clearly one who avoids confrontation_. "If you could just wait in here for a second please", Einar had lead Aleksandra through a laboratory to a common room with squashed, comfy looking furniture, a small kitchen and some computers. Thrown carelessly in the corner was a duvet, a pillow and some crumpled up pyjamas. Einar muttered an apology and left the room and Aleksandra began her wait.

Minutes passed. Aleksandra had checked her emails on her holoscreen and was now walking along the walls reading the posters, her bag held in an iron grip. A dishevelled young man in a white lab coat put his head around the door "she will be here soon" and dived back out. Aleksandra was quickly losing patience.

Just when she decided to walk out and find her herself after a 30 minute wait, A tall women in a lab coat burst into the room "sorry to keep you waiting", Aleksandra was not listening and was instead looking at the stains on her lab coat. _Blood._ She looked at the women in front of her now. Her sharp blue eyes had bags under them and had locked onto Aleksandra like a hawk. She had short blond hair pulled back from her face by a clip with a snake emblem. Aleksandra returned her gaze.

"I would like to get started Mrs Ziegler"

"So would I, also Angela is fine" Angela opened the door to the rest of the building "after you"

Aleksandra stared at Angele "And why can't we discuss my proposal here Mrs Ziegler?"

Angela seemed taken back "I think its important that you know what the UN are going to be funding, don't you?"

Aleksandra was not happy about this. _They did lie so as to get me this meeting, and they declined to tell me. God give me strength._

"No, I'm here to talk about Overwatch"

Angela looked as though she had been hit between the eyes. "What? I thought you were here to support Idun? What does Overwatch have to do with this?"

"Well, your opportunity to join"

There was a awkward pause as Angela's look changed to a hard glare. She let the door slam back into place and walked away from the larger women with her back turned, then suddenly turned on Aleksandra with a dead pan look. "Do you know the way out?"

"Now why would you say that? Why wouldn't you want to join?" Aleksandra allowed herself a small smile which Angela did not seem to notice. _This should be interesting._

"Those outdated, backwards, prejudiced military thugs? Well for one thing they are completely useless. They were made to fight the Omnic crisis, but their plan of scrapping every Omnic was overturned when the crisis stopped, not due to their violence but because of dedicated scientists and civil servants who were able to reprogram them to be immune to the virus that was causing them to go insane, which started off as an attempt to wipe them out. While Overwatch would have killed them all, other, smarter people were trying to save them. I'll give Overwatch this though, they are really good at having money wasted on them"

Aleksandra pretended to consider this and sat down into the settee. "Some might argue that, given how one in ten still have the vulnerability to the Anubis virus, the crisis hasn't actually ended. This and the fact that the Omnics relationships are in the shitter". _She is pitifully easy to get started._

Angela responded as quick as a snake "I'm perfectly aware of the one in ten statistic. I would argue that the best way to stop it activating would be to not produce a genocidal computer virus. Besides, the virus has been eradicated. And for the last thing? Maybe relations would improve Overwatch was scrapped, just a thought". The women who was just before about to try and make friends with Aleksandra had turned on her, her anger at being cheated out of the funding was clear. Aleksandra was observing her closely. _Passionate, but impulsive. At least she can improvise. Good lungs as well, clearly._ "So unless you're offering me a stake to ram through the heart of that fascist, outdated, anti-human rights waste of space we call Overwatch, or Blackwatch for that matter, I would much rather get back to work"

Alexsandra had not been looking forward to the meeting for just this reason. Someone who called foreign governments fascists because of their convictions concerning Omnics or would happily rant at a official from the UN for even mentioning a certain organisation would been hard to convince and get to her side. That being said, the Woman standing across from her was amusing to watch. She held such a conviction that Alexsandra was enjoying just watching her rant. Few people started arguments with people on the streets. Angela started arguments with representatives from the UN and didn't mince her words at all. Alexsandra wished she had that ability.

"I can't offer you a stake, Van Helsing" She gave Angela a disarming smile.

"Very well then" She made her way to the open door.

"But I can offer you a chance to help reform the UN!"

Angela halted halfway through the door and looked back on Aleksandra. "I'm sorry, What?"

"I completely agree with you! It is an outdated idea. Overwatch I mean Complete waste of money. The money would be much better suited going here instead of Overwatch" Aleksandra continued her disarming smile.

"You came all the way from Numbani to tell me that?" Angela muttered as she sat down opposite of Aleksandra.

"No, I came here from Numbani to offer you a place in the Overwatch Rescue Service"

"The what?"

Aleksandra passed a folder and a card with her number on it to Angela. "The Overwatch Rescue Service. Think of it as a very well-funded humanitarian charity. The first team is suited to military operations, fighting mostly. Problem is, they aren't suited to international policing, civilian rescue or maintenance of human right offences. They _could_ do this, but at this point they've cut out a nice little niche for themselves and are sticking to it. The team I'm trying to set up are going to do the things that Overwatch _Should_ be doing, instead of, like you said, having money wasted on them" Angela was flicking through the folder with interest and then returned it to Aleksandra.

"So, this is what you want me to join" She didn't sound as upset as she was before.

"Yes"

"Your going to be pissing off a lot of people, this gives the UN a lot of power" Aleksandra could hear the grudging respect in Angela's voice.

" _We_ could be pissing off a lot of people Angela, all the while saving lives. Do you have a problem with the UN?"

"On the contrary, it's not like there is a lack of chaos in the word right now. If the UN can get people to toe the line, I will happily support it. How the hell did this get passed in the first place without setting off Washington or Moscow?"

"Because they don't respect us, because they think the UN is a weak force on the world compared to them, let alone keeping superpowers in check. Which is why I'm hoping this team will be able to give the UN some actual teeth"

Angela seemed to like that, though her deadpan face made it hard to clarify.

"And how will this allow me to reform the UN?"

Aleksandra breathed in. _I may have been exaggerating, but if she can do it then technically I'm not exactly lying._

"If we can get enough focus through the media, we might be able to get the UN more power by having more people trust in us"

Angela stared at her "That's your plan?"

"That and the fact that with this position you will be a official UN representative, who might be able to influence foreign governments"

Angela considered this. "What level of influence? Secretary General level or Ambassador to Narnia?"

Aleksandra bit her lip. "With media focus you'll be able to gain more power" _This is not going well._

Angela sighed. "Right..."

"And of course, you'll be able to save more lives"

"More then I can save here? I somehow doubt it."

"You don't want to consider for more then a few seconds?"

Angela smiled. "You see that Duvet in the corner? I've been sleeping in this room more often in the last two years then I have been sleeping in my bed at home with my husband. I haven't left this building for five days. I only need four hours of sleep at night. I've been averaging 2 the last year. I married 4 years ago. I'm still to have my honeymoon"

 _She's fucking insane..._

"Oh, I see" replied Aleksandra "You feel as though you can do more here" _She's probably not wrong. But before I go, I need to see about that sleep comment._ Aleksandra had started with little hope. Said hope had evaporated.

Angela nodded "Yes, exactly. I've put my heart, soul and no short amount of blood into this project. Too leave now would be senseless." She gave an interested look at Aleksandra. "I'm sorry if I wasted your time" _But you wasted a lot of mine,_ is what Aleksandra heard. "I really have to get back to work, and sorry I was sharp before"

 _You're not going back just yet._ "In that case, I just need to verify something to make sure this wasn't a complete waste of time" _You mentioned sleep. No one can operate on 2 hours sleep a night for a year. You let it slip._ "I want to know if what I've heard is true"

"And what would that be?"

"The Zurich Incident"

Whatever respect they had developed over the last few minutes disappeared at those words. "I called them Fascists and they declined to support the project" She had stood up and was standing by the door. A clear hint. "Is that everything, Miss..."

"It's Aleksandra Zaryanova"

Angela offered her hand. She did not give the warm smile that her husband had given. "A pleasure, Miss Zaryanova"

Zarya was not giving up that easily. "I meant what happened back when you were a student, Angela"

Angela's face split into a smile "Oh, _that!_ A friend of mine was building a sex cyborg and he asked me to dig up bodies for the raw materials"

"Mrs Ziegler..."

"Oh, or do you mean the time my friend passed out and as a joke we used her as a scarecrow, only we forgot to took her down for three months"

"You know what I meant" Though Zarya doubted she could get her to spill. She doubted a well-trained team of Torturers could get her to give a straight answer.

"Oh, do you mean when that music teacher shoved a flute up her pussy and played Bach?"

Zarya took the hand offered to her in defeat and squeezed it. "I know the way out" Angela's grip was surprisingly strong and had tightened as Zarya's hand had. She was taller then Einar, 6 foot possibly. To someone other then Zarya she would have been a imposing figure. They shook awkwardly.

"So long then, and please give a good word about me in the UN, I could still do with the money"

It had gone better then Zarya had expected, but that still didn't mask the fact that the entire day had been a complete waste. There was no chance of getting Angela to talk. And to push further would be too make an enemy of someone that Zarya would rather avoid upsetting. The Zurich Incident had been on her mind once she had looked into Angela's past affiliations, and the strange rumours surrounding Angela increased Zaryas interest. Rumours such as her modifying her body so as to increase her strength, another about a sexual relationship with a professor at Zurich while a student and some downright bizarre rumours from conservative groups saying that she was demon who's research was into unnatural things that man should not transgress against, who broke scientific rules and moral guidelines so as to get results. Zarya highly doubted that she was a demon. Zarya was a strong Christian and felt that someone demonic would not share her views, at least she hoped not. She had told the last part to the British Girl; Lena, and her reply had made Zarya had made her smile. " Unethical Swiss doctor? Has she been digging up corpses?" _At least she had given me tea, and had a talk that lasted more then a minute_. Zarya turned her collar up against the cold wind whipping through the streets of Manchester and began the walk back to the train station.


	3. Gungnir

Angela waited until the door had closed behind Zarya before burrowing her head in her hands and moaning. _I did it again, foot in mouth and arse in foot._ She felt as though that meeting will definitely come back to haunt her.

"Angela?"

Angela removed her head from her hands and turned to face her husband.

"I feel as though that went well"

"uh-huh"

"At least, not as bad as Switzerland had gone"

"So you didn't call anyone a Nazi, good start"

Angela shrugged. She had secretely been glad that the Swiss authorities refused her. It would have been too close for comfort. She did miss her Uncle and Aunt however.

"What did she want?"

"To join her little superhero club and be the UN's whipping boy"

"Overwatch?"

"Yep"

"Anything else?"

Angela went silent for a moment.

"No"

"Really?"

Angela shifted awkwardly.

"Angela, did she ask what happened in Zurich?"

Angela sucked in through her teeth. She had been dreading this.

"Yes"

"What did you tell her?"

"About as much as I tell anyone"

Einar nodded. What had happened in Zurich was a point of conflict for Angela and him. Angela's refusal to tell him anything of what happened apart for what had already been said in the media worried him. Angela wished the world would stop asking so she could get on with her life. He didn't want a argument, so he moved on.

"Well, you'd be happy to know the last batch just came from the production teams"

 _Finally some good news._

And!?"

This time it was Einars turn to feel uncomfortable. "Have a look".

Angela pushed past him and gave his hand a little squeeze before opening the door. A group of students, scientists and interns had gathered outside, waiting for the project leader. A omnic at the front of the group came forward.

"Uhm, first of all. I'd like to say we followed your instructions to the letter. The parts we were supposed to do at least"

 _Yes William, lets get the blame out of the way first then._

"It's bad I take it?"

There was a shuffle amongst the group and at some point a litre of liquid in a clear glass container was passed into Angelas hands. She stared critically at the liquid. _Ah._ She turned to the group, who were clearly dissapointed with the result. Some had a new found fascination with the floor and were avoiding Angelas gaze.

"We'll take it to Test Room 1" _If it works it won't be a waste. Even if it is the wrong colour, texture and... yep, smell._ She gagged as she put the stopper back into the glass. The stench burned her nostrils. Angela trusted her co-workers to have done exactly as she said. She made sure those who didn't do as she said or had simply hung around to put something on their CV had seen the door. Too say the people here were dedicated was a understatement. People here were obsessed, and Angela was in a league of her own.

The small group went through the labratory and up several floors to the testing room. Others continued with their work, analysing and trying new ways of production. The newest batch was not going to be the last, nor was it the first. It was however the first to smell like burning tyres.

Test room 1 had been modified several times from its original design, and for good reason. If their were to be any observers they had to watch through thick glass, and the room had been made to been very easy to clean with large ceramic slabs instead of a normal floor and walls. Given what often happened during testing, it was a smart idea. Their was a door to a small storage cupboard that Angela entered while the rest of those who had followed her piled into the observatory.

In the storage room Angela went too a freezer in the side of the room and pulled out a body pack. Angela refused too use animal testing and the synthetic body packs were the next best thing to a living, breathing being. She threw the body pack carelessly through the open door and then went to get Gungnir.

Gungnir was kept behind layers of security, a metal safe, a hardlight shield and a code that only Angela knew. In Angelas view Gungnir was staggeringly beautiful. A long pole taller then Angela was topped with a specially designed rotating disperser that provided a continous stream of whatever was inside Gungnir, kept in a straight line by a wave field generator to ensure that Gungnir didn't work like a glorified spraycan and ensure accuracy. She kissed the polished metal before bringing it out into the testing room proper. It had been designed by the first project manager before she took over.

Angela opened Gungnir along its side and took out a small vial of gently glowing gold liquid. _This..._ Angela handed the vial of precious liquid; called Idun by Angela, through the door to Einar and filled a similair vial with the imitation liquid, which in comparison was a creamy white and viscous, Angela had only avoided sperm bank jokes for the sake of her co-workers feelings. Angela imagined Gungnir groaning and complaining at being filled with cheap, second hand Idun. She turned and nodded towards the observatory.

"Idun replica, ughh sorry. HL1 replica test, number 49 commencing, are the cameras on?"

A voice came over the loudspeaker into the room.

"Yes Angela, they're on"

"Thanks Will, Let's get started then"

At that she turned and gave the Body pack a savage kick, it flew across the room and crashed with a sickening thud abainst the wall. Angela then preceded to use Gungnir to smash it, being reliably sturdy and stiff made it a suprisingly good weapon, as the previous project leader had made it so it wouldn't break easily. Angela continued using the plain end of Gungnir too hit the body pack, confident in Gungnirs durability, working off her frustrations of earlier that day. The pack had been made with replica ribs, and Angela grimaced when she heard them crack. She turned to the observatory.

"Scalpel please"

A shiny scalpel was passed through a small opening in the observatories glass, which was promptly closed. _Confident this will work, clearly._ Angela took the scalpel and cut a Y shape into the body pack, ignoring the feeling of blood running over her hands. She then stood back and looked at her work. _Bit overkill perhaps_. The body pack had bruised realistically to a normal body and was bleeding profusely out of the lacerations Angela had made. Synthetic blood from synthetic flesh, but it was hard for Angela to look at. _And my Uncle thought i would be a surgeon_. She had a PHD in medical science, but was not licensed to practise. _Wonder if this would count as malpractise._

Angela put the body pack against the wall and walked backward. At about 15 feet she stopped, took a deep breath and readied Gungnir. _Moment of Truth._

A jet of white steam shot through the Tip of Gungnir and ran in a straight line towards the body pack. As the stream hit the pack, the meat absorbed it. Bones reset, the blood stopped flowing and the flesh nitted back together, muscle regrowing right before Angelas eyes. Angela waited until the body pack had fully been healed before releasing her finger from the trigger. Her eyes and nostrils burnt. For a moment their was silence.

Then Angelas world turned red. Something heavy and wet struck her mouth and she was blinded by blood, she covered her broken mouth with a hand and groaned as she wiped the blood from her eyes. Their was a faint golden glow from behind the fingers covering her mouth.

"Shit! Angela are you alright?

Angela waved her free hand at the observation room. She removed her hand from her mouth. _Fuck that hurt._ She spat a mouthful of bloody spit and broken tooth at the floor. She could already feel the new tooth with her tounge, her once split lip had fully healed. _A present from the professor._

She took the imposter Idun out of Gungnir, the stream had barely removed any of the liquid inside.

Einar's voice came over the speaker. "We're coming in"

 _It had worked!_

William and Einar came through into the room.

"Angela, are you alright?" Without warning Angela threw herself into a hug with Einar "It worked!"

"Angela you're covered in blood!"

"Yeah, well so are you now!"

Angela turned to look at William, who was holding Idun, staring critically.

"I wouldn't say that worked, unless we are trying to find a way to make the worlds first medically approved bomb From now on I'll like to be the only one to handle the new Idun"

"What, why?" Replied Angela

It was impossible to sigh without lungs but William made a spirited try.

"Because if thats what a spray did to a body pack, imagine what it could do to you"

Angela considered that. "Fair enough. But I want to be there when we re-analyse it, which we should do as soon as possible, see if we have picked up stray nitroglycerin or something"

Einar piped up "Angela"

"What?"

"Maybe take a shower first"

"Oh, yes yes, you're probably right"

The rest of the day went quickly. The original Idun had been developed several years ago, and was surprisingly simple combination of chemicals. It was easy enough to modify that Angela and several others had been able to remove some of the more extreme side effects of the liquid, and produce treatments that furthered medicine, including a revolutionary Nano-biology breathrough which improved treatment of life long illnesses. Already millions had been helped by the Idun program.

Producing pure Idun however was much harder, there was only one surefire way to do it and Angela could smell the rotting flesh everytime she thought about it.

Slowly but surely the staff left. Most stayed there until late, the newcomers always left first. Soon it was just Angela, Einar and William. At nine oclock Einar and William were getting ready to leave.

"Will I see you at home tonight love?" Einar asked. Angela looked up from her work. It had been a long time since she had slept at home, and the thought of sleeping in the same bed with someone was tempting.

"I have some things to do, I'll send you a text if I am" Angela kissed him goodnight and with that he left.

"I'll be heading off as well Angela. I'll leave HL2 in the common room but for fucks sake please wear gloves while handling it."

"Good to see you care Will"

"Yeah, if you die I might have to be lead scientist"

"Fat chance. Death won't stop me finishing this. I'll probably just lose a hand or something anyway"

"Hmmm, goodnight then"

Angela was left alone in the Lab. She had so much to do. She had to run the mass spectrometer again, analyse the results, compare the results to the originally Idun, then clean the mass spectrometer, wearing thick gloves while she did it. Then she worked through a part of the paperwork that had amassed a small mountain in her locker. By the time she had finished with that and all other small details that helped run the general day to day dealings of her work it was 2 oclock. _Damn, i'll just wake him up now._ Angela showered in one of the on site showers (Installed soon after the first few tests) and went to the common room, where kind hands (Einars) had already arranged the setee for her with clean sheets. She pulled on a crumped pair of pajamas on and flopped on top of the sheets, feeling the tiredness of the day suddenly weigh in her. The door was open. Angela tried to ignore it. When the smell of rot got too much she swore and closed it, closing her memories behind it. She then crawled into the sheets, wishing Einar was there and fell into a fitfull sleep.

She woke to a knock on the door. It was still dark outside. _Did William come early? Or had Einar come to surprise me._ She knew that the security around the building was there 24/7 and felt no fear from the world outside. She had a understanding with them that allowed her to sleep in the building and trusted each guard thoroughly. She went over to the door and opened it expectedly-

And felt a shotgun jammed into her ribs.


	4. Masks, Skulls and Flames

Angela backed up as she felt the gun pressed against her. Her pulse quickened. "Please don't"

"Remember me?" The voice was harsh, muffled by the thick ski mask that covered the thugs mouth. The ski mask had a skull motif. The black frame nearly filled the entire doorway. "Just do as I say and you'll both get out of here alive"

 _Both of us?_ At that Angela saw a second figure, smaller then the one glaring down at her. It was holding a gun to someones head. _Will._

"I wanted to use your husband of course" Angela's eyes shot back to the figure holding the gun up to her. "But my friend here wanted to use the Omnic, no waste of life here obviously, Now then, it should be pretty obvious what we are here for, go get it".

 _They want Gungnir._ Angela felt blood rising in her face. They had made no secret about Gungnirs existence, they wanted to get as many backers as possible. "Do you have a right to it? We'll happily face you in court". That elicited a small laugh from the figure holding William. The one in the doorway grunted and then pulled the trigger on the shotgun.

Angela felt the pellets enter her and several flied through her back, she collapsed onto the floor. It had felt like a sudden sense of pressure on her chest followed by Numbness. Then came the pain.

"Angela!" The figure at the back released William and he ran too Angela's side, knocking the table as he went. He gently cradled her with one hand "Why did you do that?".

The black figure looked down at the two terrified scientists before him. "Revenge maybe? Because I wanted too? Or maybe" He stared mesmerized by the golden glow coming from the wounds the buck shot had made. "Maybe I wanted to see that. Well well well, some of the rumors were true. Tell me honestly, Is she fucking you behind the husband? I want to be able to tell the others that"

"You're talking to much". The smaller of the two stepped forward and grabbed William away from Angela. She helped pick her back up "See, your'e fine now. Most people would be dead from a shot like that. Now take us to the sceptre". The mask this one wore was plain, and had its voice modulated.

"Why should I? You'll kill me either way won't you?"

"...If you give it to us quickly I can guarantee it will be a lot less painful"

Angela shifted her weight. In her pajama pocket she felt something. _HL2, William snuck it into my pocket._

She looked the two intruders. "Fine, I'll take you too Gungnir"

Angela felt the shotgun pressed into her back, ready to cripple her the moment she made a bad move. William trailed behind the big one, a pistol pressed to his head. Angela made the familiar way up to the room and opened the storage room. She ignored the locker in the room and made for the unlocked freezer. "Gungnir's in here". She tossed a body pack out carelessly.

"You're fucking us about" Angela could tell behind the plain mask that whoever wore it was glaring.

Angela snorted and opened the locker. "Go on, have a look" With that she shoved the larger one. He yelled and struck Angela full in the face with the back of his hand.

"That wasn't smart!" screamed Skull. William ran too Angela's side again. She had fallen on her left where the small vial was held in a pocket. She shifted her weight so as to allow for the tip of the vial to stick out. _Please understand, please, please, please._ Angela felt a flush of relief momentarily relieve the fear she had. William had taken the flask and was holding it behind a metallic fold that would have been seen if he moved too much. Angela looked up. _Up too you now._ Angela looked down from the murderous glare of the skull and got to her feet, the swelling on her lip already fading in a golden bruise. She crossed to the large safe in the corner of the room. She could feel the cold of the freezer, the door was not closed Skull was watching Angela. She opened the safe with a key combination; deactivating the hard light shield, pressing her thumb to open the safe and finally extending her hand inside to take the staff. _If your going to do it, do it now!_ Angela heard the sound of glass breaking, as one both her and skull turned to see a white liquid falling onto a body pack, a defiant Omnic standing over it shielding his face and Plain screaming at him.

And the room turned red. Angela took Gungnir and swung it hard into Skulls leg, took William by the hand and ran. _Please be enough! Please!_ Angela felt a pressure in her leg followed by a searing pain, and was tackled to the ground by Plain, the mask dark and wet. Shots fired around her as she grappled with Plain. She kicked at it with all her strength, forcing her off. Skull appeared in the hallway, smoke coming out of the testing room, holding something in his hand. He threw it down the hallway and it landed between Angela and Plain. A flash of light and the corridor was on fire, searing heat blistering Angela's skin and burning holes in her clothes. She screamed and picked herself up, limping as fast as she could with a shot leg, William supporting her. _That was how they planned on killing me._ Whimpering she kept going, her leg had healed before she reached the stairs. They took the stairs three at a time and made it down quickly. Smoke was descending quickly from above. They ran past the open door to the common rooms and continued running.

Only when Angela was sucking down clean cold air outside the lab did she stop and turned to see her laboratory, her place of work and focus for years, smoke rising from the windows. She turned and kept running, feeling a growing hole in her chest. _Provided we have the Sceptre and data, the research can be done anywhere,_ but watching flames lick the windows was still hard. She saw William flagging and slowed down. "What is it?"

"A bullet ricocheted, lodged in my leg. I can keep running, but its getting worse"

Angela looked at the leg, the metal had been ripped and oil was leaking. Each step made it slightly worse, soon it would be unusable. Omnics could only feel pain too a certain extent, a imitation of the human nervous system, Angela could tell it was deeply unpleasant. William looked up "Angela I need to tell you something"

Suddenly the windows of the building blew out and a prone figure flew out, landing not far from Angela and William. Angela ran over to the prone figure and flipped it onto its back. _Plain_. Angela could see it was a girl, slender arms burnt to the flesh and a compound fracture in a leg. She was still breathing, but barely. _What could have thrown her that far?._ Suddenly a black figure jumped from the building. Without thinking Angela picked up the prone figure and ran, William lagging behind her. Screams were coming from students from the nearby University still out, shots rung out and Angela kept running with the near dead girl draping her back, a soft snow had started.

"Angela, My leg..."

"Split up, i'll lure him away"

"You'll fucking what?! Angela if he gets your leg or spine-!"

"I picked her up for a reason! He'll come after her." _And the extra bit of protection doesn't hurt either. "_ Besides, I also have Gungnir, Now Go!"

Police sirens were sounding in the distance, William took a final look at his friend and limped into the darkness. Angela sighed and turned to face the street behind her. Skull was coming up fast, running as fast as the cumbersome shotgun allowed him. Angela turned and ran and the person on her back spasmed as a pellet hit her shoulder. _He doesn't care about her. He threw her._ Angela kept running, ignoring the agonized groans of Plain on her back. _If I run in a loop back to the lab, I can limit deaths by containing him to a small area._ Angela grimaced and continued running. She ran the full length of the street and took a right and waited for the gunshots coming from behind. Nothing. The sirens were sounding much closer now. She kept running, hoping nothing would happen to William. _Einar, have they attacked you too?._ She turned a corner back to the Laboratory and slammed straight into Skull emerging from a side alley.

Skull grinned down at her and picked up a grenade from his belt, Angela knew that the last thing she would see would be the burning flames consuming her in a golden flash. He looked down the street to the oncoming lights and readied the grenade, not caring for the prone ally on Angela's back. Then, he yelled and turned to see a lithe man holding a bloody kitchen knife that he had just driven into Skulls back. Skull struck Einar, screaming like a wounded animal, Angela took her chance and charged Skull, Gungmir held like a spear to run him through, the grenade falling to the ground nearby. Einar kicked it as hard as he could down the street, where it burst into golden flames. Skull knocked away Gungnir and kicked Angela hard in the stomach, throwing the air from her lungs. The sirens sounded very close. Skull glared down at Angela and aimed the shotgun at her head.

Then he stopped, turned too Einar and fired as Angelas scream ripped through the air. With that Skull ran, out of options down the same alley, leaving Angela with the body of her husband, Gungmir and a half dead girl, fire arcing on the street behind her. Angela stared at the body of her husband and sank into the street near him, cradling Gugnnir like a lover and sobbing.

There is a figure watching over the ashes. The fire burned well into the day and the building had been lost before the fire fighters had arrived on scene. whatever it was in the grenades, it had burnt through the floorboards into the rooms below, dooming the laboratory. Angela was dressed in a black longcoat over a red hoodie, the hood up against the white snow billowing around her. She watched at the front of the cordoned area as the wind picked up the ashes and threw her home into the sky. She had slept here, worked here, ate here, and met her friends everyday in the same building, seven of whom have been killed in connected attacks. It wasn't just her who was targeted. _Too many funerals, too many explanations to bereaved relatives, too many dead friends._ And of course, in that night, she had lost the one closest too her.

Angela"

Angela turned to see William walking unsteadily towards her on a new leg. He seemed slow, as though he did not wish to talk to Angela.

"Hello William."

William stopped just short of Angela, he did not meet her gaze. It felt like a decade before it returned to the ashes.

"What happened to the girl?" It felt required of him to ask.

"I healed her so she wouldn't die. You can't put a dead girl in prison" She said it with such anger. "I should have let her die. She got away." William continued staring at the snow.

"Angela, I'm so so-"

"Please don't, I appreciate it, but please" Her voice was brittle. "The in-laws never liked me. Guess they will blame me huh?" A bitter laugh burst from her lips. "Jesus! Pretty dumb of him wasn't it? Do you know what he was doing out? because I don't! Think he was on the way to wake me up? Maybe he was on the way to steal the research, I bet he was, thats the sort of fucking day we've had. One more twist of the knife why not?"

William hesitated "Angela I'm so sorry"

"I told you not to-"

"Not about that, it's something else"

"... Go on"

William still couldn't look at Angela.

"Our data was stolen" No reply. "It was stolen last night, before the fire. All backup data, all statistics, gone." William risked a glance at Angela and turned away quick. "That's what I'm apologizing for now. I'm sorry, I wish their was something that could be done, but-"

"...ten"

"What?"

"Only ten people had access to the backups. Seven died in their sleep. I was another, there was no way I could have done it. That only leaves one, someone who was still alive during the fire, you were kidnapped, it couldn't have been you. That leaves" Angela's gaze turned to William. It was a look William would have in his memory the rest of his life. The look was reptilian, snake like. Hungry, Ruthless and full of a cold fury. She walked stiffly alongside the burnt building, William following behind as close as he dared.

"Wait, he might not have done it willingly, they may have threatened him like what happened to us! They might have killed him"

"Then he should have died!"

"Angela that was your husband..."

"And he was a fucking coward! I was ready to give my life to save Gungnir if you recall, if it was a decision between us and Gungnir I would have, have" At that she sunk to her knees, her eyes on the pavement beneath her. She felt a pressure on her shoulder and placed her hand over Williams, thankful for whatever comfort could have been given, as the hot tears melted tiny pools into the snow beneath her.

"So you've reconsidered my proposal"

Angela stood before Zarya. Zarya had not been impressed with how she was holding herself even back at the lab, but her back when she was working there had been stiff and straight with defiance and pride. Now though she appeared deflated, like all the defiance and fire she had once was lost in the ashes. She didn't reply, merely nodded and took a sip of her drink. The cafe was full of people, many of them smiling at the thought of the holidays coming up, all happy to escape the bitter cold. Angela still wore her long coat inside, the white of the snow melting against the black. Zarya had been nearly back to London when she received intel on a attack on the laboratory, at which point she tried her best to get back and warn Angela. The phone she had used had now worked, which meant someone had blocked her personally. Angela nodded.

"I do not like these circumstances at all, I am sorry to hear about your husband. He seemed a nice man" Angela glared for a moment and then her eyes returned to her lap.

"Why are you still in Manchester, Aleksandra?" Aleksandra told her about the intel she had received. Angela's gaze returned, cool and calculating. "The were good enough to block you personally, which meant they knew you were in the UK." The conspirational tone of the questioning made Zarya glad. It proved something still moved beneath the embers. She sighed and looked squarely at Angela's blue eyes and said in a hushed tone.

"There is something rotten in the UN. The only way someone could have blocked my number was someone in the UN told someone else it, but given how i change the phone umber every week, it seems more likely to have been someone in the UN itself. Naturally you can't do something like that without proof of what happened, unless your working off the books. That leaves only one group I think could have done it" Angela was still holding her gaze. Only now it had turned into a glare. Fire had returned to the blue eyes.

"Blackwatch?"

Zarya nodded.

"Do you still want to reform the UN Miss Aleksandra?"

"Yes I do, Doctor Ziegler"

Angela offered a hand across the table. There was no smile. There was none needed. _Soon. This will not finish me._

Zarya shook the hand offered. "I need a month to get everything in place. We had hoped you would join, now we need the final pieces. You will fly from Heathrow airport at 9 AM at fly to Numbani, where we are headquarted. You will be taking the flight with another member who had just joined us. I think you'll like her." She paused for a moment. "Will a month be enough to get funeral arrangements sorted?"

"Maybe" Angela stood up. She knew the family had to be flown from all other the world, and that they would not want a small funeral. Angela had blotted out the anger of the in-laws at the time. She had already talked to her Uncle and Aunt, explaining everything. That being said, she was willing to skip the funeral. Some things she wanted to say made it so that she wasn't sure how she would act. In one fell swoop, that mild mannered idiot had ended the life Angela had built up over the years. It may be selfish, but Angela did not care. She was furious, and the fact that the betrayal came from someone she loved made it all the worse. "Anything else Miss Aleksandra?" Zarya looked at Angela with confusion and told her all the details would be sent to her. Angela buttoned up her Longcoat, concealing the red beneath the black. "See you in a month. I'm a nervous flier. Just thought I should tell you" Zarya watched with interest as Angela left, leaving the warm for the cold without a glance backwards and completely alone.


	5. Numbani

"Look, we'll be on the ground soon"

"Yeah, thats what i'm afraid off!"

"Look, you're more likely to win the lottery then die in a aircrash"

'Fine, i'll get a lottery ticket first thing. I'm feeling pretty lucky!" _Bet my parents would have won, bastards._

A spot of turbalance made Angela grip the arm rest of her seats, sweat pooling on her brow despite the coolness of the plane. A three hour trip. Three hours of torture. William sat next to her trying to soothe her worries, feeling as though he will not be able to enjoy the flight either. Angela took a moments sympathy on her travel companion. She would be holding his hand if she could control how hard she gripped. As it was, William would be job hunting in Numbani and Angela was glad he could come.

Angela muttered through clenched teeth "look, don't worry yourself. Phobias aren't, urgh, aren't something you can rationalise away"

"Phobias usually start from activating events, so technically they-"

"I don't need the fucking commentary, Will"

"Sorry"

A girl in the seat ahead of Angela and William turned around too look. She had caught Angelas eye before the flight and had spent the entire flight chatting happily to those sat near her. She apologized to them and moved to the empty seat next to Angela. Angelas eyes were closed shut and she was too focused on her own internal loop of " _This is how I die_ ", too " _There is very little chance of that_ " too _"So there is a_ _chance_ " and back too " _This is how I die_ ", to acknowledge the newcomer.

"Sorry love" The girl gave a laugh "but I have to ask, My name is Lena by the way, Oxton. Guess I should have started with that, ah well. Look, your Angela aren't you? Ziegler? Or something like that?"

Angela was vaguely aware of a cockney accent. She risked a quick glance at Oxton. She was leaning forward on the seat in front of her with Large brown eyes gazing at Angela from under short, choppy brown hair. She wore a black shirt with a red rose embroidered on the back. A blue light came beneath the shirt and seemed to be throbbing at a slow rate. Lena gave a small smile to Angela. "There she is, not feeling to good mate?"

Angela tried to return the smile "I've been better", Angela tried to pinpoint where she had seen the girl before. _The blue light_. Angela needed something to distract her, anything. William nodded at Lena and nudged Angela.

"Scheisse Will! Gave me a heart attack"

William turned to a amused Lena. "Yes, she's Angela Ziegler, and you're Lena Oxton, right? That's sounds familiar"

Lena shrugged "Maybe you know my nickname, Tracer?"

"Wait, I do know you! You're the Manhattan girl!"

"... Manhattan?"

"Like Dr Manhattan? Ah, maybe you don't get that"

"No, I get it" William could tell she didn't like it. Lena changed the subject.

"You got that statistic about the lottery wrong" Angela whimpered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, technically your more likely to die from a lottery ticket then a plane crash"

"Hah, Should have said that, where are you from?"

"Oh I was born in London and grew up in..." at this Angela stopped listening and sank deeper into abject misery and terror and memories of her parents. Turbulence brought a new level of strain on the armrests. There were still 2 hours to go.

Angela took deep breaths while on the ground so as to calm herself. She leaned against the airport railing while William and Lena waited patiently for her to calm down. At the baggage retrieval, Angela could get her first real look at Lena. Long legged and utterly self assured despite the obvious blue light, she stood straight and relaxed, in complete comfort with her surroundings. From what Angela had heard, Lena somehow become a fighter pilot at 20 but left the Air Force after getting strange abilities, which she used to save civilians caught in areas of heavy bombardment. Funny enough it was exactly those areas which she used to fly over during her pilot days. Angela wondered if that had anything to do with it. Lena caught Angela staring and shot her a grin. Angela gave back a embarrassed smile and returned her eyes to the baggage.

 _She's probably gotten civilians killed_

The thought came to Angela unbidden and dark. Angela turned once again to the pretty tomboy chatting amiably with her friend.

 _But she has also saved a lot of them. Can saving a life somehow make up for a life you taken. It wasn't like she had a choice in where and who she bombed. But still_. Angela stared at Lena under a new light and followed William with their luggage. Outside they found the porter to take Angela and Lena to the HQ and was surprised when William got in the car with them.

"The HQ is a multipurpose area." William explained. "I have a opening for one of the UN's space programs and the interview is here" Angela gave him a smile. A sudden commotion outside the car; which was stuck in the traffic leaving the airport caused the passengers to look out the window. The commotion cleared and, spread eagled on the pavement, was a corpse shot in front of the airport, whether as a failed terrorist attack or a successful assassination, Angela didn't know. She stopped smiling. "Angela what is it?" William peered around Angela and let out a mournful cry. Lena joined Angela. "Oh god, I heard things were bad" wailed Will. A policemen put a blanket over the corpse, it was still fresh, a bloody hole in its back. "Why are you still looking?" asked Will from behind his hands, wishing the traffic would move.

Lena gave Will a sympathetic look "because we might have to see much worse"

Angela kept staring. Her mind went back to burnt arms, a hole in a side of a head, and large blind, gaping eyes staring from a black, dead face.

"She's right" Angela muttered, "This is nothing" Angela felt Lena's eyes on the back of her head. Lena clicked her tongue as the car finally moved off in the traffic.

"About that" Angela turned to look at Lena as Lena spoke. "You should know their are rumours about you". _And you want to know if they are true_. Thought Angela. "About your time in Zurich?"

Angela tried a different tactic from the one she used with Zarya. "You want to know about that do you?"

"Oh, no I really don't want to-"

"Don't worry about it" Angela leaned close too Lena, William already knew about this.

"I...had a, a relationship with one of my professors"

Lenas eyes went wide "Really?" all tact lost. "What was he like?"

"She"

"Oh" Lena gave a quick look up and down Angela, not fast enough for Angela to miss it. _Interesting_ , thought Angela. "Well what was **she** like then?"

Angela went quiet at that _. How do I describe her? Beautiful? Terrifying? Like me?_

"She" Angela hesitated and then gave Lena a reptilian stare "brought out the worst in me"

With that Angela turned back to the window and looked with interest at the slums they were passing through. Close to the airport. The gleaming glass and metal of Numbani drew closer, enveloping the slums in a jewelled grip.

After arriving at the UN headquarters of Numbani the passengers waited in a glass room, one of the largest and newest UN headquarters in the world, to fit the city. The headquarters was a large collection of buildings near the centre of Numbani; half the size of a regular military camp, many of the buildings were dilapidated, the newest ones built further from the centre then the old. One of the newest ones is where Angela, Lena and William waited. Suddenly Lena grabbed Angela's arm and pointed towards one of the doors.

Angela started "What is i..." the end of the question trailed off as Angela joined Lena in her dumbfounded state. _Of course, I've heard of him ages ago_. Knuckling across the floor, wearing a lab coat and glasses was a massive Silverback Gorilla. He ignored the two women at first and went straight too William, Offering a hand and speaking in a low, friendly tone.

"Ah, glad to see you have arrived safe. My name is Doctor Winston, though you probably already know that." William shook the hand that could envelop his hand to the wrist.

"Thank you Doctor"

The doctor released the gentle grip on Williams hand and turned to the two gobsmacked women. He spoke to Angela first.

"I was so terribly sorry to hear about what happened to your husband, Doktor Angela, he was a great engineer, such a terrible loss" Angela broke out of the trance.

"I, yes, thank you" The wound was still fresh, the funeral had been rough with Angela having been outcast from her in-laws, what followed was a horrible flight back to Manchester from Reykjavik. The look she had received from Lena made her feel slightly guilty. The gorilla peered at Angela from behind half moon spectacles with a sad look. He gave Lena a friendly nod and went off with Will, Will giving a final look before being taken off. Lena and Angela watched the shaking bulk of the Gorilla leave with a robot through the building.

"Did I just see that?" asked Lena. Angela had recovered better and was looking down at the floor.

"Yes you did, and that's not all"

"What?"

Angela took a deep breath "bastards got four doctorates." Angela felt almost cheated, she had been head of the Idun project by chance, having been one of the original starters of it and knowing more about Idun then any other in the labs, therefore ensuring her place despite her lack of qualifications. She later got a honorary PHD once she was 23 for her contributions to science. Because of her different loyalties she ended up with only a masters once leaving Zurich. A gorilla having four doctorates, even a genetically enhanced, perfectly nice gorilla, fired up Angela and it was a sore point for her having a lack of actual qualifications.

"I take it you have quite the competitive streak?"

"Mines bigger than yours" replied Angela. Lena snorted and looked down the hallway to see two smartly dressed officials coming towards them.

"I think this one is for us" she said. But instead they only took Lena, leaving Angela entirely alone. She received a text from Zarya. She was not looking forward to meeting Zarya again, she had some things to say that she felt couldn't be said over the phone.

" **Don't blame me** " said the text. She didn't have the time to reply before a slightly fat secretary came forward to meet her. Without a word he gestured for her to follow him and she went deeper into the building. She followed the uncommunicative man down several flight of stairs and a couple of hard light doors, that he opened with a card key. _So, the majority of the complex is underground_. The corridors were well lit, but almost empty. Angela knew that the headquarters was a centre of scientific research and engineering, and Angela felt more at home in the warrens of laboratories and building facilities underground then the glass building above. They passed several people, many with paper in their arms and scowling, as it was with most government sites and laboratories. Few caught Angela's attention. One however did. She had dark black hair with the sides caught in a gold clasp and light brown skin. She was walking down the corridor facing Angela, and when she saw her glared strongly at Angela through black rimmed eyes, shoving her shoulder sharply into Angela as she passed. Angela stopped and watched the aggressive women walking down the corridor, her back turned and walking on without a apology. She was a bit shorter then Angela. She had an idea who she was, but wanted it confirmed.

"Who is she?" she asked her sad looking escort. He turned and answered.

"Fareeha Amari, one of the Overwatch members"

Fareeha Amari. _Yes, I've heard of you_. Angela felt a savage flush of satisfaction that the shove probably hurt Fareeha more then it hurt her. _Great idea shoving someone who would stop feeling the pain immediately_. She carried on with her escort.

"Where are we headed?" Angela asked finally after 5 minutes of walking.

Her escort grunted, he did not turn around "Suit first. Luggage will be taken too your room. Take you there next"

 _The suit_!? Angela had been sent images of the suit by Zarya, and despite herself she was excited. The suit looked like a technological labyrinth with wings attached. According too the schematics the suit had a altitude ceiling of 5000 metres and held in a atmosphere of 3 bars, with oxygen being supplied via a oxygen tank which holds 3 hours worth of the precious gas. Top flight speed was 300 mph with a specialised helmet providing protection and the specialised back brace allowed Angela to lift 300 pounds extra weight then what she should be able too without. This came with a painkiller system, bulletproof layering and specialised back support that made it feel as though the wings were part of her body, making them as versatile as the wearer was imaginative, movable at the speed of thought. Mountain rescue, fire rescue, ocean rescue all available, it was, in Angela's own words "Fucking sweet". The whole suit, according to Zarya would cost half a million dollars. Too the unappreciative eye, the suit was a ugly mess of tech and pistons. Too Angela, it was nothing short of beautiful. They even asked what colour she wanted the primary to be. She couldn't wait. Her escort stopped at a door, opened it and jerked his head to show Angela where too go.

Inside the room was a building assembly, the centre of the room dominated by a podium, a blanket covering what stood on it. A cheerful man came forward and shook Angela warmly by the hand.

"Ah, so glad to finally meet you, let me tell you know everyone in this room is so proud to be working on this" Angela didn't agree, the atmosphere in the room was oppressive, the engineers and technicians bent down over their desks, some giving Angela a beaten down look. "Look sharp everyone! This is our grand reveal! What we have been slaving over for the last few months" _Months? If it wasn't me, it would have been someone else then._

"Are you project leader?" Angela asked.

"Me? No! I don't get this egghead stuff, no no no, I'm PR director, friend! Elliot Greene"

 _Ah, that explains it. Naturally the people who actually built it would have had the pleasure of presenting the suit. Instead this pompous little fool had gone down to make sure he got some of the credit that by all rights went to the designers and builders._ She sighed.

"Alright!" barked the PR director "lets show her everyone". Angela felt a dark cold in the pit of her stomach. The atmosphere was too oppressive. _Why is no one proud?_

With a flourish the blanket was removed and Angela could see why. _Oh_.

"You like it? I had some say on the final design"

 _Oh god, please_.

"I made it, as those in Switzerland say, Jollie Femme"

 _What have you done to it_?

"Hey, did you hear what I said, Jollie Femme?"

"Zurich! I'm from fucking Zurich! We speak German!" It was the small thing to begin with.

"Well hell, how was I supposed to know?"

A mutter came from the back of the room "You're fucking PR director"

"Who said that!?"

Angela waved a hand towards the suit. "What the hell happened? Where's the helmet? Where's the oxygen?" She stared in horror at a scrap of cloth hanging down between the legs of the suit "What the fuck is that!? Do you want me to be caught by the crotch in a flaming building!"

The Pr director rallied. "The original wasn't good for PR!"

"And this is better?". _Jesus, they couldn't event get the colour right._ The suit was clearly made to be based on a angel, elegant white curves replaced the utilitarian beauty of the original design and the wings were gold hardlight, the helmet had been replaced by a halo looking contraption. It all looked in Angela's opinion, cringy, disgusting and impractical.

A scientist too Angela's right piped up "The money that was supposed to go on the original design went too a team of costume designers." His eyes went to the PR director "I believe your wife was head of the company?"

Angela went quiet. She turned to a fuming PR director with eyes aflame with anger. "How much?" She took a step towards the man. She was much taller and could stare down at him. He stepped backwards.

"Now listen sweetheart"

"How much?"

The scientists were enjoying this. The PR director was not. He had a very angry six foot tall women with bunched fists talking down to him in a way he was not accompanied too. Her tone alone terrified him.

"Will you stopPPP!"

The sentence ended in a scream as Angela grabbed his shoulders in a snake-quick movement. He blabbered.

"HOW FUCKING MUCH?!"

"$400'000!"

Silence.

Finally Angela spoke, in the dead, heavy tones of someone on the verge of true fury.

"Elliot Greene, this suit was supposed to make it easier for me to save lives, save people from wreckage, fire, flood or other people. It should have been made to reflect these necessities. Instead, you took it upon yourself to make it harder to save lives in order for it too look "Jollie Femme", for a nice gift too your wife, for **Embezzlement** ". _Don't blame me She had said. Trust me Zarya, I'm not._ The anger was a long time coming. At the world, at Overwatch, at Einar, at Manchester, at everything. "From this moment forth, every life I fail to save, every light that goes out because of the design of this suit, I will send you their names and you will see the consequences for your actions," His mouth was gaping open. Angela stood up to her true height. "I will take every conceivable action to make sure you will not be able to make another decision like this again" The scientists leaned forward. "Now get out of this lab, before" Her tone raised to a hoarse, dreadful point "I take my medical experience to cut you **open**!" Silence.

Then the director left the lab, rushing past a surprised escort in fear and anger and into the corridor. The escort looked into the room where the scientists were giving the shaking figure of Angela a standing ovation.

Later, Angela knelt outside the lab. The shaking anger that had racked her body was ebbing away to a black depression and misery. The escort had brightened up greatly at watching the PR director in terror and demanded to shake Angela's hand. Angela obliged, a little glimmer of satisfaction flaring from the look on the escorts face. "Brilliant!" he breathed "Excellent! He completely pissed himself! Hahahaha!" Now though she was sat on the floor, wondering how her outbreak would affect her standing

"Entschuldigung, Doktor" A pleasant voice asked. Angela looked up to see a handsome young Numbinian scientist addressing her. "Einen Moment?"

"Ja"

Angela follows the young man back into the lab, admiring glances being thrown their ways. The scientist took the halo from the suit and passed it too Angela. He spoke in English now. "Put it on please"

Angela grimaced and put it on. It fit well but she felt the awkward weight of the halo part being supported by the headband. Their was a small part connected via a magnetic connection so it appeared disconnected to the rest of the head piece, near her left ear. The scientist motioned this button with his fingers. "Press"

Angela did so. The halo snapped back onto Angela's forehead and expanded, telescoping metal plates forming on Angela's head over her hair and fitting tightly. Angela found the nearest reflective service and smiled at herself in the helmet. _That's more like it._

"The helmet is bullet proof of course" Went the scientist "also I don't know if you've seen it, but it also protects your eyes" Angela's fingers went to the eyeholes of the helmet and she gave a little sound of excitement as she saw her own finger pressed against the glass a milimetre from her eyes. A gold band from the original halo showed up from the cool grey if the rest of the metal. It was clearly shaped after a Viking helmet with eye protection and fitting the back of the skull. It extended slightly down the neck to the nape.

"I want to tell you it isn't completely a bust. $100000 still went in. The general prototype is complete. The ceiling is still 5000 metres and the top speed is higher now that the suit is much lighter" The scientist sighed. "But, no bulletproofing, no strength enhancement, no breathing apparatus, no advanced wing transmissions, no underwater capabilities. The heating system is much more primitive, effective, but primitive, and worst of all, no painkiller system" He told it in a way that showed how disappointed he was In the system. "We did what we could with the tassals you hate. We decided that we should make from a certain material that hardens when under motion. They are used for flight, given how we lost the stabilisers for the original suit" He waited. "I just want to say! We did not like him at all." He waited again.

"What's your name?"

The boy swallowed. "Amir, miss"

Angela extended a hand "I look forward to working with you Amir"

Amir flushed and grasped the hand "Thank you. I'm not project lead though, that would be Cherifa, but she asked me to talk too you and..." he trailed off in embarrassment. Angela gave him a reassuring smile.

"Talk me through the flying system, I'd like to meet the rest of the team"

Amir happily obliged and introduced each team member individually, a multitude of Cultures. German, British, Russian, Romanian, Greek, American, Chinese, Japanese, Brazilian, Argentinian, Ethiopian, South African, Iranian, all cultures, all many people guided by a love of engineering and design. Angela learned more names the she could possibly remember, many ones she had never heard of before. She learnt about the flight system; christened Valkyrie, materials of the helmet and details of the original suit. All had pride in their work. Angela started wishing she could leave as the day wore on wanting a moment for herself, and was happy when her escort demanded to take her too her room as it got late.

"Okay, just one last thing"

She turned to Amir. He had his hand on the back of his boyfriend, Angela was happy for him, _but still, damn._

"I have to ask, is their much discrimination here?" _That could be trouble later on._

Amir sighed sadly "Yes, I'm afraid so. Numbani is not as progressive as it is shown in the west."

Angela thanked him.

"One final thing Angela, do you still want the red?"

"Uhm, yes. Thanks"

Amir gave a nod and turned to the rest of the team, who had started debating with themselves. Akira, the boy who Amir was holding waved too Angela.

Angela wished everyone well and left with the escort, who seemed much more chatty and friendlier now, speaking in fractured English. "Thought you would be proud and haughty, sure you got pride, but you got fire also. You care for your job, not just what people think. That is good. Thanks for today. Most fun I had in years, hahahaha!"

The room she was shown had her luggage from the hovercar taken up, a spacious area. However, it was slightly upsetting to see a double bed. They clearly had been planning for two people to stay here. Two sets of everything laid the room.

"Anything else miss?"

Angela shook her head and thanked the escort. With a curt nod and a laugh he left. Angela looked at her luggage, then flopped down onto the bed. She could not be bothered to sort it. It was seven o'clock in the afternoon. She wondered how William had got on, and considered sending him a text.

It was a new feeling, having time. Time to wait, time to take your time. For Angela it was irritating and boring. She snatched up one of her bags and started rummaging through books that she had not read in years. She seized one at random and pulled it out. She stared at it for a while and laughed. _Was I_ _17? 18? Christ I used to write fan-fiction about this_. A manga called "Buzzard Girl". Angela smiled at the cover, which contained a friendly high schooler with wings, long blonde hair in pig tails, tassels and, and...

"Scheißkerl!" Angela yelled as she threw the book. The door opened and a surprised Zarya came in.

"Something wrong?" Zarya asked.

"I am going to kill that fucking Greene!"

Zarya sighed "Believe me, I understand" Zarya tried to calm her down. "Do you know what he once told me?"

"What?"

"He said I look too much like a man, so I should stuff my bra to look more attractive" Angela had her mouth open.

"Why hasn't he been fired yet?"

"Working on it, but I want to talk about you. Settling in okay?"

Angela felt a wave of guilt. _I have_ _to come clean_. She calmed down quickly "Yes, I wanted to talk to you"

"The team okay?"

"Oh, yes they're fine, but I was rather hoping to talk about the long term prospects of this."

Zarya sat across from Angela. "Go on".

Angela took a deep breath. "I don't plan on abandoning my work"

Zarya stared at Angela "The facility is burnt to the ground"

"It can be rebuilt"

"And the data?"

"We can conduct the same experimentation with the same crew. They are just as passionate as me and we can continue the work."

"And where will you get the billions of funding?" A note of derision had come into Zarya's voice.

Angela didn't look completely at Zarya. "Thats why I joined actually, you see-"

"Oh for God's sake, you're telling me you planned to use my team as a springboard so as to get more publicity"

"And with it, funding" _Shameless._

Zarya stared at Angela, looking at her full in the eyes. She then stood without a word.

Finally. "I thought you wanted to help me"

"Things need changing, I'm not the one to help do it" _And can things change_?

"You said you'll help." Zarya couldn't keep the disappointment in her voice. She wanted someone passionate, someone driven. Someone who could focus on her tasks with no ulterior motive. "Maybe I misjudged you".

Angela winced "I will still take my job seriously, I will do everything I can to help you. But..."

"But, the minute you have the chance to chase a dead dream, that will be it. You'll leave so as to follow something ended, and naturally, you'll do your job as best you can, as else it will be harder to get support."

"Thats not fair"

"No! It really is. How can I trust you if you have ulterior motives?"

"Because, if the plans align with my wishes, you know I'll do it" Angela replied

"And if they don't?"

Angela didn't reply.

Zarya glared at Angela. "Fine. But, the second you start undermining me or cost people lives, you're out. How will that look do you think?"

Angela gave Zarya one of her reptilian stares. "I'm glad we understand each other miss Zarya"

Zarya stormed out, Angela relaxed and breathed out. _Could have gone better_. At that moment her phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the text. "Rooftop gardens. 45 minutes. Gd Nws. Tell U there" Angela stared at the text from William, grabbed the Buzzard Girl book from the floor and headed off to find a map.

Once finding them, Angela liked the rooftop gardens. A bar on the floor below brimmed with activity and restlessness, while the gardens were quiet, soft and gentle, a little piece of Eden. Just what Angela needed. The sun dipped just below the horizon and the last shreds of light was showing. The gardens were popular, many people standing alone for a moment of quiet in a secluded, perfumed corner of the roof, others with friends drinking from the bar below and lovers enjoying the beauty of the many flowers and views of the city. Lights shone through from the floor, bathing everyone's face in light. _Einar would have liked this_. With that, she found a secluded area with a great view of the city, sun setting just behind it. She had a wait, she opened the book and started to read. She had forgotten how good it was, typical shonen idealism with the words "Power of friendship" and "never giving up" being repeated every other page. _Childish, yes. But sometimes maturity can suck a fat one_. She had almost finished when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned.

Angela felt her heart skip a beat. The women who tapped her shoulder was beautiful, long black coils of hair and almond brown skin, high cheekbones and a slim figure, the lights from the floor showed these features in extremities. She had looked away as Angela turned and her green eyes were looking at a flower.

'Um, sorry" _French._ _Love that accent_ "but I was wondering if what you're reading was one of mine?"

Angela was slow on the uptake. "Umm, yours?"

"Yes" She straightened up a little. "My name is Amelia Guilard. I've written a couple of things, and" She shrugged "was wondering if you were reading it?"

"... I doubt it" _For fuck sake, you're 27, get a hold of yourself_! "What sort of things do you write?"

"Oh, romances mostly, some drama pieces, now that I think about it, a lot of the romances start in places like this" she waved her hand, she had developed confidence talking about her work. Angela could relate.

"I think there's a good reason for that" Angela smiled.

Lacroix looked pensive for a moment and then shifted closer to Angela. "And what is that reason" She was sat too Angela's left, her hand close to hers. A bit too close for comfort. Angela's mind flashed with the image of a body in the pavement, a hand with a gold ring on one it's finger, blood under the fingernails. _Amazing. He has more impact on me as a corpse then he did when he was alive._ Angela sighed and moved away from Guilard. Guilard looked surprised and disappointed.

"Sorry"

"Oh, no it's fine, it's just a bad time" Angela shifted awkwardly. "I'm recently a widow" Saying those words made it feel final. As though she relived the hours of that night all through again. The sudden realisation that she was once again alone, and had no one she could fully depend upon.

"Oh! Oh my, no, I'm sorry, I didn't realise!" Guilard Said. It was slightly satisfying to watch her lose her composure in the face of possibly upsetting someone, Angela thought. "You see, I lost my husband a while back, its a horrible feeling. But, I guess it, ah damn, I don't know. Sorry" Angela tried to avoid laughing.

"Please stop, you don't need to explain-

"Hiya love!"

 _The British are coming_... Lena sat next to Guilard and gave them a interested look. "What ya talking about?"

"We were actually talking about the gardens" Guilard muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yeah. Beautiful right? Reminds me of the Lake District back in England. You been Angela? You lived in Manchester right?"

"Nope, never been"

"Ah, shame, beautiful." She looked at Guilard. "What about you?"

"No, never been. Tell me about it" her clenched teeth had gone and she was leaning forward excitedly. Angela got the feeling she had been lonely for a while. She looked up and saw Will.

"See you later". She told tuem, Neither seemed sad to see her go. William caught site of Angela and gave her a lopsided look.

"Guess who's going to be working on the international moon base!" Angela stopped and stared at her friend and flung herself at him in a hug

"You're kidding! That's massive Will, you never said anything"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He said. Angela let go of him and stood facing Will. "And it's all because of you, work experience on the HL program made it so I made the shortlist!"

 _Ah_. "You might want to keep that in mind"

William seemed to deflate as Angela told William her plan. He looked at Angela and shook his head.

"Angela, that dream is gone"

"No it isn't. All we need is backers again and-"

"No one is going to back a new plan considering what happened"

"I disagree"

"There's no way we can get everyone back together, the top brass died"

"They can be replaced". She said.

William stared at Angela and counted too ten before he spoke. "No Angela" He said finally in a tight voice " they cannot be replaced. Each was a good scientist and one of my friends. Each one a person who cannot be replaced, is that what you would say if I had died? I could be **replaced** could I?"

Angela was stunned, shocked by her own words. She moved a hand behind her and eased herself into a seat. _What is wrong with me_? She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" _Einar_.

William moved next too Angela's side. "Look, Angela, I'm not angry. But I am worried. What ever you had, you've seen. There is nothing left. We both saw the ashes. Please, please don't obsess over what you can't have"

Angela stood and looked over the city, all light from the sun gone. The north of the city, where the slums lay, where almost lightless, what little light coming from fires. The south shone like a Jewel in the African landscape, the ocean lying beyond that with the moon reflecting brilliantly over its surface. Angela looked over the east. She made no reply. William placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Look, let's talk about it later. Another time. Right now, we should settle in." Angela made no reply. "There's a Ethiopian restaurant just a minute from here, how about we; well you, eat? We can talk about the day over it... Please talk to me"

Angela turned, hiding her own disgust at her statements away from prying eyes. She offered a bright, brittle smile. "Okay, lead the way".

First, food. _I'll need it._ Before leaving the gardens she looked upon the north.

 _First food, then, I have work to do_.


	6. Data logs and letters

Lena was surprised when Angela told her where she had been all night.

"The library, you spent all night in a library. Even though you have systems tests today."

Angela thought about that for a second. "Yep" she replied cheerfully. Bags were under her eyes but she held herself steadily. She thought again. "I wanted to see if the librarian is a orangutan."

'Uh-huh" They stood in the changing rooms and were readying their separate equipment. Lena had been allowed to keep the clothes she had used for her own activities. Angela gazed in envy at the practical brown leather jacket, shirt and goggles. At least I have the helmet. Lena asked her the obvious.

'What were you doing in a library all night?"

"Starting fires, what the hell do you think I was doing? I was reading up on Numbani. I have several ideas on how the Rescue service can help. The slums we saw are just the tip of the iceberg, for a city that claims to be equal their seems to be a lot of people more equal than others" Not a single Omnic was on the gardens apart for Will. "They loosened workers rights so as to get foreign companies, because of this a majority of good jobs go to those who have a education, and guess who gets the best education? Not the 40% living beneath the poverty line I can tell you. Also slavery, gang wars, ethnic killings, genital mutilation-"

"Okay I get it. Things are worse then most people realise" Lena had changed during Angela's rant. She stole a quick glance at Angela and was surprised to see her athletic shape. She could easily have a strong, attractive figure. However her arms showed she lift nothing heavier then a pencil, and her stomach had no definition whatsoever. As it was Angela pulled on the dreaded Valkyrie suit and felt it's metallic clamps close around her. She stared critically at herself in the mirror.

"Christ, I look as though I should be charging hourly"

She looked miserable. Lena put both hands on a shoulder, leaned on it and gave her a smile.

"Aw come on, you don't look that bad. I bet you would be quite expensive if you charging hourly."

Despite herself, Angela smiled "For you those rates would be halved"

Lena laughed and moved away from Angela. "Afraid we'll have to talk more when I get back love, got my first assignment. Apparently the top think I had enough experience to start with minumum testing."

"Start?" Angela and Lena started walking down the corridor down to the testing centres. "I thought you were part of Zaryas team?"

"Wellll i was supposed too. But the top brass knocked me down. Felt that I worked better without having to lug a team around me." She grunted. 'Do you know what some have started calling me? They've started calling me the "UN's terrier". They point, I fetch"

"So you will be bringing people in for them?"

"Yep"

Angela was wary. "Who's your first target?"

"Can't say. Classified. It's just some arse brining up shit that people don't need" Lena looked troubled for a moment and looked straight down the corridor "That girl we were talking too yesterday"

"Guilard?"

"Yeah, you see we saw of hit it off before we left and we are going for drinks when we get back and- Shit! I'm late for testing!" With that Lena disappeared in a flash of blue, leaving a stunned Angela.

"You can do that, and your late?"

Angela sighed and walked towards testing.

 _Log Entry one, day one._

 _Bad start. The first two hours of today's test was me being dragged across the floor face first in what the more dirty minded of the group are calling a "aggressive carpet eating session". Good thing I got used to that sort of humour in England. After two hours of placing my DNA in the floorboards of the testing room the team finally realised that the wings were not working independently from one another. This would be a serious problem even if the main source of thrust did not come from the wings. My mobility would be pretty much limited too up and falling. However as the thrust comes from the wings themselves, this means that the second I overbalance the wings fully commit me too a dive face first into the ground. The engineers are working on a way to solve this problem, which means I have time to make this log. If they don't find the fault soon, I plan on catching some sleep and making some inquiries into the media platforms in Numbani, may be useful for getting noticed._

 _Log entry 2. Day 1._

 _They solved before the day ended. Which means overtime for everyone. The amount of dedication that everyone shows here reminds me of back in Manchester. It's awesome, but a little sad. They have no idea why I am doing this. And I don't plan to let them know. The day finally ended at 23:00. Hovering is good, a little shaky, but they think I could be making full flights by the end of the week. What I did not realise was just how strong I have to be to stay in that thing. The wings aren't attached to air, every movement requires me to shift my own body weight multiple times, it takes effort. This makes the entire thing a all body workout and even with my healing factor, I was sore for a while. Maybe I should ask Lena what she does when she gets back. Ex military, should know some good ways of staying fit. While I waited for the fix I did rescue drills and sparring with the rest of the OW Rescue Service team. First time meeting them and we are going for drinks tommorow. Zarya pressed me hard, I guess she's a little angry still. She'll get over it, our agendas align._

 _Entry Log 3. Day 3_

 _Still sore. Drinks didn't happen, we made up the wasted time from day one yesterday. Lucio came to the lab and played for us while we worked. Someone brought a exercise bike for me to work on while they do diagnostics and checks. Lucio is so sweet. Loves showing us pictures of his daughter, can get in the way every now and then. He'll be main healer for the team, Gungnir and Idun will only be used for stuff Lucio can't heal with his sound wave thingy. Idun is a finite resource. Sound is not. First outside flight after checks and diagnostics. Bit nervous._

 _Entry Log 4. Day 3._

 _Success! First flight outside done with no major hiccups. Really hope no kids where around to hear it though. They'll be swearing in German for months. I needed to calm down afterwards so I will go to see Zenyetta, another of the members in the RS. Specialised in keeping people calm in stressful situations so a adrenaline burst should be just the thing to see his abilities first hand. Apparently he emits calming waves from weird little floaty balls. Guy does good work as a spiritual leader for omnics. Cherifa says she has a little gift for me tomorrow._

 _Entry Log 5. Day 3._

 _Bastard put me too sleep! A full three hours! Wasted almost all the remaining day time. Zen says I should take more care of my sleep cycle. I agree. It could be a lot shorter. I nearly missed William before he left for the space station clearing at Cape Canaveral._

 _Entry Log 6. Day 4._

 _My own emblem! Didn't even know I wanted one. Red Background with two white Rods of Asclepius forming a cross, that'll please the Swiss. Also, Cherifa added a little gold wings to the snakes, might be trying to tell me something but i love it!. Now all I need to do is kill whoever calls them a Caduceus and my day shall be complete. Sustained flight of five minutes over ten times today before stress on the flappy crotch things cause them to snap. Damn you physics you poxy whore._

 _Entry Log 7. Day 7._

 _I've put on weight. 2 Pounds over the last week. Naturally this threw me because I had no idea where the weight was coming from unless someone was shoving chocolate in my mouth while I sleep. Then it hit me, healing factor makes it so I grow back from muscle tear much more effectively and faster than other people. I measured my fat percentage and sure enough it was the same. I have put on 2 pounds of muscle in a week!. With this in mind I did some maths. The average man can gain a average of 0.5 pounds of muscle a week maximum. I gained 2 pounds. I can gain 4 times the amount of muscle that a average man can get in a week. This will make the flights much easier. I'm actually feeling a little detached at the moment from the teams. Sure they are friendly, but I wouldn't call them friends, and neither would they. I guess when your not sharing the same goal you become slightly distant from those who have a clear image in mind. I'm still flapping. I have no idea where to go, where to start, where to begin finding people to help me. All I have is some vague publicity stunt ideas so as to generate public interest. This is not helpful._

 _Log entry 8. Day 9._

 _Lena's back and the first thing she did was vandalise my notes. I'm actually welcoming it at this point. I'm feeling more detached from everyone every day. It's not just the team, ever since William left for the space station clearing I've been feeling more and more isolated from things going on around me. I've tried talking with the team in the break rooms, but honestly I'm bad at this. I don't know how to work with people. I have no focus, no friends, no idea what I'm doing. I'm trying to get time with possible backers in every moment I have. I think the team has noticed this and suspect me. My own fault._

 _Log entry 9. Day 10._

 _Now that I think about it. I have made similar logs at other times in my life. They were not good times. I need to make a change before this gets worse. I will talk too Zarya tommorow My problem is not loneliness. I can live being alone in a crowd, provided I know where I am going._

Guilard found Angela slumped in the library at 6 am. She was slumped over a pile of books on important people of Numbani, a book on medicine and muscle workouts and a book on how to start conversations. She glanced at Angela in pity and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Uh? Whatsit?"

Guilard gave a little laugh. "I think you may have passed out" She then noted the puffiness around Angela's eyes, her eyes crossed instinctively towards the open book on body language and saw that the pages were slightly damp. She sighed. "Look, this might not be my business, but are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, fine"

"It just looks like you've been crying in your sleep"

Angela looked at Guilard and slowly raised her hand to her eyes. _Oh_.

"Looks that way" she muttered. Guilard gave her a kind look. Suddenly she remembered something.

"I have some of your mail!" She didn't know why it was so important. All that she knew in that moment was that she had to give her that message. "I need to give the message to you"

"Okay, well let me just put the books back"

"I'll do it later. I know where they go. I need to give you the message" Angela was surprised by her forcefulness. She took Angela by the hand outside the Library and started taking her to her room, where the still unopened envelope was waiting. She pressed the envelope into Angela's hand and the mad impusle had passed, leaving confusion to replace the impulse. Angela gave Guilard a puzzled look and opened the envelope.

What happened next surprised Guilard, though for some reason she had expected it also.

Angela read it and yelped, she covered her mouth and stared at the envelope as though it was on fire. _No, she cannot be..._

"Do you know who gave this too you?" The question came out as a bark, a sudden forceful question that makes people react quickly.

"No, I just came back from the gardens a couple days ago and it was waiting on the side of the bed" Guilard was alarmed by this reaction. She gently touched Angela on the arm. "Are you okay?"

"Its very important" Angela's voice shook from forced calm. "That you tell me everything you know"

"I don't know anything" Guilard was definitely worried now. "What is it?"

Angela eyes were locked on the letter in her hands. She sat down on the edge of the bed, still staring. Guilard sat down next to her and gently asked to see the letter, feeling a sudden urge to protect the woman shaking from effort. Angela passed it to her without a word. Guilard frowned at the letter, it was short and in a language Guilard did not know. "What language is this?"

"Irish"

"You know Irish?"

"A little, I learned it in University"

"Well what does it say?"

Angela saw no reason to lie.

'"Tá an-brón orm." I'm so sorry' ...

With that Angela took back the letter. "Look, I need to process this. Tell someone you found a letter on your bed. Be safe" She hadn't translated the entire letter. Just a part of it. She made towards the door but before she left she turned to Guilard. "Thank you for talking to me, it's been a while since someone has talked to me outside of the job". Genuine gratitude was on Angela's face and Guilard felt a lump in her throat.

"Pas de problème" The door closed.

The short conversation had stuck with Guilard until late in the evening, now Lena was nestled in the crook of her arm breathing gently. It was long past dark and Guilard wished she had raised the issue earlier. The same impulse that had made her drag Angela by the arm was now acting on her too talk. Guilard gently woke Lena, who groaned and opened her eyes. "What is it?"

"I want to talk about something"

Lena smiled and toyed with one of Guilards breasts, tiredness gone. "Oh?"

"Its about Angela"

Lena looked surprised at this, and moved her hand away. She gave a awkward laugh. "What about her"

"Have you talked with her recently?"

"erm no, I messed with her notes though"

"Has she been talking to anyone?"

"How should I know? I've been away for a week"

"Would you say you're close?"

"Jesus, I thought the French were meant to be good at pillow talk"

"I'm worried about her"

Lena gave a look at Guilard, "You've talked to her, what twice? And you're worried about her?"

"I just think she's lonely"

"You're so soft, you care about someone who you barely know just because they look lonely?"

Guilard thought for a moment. She had been experiencing strange turns lately. Ever since she meet them, she felt a strong urge to know both Angela and Lena, a irresistible urge like if she didn't get information about the two then she would suffocate. It was the same urging that made it important that Angela saw the letter. She thought then a moment and then answered.

"Have you ever felt like you're alone in a crowd? Like you feel that despite being surrounded by other people you're the loneliest person in the world? I get that feeling from Angela, and I can tell you it's the most horrid feeling I have ever had"

Lena listened to her, getting her quiet was rare, Guilard pushed on.

"Also, I know how it feels to , I can't explain it, I know it sounds crazy"

"... You've got one hell of a maternal instinct on you. Look if you're worried I'll keep a eye on her"

"Thank you" Guilard smiled and pulled Lena closer. She was careful to make sure Lena did not feel the cold blue skin spreading along her back. She felt as though that was important.

 _Log entry 10. Day 10._

 _Zarya accepted my idea for a healing clinic on the side of Numbani near the slums. She thinks I'm doing it for publicity. How does she not get this. If I can get Idun mass produced I could save a hundred times more then those saved by OW._

Angela stood on the rooftop gardens, painfully aware of the letter in her pocket. She took it out and stared at the beautiful, slanting writing before she really read the letter.

 _Angela._

 _I'm so sorry when I heard what happened. The amazing work that you and your husband did was incredible, and I miss working with you._

 _I am writing to give you a offer. If you come with me we can finish the work that we started together, the work that you put so much of your life too. How many lives were lost because of the world's stupidity and cruelty, reminds me hownit was in Zurich, they do not understand what it is we do. I imagine you are currently trying to get funding to restart the project, I think that is what I would do. I can offer you all the information of the project that I have amassed alone and the resources of my benefactors. They are quite generous. If you come work with me on their projects we can work together on the project that we have lost. You talked so much about saving lives with Idun, it would be a waste for it to be lost. To give your reply meet my informant at the top of the rooftop gardens at 2 am. I will assume you will find a way to hide and stay there._

 _All the love in the world._

 _M._

Angela had hid in the rose bushes as the patrons were ushered out of the gardens at 12. She was completely alone and would have to wait to slip out when the gardens were re-opened at 6. She checked her watch, it was 01:59.

Suddenly a shadow emerged from the darkness, a lithe feminine shape that had seemed to blend into the surrounding. Her skin was blue, and despite the heat and close fitting body suit had no perspiration, unlike Angela's wet brow. In her hands was a grappling hook and her faced was concealed by a helmet with five separate targeting systems, long black hair pulled back. She pulled the helmet off and smiled as Angela gasped.

"Guilard?"

"No. Just using her body" The person who was not Guilard stretched relaxingly and smiled at the stunned women before her.

"Does Lena know?"

"Aww, so protective. I would guess you like her as much as Amelia does" The shadow sneered "When I left her she was still asleep, naked and warm. Sex on the second date, naughty naughty. Bet you would like her"

 _Playground taunts._ Angela changed the subject. "I've come to give my answer too Moira" she said through gritted teeth.

"Shall we go then?"

"No, I came here to tell her no, that she is a life sucking harpy and that I am a million times better off without her."

The shadows cocksure smile evaporated as she took in what Angela said. She stood and pinched the bridge of her nose. Angela smiled.

"So you're telling me, that you came up here at 2 o'clock in the morning, to say no"

"Precisely"

"Yes, I thought so, guess I was optimistic" The shadow glared at Angela. "And what is stopping me from killing you?"

Angela had not stopped smiling and it was starting to get on The Shadows nerves. "Simple. I imagine Moira wants to keep me alive for her own reasons. Also, I have informed Zarya of the letter. She knows a little more of what happened in Zurich but that is worth my life. If I die here I doubt you would be able to live much longer as." At this her smile split wider. "every rooftop surrounding us is filled to the brim with UN peacekeepers. In other words, you'll die before I do."

The Shadow scratched her chin. "Peacekeepers? Blue helmets? Throats like pigs?" she suddenly smiled "That fit the bill you smug bitch?"

Angela suddenly felt sick to her stomach. The smile evaporated. "...No, no, they're not!"

"No, they're not. Moira told me to kill no one, but she had not said anything about poison. They may wish to die for a while though". At this she leapt as fast as the wind at Angela and pinned her by the neck to the floor. "You say a word to Lena, I will kill her. You say a word to Guilard and I will kill more. You will not say anything about what I am and what I do". She released Angela's throat and brought her face close to Angela's. "Do you understand?" She didn't wait for a reply, turning on the leg and striding away from Angela, gold light fixing the bruises on her neck. She picked herself back up and stared at the shadow.

"What are you?" Their was barely a croak to her voice. "What are you doing with Lena?"

"The answer to the second question is obvious. The first one though..." The shadow turned to the Angela's shaking form "I guess you could call me a sleeper". She smiled "Poor Guilard, still doesn't know who killed her husband" She aimed along her wrist and a smaller grappling hook then the one she had in her hands fired. She took a final look at Angela and threw the larger grappling hook at her head, hitting with expert aim. "You can call me Widowmaker"

 _Log entry 11. Day 11._

 _15 UN peacekeepers poisoned. 12 still in critical condition. Cameras around the area were hacked, we have no pictures. Zarya plans to go ahead with the clinic. We will find a way to help you Guilard._


	7. Doktor Angela's Notizens

Doctor Angela's Notes.

 **Blackwatch.** **Updated day** **1**

 _The first and last attempt at a international black ops team, composing every member of the UN security councils special ops soldiers and several other nations. Set up around the time of the Omnic Crisis, it was made to fight the threat humanity made, by using off the book methods. However, unlike OW, Blackwatch was not easy to control. Differing views amongst the member states of its conception made it so that it drifted further and further away from any form of scrutiny or official control, and is generally regarded today as a state within a state by most experts. Today, Blackwatch has been indicated to be involved in several human rights violations, including ethnic cleansing of Omnics in Russia and Tibet, support for Far right terrorist groups in Europe, several assasinations of Islamic spiritual figures in eastern Europe and ethnic cleansing of the Kurds and Palestinians in the Middle East. To put it simply, these people are the enemy. If we can do anything to change this shitty world, it would start with dismantling this god forsaken mistake called Blackwatch._

 **Pharah**. **Updated day** **20**

 _Name. Fareeha Amari (booo!)_

 _Country of Origin, Egypt._

 _Age. 26._

 _Role. Air Superiority._

 _Abilities. She herself is normal. However her control over her fission powered, exo-armour of doom with high explosive, independently targeting missiles coupled with the RPG that she feels able to hold in one hand elevates her greatly. The suit has flight abilities that are below mine, I have not been told the full limits. But, i do know that her helmets can lock on targets up too 8km away with a zoom function and tracking technology, so i'm assuming she has one hell of a ceiling limit. Also, in the wings of her suit are the afore mentioned missiles, and she can lift a ton in that fucking armour (Yes I am jealous actually). In other words, she is very dangerous, having had a decade of military experience in said suit. Tony Stark could get jealous of her. However, this all makes her dangerous in the field. From what I can tell of her interviews and articles written about her, I could verbally destroy her (Thank you TED talks and conservative debaters). Unless something very unexpected happens, I doubt I will have to meet her behind that suit. Should have spent more time in the library, Pharah._

 _Further notes. I guess she could be seen as my equal number in the Overwatch primary team. She joined only a couple of years ago and is the only other member besides me who can fly. Other than that, she is a complete bitch. She has openly supported the current autocratic government of Egypt that claims to be protecting democracy, while putting the voters on the end of a bayonet. That and she has called the UN charter of human rights a waste of time, supported open war with Israel, supported the failed military coup in Eritrea and has failed consistently too condemn any Far Right terrorist group currently plaguing Europe. She is also a shameless cheerleader for Blackwatch. To put it simply, we will not be friends. This is fine with me._

 **Soldier 76** **. Updated day 19.**

 _Name. Jack Morrison._

 _Country of origin. USA_

 _Age. 57._

 _Role. Commander_

 _Abilities. Super soldier. Like Captain America only without the fun. And if Captain America punched hippies instead of Nazis. The guy has been enhanced by several state of the art strength enhancement surgeries and his visor can improve his already considerable aim to near machine like precision. His top deadlift weight is 500ib, so if I had the strength enhancement to the Valkyrie suit, we'll almost be a match in strength. However, he lacks a healing ability. To put it simply, he can knock me down easily. But he won't be able to keep me down. Which means he will wear out. Wears specialised armour. Capabilities unknown._

 _About. Less militaristic then Pharah, but again not a friend. He has stronger verbal abilities and a certain level of charisma, but I feel confident against him. Like Pharah, he is not well liked. Supports Blackwatch, but argues it should be reigned in. However he doesn't seem to be all that vocal about it, and his possible ties with the organisation makes him highly suspicious. Very likely to dislike me. Should be careful around him._

I found the logs alone in the lab and thought I would have a quick flick through. Hope thats okay. Do you really think you'll have to fight them one day?. Lena.

No, I dont mind provided you make sure the default language remains German after translation. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst, like my uncle says. Angela.

Ah. Cool cool. Lena.

 **Ana**. Updated day 10.

 _Name. Ana Amari._

 _Country of Origin. Egypt._

 _Age. 60._

 _Role. Sniping, healing _(Sounds like your job Angela, lol)

 _Abilities. Top tier sniper, who uses specially designed drug darts and vapours so as to be able to catch enemies alive or heal allies. She herself is a normal, slightly elderly women who probably should have retired by now. Beyond her Impressive sniping ability and considerable leadership potential, she herself is not remarkable._

 _About. I could probably get along fine with her. She seems pretty mellow and calm, unlike her daughter mentioned above. Holds pretty much the same views as Soldier. Nothing very interesting about her honestly._

 **Torbjorn.** **Updated day 18**

 _Name. Torbjörn Lindholm._

 _Age. 57._

 _Country of origin. Sweden._

 _Role. Engineer_

 _Abilities. The guy somehow managed to put a forge inside himself. Hot. Basically the guy can spit fire, fire rivets, fire magma, etc. Years of engineering experience._

 _About. Poor guy suffers from migraines and has been ridiculed for his dwarfism. He was once a weapons designer, but seems to regret that. All in all, more liberal then the above, but he dislikes Omnics, claims there incapable of empathy. I doubt we'll get along. Has a daughter; Bridgette, who lacks all softness her father has. She seems to model herself more on Reinhardt, and so..._

 **Reinhardt** **Updated day 9**

 _Name. Reinhardt Wilhelm._

 _Age. 61._

 _Country of Origin. Germany._

 _Role. Tank._

 _Abilities. Tony Stark was saddened by Pharah. I may have seen him crying in the corner more then once after seeing Reinhardt. A big powered suit of armour fashioned after a knight with a rocket powered hammer and hard light shield not unlike my wings. Flat out the heaviest hitter, being able to lift 5 tons in said armour and break through buildings with rocket propelled boosters. I like to know who is stronger than me, and that hammer could splatter me into a Angela flavoured paste. I doubt I could come back from that. Even so I have to ask. A several million dollars worth suit of armour, and he uses it for Warhammer cosplay? Outside of the armour, decades of military experience._

 _About. When he first came to the scene, Germany was not too pleased, some even petitioned too have him removed as a citizen. A man going around in a suit of armour, talking like a knight and speaking off the "Glory of War" did not go over well in Germany. That being said, he's won over a lot of people, guy is a lot of fun. He doesn't seem to take himself to seriously and omits the part of history where Knights were utter bastards who killed/raped peasants. He avoids politics like the plague and seems happy to show a fun-loving, friendly personality. Out of all the OW members, I will probably get along with him best. The problem though isn't with him, but those who take him more seriously then he takes himself..._

 **Bridgette.** **Updated day 14**

 _Name. Bridgette Lindholm._

 _Age. 25._

 _Country of origin. Sweden_

 _Role. Tank 2._

 _Abilities. Has similar abilities too Reinhardt with a similar exo-armour. However hers is modernised. Can only lift 3 tons, but in replacement for those tons comes stronger armour, more mobility, a pressurised setting that allows for underwater capabilities, also flash grenades, smoke bombs, hardlight shielding on head, normal bombs, quick assembly technology, remote functioning, lasers, camera jamming, EMPs and etc. Tony Stark has hung himself in a brothel._

 _About. Red head (yesss!). Also complete moron. (Nooooo!). Is estranged from Torbjorn due to her almost religious following of Reinhardt. Seems to follow him like he's the gospel and actually believes in the crap that he says about war. I seriously do not know if she knows it's a act, if she chooses not to believe or if she is actually that naive. Poor Reinhardt._

So you like red-heads, do you love?

 **Tracer**

 _Name. Nosy arse._

 _Age. Younger than she looks._

 _Country of Origin. England. (The worst part of)_

 _Abilities. Light speed (I'm assuming). Yet always late. Stealing possible GFs._

 _About. See "Name"_

Aww, don't get upset. I'll make it up to you with some boobies( . ) ( .)If you want you can pretend their off a redhead. XOXOXO. Lena.

I need to learn to disable the translate function.


	8. Lena

**Log entry 37. Day 50.**

 _Last day until the excursion. Frankly this is feeling more and more of a mistake. We finally have the final lineup for the excursion. If you're wondering why it took 40 days to decide that, then welcome to the UN. Everything was set up pretty fast considering. The band is Me (Healing stuff Lucio can't heal/lead vocals), Lucio (healing with sound, Drummer) Zenyetta (Omnic stuff and etc. Pianist), Zarya (Protection. Also all joking aside can actually play base guitar pretty well apparently) and Amir (Suit diagnostics and maintenance. Knows the language. Backup vocals). All updates will be added. Tracer will remain back at base as back up in case something really fucks up. This hospital thing, I'm surprised how much I want it. Having something like this helps me focus, and when I'm focused I don't do stupid things, like cry into books. Still a little shaky however. No update on the Guilard situation, all we can do is wait and hope the cameras do their job. As for the hospital I really hope nothing fucks up._

 **Log entry 38. Day 50**

 _Nothing fucked up! It went off pretty well actually. The clinic is essentially a tent based as near the slums as the mother hens at the UN allows, filled to the brim with medicine. We're not the only ones here of course, several humanitarian relief workers are here also. I was mostly in the background all day, Lucio stole the show. His sound Healy thing is like a less impressive version of Gungnir. It increase the healing process speed in the body by 4 times, meaning that a broken arm will heal at 4 times it's normal rate. However it can't heal things that won't heal naturally, like damaged brain cells. I was worried about how the locals would react, but honestly they were great patients. Courteous, polite, frankly a little submissive. Life has beaten these people down. There was only one who gave us grief._ ** _Big_** _guy, scary too. Easily as strong as Zarya. Kept talking about how this is_ ** _his_** _city, how we are trespassing and according to Zarya, he may have associations with a terrorist group called Talon, who are connected with, guess who, Blackwatch. I hope we can keep going. I've got running with Lena next. Thank god she asked me to start running with her, I don't think I could have taken it much longer without her and this hospital._

Two women ran through the streets of Numbani, drawing curious looks from the residents. The smaller was well in front, and would occasionally pause, running on the spot while waiting for the taller one to catch up. The smaller one was dressed sensibly for a run; shorts and a Union Jack tank top with very little perspiration on its front. The taller women was wearing wings and could feel the eyes of the residents on her. The suit was awkward to run in and despite its cooling system sweat was blinding Angela. Lena stopped fully and waited for Angela to catch up, panting and sweating.

"A mile in 10 minutes! That's a good improvement love!" Lena smiled encouragingly as Angela gasped for breath. She wasn't lying either. She was surprised by the change that Angela had gone through in the last month. The tall, scrawny women with short lank hair had changed Into someone with a strong, athletic build, veins popping in her arms and definition starting to show on her stomach, and Lena had not missed the hips that were developing into a curved attractive shape. The longer hair softened her facial features, but the heavy shadows under the eyes were still there despite constant demanding that she got more sleep. As it was she was bent over, catching her breath and spitting. She looked up and smiled.

"Bet it's nothing compared to what you did in the air force though right?"

Lena looked down at her. "C'mon, don't compare to me back then. Besides, I don't have half of your brains"

"Yeah yeah, the British are great at humility. You could win prices for it". _False Humility._

"I'm serious"

"No, that's what the Swiss win prizes for"

The two women laughed, though Lena stopped once Angela's laugh turned into a chesty cough. Lena thought for a moment and then talked in a low, conspiratorial tone.

"You want to hear a secret?"

Angela leaned forward, still breathing heavily "Go on"

Lena was close to Angela at this point. "I never actually wanted or expected to be a fighter pilot"

Angela could not pretend she believed her. " Not possible!"

"Yeah. Never even fired my weapons at a enemy. Operating out of Estonia for the majority of my service, so that isn't much of a accomplishment, instead I was used to intercept Russian surveillance jets, and show off the new hardware. Power projection. 3 and a half months in i got moved to Egypt to fight in the African Aerial War"

"I see" Angela was secretly relieved. She had wondered how many people Lena had killed, and had felt a layer of distance between the two for those reasons. Hearing that she had not killed was good to hear. The distance one has in a fighter jet meant that in a single day a Pilot could kill more then a single soldier in a year, but still sleep easy. Wondering if the friendly girl before her had killed so many worried Angela.

"Wouldn't the UK had wanted trained fighter pilots for the new hardware?" Angela asked

"Apparently not." She smiled "I was sick of training to be a hairstylist and the air force was putting up big advertisements promising adventure, prestige and certainly not dying from boredom for 3 years. Training for 3 years, pilot for four months. When I joined a special program was in development and they picked me as a possible candidate for a new type of fighter pilot. A program that allows a person to pilot a plane through thoughts alone. Similar to your wings, but through a entire jet. Yeah, bit more complicated.

"Basically you need special brain waves to be a pilot, the right blood type, AB negative by-the-by, right mental capacity. Everything that makes a pilot for the project was not their choice. Its all just be right combination of genes. I was one of them. 1 in 1000. My jets name was Tracer"

Angela smiled. "I see"

"Do you want to know why I left?"

" _Ja!_ "

"Something happened one day. It was a targeted bomb strike on a terrorist held area with several of us attacking. It was my first airstrike, the first ever with the new aircraft and I was looking forward too being able to boast. Harsh, but that was how it was. Suddenly my flaps jammed to the left. I was stuck in strafe away from the target. My plane had dropped the payload over desert so I had nothing. The strain was immense so I ejected the minute it was safe to do so. I had to go straight through the bombing area to get back too base." Lena had always seemed larger then life to Angela, the way she talked, held herself and smiled made her fill every room she came into. At this moment though she seemed small, tired and weary. "I saw burning bodies. I don't know who they were off but they were civilians. No guns on the floor, nothing to indicate that they were hostile in any way. After that, I found it impossible to drop the payload back in the simulator before I went back to fly. It felt like smoke was filling the cockpit and I kept choking while in the simulation before dropping the bombs" Angela was listening intently to her low, sullen voice. "They decided that I was useless as a fighter pilot and that I couldn't fly missions due to paranoia and anxiety. I was pretty rough back then. If I couldn't fly missions, I'd either have to leave or fly test aircraft",

"So they put me as a tester pilot at 22. One of the youngest ever. Don't feel like I deserve it though given how other testers got there through hard work and I got there by having a dodgy brain. One of the planes I had the misfortune of flying did this to me" She tapped the blue light being held in a rose pattern choker around her neck. Identical lights came from matching bracelets in her arms and anklets that she wore when the harness would be a bother, from what Angela knew the results of her not wearing a harness might kill her. "Do you know what's interesting though. While I was going through shit of being torn apart at the molecular level; long story, something very interesting happened to me."

"No shit." But Angela's focus had not wavered.

"I felt as though I was back in the cockpit when it lost control, I could see myself. I knew exactly what would happen if I dropped the payload. So I got myself to Jam the flaps. I dropped the payload over the desert and I didn't even know I did it, do you know why? Because I hadn't even done it yet!" She gave a brittle laugh. "I set the events in process that made this shit happen so as to avoid killing those civilians. I'm sure anyone else would have made the same choice." Angela wasn't so sure.

"Did you know you would survive?"

"No, but they deserved to live too didn't they? But honestly compared to you or Zarya" Lena shrugged "I feel a bit of a fraud honestly",

"Why?"

"You. Look at you. A project leader in your twenties, doing ground breaking work. Guilard had written her first bestseller by 18. Zaryas became a whistle-blower for the shit going on in Russia even though she could have been killed. All that stuff that happened to me wasn't because I acted towards it. I was just lucky"

Angela stared at Lena and shook her head. _She actually is serious._ "Jesus..."

"What?"

"All that and you still have the audacity to act humble! What happened then?"

"Well, I went back and learned how to get people outside of war zones, and bring in high level targets alive"

"Okay, so you did all that, and you feel like a fraud?"

"I didn't put myself forward to be in the jets, I just got lucky. What's the point of a pilot who can't drop their payload? I was a coward, and the staff never let me forget that I was. I don't regret what I did, but when people are expecting you to do something, even something terrible and you can't do it, then guilt builds up"

"No, you're ignoring all the good that you managed to do afterwards. You may feel like a coward Lena, but you went back"

"That doesn't ignore the fact that I could have gotten more hurt through negligence, I should have stepped up"

"You did, you saved more then a few citizens and helped bring in several targets if I remember correctly. Seeing those people clearly hurt you and could have happened too anyone"

"That's not a excuse!" She was not looking at Angela so Angela stepped into her line of sight.

"If you could have still dropped the bombs while having seen that, you must be a pretty cold person. If you had caved, you would be a coward" She thought for a moment. "It seems to me you're the sort of person I would be happy to work with. You are not a coward, you're far more braver then you give yourself credit for"

Lena listened to her and smiled "Ah, god. You're making me embarrassed"

"I meant it." Angela thought for a moment. _Like anyone will care_ "Would you like to fly again?"

Lena spluttered. "What!?"

"Yeah, I'll fly us both back, see if you can surf in my back"

Lena laughed and took a interested look at Angela. "Will there be enough power?"

"Definitely, it's designed to save people with me in it anyway isn't it?"

"Where will I go?"

"Just hold on"

"Is it safe"

"Probably not". She shrugged guiltily. "Honestly I never planned on running back, and no one was going to stop me taking the suit." She smiled. "If something bad does happen I'll shield you"

Lena thought for a moment and nodded. Then held herself tightly onto Angela's side, and gave a shout if joy as Angela held onto her and accelerated into the sky.

 **Log entry 39. Day** **50**

 _I'll like the start this log with some history about two tough little things called Spirit and Opportunity. Several space rovers were sent to mars in the 2000s to survey the planet. One tough little rover called spirit lasted much longer then it's 90 day mission statement, 2269 days in all. Another rover, opportunity lasted over_ ** _thirteen years_** _over its mission original length. Why is it important? These little bits of brilliance lasted that long on_ ** _mars_** _, essentially a super cold, super dusty planet of sand, rock and hatred. My suit broke while flying Lena back to base. As promised I shielded her and she got off fine, a little shaken but fine. But I'm PISSED_. _Turns out the transmission system that makes it feel as though the wings are a part of my body got overloaded today and broke, meaning while flying I suddenly lost all thrust! The annoying thing is, the sensors got overloaded. They are directly connected to me via spinal sensors and connect to my brain waves, which is what overloaded the transmission. Mars rovers are able to survive sand storms, sub artic temperatures during no maintenance whatsoever. Meanwhile the suit I wear breaks by someone THINKING too much. FUCK THAT SUIT. I was having such a nice moment too... The hospital is going forward, but Lena is coming with us. Apparently angry guy from today might have been more important then I thought. Zen is staying behind too be replaced with Lena_ , if their is a attack he would be first too be attacked. _Hell, he might even be the target_.


	9. Bullets at the Hospital

Log entry 40. Day 51.

 _We are going ahead with the hospital, but turns out Lena is going to be more then just another set of hands. Big guy from yesterday was the target that Lena had been going after in eastern Africa, the one she failed to bring in. Bad terrier. The guy is called Doomfist due to his two specially designed gauntlets that make his punches really powerful. I don't understand why he can't just use a gun or a knife but apparently big hands are cooler? We always knew their was a threat, that's why we took Zarya, but now we know we have a convicted terroist looking at the hospital with a gleam in his eye, so Lena is coming with. The suit is not operational, I'm back to a lab coat. Ahh, lab coat, how I've missed you. Amir, Akira and some others will try to fix the suit up and deliver it too me when I'm out there. Doubt I'll be able to suit up. Anyway, Lena is pretty upset that she failed to bring in someone so close to the base to begin with, so she refuses to say "Doomfist". So from now on its "Apocalypse Blowjob"._

Angela put down the log with a chuckle and put on the clothes for the day ahead, a plain red shirt, jeans and hiking trainers. She wished she could have used the suit at least once without a irate scientist screaming in her ear. Despite the heat in the hospital tent she covered herself up, knowing what chemicals could do to bare skin. When she was satisfied that she had complied with the rules of her old laboratory she shouldered her bag and strode out the door, where Fareeha was waiting for her, shoulders bunched and fists clenched.

"Don't think I don't know what your doing you fucking snake!" She snarled. Angela coldly regarded her and turned to lock her door.

"Hello, nice to finally talk to you"

"This hospital, this little stunt is all to get media attention"

 _Ah. It would be wrong to say that wasn't partially true._ Fareeha pressed on.

"You and that Russian freak want to gain support to replace my team, the team that has done so much to help, and you two want to replace us!" Their was a hysterical edge to her voice, something coming from deep inside Fareeha and coming out at Angela. "Admit it!"

"We haven't even met before now-"

"Admit it!"

Angela felt a sudden urge of anger and turned to face Fareeha. "And so what!" She was surprised by the emotion and aggression in her voice. "we are doing the things that you should be doing. Where we are out helping people you are stuck back here tied in red tape, just waiting; no, in your case hoping for something to come up so as to be a hero again! My uncle used to say that Heroes never die, they just become useless when their is no enemy to fight. Me and Zarya have a enemy that doesn't end because people like you will always exist!" She looked at Fareeha, she was spluttering for a reply, trying to form a argument against Angela.

"So, you admit it" She finished lamely.

"Yes I do." Angela was slowly letting the tension drive out of her and instead took a trained eye to the furious women in front of her. The way that she desperately defended Overwatch moved something in Angela, she had seen that same obsession and care for something other then themselves everyday in herself.

"You don't want to lose Overwatch" Angela started finally "You care a lot for it don't you?" She felt a sudden wave of pity for Fareeha. "I know how it feels to lose something you care for" _Not completely though._

Fareeha glanced at Angela and looked away "You think you do. Ha! Your project that was doomed to fail to begin with"

"It will be restarted" All sympathy left Angela at Fareeha's words. "I'll watch your team end before the HL project does"

Angela walked away from Fareeha before Fareeha could reply, and she knew if things had continued it would have gotten physical.

The encounter had still stuck with her at the specially designed hospital tent. The poorest and neediest of Numbani had been milling around excitedly and Angela was happy to see a sharp increase in the number of people. She was also happy at the sight of the journalists but felt a stinging sensation of realisation of Fareeha's remarks. Angela got to her position, which was vaccination. Numbani had been negligent in terms of a sustained vaccination program, with Rubio and Rabies running rampant in many places of Numbani. Numerous scares and superstitions made it so the Numbani government had a (invalid) excuse to avoid spending on a vaccination program, instead happily letting the UN and international charities fill in on their negligence. While Lucio put on his show, happily increasing the healing speed of the majorly injured, Angela took a more passive role giving vaccinations to the residents of the poorest areas. At the end of the designated 8 hours, Lena and Lucio came forward with a ball in Lena's hands.

"Want a game? Lena has to keep a eye out"

Angela glanced up from her packaging of Vaccines and syringes. "What"

"Just a friendly game" Lucio motioned towards a small group of Numbinians looking excitedly at Angela. Lucio himself was grinning, a short man from Brazil with a constant smile on his face. The Numbinians had taken instantly too him and Lena. He would play music during his breaks and they were often African inspired, he said it was important to remember ones heritage. Angela smiled and shook her head.

"I need to get this packed, sorry."

"Cmon love, just a short game!" Lena shouted, words of encouragement coming from the small crowd.

Angela shook her head again and laughed "The football loving English, you really are a stereotype"

Lena kicked the ball in the air and had it landing to balance on the crook of her shoulder. "Says the mad German scientist" She kicked the ball towards the crowd before Angela could correct her and the game was on, Lena keeping a eye out on the streets around her as the game played.

"She doesn't realise just how much of a stereotype she is" Zarya had materialised at Angela's side and she jumped.

"How so?"

"British fucking beautiful French sleeper agent? Something straight out of James Bond"

"... Oh, wow" Angela laughed and then looked anxiously at Zarya. It was the first time she had spoken like this to Angela and Angela was curious as to why she had picked now. "Do you like James Bond?"

"Yes, but I didn't come here to talk spies, Mercy"

"I hate that name"

"Don't care, it's the name that was chosen and you choose to be here" Zarya looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I've heard some disturbing things from Pharah"

"Fuck her".

"On your own time. You know what she has said to me?"

Angela looked at Zarya and then down, shamefaced at having let her emotions get the better of her. "Yes"

"Oh stop looking so pitiful, you should hear the things she says to me. No, I came here to apologize to you"

That surprised Angela "Apologize, why?"

"When I heard why you joined, I assumed that you would do everything half arsed, that you would be a burden only focused on your needs before all else and before actually helping people" Zarya looked at Angela in that moment, amongst her Syringe boxes and vaccines. Zarya took a lollipop out of the box that Angela had bought herself for the understandably upset children getting jabbed with a syringe and unwrapped it "I was clearly wrong. You let Lucio steal the show and took no opportunities to show off Gungnir. Instead you did your job, and did it well." She popped the lollipop in her mouth. "Why?"

"Because showing off wasn't my main objective at the time. I had a job to do."

Zarya thought about that for a while. "In that case, I was wrong about you. But you clearly haven't given up your plan to use my team as a stepping stone"

 _Blunt_ "I plan on using Gungnir so as to get new backers and more support and make it so that the work I had done for years won't be in vain"

Zarya sighed. "Okay, I see... But don't you think that's unrealistic? I looked over your history, you barely got enough backers the first time" Angela stiffened "You got a huge amount of funding from nations, money coming from taxpayers money over nearly a decade. Billions. Then the project failed with all information lost." Zarya gave a sympathetic look to Angela. "Do you really think you'll get enough backers aga-"

"How do you not get it?" Angela 's voice was low, full of unbroken tension and frustration. "If I fully developed Gungnir and Idun I could have saved millions of lives. It's not a question of "If". I have to try. I can't just assume that it's impossible, I can't!" Zarya gave a sympathetic look to Angela.

"Don't you see how unhealthy that obsession is? When do you accept the facts and move on?"

Angela didn't reply. Zarya took a differant tact.

"Look, see how many people you've helped already. Those kids you vaccinated will grow up not having; what was it today, rabies?. Surely that accounts for something more then a dead project, that has no chance of being restarted. Don't say anything, that is a fact Angela. If the EU combusted do you think that everyone will scramble to replace it in a instant or just fall into a blame game?" Angela didn't reply.

"Just keep in mind you can have a good impact here. Don't damage the good you do chasing after something unobtainable" With that Zarya left, leaving Angela alone in the tent.

Later on, once all the syringes and vaccination bottles had been packed away, Amir and Akira came in with the Valkyrie suit, much to Angela's disdain. Working in a lab coat had made her feel like a scientist again even with the oppressive heat. "Just give me a moment" she sighed. She pulled a curtain across and pulled on the dreaded suit, placing the halo in helmet form so as to retain some dignity. Once she had finished she walked towards Amir and asked for the butcher's bill.

"It took a while to fix, but because of that we beefed up the transmission speed up to a minimum of 0.5 seconds lag". Angela grunted and gave the wings a experimental flap, buffeting Amir and Akira in wind. "But it's only a temporary fix until we can get a more durable material. It's still as fragile as ever"

At that Akira spoke up. "The fix for that should be here in about a month"

"Long. Let me guess, Greene?"

The two men nodded and Akira started to speak again but

Their was a sudden rush of air in the tent.

A hole appeared in the fabric of the tent.

And Akira screamed in Horror as the red spread through Amir's shirt.


	10. The Barrage

Angela acted on instincts that the drills have forced into her, pushing down both Akira and Amir and covering them with her wings as bullets flew through the cloth. The hardlight held as bullets crumpled against them. A flash of blue and suddenly they stopped, with yelps and screams coming from outside the tent. A bullet had lodged in Angela's leg and she could feel it slowly being forced back out, the numbness of the bullet wound being replaced by the searing pain of reconnecting nerves. Her vision turned black for a moment and she held back bile rising in her throat. Once the pain had passed she removed her hand applying pressure to Amir chest and looked at the wound.

"Gungnir"

She ran to the long safe held in the corner in the room, held in place by chains and cable. Even with security Angela was taking no chances with the possibility of a second attempt on Gungnir. She hurried back to Amir, who was muttering to himself in Hausua. "Move your hand" she told Akira. Akira was sobbing but he obediantly moved his hand. A flash of golden light followed by a soft glow lit up the tent. Amir screamed as the bullet was forced through his broken ribs and skin. After what felt like hours the bullet fell to the ground and the torn body behind it knitted back together. Amir collapsed into a heavily breathing pile with Akira whispering terms of endearment and encouragement, holding onto him tightly. Angela looked at the torn tent wall.

"I have to go, others might be hurt."

Before stepping out, Angela asked herself something that would stick, something that lodged in her mind for the rest of her life.

 _You wanted a excuse to use Gungnir didn't you?_

Angela stepped out into the streets leaving the scientists behind.

Their had been 4 shooters directly opposite the tent, all subdued due to the fast actions of Lena and Zarya. Lucio was moving amongst the wounded using whatever he could to help. For a moment all felt finished, then bullets started firing from up the street. Angela shielded herself with a wing and moved as fast as she could towards the shooters. A blue Streak moved past her and three of the six shooters were knocked to the ground by shots from twin stuns guns. The other two shooters were dazed once Angela tackled them at full pelt, extending her wing out once again and hitting one of the shooters across the face with the hardlight. She gave a sharp hit with Gungnir and felt a savage satisfaction at the grunt of pain. She ran as fast as she could to the final gunman who had broken away from the others, tackled him and forced him onto his front and pined him. "Angela". Angela gratefully caught the rope Lena had thrown and tied the shooters hands behind his back. Angela stood up and forced the other to his feet.

"Was that all of them?"

"Think so"

"Good" with that Angela walked to the others and noted the ziptied arms behind their backs.

"Angela"

Angela could feel the adrenaline surging out of her and she knew her hands would start shaking soon. "what?"

Lena meanwhile was completely calm and non-plussed. Feeling utterly in control of herself and the world around her.

"Anyone hurt inside the tent?"

"One, what about here?"

"A few, non fatal"

"I'm going to go back and he-

"Angela behind!"

Lena never finished the sentence before Angela's wings were gripped in a giant metallic hand and she was thrown backwards.

Angela crashed through a window of a building on the street and was conscious to the hundreds of tiny scratches and larger lacerations caused by the glass. Her shoulders were in a dull throb of agony and the hard light of the wings had gone out. _Fragile_. She thought muzzily and opened her eyes. Broken glass was beneath her, fractures mixing with her blood. She waited for the dull ache to stop and stood up unsteadily, Gungnir hanging unsteadily in her grip. _Concussion, still healing._ She stared out of the broken window and gave a yell. Lena was fighting with the man from the day before, who called himself Doomfist. Each hand was covered in massive metallic gauntlets and a layer of hardlight lay over his skin. The layer shimmered and and rippled at every hit Lena laid on it, twin stun guns whirring.

Angela leapt as best she could out of the window to help her when Lena broke away for just a second and pointed down the street. Past the hospital, Zarya was laid down on her back, motionless. The point was clear and after a moment's indecision Angela ran as fast as she could to the prone figure, leaving Lena to fight the much larger opponent.

Zarya was in bad shape, having been attacked from behind. The right side of her torso had been punched with enough force to break the ribs on her right along with the sternum. Blood was lining her mouth and she was barely clinging to consciousness, watching the situation up the street with half closed eyes. Lucio was clinging to a wall with a cut on his forehead and looking around in complete confusion. Angela took a single look at Zarya and readied Gungnir, praying that it would be enough. She activated the dispenser, there was a golden flash followed by, nothing. Angela stared at Gungnir and tried it again. This time nothing happened and Angela heard a moan break from her lips.

 _It_ _ **broke**_ _. The only thing I have to use, what I helped develop over years,_ _ **broke.**_ She looked down at Zarya, who's pink hair was flecked with blood. Angela started thinking.

 _Gungnir's out of the question, and I can't use Idun directly from the bottle, not designed for IV transfer. The only source of Idun that can be used to save her is..._

Angela ran to Lucio and told him to keep trying to heal Zarya, Lucio cleared up enough to try and use his own device. Angela than ran into the tent and started searching for a blood pack.

 _I need everything possible for a blood transfer._ She plucked the IV tube from a blood pack and took the syringe of another IV tube off. Amir and Akira were nowhere to be seen.

Lucio was still at Zarya's side, helplessly trying to do what he could with his own inferior equipment. Angela pushed him aside and slid the IV tube syringe into a vein on Zarya's bruised left arm, and detached the feeder on the opposite side, instead attaching a identical syringe. She placed the opposite end of the tube in her arm, and swore in frustration as it slid back out. _I can't keep the syringe in my arm and hold the tube at the same time._

"Lucio! hold this tube and make sure the blood is flowing." Lucio obediently took the tube and watched as Angela held the syringe in her arm with her free hand. She sighed with relief as she saw the blood flowing. _Idun has already bonded with my blood cells, no chances of damage_. Zarya opened her eyes a moment and coughed, but Angela saw no blood. _It's working_ She noticed with a moment of Euphoria. With that she glanced around her. All other citizens had left the area, the few injured having apparently left in the confusion and due to Lucio's actions, and there were sounds of jets in the distance. With that, Angela glanced up the street and gasped in amazement.

Lena was facing someone with other a foot over her and over a hundred pounds of pure muscle, and she wasn't just holding her own, she was winning. The brute would swing at her and she would move behind him in a flash of blue and fire, causing the thinning layer of light to shimmer and grow all the more thinner. Then she was ducking beneath another metal fist as she fired, kicked, rolled, punched and confused her enemy, each punch from the enemy getting slower. Angela felt a flush of pride and hope, the acknowledgement that things could end up well for them. Zarya's breath was coming steadier, Lucio was watching the fight with the same sense of hope as Angela and Lena was showing no signs of slowing down, to Angela, she seemed to be enjoying it.

But no one saw the shimmering light that paced silently around the pair.

A purple clothed women stepped out of the shimmering light and shoved Lena hard, Lena was taken off balance. In a second in front of Angela's wide eyes Doomfist had a hand on Angela's harness and as Lena moved forward, Doomfist pulled back and the harness broke.

What happened next Angela could never tell, but she remembered a look of sheer terror on Lena's face, parts of her flashing in and out of sight, then in a flash of blue she was gone.

As one, the brute and purple clad women began running down towards the helpless trio on the streets, pinned down by the still healing Zarya. Angela and Lucio watched helplessly as the two adverseries ran down the street, a special device held in the woman's hand. Suddenly, in unison they looked upwards and ran towards the hospital, Angela heard the sounds of a jet engine roaring behind her and a harsh voice calling out.

"Rocket Barrage Incoming!"

A flurry of rockets flew from Pharah's suit, each one targeted towards where the two had last been seen. Straight at the hospital tent. Angela yelled at Pharah to stop but it was too late. She watched as dust and flame enveloped the tent and buffeted her in a shockwave, debris hitting her and dust covering the eye protection. Lucio flung himself across Zarya and grunted as a large piece of masonry cracked along his back. For a moment there was only the sound flames.

"Thank you" Came a weak voice. "Angela, what's going on?" Zarya blinked and stared at the destruction surrounding her. "What happened here?" she asked, stronger this time.

Angela couldn't find the words to describe what had happened. The sound of sirens was blaring in the distance and she found herself slumping down into the ground. "I don't know, I have no idea what..."

Zarya looked at the devastated hospital tent. "Angela" A tone of Urgency in her words. "There was no one in their, right?"


	11. Widowmaker

A woman ran around the headquarters , a pitifully short lap but preferable to the treadmill Angela had tried in the gym. The day had been long. Questioning, reports and endless streams of tests. Angela had promised Lena too keep running even when Lena couldn't, and it was a promise Angela intended to keep even when Numbani was off limits. The look of shock in Lena's face as her harness was ripped from her had stuck in Angela's mind, and she was hoping to outrun it. She passed the spot where she and Lena had crashed and kept going, a stitch in her side and breathing heavily. After pushing herself hard she stopped at a mile and a tenth. She had hoped to keep going, to improve, to show that she was stronger than someone who had just watched as their friend was ripped from them. The first friend she had made since coming to Numbani and the first person for her too have hung around during her breaks. Gone in a flash. Angela hung her head. It could take months for her too come back; if she did, the first incident resulted in her disappearing for a whole year, none knew what could happen this time.

Lena hadn't been the only one to disappear that day, Amir and Akira had disappeared from the face of the earth alongside "Apocalypse Blowjob" and his friend, the women in purple. The eyes of the suit support team had followed Angela's back in the laboratory and she could tell they blamed her for their disappearance. Pharah was to face a inquiry into why she had fired into a crowded area. Lucio and Zarya were recovering in Hospital and William had been sent from for, with the hope being that between him, Angela and a team of scientists they could fix or replace Gungnir. The rest of the day Angela had too listen to the terrified warnings from her Uncle and Aunt, desperately telling her not too push herself too hard.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but your mother obsessed over these sort of things, put herself in places of danger and got herself hurt. And you know what sort of person she turned into"

"You think I'm like her?"

"The way you obsess, the way you work to your fingers bleed, the ways you grow so _cold_ sometimes. Yes, sometimes I wonder if you carry more from my sister then you should"

Angela recalled the phone call from earlier that day with hatred. In the end she had promised to keep herself safe while on the edge of snapping. Later on before she hang up, she heard the sound of sobbing coming down from the phone and she felt a wave of guilt. Then she went for her run, hoping to outrun the memories of her mother, the sounds of sobbing and the day before, too no prevail. With a sigh she turned back to the headquarters and started to walk back. She hoped to make a log about today. A very short one.

There was someone waiting for her when Angela got back to her room. Guilard had waited outside patiently as Angela was out though Guilard did not understand why. Guilard felt the uncomfortable feeling of being a puppet on strings, dancing a dance for people she couldn't see. Angela saw her.

"Oh"

Guilard was dressed in a dark blue sundress that exemplified her warm skin, her hair held up in gold scarf. But Angela could see the red around the eyes that betrayed her tears, and she looked at Angela in a way that made Angela feel uncomfortable. Guilard looked shy for a moment and then moved close to Angela.

"Im sorry to disturb you, but I had no idea where else to turn. You are her friend right? Do you know if she will be back"

Angela knew. If Lena could pull herself back long enough to put on the harness, she could regain full physicality. If. "Maybe. Months, years, I have no idea". Guilard looked down.

"Thats what everyone else said too." Guilard wiped her eyes. Angela sighed. She was desperate for something to distract her from the feeling of failure and inadequacy that was plaguing her, and Guilard was there.

 _I can't get too close too you, but if I could learn something about you._ Angela's eyes took on a differant shade.

"Lets talk about it in one of the restaurants" _Risky, very risky._ "Ethiopian sound good?"Guilard gave a surprised look to Angela.

Guilard considered the proposal. "Non, but if it's all the same with you, could we talk privately?" Angela gritted her teeth and went to open the door, she knew it was dangerous to be left alone with her, but also desperately wanted something to distract and focus upon, some sort of forward momentum. Guilard walked in before Angela and Angela closed the door behind her.

"How are you feeling Guilard?". Angela was watching carefully. She had learned a lot from watching her in the brief snippets of conversation they had shared over the last month. Guilard didn't seem aware of Widowmaker, and Widowmaker was not currently in control of the women, only lying dormant for a moment until she could use her. Guilard sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Not so good. And you?" There was a brief pause. "Angela, please talk to me"

Angela thought for a moment, and then busied herself readying a drink for herself and Guilard. "I've been better, Lena was sort of the only person here who talked to me like a friend instead of a colleague"

"Ah. I see" Angela brought some water for the both of them and apologised for having nothing else, and then sat next to her.

"Was she brave?"

"Yes, very"

Guilard went quiet again, Angela decided to change the subject so as to distract the two of them.

"What sort of books do you write again?"

"Why?"

Angela shrugged. "I think we need to forget about things for a little while"

Guilard considered that for a moment "Romance mostly"

"Oh" Guilard could hear the disappointment on Angela's voice.

"What do you read?"

"Sci fi and fantasy"

"Oh. Not a fan of the romance genre?"

"I feel as though a lot of it is needless drama" Guilard's eyes flashed at that.

"Okay, how about this. The next book I write is a 200 page long circle jerk in Middle Earth?"

Angela rose her eyebrows "Hard to pull off, but I imagine it'll all come full circle in the end"

"Oh Mon Ange, non"

Guilard laughed at a joke Angela had made, the last couple of hours having passed quickly while they talked about their own work. Angela had explained the book she was reading when they had met and was happily surprised to learn that Guilard had started off writing slice of life fan fiction. Guilard was now relaxed and calm, looking at Angela in a new way from listening to her passion and drive when it came to her experiments and dreams, she noticed the lack of mention to her parents. She could almost imagine her as a protagonist to one of her own novels. Angela meanwhile was enjoying herself, finally having a brief respite of the biting feeling of failure on her back. Angela was explaining the differance between a caduceus and the Rod of Asclepius when Guilard sprang a question.

"Angela, what was your husband like?" She knew that Angela was a widow, but beside Guilards own bed was a picture of her husband and her on their wedding day. Whenever Lena was around she would place the picture in her wardrobe so as to avoid awkwardness but she had always placed it back once she had left. Guilard saw nothing to indicate Angela's late husband apart for a ring kept on the left side of the bed. Angela was watching her.

Angela was surprised by the question and leaned back as she considered it. She shrugged. "Gentle, I suppose". Guilard was surprised by the lack of emotion in her voice.

"How did you meet?"

Angela smiled. She had the feeling that Widowmaker would not ask questions like that, and therefore felt safe. "We met when I was a student in Zurich. We started going out when I just came out of something else, something pretty horrible and; well, he was there for me." She thought a little bit longer. "Its actually quite common for the people back in Switzerland to marry expats, a lot of expats hope to stay in Switzerland. The opposite sort of happened to me. I picked up a stray expat, but instead of making a home in Switzerland like he had planned to do he came with me too Manchester" She smiled at those memories. "Zurich is nice... But Manchester had better ties to backers that I wanted, and, well. A of sort of feeling of unpredictability... Not a lot of people emigrate these days. I was always weird though"

Guilard seemed to be perking up "I don't think you're weird. I think you might be mad though"

"You should see my TED talks." Angela laughed and then went silent. "Its funny though, you know how some people live their lives for others, believing in that bullshit "one" and living for eachother, trying to build a life together" she thought for a moment. "Truth is if he had wished to stay in Switzerland I would have left him without a second thought." Her eyes flashed. "I lived for my work, I breathed it in every day, someone else would never be the centre of my life, I'm not going to put someone else before what I could do with my own hands." She sighed. "I married because it was convenient, because I needed a extra pair of hands." As she said it, she wondered on the truth of her words. She certainly didn't feel that while she was married, but looking back now she wondered. She looked out the window of the burning red skyline of Numbani, and Guilard was very glad she did not see what Angela saw. "What about your husband?".

Guilard froze up at the mention of her husband and leaned forward, cuping the tea in her hands. "Gerard was... cocky, aggressive and strong. But he wasn't cruel, or a bully" Guilard took a look at Angela. "A bit like you actually, but I guess a little more open..." She was sitting closer to Angela at this point, and Angela could smell the perfume on her and the sweet scent of her hair. Guilard shuddered and moved closer.

" _Open". Bad choice of words, considering what happened to him._ Angela thought

Guilard continued "Then one night..." she fell silent and placed her head in the crook of Angela's shoulder. Angela moved a hand to her shoulder and held her for a moment.

 _Now._ "I'm so sorry to hear what she did too your husband"

"Merci"

Angela turned away from Guilard to hide the smirk spreading across her face, _You let it slip_. "Wish I had something stronger, I feel like a bad host"

"What, wine?"

"Something like that"

"You want me drunk?"

"... I'm sorry, what?"

Guilard laughed at Angela's spreading blush and played with a lock of hair Angela's hair. She shifted so as to face Angela "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, was I smiling?"

"Yes you were" Guilard was staring at Angela, she then brought her face close to Angela's and spoke, in a low and hoarse whisper.

"Do you know what I missed most after I was widowed?" Angela shook her head, her heart pounding and felt Guilard grip her hand "The feeling of someone sleeping next too me" Guilard guided Angela's hand up to a breast and drew her face closer to Angela and smirked. "Another pair of hands?" with that Guilard leaned in and kissed Angela's on the lips, Which Angela returned with a hand on her cheek. Guilard brought her lips down to Angela's neck and for a brief moment Angela let herself be nuzzled, slowly removing the scarf from Guilards head to let her hair tumble out with a flush of pleasure as Guilards hand slid down a thigh, _Not_ _like anyone will know._

 _You'll know._

 _That's the idea._

 _But so will she._

Then in a moment's clarity, Angela eyes snapped open too the blue on Guilard's neck.

"Wait!" Angela stood up abruptly, startling Guilard. She felt a sudden wave of nausea and turned to look away from Guilard. "I'm sorry, but... It's wrong" _need a excuse she'll accept_ "Lena disappeared literally a night ago!"

Guilard was staring at her, staring with a look of disbelief and anger on her face. Then she gave a harsh bark of laughter, followed by a full peal with her low, hoarse voice. "It took me six months too kiss someone after Gerard, and she's gone now. But you were willing to fuck the grieving girlfriend of your best friend after two! Ah, some marry for love, others marry because it was convenient, and "another pair of hands". Angela turned back too Guilard and watched as blue slowly spread from her neck across her face, replacing the warm brown with a sick, corrupted blue the colour of drowned corpses. Widowmaker sat on Angela's bed and clapped. "Bravo! Didn't think you had the will! Loyalty doesn't mean much too you does it?"

"You were influencing her" It was not a question.

Guilard batted her long eyelashes at Angela. "Who, me?" She grinned at Angela, "Well, no shit!" Guilard regarded Angela with new found respect in her eyes. "Wellll, I have to say, I wasn't the only one. She didn't take much persuading if I'm honest"

"The fact you were influencing her at all-"

"Oh please, you think we have complete control over ourselves every single day? Sometimes you just need to stop thinking and do as your heart tells you"

She recline backwards and slid her eyes over Angela, smiled again, softer this time. "Actually... Don't you think that would be interesting?"

"What?"

She beckoned. "Sleeping in this room, with you, with Guilards body". In a smooth movement she untied the knot at her neck holding up the sundress and let her breasts spill out. Angela blanched but forced herself to keep a eye on Widowmaker. "Come here" A grin had broken out across Widowmakers face and she beckoned, "slither under the sheets and let's see if we can't start some new rumours about you"

"You're sick!" Angela was trembling from anger and had balled her hands into fists at what Guilard proposed. Guilard looked at her fists and laughed.

"Go on then, be rough! Have fun explaining to Guilard where she got the bruises!"

Angela considered what she said, and then slowly unbunched her fists, Burning under Widowmakers smirk. "What do you want?"

"I think I made that perfectly clear, oh, you tease. People repress so much of themselves. I think they should be more... Open, like dear Gerard. And well, I repress nothing"

"Clearly"

"Ooohh, so dark and brooding!" Widowmaker looked at Angela; all anger and hatred, and sighed. "I'll get no where with you. Fine, I'm here to let you know Moira has made another offer"

"What?"

"Yes. This time a exchange." She had stood up and walked towards the door. Angela moved between her and the handle. Widowmaker grinned and pressed Angela too the door almost gently. Angela took a step forward, glaring down at Widowmaker and forcing her to move backwards. Widowmaker laughed and pressed closer.

"And what would the exchange be for?" asked Angela " And you must be insane if you think I'm going to let you walk out like that"

"I think it's a improvement. Ah, fine. Swiss are no fun. The exchange is simple, you for the two boys we picked up a couple days ago"

Angela's heart skipped a beat. "They're still alive!?"

"Yes, but that will change if you don't comply" Widowmaker was not smiling now. She stepped back"You upset Moira, that upset a lot of people. You will come with us. None of your bullshit this time. The rooftops, or they die". Widowmaker picked up the scarf Guilard had wrapped around her hair, and then moved her hair out of the way and waited for Angela to tie the dress. "Now, or I go out like this and change back to poor little Amelie" Angela grimaced and started tying and Widowmaker backed into her. As suddenly as it had appeared, the blue was lost from her skin, leaving no trace of its shading. Guilard moaned and placed a hand on her head. She took in Angela tying her dress and felt worry dance across her stomach. "Angela, what happened. I, I, think I blacked out" She turned to Angela and stared helplessly with large, green eyes.

Angela stayed silent. "Talk to me about jt" She waited for the reply. For a moment Guilard said nothing, just sagged and held onto Angela for stability.

"Non, not right now" she managed in a weak voice. "I need to clear my head"

"Yes, I think you do"

"Angela?"

"What?"

"Did something happen?"

Angela could hear the worry in her voice and sighed. "Nearly".

"Oh"

"I'm sorry"

For a moment Guilard's brow creased, she felt as though she was missing something important, something vitally important to what had been said before.

"Angela" She turned to give a withering look "who's "she"?",


	12. Sombre Meeting

Angela stared at Guilard, ideas running through her mind almost faster then she could comprehend. Guilard was still looking at Angela with questioning eyes and jumped as Angela ran across the room and took out her electronic log book.

"Merde! You made me jump"

"You remember nothing?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you remember anything of the last few minutes?!"

Guilard's brow furrowed. "Snippets. Its fuzzy, sort of like being drunk?"

"I wouldn't know" Angela was writing furiously, fingers tapping on the electronic keyboard as she tried to get the multitude of ideas she had down that concerned Guilard. Occasionally she word give of a bark of laughter or mutter underneath her breath in German. Poor Guilard was still staring, completely bewildered by Angela's actions and took a step back as Angela looked up from the log book with a glare. She glanced at Guilard. "Shall we go? I want to drop something off at the hospital first". Angela left the room before Guilard had answered, then put her head through the door and asked if she was coming again. Guilard reluctantly followed.

"You remember nothing"

Guilard once again felt Angela's scanning eyes on her and shifted uncomfortable. "Like I said, snippets."

"Can you do anything during these episodes?"

"Episodes? I don't know. It's very rare when it happens. And when it does, well I just assume I drank too much last night"

"we weren't drinking"

"I know" at that she gave a sad smile. "So we have no excuse for going behind Lena's back, do we?"

 _I don't._ At that Angela stopped and cupped Guilard's face so they were eye to eye. "Listen to me, whenever you feel as though your having another episode, don't ask if your drunk, don't question yourself, tell Zarya and if you can, resist during the whole thing"

There was no mistaking the worry in Guilard's voice. "Angela, you're scaring me"

Angela looked at her for a moment and then kept walking. "You sound like Moira"

"I do? Wait..."

 _That clinches it._ At that Angela left Guilard, confused and bewildered by the nights events, with a spreading feeling of guilt.

Zarya was alone in her hospital room, utterly bored and restless. She had done all her paperwork in the last day, called her Boyfriend concerning what had happened, read through her book and was currently waiting for the drowsiness of the pain killers to drift her into sleep. The highlight of her day had been seeing her team and sharing Angelas satisfaction on the inquiry Pharah was to face, though she feared little would come of it. Just as her eyes began to close she heard a commotion in the hospital.

"Its fine, I'm a doctor!" hissed a voice, quietly.

"Your not licensed to treat pati-"

"I don't plan too!"

"Exactly, that's why you can't go in there"

"Its life or death"

"Oh, is it" The doctor sounded utterly bored.

"Yours in a minute!" Replied Angela.

Zarya sighed and heaved herself of the bed, groaning in the feeling of weakness and numbness in her side. She opened the door and turned too the stricken doctor. "It's okay, she's a friend and she wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't important." She then glared at Angela to show that if it had better be important. Angela, slightly abashed, apologised to the doctor and joined Zarya in her room.

Zarya sat back down on the bed. "What is it, Angela?"

Angela told Zarya what Widowmaker had said about Amir and Akira and watched as Zarya went pale.

"I used that too make some information on Widowmaker." She passed Zarya that log book. "Everything I know is in there"

Zarya waited. "You wouldn't be giving me this if you didn't plan on going" Angela didn't reply.

"You should wait. We can think of something that doesn't involve you going."

"In a night? That's absurd"

"Your not thinking this through, unless"

"You think I want to go"

"Well, do you"

Angela sat down on the bed, back turned away from Zarya. Zarya was surprised to hear her voice break.

"No" Angela put her hand forward and watched it shake. "I don't want to go"

"But you wanted to continue your research" Angela heard the resentment in her voice.

"Not like this" The previous momentum had gone, now Angela was feeling a sick worry deep in her stomach. "My research was to find ways to mass produce Idun, there is only one sure way of doing so. I think I know why they want me"

Zarya leaned forward and gently touched Angela on the shoulder. "Why"

Angela shuddered and moved away. Her back was to Zarya and she didn't meet her face. She picked up a shirt and started twisting it in her hands.

 _She needs to know._

"I haven't told anyone else, not even Einar. I'm telling you this because i need you to help me". She turned to look at Zarya. "Zarya, they want to harvest my blood". It came out in a burst of anguish, her voice cracking under the strain.

"What?"

"The log has everything you need to know, I have to go." She turned to Zarya one last time and sighed. "Before I go, I want to thank you. Regardless of your intent you gave me a chance to do something good." She gave a bitter burst of laughter. "Guess I fucked that up"

"... They will die if you don't go?"

"Yes"

"And you want to go?"

"I have too"

Zarya paused. "Sounds to me you have done some good. I'll do everything I can. Get going"

Angela made to leave and then stopped. "Oh, and when I get back, make sure it's not to a suit that breaks every time I think too much!"

Then Angela nodded her thanks and left, Zarya looked down on the tablet in front of her.

Widowmaker waited in Guilard's room, waiting for confirmation about the extract. If she was needed, Sombra would tell her. She had poured out some of Guilard's wine and was taking careful sips while waiting. She glanced at the picture Guilard kept beside her bed and; on a urge, picked it up. She didn't know why, it wasn't her husband. If she wanted she could smash it under her heal and laugh at the thought of Guilard sweeping up the pieces, she thought it might be fun.

She kept holding it.

The gardens were relatively quiet, with a lack of patrons following the attacks the previous day. One woman was facing the skyline, and had taken a picture before the sun had set, allowing her to sketch the city at dusk on a electric touch pad. She fingered the small ball she held in her pocket, nodded at a few other patrons and continued to sketch.

Angela reached the top and waited also, feeling exposed, she began to move restlessly, pacing in rapt attention to the sounds of the city around her.

 _Now fucking what? Didn't tell me that did you Widowmaker?._ She heard someone clear their throat and turned sharply.

"Pick up for one Angela Ziegler?"

Angela stared at the women before her. One side of her hair had been shaved and was showing metallic implants breaking through the skin. She spoke with a Mexican accent and the other side of her head had purple died hair, which matched her purple make up. She had a constant half-smirk as though the world was telling her a joke that only she understood and was standing close to Angela with curious eyes

"Hello there, I will be your driver for the day, you can call me Sombra. You can also thank me for saving your friends, I take cash, card, personal favours and debt slavery for my payment" She then laughed. Angela did not.

"You were there"

"Wow, needed a doctorate to tell you that did you?" she waved a hand at the seats. Angela noticed that she used her hands a lot in her speech, constantly waving and pointing theatrically. "Sit down, we have a wait"

Angela stayed standing up as Sombra reclined onto one of the garden walls, ignoring Angela completely she continued to sketch the city, using the pictures she made before as reference points.

"And **why** do we need to wait?" Angela asked.

"I wanted to see how long you would actually wait, hey hey now!" She screeched as Angela grabbed her wrist and brought her face close so as to spit out her words.

"Do not fuck around right now, show me that the two are alive right now". She couldn't keep her voice from shaking.

"Chill! We've got plenty of time. Besides, your being an ingrate, who do you think saved those two boys to begin with?" she presented a picture on her phone of the two scientists, huddled together in fear, Akira with a large bruise on his head. Angela sat down next to Sombra with a moan and stared at the picture as though it was gold.

 _They're alive. I didn't fail them_.

"If it wasn't for me, they would been killed in that mad women's missile attack" She bridled at that. "Believe me when I tell you I would know. Now, indulge me for a moment"

"And do what"

Sombra's smile widened. "It's very simple, I just want you to look over the city."

Angela did so. "Looks nice. Wish I had better company though"

" _Mira Que Cabron_. Don't just glance at it, go over to the railing and stare out over it"

Angela glared. "Why should I?"

"I get bored easily and want to sketch someone, preferably someone who looks like they fucked something serious up"

"Well there are plenty of others" Sombra's smirk didn't go away. She looked at Angela for a moment and then tossed her a metallic ball, that Angela smartly dropped.

"Here's how it goes "Mercy", they are currently holding the transmitter for that teleporter you so _brilliantly_ dropped. When I activate this teleporter, they come here and you go there. Is that easy enough for you too understand?"

Angela stared at the ball. "Where did you get that sort of technology?"

"India"

"Oh"... She considered that for a moment. _Is that a bad joke?_ "Anything else I should know?

"Teleportation is rather unpleasantly like being drunk"

Angela stared at her a moment and gave a desperate burst of laughter.

Sombra snorted and picked up the ball. "Shall we try this again?"

Angela took one final glance out towards the city, hoping for all hope that she will see it again. The noisy, loud metropolis rising out of the African coast like a gem in the sand, Music was blaring on the streets following the attacks, the locals were used to hardship, this was no differant. Even though it was unequal, harsh and dangerous, it held a beauty for those willing to search for it, and Angela wanted to see what would become of it. Finally, she looked up and accepted the teleporter.

"I'm ready",

In a flash of purple she was gone.


	13. Angela's Message

Zarya looked down on the tablet in front of her. The door had closed and Angela had left, leaving Zarya completely alone. With a flick of a finger she turned it on and sighed.

"grebanyy nemetskiy"

After having the translate function change hlth words to Russian she flicked over to the documents and opened the latest opened document. Signed

 **Log Entry 41. Day 53**

 _Widowmaker._

 _My conversations with her have shown that Widowmaker has some sort of control over Guilard that make it so that she can change her behaviour while Guilard appears to be in control. When Guilard is in control, she has no memories of Widowmaker, instead saying they are "blackouts" when Widowmaker is in control. I'm hoping that Guilard is capable of influence over Widowmaker when she is in leading, but I do not know if that is possible. When Widowmaker is exerting influence over Guilard, blue skin shows on her neck and back and will then spread if Widowmaker takes full control_.

Zarya gritted her teeth as she read walhat Angela had written. Widowmaker being able to come out of Guilard without her control was troublesome enough, having her be able to influence Guilard as well made the situation much worse. The next log title caught her eye and she moved the screen down so as to view it in full.

 **Log Entry 42. Day 53.**

(Jesus, does she have to label every new log? Thought Zarya)

 _I healed you using the trace amount of Idun present in my blood. If it had been a larger amount then I could have healed you completely. I used 1 litre of blood on you and in that litre was 0.001 litres of Idun, enough to save your life if applied directly to the bloodstream, unlike the way I used it in Gungnir. Idun only bonds with O- type blood, universal donors. I produce blood at a faster rate and can therefore lose 10 litres of blood a day without danger, 20 if I'm serious. That's 1 ml of Idun per day. The reason I am telling you this is that 25ml of concentrated Idun is needed so as to have someone constantly replenishing it themselves, which if done with proper medical treatments; expensive ones, can become like me. Concentrated Idun is too strong to be of use as a medical device, the body would reject it. The reason you accepted it is because the Idun particles were bonded to my blood. Without the treatments then they cannot be saved, as the cells of the body start to die as fast as the body heals them. The best course of action, slit their throat, it's kinder._

Zarya grimaced as she read and continued.

 _The reason they want me is so as to harvest the Idun and then use it on someone else so as to produce a blood farm, once their are two of us producing Idun, the time for the next batch becomes halved and so on. This is the reason I never told anyone the formula, it's too easy to use to create super-powered individuals by the wrong people, or poison. If you want to save me and make sure no one suffers, you have to save me in 25 days, after that they have a replenishing source of Idun and can continue with whatever plans they have regardless of my involvement. Please, help me. They have no intention of letting me continue my research. If you fail, Idun cannot be grown off a corpse, and well, I think there are several ways to finish it, I trust you understand my intentions._

Zarya stared at what she had just read and shook her head. She then reread it, checking the side of the lines back in German to see if their was any hidden messages, and the first words after every piece of punctuation, then the last words before. There was nothing. She had worn her heart on her sleeve, and there was no mistaking the intent of the final lines. Without a second thought she picked up her phone.

"I need a media person, somebody. The Korean girl maybe. Just get me someone who we can leak too. We've may have lost one of our own"


	14. Moira

Angela appeared in a well furnished, darkened room in a flash of light a second before Sombra appeared. Sombra took a look at Angela and took a shot in the dark.

"Bucket's over here"

Angela nodded her thanks and retched into the bucket, coughing and spluttering. She breathed for a moment and looked at Sombra.

"Who in their right mind would choose to be drunk?"

"Ask a glass of water" She offered Angela a stick of gum.

Angela happily accepted and looked around the room. It was well furnished and comfortable, with large windows looking out over stars and complete blackness. _It's still night, so I'm not too far out concerning longitude._ A picture on the table in the middle of the room caught her eye and she went over to pick it up, feeling a sense of anger and disgust as she looked. A picture of her class from University, with Moira in the centre and Angela on her right, the rest of the class, many of whom Angela didn't remember dispersed around them, Einar in the back. Sombra walked over.

"Which was you"

"Next to Moira"

Sombra's eyes widened as she looked at the younger Angela and took another glance at Angela.

"Oh" she managed weakly. "You lost weight"

Angela raised a eyebrow. "Really?"

Sombra licked her lips. "And... gained some height"

Angela wasn't listening. She was looking at Moira in the picture, smiling into the camera with red hair tumbling behind her, sunlight glinting of the gold crucifix she wore around her neck. Angela remembered listening in rapt attention to her lectures, the joy she felt as she was told she could join in the Idun project and the nights after each day afterwards, which showed on Moira's face, the broken veins on her nose and the hand on her students back. She was aware to a door opening behind her.

"You were so self conscious about your scar"

Angela didn't turn around to the rich, Irish accented voice. She looked to her younger self, head bowed down towards the camera in the hopes of avoiding the scar that crossed her face showing, hand pressed into her back.

"I wish I still had it"

Moira extended a hand and then thought better of it. "Shows that your brave?"

"No" At that Angela turned to look at her old professor. The broken veins in her nose have disappeared and her red hair; clipped short, was flecked with grey. Despite that she hadn't appeared to have aged. Moira flexed her metallic arm and looked nervously at Angela. Two other figures watched from the doorway.

"Why then?"

Angela didn't reply. Moira clicked her tounge and glanced at the other figures. Sombra was leaning against a wall and watching with interested eyes. Moira broke the silence first.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, I came all the way here for a drink"

"Ah" Moira gave a nervous laugh "good to see you still have your temper. You seem to lose it quite often"

"Nothing compared to what you have lost".

Moira clicked her tounge again. "I'm sorry Angela, I wouldn't do this if I thought it wasn't necessary"

"If what wasn't necessary?"

Moira glanced over to the other figures in the doorway and they came through, allowing Angela her first good look at them. One was a tall, gangly young man with dark olive skin. The other wore a black combat uniform and a mask. "Your work Angela, it is necessary we finish it" at that Moira looked desperate, beaten and sad. Angela stared at her, her eyes were large and pleading, arms hanging limply by her side and back hunched and for a moment she looked older then her 37 years. _My god, what has happened to you?_

Angela broke her stare over Moira and turned it too the window. "I refused to use that way to produce Idun, and I thought you had as well"

Moira hands shook as she spoke. "What we were working on Pet" the hungry look Angela had seen so often before was in her eyes. "The ability to heal a broken arm in seconds, giving brain cells a chance to heal, growing back ribs at the press of a button, how could I deny humanity this chance. Such power would put us equal to the god's as you used to say. You were joking, sacrilege, but still, it was satisfying. Yes, I must have Idun, it must be massed produced, regardless of what you think."

Angela stared in disbelief at Moira. "I've been trying to get it mass produced for years after you ran. The body farming plan, oh yes it's fine. Just impractical for the cost of equipment, requires constant upkeep and, oh that's right! Completely fucking unethical!"

Moira looked at Angela and sighed. "The bodies we need can be gotten from criminals, people no one will miss. Besides, we will only produce as much as needed."

"Oh, sure you will! At first. Then when do you think people will be selling Idun in shops, using it for paper cuts? Monetising it? It'll start of small and then people will want more! When do you think people will be sent off to be blood bags for minor offences?"

"If that's how it will be, that's how it will be"

"And then what? You realise the amount of work necessary to work the Pure Idun into a workable state will be fucking insane!"

"Oh, so now it'll be too much work? We can use them as blood bags; like you say, if we need too. I believe you did something similar for your friend?"

"So we're going to just use O- blood type criminals then? Those are the only ones who bond. Also, who in their right mind would let something like that be hooked up to them?"

"You'll be amazed with what people can get used too" muttered Sombra.

Angela ignored her "You don't give a shit about using Idun to help people, you just fucking want it so as to feel like someone important, so you have control over it!"

Moira voice dripped with anger. "Then find me a fucking alternative"

"I was if you don't remember"

"Your acting like we are killing them!"

" **You** aren't. Your doing so much worse"

For the moment Angela and Moira glared at each other. Moira started walking away into the next room, Angela following closely. Finally Moira turned and broke the silence.

"You ungrateful bitch. Nothing can ever be enough for you can it? It's never enough, you have to keep going until you have everything the way you want things, and damn the consequences"

"As you say, nothing is enough. And I will have my way"

"Not this time"

"Meaning?"

Moira glared at Angela. "You think you really have another way to finish what you started?"

"I'll rather die then have it happen this way"

"Seeing what happened, that is your only other option"

Angela did not speak. She stepped away from Moira and She took a quick look around the room, a laboratory. There was complicated machinery that Angela assumed would be powered by large amount of electricity. Perhaps a lethal dose. Then she looked at a window and noticed something. There were lights, far away and below in the distance. Flurries of snow were falling outside the window and the snow on the ground was thick. _A mountain, maybe thousands of metres up._ Angela guessed that the lights were too far away to reach, several miles down and across. Even with her healing factor she doubted she would survive the trek. She bit her lip. _25 days, then I go out into the mountains to die._ She thought for a moment and then buried her head in her hands.

"You're right" Moira started, surprised at that admission. "You're right, I've been fooling myself in thinking there is another way besides this" Angela looked up and Moura was shocked to see her face contorted in anguish. "This is the only way to finish of Idun. Please stop. Just stop. I don't want to do this anymore. It's too much!" Angela felt anger rise in her stomach as she realised what she had to do and say. "I'll start tomorrow. We'll put the drip in, just please stop talking about this. I just want a fucking break. Just tonight, please"

Moira seemed shocked by this reaction and she reached out tentatively with her hand and placed it on Angela's shoulder, as if to comfort her. _If you tried that before, you would have lost the other fucking arm._ As it was Angela forced herself to look up, her face a mask of misery belying the anger beneath.

Moira nodded. "Of course pet, I'm sorry. But you must understand this is for the best. You'll see that one day". She hugged Angela fiercely and then turned to the man. "Please show her where she will be sleeping, Ibrahim"

The tall man obliged, and took Angela deep inside the facility to the rooms. _Damn, if the one in the black suit is security it will be hard to avoid_ it. She thanked Ibrahim who stood awkwardly, Angela noticed that his right shoulder dropped more then the left. She wasn't expecting him to speak and was slightly surprised when he did.

"I just want to say, thank you for the opportunity, I am sorry about what is going on. I wish this was happening in better circumstances"

Angela looked inquisitively at Ibrahim. "opportunity?"

She didn't have enough time before he left. The Uniformed one replaced him.

"What do you want?"

"You think me or Sombra are fooled by that?" Angela imagined the face beneath grinning.

Angela paused. "I recognise your voice..." It was heavily modulated at the time, yet Angela felt as though she had heard it before.

The Uniformed one hesitated for a moment and then took off her helmet. Underneath was a black haired women, pale skinned with beautiful blue eyes. She stared at Angela and sighed.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for saving my life. Burning to death is a hell of a way to go." She gave a shy smile at Angela's shocked expression. "My name is Evelyn. But first, we need to talk about a man called Reaper, he's my commanding officer in Blackwatch."

"So, Moira is working with Blackwatch?" Angela said, having recovered enough.

"She gives them medical support, they give her funding"

Angela gritted her teeth.

"I take it Blackwatch is interested in the use of Idun for their soldiers?"

Evelyn hesitated and then nodded.

"who is Reaper?"

"A monster, a rapist, a murderer. You've met him twice, said "remember me"?

Angela's brow furrowed. "But then I've only met him once"

The woman looked down. "No... he has the ability to accelerate the decay of his cells because of Moira's work... Then his cells heal"

Angela's eyes got wide at the realisation of what the woman had said. "So Moira has already injected Idun into someone, and is keeping them alive?"

"I believe the only people she has done it to was you and him" Evelyn made to leave and looked behind at Angela. "Better take a shower in the morning, we're inserting the drip tomorrow"

Angela sat alone, watching the flurries of snow pile beneath her window outside her nicely furnished room. Her mind was going faster and faster every second, trying to piece together the information she had just been told.

 _This "Reaper" has accelerated healing and decay of his cells. He and me are the only person who carry Idun. Which means..._

 _Oh god._ _Zurich_. _It was him. He was the body bag_. _He was the first._


	15. Magic Bullet

After a week, Angela had settled into routine, lugging around the drip in her arm she would do her best to help Moira with her projects for Blackwatch, doing her best to slow things down. After Moira finished her work Angela was free too walk around the facility or continue her Idun project. She was surprised to find the laboratory had used to be a hotel resort in the mountains; where she did not know, but she suspected the Alps. The rest of the day she spent doing her research on Idun at a snails pace of what could usually be done. On the 7th day, Angela had given up on trying to catch up on her work, frustrated with her lack of progress and was looking out of the window of the lounge, wondering how long it would take for her to freeze to death. _I've heard it's peaceful towards the end_. _I will get no where at this rate. I'll die before I make any breakthrough even if I stayed. Maybe that's preferable._ Angela had been watching Moira and was shocked by her health. She shook when she wasn't working and drank to deal with it. Angela watched with morbid curiosity how she would attempt to continue the Idun project with no resources that were necessary for it, helping Angela in her continuation of her project. She wondered if she would be like that if she failed in her goal to get funding. With that she shuddered. Moira would attempt to help Angela, and would talk incessantly about what she had to deal with over the years, as Angela listened with a mixture of pity and disgust.

"You talk to yourself a lot" Angela turned to see Sombra in the doorway, Angela had been muttering beneath her breath. Angela bit her lip. The fear she had been feeling that she had started with had almost evaporated, but she still felt on edge.

"Only way to get a good conversation" Sombra snorted.

"You haven't tried, and call me Olivia. Talk to me. C'mon, what have you got too lose?"

"Her self respect?" Evelyn had appeared in the doorway, flanked by Ibrahim. She still wore her uniform but no longer worried about a helmet. They came into the room.

Angela glared at Evelyn, who shrugged and stood in the corner of the room. Angela made it clear on the second day that she would not work with Evelyn in the same room. Ibrahim walked next to Sombra and stood by her, hands touching slightly.

"Doctor"

"What do you all want?"

"We just wanted to know more about you" replied Sombra. "It gets boring talking to the same two people every day, I can only imagine what it's like to be silent" with that she sat across from Angela, legs crossed and utterly at ease.

"Maybe you should try it. Besides what about your Blackwatch friends?"

At that Sombra glared at Angela. "Don't you **dare** associate us with them"

"Why not? You're clearly working for them"

"No, we're working with Moira, not for Blackwatch. If we had a choice we would be away from here" Sombra pointed to Evelyn. "We owe her, not Blackwatch"

"Same difference to me. She helped destroy my work, my home and kill my husband. And as far as I know, you helped her steal my work"

"No she didn't" Ibrahim spoke. "That happened around December right? We were in Russia, Moira can confirm"

"And if your in on it together?"

"Moira's planning to use me as a blood bag remember, does that sound like a friend to you?"

Angela digested that and turned to Sombra. "I see, so my research?"

"Someone cooperated, there was no hack"

Evelyn spoke up. "I didn't even want to be there, why would I involve them? Besides, if he had asked I would have told Reaper that the firewalls are too strong for Olivia" Olivia bristled at that.

"Nothing is too strong for me"

Evelyn grunted. "Your down after two shots!"

"You know what I meant!"

Angela left them bickering and strolled away. _So, maybe you did betray me._ She had been hoping against it.Ibrahim noticed her silence.

"I'm very sorry about what happened to your husband, Doctor Ziegler"

Angela didn't respond. _Keep it together, you need to be out of here in 19 days._ She turned.

"Thank you" She then turned to Olivia. "So if you're not working for Blackwatch, what did you use to do?" She was forcing her disgust down, trying to understand who she was talking with.

Olivia seemed surprised by Angela's change of tone. She then went uncharacteristicly quiet. "Do you know what happened in Mexico, 20 or so years ago?"

Angela bit her lip. "Yes, the Mexican Civil War. Over a million dead."

Olivia looked down. "Yes, I could have gone to the Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, instead I was having to develop hacking skills so a terroist group doesn't send me out to make money in other, less dignified ways. That's when I started calling myself Sombra"

Angela could imagine. "So how did you get out?"

She looked over at Evelyn. "She saved me. She gave me the resources to develop a virus that would steal Les Muertas data and leak them to the Government. I used that too escape and Los Muertas was destroyed." She grinned and Angela felt the shadow of a smile on her lips.

"Your telling me you dismantled Los Muertas alone?"

"No, she helped me"

Angela was starting to get a sense of the relationship between the three. She considered what Olivia had said about the virus. _If the data was stolen and not destroyed_ _you could be very useful. Time to see who else could be._ She turned too Ibrahim. "And you? What's your story"

Evelyn and Olivia looked at Ibrahim. "I was in a bad place, and Olivia and Evelyn saved me. Saved me from Blackwatch actually"

Olivia turned to Angela. "Blackwatch also supported Los Muertas"

Angela looked at Evelyn. "Strange company you keep then"

At that Evelyn stepped forward. "You're right. Blackwatch is deeply problematic. But that's why I want to change it, and for that we need your help"

"Help?"

Evelyn looked at her friends, and Olivia nodded, Ibrahim kept his eyes down. Evelyn looked back up with a determined look.

"We want you to help kill Reaper" Olivia looked back to Angela, who's face was a mask. Olivia though could tell, by the little twitch on the side of her mouth, the look in her eye and the slight rise of a eyebrow, that she was Intrigued. She nodded to Evelyn to keep going.

"If you help us, you'll find us very grateful, we can get you out of here, but you need to help us first"

Angela considered for a moment. She looked worried. "It's just that, I've never killed anyone before, I'm not a killer."

"From what you've told Moira, you're so much worse. You haven't killed directly, but you made Reaper, don't deny it. You made him and he's done horrible things" Evelyn paused, and then continued in a pleading voice. "Help me help you, please"

Angela was stunned, she had felt guilty since she was told the news. "I, won't say I haven't considered it, your right, but still, taking a life, it's something I can't come back from, I don't know if I can"

Olivia leaned forward "Sounds to me like you need motivation, like Evelyn said, we can be very grateful"

Evelyn spoke "You won't be the one pulling the trigger, you just need to be the one making the bullet"

Angela felt colour rise on her face. She weighed the possibilities. "I know what I want"

Olivia leaned back. "Name it, anything or anyone"

Angela breathed in, trying to steel herself "I want the information that was lost in Manchester".

Evelyn frowned and glanced at Olivia, who nodded. "You have a deal, we can get it too you, when?"

Olivia laughed. "Hacking Blackwatch? 5 days. Covering my tracks, make it 10"

Evelyn nodded. "Ten days then. I will have it in ten days, and will give it too you once you give me the bullet"

"No!" Angela glared at Evelyn. "I wont let you touch it. Olivia will give it too me, or no deal"

Evelyn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, didn't peg you for a sentimentalist but whatever. You okay with that Olivia?"

Olivia spat into her hand and presented it too Angela, who grimaced after some deliberation, and spat into her own.

"Un Tratos " Olivia smirked as Angela shook her hand.

"What?"

"You think people actually do that hand spit thing?" Olivia laughed. "eres jodidamente hilarante!" playfully she tapped Angela on the nose and walked away, laughing. "You'll get your data, Mercy. Maybe I'll add something naughty onto it!, gonna get started!". Evelyn watched her abruptly walk away and shrugged.

"She's weird sometimes. 10 days, I want something by then, something to prove your in it. Remember that" she followed Olivia. "Hey! You going to Russia again?" This left Angela and Ibrahim alone.

Angela sniggered.

"Its funny isn't it?"

"What?"

"Tell me, who do you think is more guilty, the one who makes the bullet or the person who fires it?" Ibrahim didn't like the look in Angela's eye.

"I don't think it matters. Everything will be right in the end"

"You really think that?" Angela was surprised. "You religious?"

Ibrahim thought for a while. "I suppose, I think bad people will get what's coming to them. What about you?"

Angela was surprised by this, but was happy for the change in subject. "No. I dont believe in any world but this one." She laughed bitterly. "I don't believe in any right or wrong beyond what people make for themselves"

"Must be sad"

"I prefer liberating. I decide for myself what right and wrong is"

Ibrahim looked at Angela with interest and sighed. "I don't think I can do that."

"You don't have too"

Ibrahim nodded. "I know, but" he shrugged. "It feels good to know that good people get rewarded and bad get punished"

"I wish I could believe that"

"I think I have too"

Angela considered the man sat ahead of her. Painfully skinny and tall, he had a gaunt look to him. _Of course you have too. You could never get what you want in any other way_.

"Is that why your doing this then, Becoming a blood bag? Do you feel guilty?"

Ibrahim looked at Angela and stood up. "I don't want to tell you that yet. See you around" He gave a sad smile and left.

Angela watched him go and for a while was sat alone. After a moment's reflection she stood and walked back to the laboratory, dragging the drip. _I have to find a way to kill a reaper in ten days. No time to waste._ With guilt on her heart she got back to her work, mind working furiously.


	16. Olivia's choice

"I've missed this"

Angela grimaced and turned to Moira, wishing she would go away. Angela needed her gone to be able to take in the extra blood she had been collecting while Moira was not looking, connecting herself to specialised drips whenever she was alone in her room to extract the blood. Evelyn had heard Angela's plan to use Idun on the night Olivia left for Russia, 10 days ago.

"You plan to do what?!" Evelyn had been aghast when she heard it.

"It's simple really" Angela was happy to explain, and the admiring look in Ibrahim's eye when she explained her plan made her stand a little bit taller. "As it is, his cells die and heal at a accelerated rate, which as you say, allows him to have a semi gaseous form that prevents damage. So naturally my first thought was to see if I could stop the healing. This would require research, data, time that I don't have. So how do I kill something that heals too quick too di-

"Get to the point!"

Angela was surprised by this. _Petty, yes. But..._ She smiled.

"Okay, I'll cut it down. So due to the damage done to the subcutaneous tissue, the use of fire would simply pollute the atmosphere too much, and therefore we need to find a way that is environmentally friendly in killing-

"You're fucking around, just get to the point" Ibrahim was hiding a grin behind a hand. Angela shared a look with him and then stared levelly at Evelyn, her face a mask of innocence.

"Okay. So we all know there are four sides to a triangle and the way to find the hypotenuse is by dividing the area by pi and so from that"

"The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can find a way to use it."

Angela thought about that. "The trick isn't to stop the cells healing, it's to stop the cells dying."

Evelyn frowned. "And how can we do that"

"Simple, we use Idun. Right now his healing and dying act is completely balanced, so that he is able to control it perfectly. If we tip the balance he will heal faster then his cells die, and he will be crippled by the tumours that comes from complicated healing." It sounded a lot harsher now that it was coming out. "In short, his body will grow tissue at a rate that will kill him. Cancer"

Evelyn thought about that. "But isn't it possible to go the other way? How do you know that he will start growing tissue and not just become like you?"

"Because, I don't need to kill my cells to keep my healing factor in control. Mines controlled due to the experiments me and Moira did to prevent me becoming like him."

Evelyn gasped, and looked at Ibrahim. "I thought it was completely random!"

"No. I don't know what happened following Reaper's exposure, but I think the extended exposure lead to his uncontrollable healing factor"

Evelyn was quiet for a moment. "And if he does become like you?"

"Then I'm sure you know of ways to kill me"

Because of the need to use Idun, Angela had needed to increase the amount of Blood she was giving, and therefore Moira hanging around her every day was infuriating in getting to the distillation machinery needed to extract Idun. Producing 20 litres of Blood a day for ten days, Angela was light headed and still she knew it wouldn't be enough for the 25 ml necessary for a successful Idun blood bag.

"What?" Angela replied, grimacing.

"Haven't you?" Moira said. "This is nice don't you think, like how it was before"

"No" Angela got back to work. Moira sighed.

"You must admit, it is like the old times"

"Don't" Angela's warned Moira. She had been working up a slow anger over the last few days. _How could she be so pathetic? What happened to you?_ "This is nothing like how it was."

Moira sniffed. "Look, don't you think this attitude is pretty churlish and"

"Stop" Angela walked quickly so she was in Moira's face, having taken out the drip. Evelyn watched nervously. "You make weapons for psychopaths, you force **me** to make weapons for psychopaths and then expect me to go back to being your student? Here's the truth, I've surpassed you! What you've done, I have gone further! I'm not a shy little student anymore, so stop looking back at those days like a pining bitch and move the fuck on!"

Angela walked back to the desk and continued working. Angela had long since given up on producing Idun in a humane way, and was simply keeping up appearances to mask what she was really trying to do.

"You are such a hypocrite"

Angela remained silent. Moira looked down on Angela, holding a glass test tube in her hand

"You say I care to much for the past, let you still continue trying to replicate your attempts to produce Idun your way, despite knowing it's impossible."

"And who's fault is that? The research was destroyed"

"And you still think you can keep going with that research? Because of me you were able to finish it"

Angela thought about that. "You didn't finish it. You corrupted it. There were other options that could have been used, options that I was trying to make. And you say I should be grateful for getting to do what I was dreading would happen!

"We could do so much more if we worked together, I know your sabotaging work behind my back. Don't you see what a great opportunity this is. We will finally get to mass produce Idun"

"No! You finally get to monetise Idun! The way we are doing it makes it so that It's utterly impossible to regulate. Someone could have a blood bag in their fucking shed!"

"Thats not our problem"

"I was trying to do it properly, within law and ethical guidelines to prevent it from being abused!"

"You mean limited"

"Enough, you will never convince me"

"But the day you got here?"

"I said enough!"

Moira was quiet for a moment, then she stepped forward. "I will never convince you can I? Stubborn as a mule. But can we at least look past that and try to be friends? We once cared a lot for eachother, can't we have that again?"

"No"

Moira was quiet again, then she gave a exasperated growl. "Fine! You uptight little bitch. Don't forget that you took my work from me as well"

"I took it from you once it was revealed what you did. I took it from you legally and rightfully, it was mine to take!"

"And the true snake is revealed! No friends, no loved ones but plenty of ambition, the only way being able to get what she wants being to stab the back of people who care about her!" Angela heard a tinkling of glass and turned to see that Moira had crushed the glass she held in her hand, cut and bleeding. Angela grunted.

"You going to blame that on me as well?" Angela muttered. Moira appeared shocked about the cut in her hand, surprised that she had holding the glass strong enough to break it. Angela sighed and moved to have a look at the cut. "You've got glass in the cuts, I'll have to remove them before we bind up the wounds. I'm not letting us waste any of my blood on this"

"No need" Moira said. "Theirs pliers in the storage room"

Once Angela had removed the glass from Moira's hand she was reeling from the effort of the argument and the precision work. She unsteadily moved off to get bandaging when Moira stopped her.

"Watch" Moira pressed her metallic arm onto the wound and the palm of her hand glowed red. Angela watched dumbfounded as the wounds healed. Moira gave her a smile. "You think I've focused on Idun alone all this time?"

Angela was impressed, but wary. "So, I wasn't the only one you experimented on?"

Moira looked surprised by this reply. "No, I needed to learn how to defend myself, and how to heal myself." Moira had started shaking again. "It wasn't easy for me alone, as you can see"

They were silent for a moment. Suddenly Angela spoke up. "You must understand, I couldn't go on with what we were doing. It was wrong then, and it's wrong now."

Moira was silent. Angela sighed. "You should go to bed"

Moira looked at Angela. "So should you. Your pushing yourself so hard"

"I want to finish up here. I don't need you for it. There is no point us both being here"

Moira looked at Angela, and muttered a goodnight as she walked away. Evelyn had watched this all with interest and came forward.

"Was she always like that?"

Angela thought back to how she had been back as a professor, red hair wore like a mane and hands that didn't shake. "No, she was stronger back then." Evelyn looked at Angela but she was unwilling to give any more answers. Evelyn instead placed a hand on Angela's shoulder.

"She's right, your pushing yourself to hard. You're trying to produce 50ml of Idun before Ibrahim goes under aren't you"

"If I'm able to produce 50 ml and give you half before you go"

"he wants to go under, you should let him"

"Why would he want to do that?"

"We have our reasons" Evelyn sighed. "Olivia should be back today"

Angela stood to get on with her work, having removed a part of the cabinets to produce a space, she pulled out a blood bag so as extract Idun using the distillation machines. Soon after extracting a tantalisingly small amount she slumped into a uneasy sleep.

"Sleeping on the job?"

Angela muzzily woke to Olivia standing over her, grinning. When Angela saw what she was holding and woke up quickly.

"Is that the data?"

"What you wanted right?" Olivia laughed at Angela's face. In her hand was a small data stick, holding the previous information that Angela wanted. Evelyn had come into the room, and Olivia tossed it in the air. Evelyn was lost in thought, looking at the stick and looked at Angela's pleading face. She placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"I've been told that Blackwatch had been hacked, and we lost the Idun information" Angela hated hearing others talk about Idun. Olivia though looked nervous. "Hacked by the US"

"Look, it was the best way to cover my tracks" Angela couldn't believe what she had heard, and she cut across Evelyn.

"Wait. Blackwatch thinks that America hacked it?" Angela laughed out! Breathless and exhilarated. "Olivia, I could fucking hug you!"

"Yeah? Well I could kill you! Do you have any idea how much damage this could do?"

Olivia turned to Angela, suddenly serious. "You won't thank me once you see it"

Angela felt ice down her spine. "Show me"

Evelyn looked at Angela, "Later"

"No, now. I want to see if she really brought the data"

"Thats a good idea" Olivia moved past the furious Evelyn and placed the stick in the nearest computer screen in the lab.

"Don't think this is over Olivia!"

"Look, I don't owe anything to Blackwatch, but you told me to do something, so I did it"

"What you do to Blackwatch affects me"

"Provided we kill the commander, then we-

Olivia was cut off by a groan of pain, at which Evelyn and Olivia turned to see Angela looking at the screen in distress. Olivia looked down.

"Si, it's bad. Once I saw that, I stole the information and lead it to the US"

"What is it?" Evelyn asked.

"Chemical weapons" Angela's voice was small and cracking. "Specialised poisons using the healing process as a weapon. Gasses, sprays, liquids, untraceable, one day the victim simply starts growing tumours" Angela was quiet for a moment. "And if Idun is produced in a secret way like this"

"Thats why I lead the trail to the US, to drive a wedge" For a moment Olivia and Evelyn stood apart, not speaking or looking at one another. Evelyn placed a hand of Angela's shoulder, which Angela shook off. Olivia said a word to Evelyn and Evelyn was quiet for a moment.

Olivia looked at Angela, and stopped Evelyn from stopping Angela take out the stick. "Keep it. I don't trust her with it" Angela thanked Olivia profusely, but she held out a hand.

"I altered the data so that if you try to copy it, all of the data is destroyed, do not try to copy any of it."

Evelyn forced Olivia to turn around. "This wasn't your call"

"Evelyn, you can't defend this."

"And if I try to take it back?"

"I stop you"

"And whats to stop her from not fulfilling her part of the deal"

"Nothing at all"

"I want to finish it" Olivia and Evelyn turned to look at Angela, who was holding the stick tightly in her hand, her lips pressed together. "If these are the sort of things they do, then I want to help "

Evelyn took that in and then gave a nod. "I still expect results" And with that she walked away.

"It's funny how much of a threat she still thinks she is" For a moment Angela swayed, the day had been long and apart for her short nap, she had been awake for almost a day.

"You should go to bed. I'm going."

"Olivia, I don't know how to thank you"

"Don't you now? Good"

"What do you mean?"

"Just keep in mind you owe me"

Angela thought about that as she head back to her room, the wave of nausea in her stomach and the look in Olivia's eye made her wonder what sort of things Olivia would demand in return. Then she thought about what Olivia would actually be able to do to force her to pay back the debt and came too nothing. It was early morning and she could feel the pull of sleep on her eyelids. She opened the door to her room and entered, closing the door behind her. She turned on the light switch and went to the bathroom.

"Hiya love"


	17. Lena's Return

Angela turned to see Lena sat cross legged on the bed, wearing the clothes she had disappeared in minus the harness. She gave a shy smile and waved to the shocked Angela.

"Yep, it's me. I won't be here for long" at that her image shimmered and flashed in and out off existence. "But, woah!" Lena helped catch the slowly crumpling Angela and let her use her for support "You haven't been doing to well, have you?"

"Lena, I'm so glad, I thought that"

"Just lie down a moment" for a moment Lena shimmered again and for a moment Angela's weight rested on nothing, causing her to stumble. Lena appeared again. "I'm sorry, but I'm not completely stable. I need you to tell me what has been happening, explain everything"

Angela, her head swimming, told her everything that had happened. Lena interrupted once she told her of the deal she had made.

"You did what? They came to you for blood, and in trying to undermine them, you gave them your blood?" Lena could not believe what she had heard. "No offence, but I thought you were meant to be smart"

"Some taken. But the extra Idun I'm producing won't be for them" Angela swallowed "It'll be for me"

Lena went quiet. "Go on"

Angela didn't meet Lena's eye. "The original plan was to wait till the 24th day before I try to escape"

Lena interrupted. "You'll die if you try"

"More will if I don't. The plan changed once I made the deal." She showed the stick to Lena, who was unimpressed. "If I gave you this?"

"It'll be lost if you do. I'll be taking you if I could"

"It'll stay with me then"

"Whatever! What was the plan?"

"Too keep up appearances of keeping to my promise. I'll try and produce 50ML of Idun by the 25th day, and then" Angela had thought about it, she had even practised it, but still, saying it out loud filled her with dread. "I'll use 26ml on myself"

Lena shifted, and glared at Angela, speaking in a low, serious and Un-Lena tone. "I see. And that little stick?"

"I'll crush it"

Lena sighed and put her hand on her head. She then looked at Angela. "Angela, that is without a doubt the most idiotic plan I've ever heard!"

"It stops them from making infinite Idun, 24ml might be enough to cripple Reaper and they can't make Idun off a dead body"

"Its not a plan, it's suicide! No one gets anything with this, no one! Everyone loses"

"But you can help me right? You can make it so that I don't lose, that I can have the data!"

Lena sighed. "Yes, but" she looked uncomfortable. "It will take us past the 25th day."

"That can't be done, if you do that then someone will be made into a blood bag"

"And if I don't, then you die." She flickered again. "I don't have much time, just promise me you won't do something drastic by then."

"Why can't you tell Zarya where I am?"

"This place is protected by missile systems and cloaking systems. I can get in, Zarya and the others will come. But for now it's dangerous. Besides, this is what I'm best at"

"If it's dangerous couldn't you send Pharah"

"Don't be a dick"

Angela sighed. "Where am I then?"

"Your on the side of the Matterhorn, I'm going to have to bring you your suit so as to get down"

 _The Matterhorn?_ _But_ _thats._ Angela pushed that thought down.

"Will no one else be able to come?"

"It's near impossible to bring people here, only I can make it. The lift is broken"

"It'll be three against two"

"Then it might just be a fair fight"

Angela laughed at that. Then she made up her mind. "Fine, I'll wait for you, but you have to promise me something"

"Bloody hell! Are you serious"

Angela ignored the outburst. "You have to help me save the person going to be a blood bag too. If I do enough in time, I can save him from a life of hell"

Lena thought about that. "You're way to cynical, you know that?"

"What?"

"You assumed I wouldn't save everyone I could" with that she smiled, and it was Lena again. "No need for a deal, I'll save them regardless"

Angela looked at Lena, and then gave her a grateful hug, despite her swimming head. "I should have know you would"

"Yeah, you should" She flickered again. "I'll find a way to get to you, I'll somehow find a way to communicate, just stay safe, and don't do anything stupid" her state was more and more unstable, flickering in and out of sight.

"Lena wait! When I get back I have to tell you about Guilard!"

"Tell me when you can! Just don't do anything stupid, for fucks sake!"

She solidified one final time. "Also, where the fuck did you learn to tie up people!?"

With a flash of blue and a peal of laughter she was gone, Leaving Angela alone.

 _The Matterhorn?_ She thought, siting on the bed. Then she gave a small bitter chuckle. _Fitting, how very fitting_. _It wasn't far from here I bet._


	18. The 25th night

Angela awoke in the early morning after a fitful sleep, and she had been filled with dread for the following morning. She knew that once Ibrahim was producing Idun it would be easier to get enough to kill Reaper, and hopefully Lena will get there before there was enough time to produce enough to place in another person. Her door was slightly ajar but she was certain she had closed it the night before. She turned on the lamp and saw Moira perched on the end of the bed, head in her hands and shuddering. Angela stared for a moment and watched her shiver, breathing heavily

"Ah, bloody hell. I can't believe we're doing this. You know, I thought you would walk out before it got to this, I was so scared." She turned to look hopefully at Angela. "Have you come round to my thinking yet?" she moved closer and Angela's grimaced at the thick smell of alcohol on Moira's breath. _And your doing something important tommorow_. Angela said nothing, only looked pitifully on Moira. _So this is what your obsession did to you_. Angela had hidden the stick as best she could, knocking a small piece of wood out of the wardrobe so as to place it and cover it in a small piece of wood, but she was still nervous about it being lost.

"This is what you wanted after all" Moira continued, her speech thick. "You wanted your work to be used"

Angela had decided she had enough of this. "Get Out".

Moira stayed still for a moment and then moved closer still. "Please understand. I've wanted this for so long. It's no good as just data, and it would never been fulfilled without this"

"Get out"

"You really think you could have done it alone? After a while you would have just became like me" she was far too close for comfort and Angela felt pressed into the bed. In anger, she lashed out.

"I said Get out!" Angela pushed Moira hard, so she fell as a weeping huddle at the side of the bed. Evelyn came in, saw Moira crying on the floor and got a sense of the situation. Gingerly she picked up the inebriated Moira and took her out of the door, shooting Angela a glance as she left. For a moment Angela was alone.

"Do you mind if I talk to you a moment?"

Ibrahim had appeared at the doorway, Angela considered for a moment and then nodded. Ibrahim closed the door behind him and sat next to Angela. He sighed.

"I wanted to explain to you why I wanted to do this, why I feel this is right"

Angela looked at him. "Go on"

Ibrahim sighed again. "First some history. I was born in a small village in northern Tunisia, during the Great North African war. My village was destroyed by what seemed to be militants, at least that's what the government said what happened"

Angela had guessed he was born in Africa at that time, numerous uprisings and attacks by militant groups not unlike what happened in Mexico, with spill over into over 5 countries.

"Well, I survived, most of them" He got a faraway look in his eye "Killed. It wasn't a militancy group though, Blackwatch had been intentionally adding fuel to the fire, and they took me alive, used me as a slave on their base in America." He pulled up the back of his shirt and Angela hissed through her teeth. Tentatively she placed a hand on one of the many scars which crossed his back. "Reaper did that too me and more, and his flunkies joined in for fun sometimes. By Reapers standards I got of tame, I still had my life. I didn't have much else though" He turned to look back on Angela. "Evelyn saved me, let me live at her house. Paid for therapy, provided I said nothing about who did what to me"

Angela was silent for a moment. "But that doesn't explain why you want to do this"

Ibrahim froze and then looked down. "Because I don't want to be like him"

"How on earth are you like them?"

"I'm not, I want to be the furthest thing from. Look at me, I have no education, no friends, no special abilities. I can't do anything in this world. I could tell everyone about Blackwatch, it'll do nothing. I have no other ways to do anything worth anything beyond this" He looked up to Angela, who was staring at him in disbelief.

"That's ridiculous. If you do this you could cause more damage"

"Moira will be head of the program, and you've made a big impact on her. I also wanted to ask you to make sure that it goes towards something good. Make it so that the Idun doesn't go towards the people who did that too my back" He got up to leave, but before he did he said his final piece. "I don't want to be a bad person, if I do this I can be of some good. I hope that gives you some solace. I would help you escape if I could."

"I see that your powerless" Angela couldn't keep the small layer of spite in her voice, despite her sympathy. "I felt the same way when my parents died"

"Thanks for understanding" At that Ibrahim raised to leave. "You see, isn't it better you have someone who wants to do this rather then someone forced to do it, someone who wants to help?"

Angela looked at him. "In a way, I suppose" he smiled and left, leaving Angela alone. "But you won't be doing good, you'll be damaging people in the belief your doing good" she stared at her own hands. "And the fact you want to do it makes it so much worse"

When it came time to do it, Moira avoided about what she did that night, merely apologising quietly to Angela. Angela saw the tiny amount of glowing liquid in the syringe and held back a scream. She had been planning suicide before it got to this, planning to use the 25 ml on herself if escape was impossible. She had known this the night before, now she was facing the consequences of her inaction. Ibrahim was lying on a small bed, waiting for the syringe, his arm already hooked up to a blood bag. Moira's hand shook too much to find a vein, which left Angela to do it. Ibrahim have her a grateful look for doing so.

Then his eyes went dark, his lips retracted from his gums, turning blue as they went and Angela retreated to the other side of the room, knowing that the same had happened to her and that in a few years, blind eyes would stare at her from a emancipated face, with red beneath necrotic black skin and evaporating muscle.

Angela covered her mouth with her hand and pushed down her screams. There was still work to be done.

At the end of her work Angela went back to her room, thinking about chains. She had noticed once the black skin had formed she saw a tattoo on the skin above the heart, probably another cruel thing done to him by Blackwatch. In that she began to think. She theorised that they were many like Ibrahim, those too weak too help themselves and merely have to accept their station. However, Angela also decided in these cases usually those who were weak still had some power, but they limited themselves. Chains in the heart and whips in the soul that made it so that no one would do what they felt they should, merely accepting the truth that they are told so as to avoid the cruelties that others would put on them. Angela thought about her own chains, shaking and holding back bile. Chains in the head, where her obsession had made it so that she was blind to all that was not her goal. She felt sick, as though a single tremor would break her.

When she could no longer hold it she went to her bathroom and spat it up, everytime she closed her eyes had the images replay in her mind. She came out of the bathroom, looking for something to wash the taste out of her mouth when she saw something on her bed. She picked up the piece of paper and sat down to read.

 **I found a way to communicate. The 27** **th** **, be ready.**

Angela stared at the paper in disbelief, she found a pen and frantically wrote. Hope raised its head and Angela felt a wave of energy

 _Thanks Lena, you're a life saviour. Please remember Ibrahim. I don't want to see something like that again_

She put down the paper for a moment and stared, hoping to see the words form on the paper. She wanted to talk to anyone apart for Moira. She wanted to get away from there, off that mountain and back into Numbani. She knew that without Lena, even if she could beat Olivia and Moira ( _Unlikely)_ she could make a miraculous escape by freezing to death on the side of a mountain. There was no escape without help and she was sick of this fact. She had thought about wrestling a teleporter ball from Olivia but had realised that without Olivia's technical know how she could possibly teleport inside a wall or have her torso teleport into a separate continent. Anger was rising and she felt the prickle of fury on her skin

 _Let my tears turn to sparks of fire_. She took her hand and wiped her eyes. Turning from the paper she realised she had started shaking, and with a scream she punched the wall, feeling her own blood on her hands. She heard a sound of rushing wind and turned.

 **I can see your having a hard time. Please tell me about Guilard, what you were trying to say**.

Angela took a deep breath and wrote down what she told Zarya, her hand shaking from anger and stress, small blotches of blood on the paper Once she finished she left the paper again. Despite her anger she was amazed by Lena's ability and felt a twinge of envy in her stomach.

 **You never told me, you say it was to protect me?**

 _Yes. I'm sorry. But, I think Guilard genuinely cares for you. Widowmaker doesn't have control over her at all times. Remember, Guilard likes you._ For a moment she considered telling her what Guilard had said when she came too Angela. _She was very upset when you left._

She turned her back again and waited. When she turned back she read

 **I feel disgusting. I need you to do something, take note of the walls of the facility, blind spots and windows. They may be useful getting you out of there. We'll talk about Guilard another time.**

At that she felt another thrill of hope, she knew that she could get out of there, with her research and finally do something useful, make it so that the work would not be neglected or abused. She restlessly paced the halls, taking note of the things Lena had asked her, stalking the halls of the facility, pacing endlessly while thought upon thought piled up on her. The shock of the morning was still there, but she had something to focus on, and it was possible to push down those thoughts. She suddenly felt a pressure on her arm and turned sharply to see a terrified Olivia.

"We're fucked!"

"Hallo"

"I said we're fucked. Fucking fucking fucked beyond fucking belief"

"Fuck, that sounds fucking bad"

"Shut up! This is not the time!"

"Okay, slow down" Angela had never seen Olivia so stressed before, Olivia twisted the hem of her shirt and bit her lip.

"Reaper is coming here"

Angela stared at her in disbelief. "Start talking, and fast!"

"They decided that because Moira had associations with the research she might have stolen it"

"When should he be here?"

"Two days"

Angela turned and sprinted away from Olivia, and found Evelyn staring down at the new creation of Idun.

"Reapers coming here!" Evelyn didn't speak, merely nodded.

"What do we do?"

"We kill him of course, and I make it so everyone thinks you did it" She put a hand tenderly on the things head, "Is it possible he will come back? Moira knows how right?"

"Yes." Angela waited for Evelyn to keep speaking "Why are you so calm?"

"Here's my plan, I kill Reaper."

"And then?"

"Then I lie, kill, cheat and steal so as to get back into Blackwatch's good books, and try and change it." With that she gave a curious look at Angela. "I don't suppose I could have the data back?"

"Never"

"Thought so" She was lost in thought. "Anything else?"

Angela left without another word and sprinted back to her room, grabbed the piece of paper and scribbled her message.

 _Reaper's coming here! Two days._

The words returned.

 **That's not good, that's four against two. Do the others know about me?**

 _No, should they? The Blackwatch women might support us._

 **Don't tell them anything Do you trust her?**

 _No, I need you to bring Gungnir as well._

 **Why?**

 _Because I plan on crippling the Reaper. Gungnir might be the best way to do it. If Evelyn doesn't help us or Reaper tries and takes the data then I plan on defending myself_

 **Will it kill him?**

 _Best chance I've got. I need to defend myself in case he discovers the stick, and I plan on going all out._

 **You could die. I'll try my best to reach you sooner.**

 _I'm prepared for that. And thank you Lena, you've been amazing._

 **Your not dead yet, we'll see each other again.**

Angela read those words and then took the data stick from its hiding place. She placed it on the floor and placed a heel on it.

 _Get used to that feeling_. She thought, every nerve in her body screaming to let up on the pressure. _If things go bad, are you able to make sure the information in that stick won't be misused?_

She picked it back up and hid it once again.


	19. The 27th Day

Angela awoke on the 27th day from a cold sweat. She looked around her room as Lena had told her the day before and beneath her bed was the Valkyrie suit, a syringe of 18ml of Idun and Gungmir. How she got the gear underneath there, Angela did not know, and the fact Lena couldn't take the data had infuriated Angela.

"What, is their a minimum weight limit?"

"I can't carry things like data sticks, your suit is protected from short circuiting now, that stick is not. I'm sorry" Lena had wrote when Angela had asked. Angela was angered by that, but she had to look up to Lena's techniques. She would fully solidify on the 27th, and after that getting further resources was impossible. She was getting her harness and moving it to the Matterhorn, at which point Angela would help her get it on, and escape.

She found Gungmir and lay it on the bed, taking in its beauty and design. Supposedly Will had worked non stop for three nights so as to fix it, and the elegant design had been augmented with reinforcement. For a moment she lay besides it the same way she did that night, wishing she had used Gungmir on Reaper that night, despite knowing that she had no idea what he was at the time. She then cast a appreciative eye over the Valkyrie suit, which had also been upgraded, the colour scheme had been changed so red was the primary instead of white, for obvious reasons. A new design along the spine told Angela that some form of strength augmentation had be implanted. She remembered how strong she was coming off the first affects of Idun, being able to pick up Moira easily, and she looked forward to being strong again. Lena told her that some form of pain control was also being used, the wings were reinforced along with the electronics being made protected from short circuiting and transmission was improved. Over $20000 had gone into the suit while Angela was away, not including who knows how much overtime was included, Zarya pushing it through for Angela's "return". A lump caught in Angela's throat. _I'll have to thank her, and apologise_. All she had to do now was wait for Lena to fully materialise and she would leave the Matterhorn with the data she had lost, her life and someone elses, a net positive. Almost optimistic, Angela hid the suit and her treasure and walked down to the common room. A barely perceptible pressure on her arm as she passed Olivia's room told her Olivia was pulling the same trick she had on the day Lena was lost.

"He's here" came the shaky whisper.

Angela looked at where the voice had come from and stood on the verge of entering the common room. _He's here._ Angela's hands balled up into fists and she took a deep breath. With a shaky hand, she opened the door.

The smell almost made Angela reel, thick and rotten like a compost heap, it was a smell she had smelt before, back in a laboratory in Zurich. Her heart stopped as she saw the black shape dominating the middle of the room. Her blood ran cold as he saw her and turned to face her. She thought she would stride in, confident and fearless, but when she saw him, her anger, fear and hatred ran through her like fire.

"Remember me?"

Despite the pounding of her heart, she heard her own voice, defiant and clear.

"As a corpse." She stood a little straighter. "It suited you"

The room froze, broken only by a soft chuckle by Moira. Reaper was wearing a differant mask, one that resembled a horse skull, so Angela couldn't gage his reaction, though she could imagine it. He took a step forward, but with a motion from Moira he stopped. Angela stared at amazement at Moira, utterly calm and assured with a smile toying on her lips. For a moment she looked like the professor she had known. Her robotic arm was glistening. _What have you not told me?_. Moira winked at Angela.

"No need to get upset"

"Upset? Upset! He killed my husband!"

"I did would you like to meet him again?" He turned to Moira. "What you two did too me, its more then she deserves"

"Dont blame her, it was months"

"Three months, two weeks and five days of hell" He took his mask of and Angela forced herself to look.

It was the first time Angela had seen Reaper without the mask. The face was horrendously ugly, with blocky features that sharpened his features and the hard lines of his face. The horror was not from the appearance, but from the smell . Angela felt herself surprisingly curious about the man, who appeared to be steaming everywhere he went. The smell of rotting meat was attempted to be covered up in cologne and deodorant but the smell was all pervading, mixing with the seemingly endemic smell of sweat and matter that pervaded those of bad hygiene. As it was. Moira wasn't even looking at Reaper, instead pretending to go through her work while keeping a close eye on Angela.

Reaper glared. "I'll have you know i brought a couple of those grenades tonight. Maybe I'll shove one in your ass and"

"Enough!" Moira's voice was clear and Reaper stopped, staring down at the floor.

Angela said nothing, she hoped her stare would say what she could not. As it was she had been dreading meeting him face to face. The man who killed her husband, shot her friend and ended her life was in front of her and cowed by another of Angela's mistakes. Angela had noticed something strange. He would look Evelyn in the eye in a attempt to dominate, but her and Moira were avoided this treatment, he instead looked from the corner, as though he might need to run at any moment. _Guess you're a coward without your mask_. Despite this Angela found it hard to meet his eyes. She imagined it was because she had been part of what happened to him that he feared her and Moira.

 _Does he hate me? Or is he afraid of me?_

Angela continued to say nothing. Reaper sneered.

"Oh, I see. You're angry about your husband, and think in some say you are a threat." He rose to his full height. "Do you think you can control me in any way? You don't get to do that anymore" Angela winced at that. "You kept me alive for three days after your found me!"

That hit Angela with both barrels. She froze for a brief moment as Evelyn looked at Angela.

"Oh, and she always was someone to speak so highly of ethics and the truth" Evelyn muttered.

"...I had no choice, I hesitated"

"And the hypocrite is revealed"

"How would that have changed anything?" Angela was on the defensive now. "How would you have been any different!"

"I was conscious of every minute!" Evelyn gasped at that. "When I heard you I thought you had come to save me! But no, you kept me alive for another three days. In those moments I had time to think. About what I would do to you given the opportunity, my chance came on that night, and it was lost. So I did what I could to hurt you."

Fury roared in Angela's ears once she heard that, but at that Moira stood up. Whatever power she held over Reaper was immediately made apparent, and Reaper looked down again.

"Why are you here, Reyes?" Angela was getting more and more confused and upset over what power she held over Reaper. The beginning of a black rage was building and a burning suspicion. She would have to ask Moira later on her suspicious. She turned to Evelyn and saw the barely perceptible nod.

 _She could have stopped him._

Angela turned away.

"I'm here because some data has been stolen, and it seems pretty clear who could have done it."

"You did! You stole that data!" Angela screamed.

Moira glanced over Angela. "First I'm hearing of Blackwatch being stolen from" Angela was shaking and would not meet her eyes. Reaper turned to look at Evelyn.

"Well, What has happened? I know that you and that Mexican bitch are friends, and it's something she would do. Half of the others think that it's the Americans, I doubt it."

"Olivia, sir. And we are not friends"

 _Sir? You were pretty snippy with him on the night._ Suddenly it hit her. She had assumed she and Reaper were equals, but him being a superior changed things, and now Evelyn looked much less altruistic. _You wanted me to off the boss, so you could have his job_.

"Bullshit"

Angela wanted too head back to her room to deal with her frustration, Lena had told her she would try to materialise as early as possible, and she didn't want to keep her waiting.

"I'll be checking on Ibrahim" she said stiffly.

Reaper watched her go. "I'll be seeing you later" He said, touching one of the grenades on his belt.

"No, you won't" Moira replied. "Go Angela, the less you see the better"

Out on the hall, Angela leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths. A slight pressure on her hand told her off Olivia's presence.

"Does he know?"

Angela nodded.

"Bastardo"

"Agreed. I want him dead, no! I want him back how he used to be!"

"If he finds me, what do you think will happen"

Angela bit her tounge. She had grown fond of Olivia despite her occupation, and she would like to see her alive. But she knew it was too risky to have her inject Idun into Reaper with the left over amounts Angela had taken to her room, and she knew it was entirely possible she would run with it.

"If I create a diversion can you get out of here?"

"I'm not leaving them"

 _Honour amongst thieves apparently._ Angela gave her hand a squeeze and left. Finding out that the thing they had producing Idun was still conscious had hit Angela like a bullet, and the guilt was gnawing on her stomach. She knew if she did everything right it was possible to save him, but she knew that she had been under a much shorter time, and therefore it was possible he would still be forever damaged in a similar way to Reaper. She wasn't about to say that too Olivia though.

Because of this, there was one last thing she had to do.

The smell was thick, and the thing that was once a person was still breathing. Despite her feeling of disgust she forced herself to look on his face

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry". Though how sorry she was she did not know. He knew what he was headed into. Olivia had followed her, and she briefly touched the corpse like face.

"I overheard, He's conscious?"

"Yes"

She stared down at him. Angela made a decision.

"You should stay here, I don't think he'll come in this room" The corpse like thing gave a moan. "Can he hear us?"

"Do you think he knows Reaper is here?" Ibrahim's body jerked and moaned at that sound and thrashed on the table. Angela held him down ignoring the blood under her hands and tried to calm him down. She looked at Olivia.

"Stay with him. I have to go"

Once back on the hallway she heard the sound of arguing in the common room, Evelyn was denying everything, but Angela could not hear Moira's voice. That troubled her. She opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. She wished she could lock it. She turned, and balled her hands into fists.

"Hello Pet." Moira's voice was sweet and pleasant, but Angela did not like how she was smiling. Both the Valkyrie suit and Gungmir was on the bed and Angela felt her pulse quicken. _She knows._

"You haven't changed much you know" In Moira's hand was the data stick. "Took a while to find it, but I figured you would do what I would do"

Angela's felt a cold trickle of ice go down her back. "Give that back!"

"Who do you think is giving me the funding Angela?"

"I don't care! Give it back"

"You really are selfish. I wanted to finish our work and"

Angela swung hard only for Moira to dodge nimbly out of the way.

"Finish! When that was stolen from the lab he didn't just steal from me, Einar and William, it was stolen from the world!"

"Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm through with your self righteous bullshit, I'm leaving with Ibrahim, with the data and Gungmir and I will save hundreds more then you ever could"

"Yes, I'm sure that would be a great ego boost. But I must admit, it is good to see Gungmir again" Moira picked it up and looked at it critically. "Do you know what I found while waiting?" she pressed a button on Gungmir and Angela took a step back in surprise as a spike came out the back of Gungmir. "Looks like they think you should be doing more then healing, killing is above people like us"

"You don't deserve to touch it!" Angela tackled Moira and forced her onto the floor, she raised a fist and

Her thigh erupted in agony. She screamed and fell off Moira and Moira pressed her metallic hand into Angela's shoulder. A similar agony raced through her shoulder and she felt blood run down her chest.

"You think you've suffered? I was betrayed by you, forced to work with things like Blackwatch, and when things finally go my way you decide that it's not worth it! How dare you Angela!"

Angela once again bunched her fist and threw it, this time it connected.

"My work!" she hit again, grabbed Moira's metallic arm and pressed it to the floor. "My project!" Another savage hit. "It's my life! It's all I have, and you will not take it from me or anyone else!" Another hit, and Moira went limp. Angela breathed heavily. The hatred she felt was slowly leaving her. Moira still breathed, and Angela gave the metallic arm a small tug to see if she would be able to relieve her of her weapon. When she couldn't she grabbed Gungmir and picked up the data stick.

"I just saw you beat the shit out of someone, and then try and take their arm"

Angela looked at the bed in astonishment. Lena gave a cautious smile and pointed at the harness.

"Shall we be off? Alon-sy"


	20. A Mercy, of a Kind

Angela stared at Lena as she sat on the bed, Lena gave a little wave and pointed at the harness.

"Hello. Bad timing?"

Angela wordless held up the harness and let Lena slip a arm through.

"One moment" Lena turned so as to face Angela and said. "I need to do something first" Angela swallowed, feel slightly nervous as Lena faced her and leaned in slightly.

"What do you" Slap! "Oww! What was that for?"

"You didn't tell me anything about Guilard"

Angela rubbed her check "I had to protect your life!". But she still felt guilty, not over not telling Lena though.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't let myself fully solidify when I slapped you, speaking of which" Lena moved her over arm and Angela held up the harness and fully fastened it once Lena had put her arms through. Then she saw Gungnir lying on the bed.

"Did you know?"

"Know what? Do we have time for this?"

Angela didn't reply. Instead she wordlessly picked up Gungnir and pressed the new button on its gleaming side. The spike came out with a barely perceptible click. It was a vicious looking thing, 13 inches long and needle sharp . She stared at the spear in disbelief.

 _What have they done?._ Lena watched awkwardly as Angela kept staring. _They turned my love into a weapon._.. Lena grabbed her arm.

"Snap out of it! We have to leave, now!" Angela listened and nodded. She suited up as quick as possible with Lena's help, and grabbed Gungnir, swearing she would never use the spearhead as it retracted. Lena growled

"Should have brought my stun pistols".

Angela didn't reply. Nervousness was settling on her stomach, and she patted the memory stick held in her pocket. The commotion in the room had not seemed to have been noticed, but the shouts could no longer be heard. That made Angela anxious. Lena cautiously opened the door and looked both ways.

"Which way to the poor lad?"

"Left, pass the common room"

"Just a little longer... Now!"

The two women sprinted through the halls, Angela was glad too see the door was still closed, and Lena used her blinking effect so as to make it sound as though only Angela was running. They reached the door and stood either side.

"Will he survive the trip?"

"I'll find a way"

"Open it"

Angela cautiously opened the door-and was tackled by Lena as buck shot fired.

"Schiesse!"

Lena disappeared in a flash and Angela picked herself up, was about too rush back in as Lena was thrown into her. With a growl, Lena raced back in.

Angela looked in and felt fear rise in the pit of her stomach.

Each punch and kick Lena gave passed through Reaper like he was gas. He wasn't being hurt, or even tiring, he could play as much as he wanted. Lena changed tactics and Angela saw the shotguns clatter to the floor in flashes of blue and screams of anger from Reaper. Angela aimed with Gungnir. Suddenly out of the shadows came Evelyn, who fired a gun of her own.

Angela felt nothing, only a mild awareness she had been shot and a sudden feeling of wet on her stomach. She swung with Gungnir, and Evelyn went low with a knife, jamming it into Angela's ribs and grabbing Gungnir in a attempt to wrench it out of Angela's hands. Again, she felt very little, and she barely registered the pull on Gungnir. She slammed a fist across Evelyn's face and was shocked at how hard she hit. _I've broken my hand_. She could feel the broken bones knitting back together, but she didn't feel the pain, though she could feel the spasms of muscles in her body. She had soaked up the damage like a cement bag, a gunshot wound and a knife puncture hadn't slowed her down, and were healing. For a brief moment she was amazed at how effective she was. Evelyn was crumpled against a wall bleeding from the temple and Angela still had Gungnir in her hands. She turned and aimed once again at Reaper, then stopped with a hiss through her teeth.

Lena had stopped fighting, and was glaring at her opponent, the skull mask grinned as it held a gun to the head of Ibrahim.

"Go on then!" he roared "Keep fighting"

 _Lena, you noble idiot! You'd do that too protect someone you've never met?_ Ibrahim himself was silent.

"You, over here as well"

Angela slowly moved next to Lena.

"Drop the stick, both of them"

Angela froze, her grip on Gungnir a vice grip. Then she slowly took the stick out of her pocket and then gripped it between her forefinger and thumb.

"Stop that"

"Lower the gun, or I crush it"

Reaper growled. "You don't have the balls"

Lena was staring between Angela and Reaper, her mouth open. It was a insane gamble Angela was playing.

"Angela, drop the stick" she muttered.

"No"

"He'll kill him!"

"Not if he knows what's best for him"

 _If I'm correct, if I'm right on this, I'll be able to save everyone._ Reaper's gun was shaking. _Am I right?_

Reaper gave a howl of agony. "Don't you understand? I can be human with that research" He looked down at Ibrahim. "Do you know what it's like looking at myself like this?"

"You are human, everything you have done is something others have done before you, you blame it on me, you say I made you a monster!"

"You did!"

"Your actions are not my responsibility, you blame me for what you have done because you want a excuse!"

"You made me like this! I am a monster because you made me to be half a corpse!"

"You are a monster, Reyes" said a voice from the door. Moira stepped through, and for a moment Angela remembered how she once was, straight backed and red hair wore like a mane, she was utterly assured and had healed some of the bruising from Angela's brutal beating.

"Your actions paint you who you are, and the world would be better off without you"

Reaper's gun was getting dangerously shaky Lena noticed.

"Angela" Moira sighed. "How could you ever think of destroying the data, all we have worked towards, all the good it could do us, it was wrong to steal from you, but-

Angela had enough, emotions that she had forced down deep inside her were coming back up, faster and harder then she could control them.

"No! It was stolen from every person, every man, woman and child who's life could been saved! And I would sooner destroy it they see it become yours, you evil, fucking harpy!" _You could_ _have been amazing._ She snapped back too Reaper, Lena watched the gun waver, spittle was flying from Angela's mouth like venom. "And if you make me do it, I swear, I will end your miserable life. It will be agony and I will stand over your body, and wish I slit your throat years ago and make you into a real corpse!"

Silence followed. Lena was beginning to see Angela in a brand new light, she looked half mad, a broken light in her eyes that made every threat she said real. All of her spite and vengefulness mixed into one threat and the devotion of a person obsessed was etched onto her face. Lena bit her lip. Angela pressed harder into the stick. Suddenly Reaper roared.

"Don't call me a corpse!" he raised his gun and fired straight at Angela. Angela felt her grip tighten as she hit the ground. A flash of blue stopped the next shot firing into Ibrahim. Angela scrabbled to find the data stick and was knocked aside by something invisible.

Olivia stood for a moment over Ibrahim and then disappeared in a flash of purple. Another flash of purple told Angela that she grabbed Evelyn. Then she appeared behind Moira, who turned in shock and disappeared with a scream. Lena and Reaper were grappling over the shotgun, Lena trying to get a hold on the vapour and Angela scrabbled desperately for the stick.

And she found it in Pieces.

Whether her grip had been too tight, she had fallen on it in the fall or someone had stood on it, Angela did not know.

The data was gone; and with it, Angela's purpose.

She howled in Fury and turned to face the two grappling figures in corner Lena risked a glance and quickly disappeared in a flash of blue. Gungnir flared, a golden glow that lit up the entire room, a stream of fiery light hit Reaper and he crumpled under it, screaming.

Red oozed from under Reapers skin, and pooled beneath him. Small parts of him turned to gas and solidified elsewhere. Lena watched in open mouthed horror as the slowly dying Reaper crawled forward, the body had become misshaped and swollen, so his back had hunched and his mask shifted on his face as the muscles on it healed into. Angela watched in silent hatred and fury, the only sound the endless scream of agony and whirring of Gungnir. Flashes of the happy memories she had of working on Idun flashed through her mind, her husband, the last few weeks, Lena, all flashed through her mind.

"Mercy..." he croaked, his last word came choked and forced, his throat had filled with blood and had swollen to the point it was almost closed. Lena covered her eyes to the thing crawling on the floor, Angela's hand never moved, her stare two blue shards of ice and fury. Finally the body stopped moving. Angela kept on, and then stopped as blood reached her foot. The body steamed a little, and was giving off a odour that made Lena gag.

Angela had killed him.

She would figure later in it was a mercy, of a kind.

As it was she stared down at the thing beneath her, her nightmare and first enemy, dead. Killed by her. She was shaking. _Idun and Gungnir shouldn't been used this way_. A feeling of warm blood in her side made her look down to the spearhead which had come free during Reaper's death. The tip was red where it had hit Angela. Slowly the force of her actions hit her, and she trembled.

Angela stared and fell to her knees beside the corpse, she held Gungnir like a lover and fell beside the corpse, the weight of her guilt, her remorse and her anger pushed her down into the floor, where she cradled the last line she had too who she had once been.

It was like this Lena found her, crying uncontrollable for herself, her friends and the dead thing lying beside her.

 _It's over._


	21. Golden Wings

**Log Entry 43. Day 90**

 _What I had was obsession. There is no other way around it. I genuinely believed that Idun would be the best way to save as many lives as I could. It would have changed the world, it might still do one day, but I won't be me who finds a way how. It's time I accepted that. Now though, I have to change._

 _If I could change one thing about my life, I wouldn't have ratted out Moira to the police about Reaper. If I'd known what sort of monster I would be creating I'd have slit his throat and forced Moira to stick to the right path. I ended many lives that night and I think it's going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I ended Moira's life and seven years later I ended Reaper's life. The funny thing is, this isn't the first time I've felt something like this. The loss, the hopelessness, I've felt before, but nothing like the days following what happened on the Matterhorn, I have to thank everyone back on the base for supporting me._

 _Speaking of support I remember a talk I had with my Uncle. We were touring around Europe to celebrate me getting into Zurich University. I was disappointed however, I applied for Oxford but a panic attack made it so I dropped a grade, I was lucky to get into Zurich having only just passed the minimum grade. I was so desperate to get into the best possible place, so damn determined that I let my emotions get the best of me and at the worst possible time. My uncle knew this. We were on the train out of Poland, from_ Oświęcim _into Austria, the final country._

" _Is it so important for you to do something massive?" he asked. "Must you try and achieve so much?"_

" _Yes" I replied. He taught me English, and I figured we would be less likely to be eavesdropped. "If i don't try my hardest then I won't be able to get anything done"_

" _But you did try your hardest, and you suffered for it. Can't you just try to chill out a little bit?"_

" _...Maybe."_

" _What's the point of worrying about things you can't change"_

" _It's not worry, it's determination."_

" _Some would call it obsession"_

 _I did the typical teenager thing, I pretended not to hear and brooded for a little bit. After a while I nestled up against his arm just to show there were no hard feelings. This was back before Idun, when I still had to look up at him._

" _Look Angela, I don't know what my sister in law put in you" He said later. "But this is unhealthy, not motivating. She was too hard with you, demanded too much"_

 _That annoyed me, implying that my ambition came from my parents made it seem like I was just acting selfishly. Despite what people say Ambition is not bad, it's simply just another driving force. He was right though. He and my aunt were good to me, much better then my own mother was. I no longer had to be afraid in my own home of getting a bruise for a bad grade, my Uncle and Aunt never made me feel useless or pointless, but I did do that too myself. I wish I was born to them, people won't like hearing this, but they were more parents then my biological parents ever were. I used to pretend they were. But I can't blame my obsession on them. What I did to myself was a long time coming. I need to learn to stop being so obsessive._

 _At this time in Europe things were sliding, alongside the rest of the world. In times of uncertainty following the emergence of sentient omnics, people started looking for leadership, and found it in bullying strongmen who stated; with all evidence to the contrary, that they could save the country from the peril of a few frightened minority groups. Restrictions in the Media, marriage, changes in the judicial system and police tactics as well as open hostility to countries that had once been allies and horrific inequality became common before I was 19. It wasn't just Omnics, Muslims and the LGBT community were also targeted just as brutally. I was worried that someone might jump me for being openly bi for a long time._

 _All this made it so when I started University I really didn't have much hope for things to get better. I was pretty lost without goal or purpose, and I would work nearly every night to ensure that I didn't fail again, which ensured my bachelors degree at least. And that I had very few friends. For a little while I planned on becoming the head of a hospital and that helped for a little while. But then I met Moira, and suddenly that old goal became like a candle next to the sun. The Idun project. Something big enough to change the world. My chance to make a impact. I couldn't stop the militant turn everything has been taking, so I focused on what I could do. Idun would have been my masterpiece, science and technology would be my tools to changing the world._

 _Well, things have changed._

 _I no longer have Idun. Truth is I lost Idun on the night of that fire, it just took the shock necessary to realise that. So I have to focus on what I can do, which means I'm coming back to those beautiful Golden Wings. I'll do what I can. It took me long enough to decide that, no more tears. Now I plan to act. If I can do things with moderation maybe I'll be able to do good things without fucking myself over so badly_ like Moira did to herself. In seven years I would have been her.

 _I feel hollow at the moment, but it's been a learning experience._ First stage of solving a problem is realising it.

 _Training begins again tomorrow, if the mental assessment is good enough. I hope I can catch up_.

 _I'll get over it, in the end._


	22. Die Walküre

Lena waited anxiously outside of Angela's room. Fifty days had passed since she had come back, and though she could not deny that though she was getting better, Lena still worried for her. She seemed perfectly fine on the surface, smiling and had started spending more time with her co-workers following her return, but Lena noticed the seething anger beneath her exterior. Sometimes she would catch her simply staring off into space, glaring at nothing while deep in thought. She hadn't expected a complete 180 on her attitude following her return, but sometimes the way Angela talked downright scared Lena. The way she spat venom when talking about her "Enemies" as she said it, and then laughing the next minute calling herself a drama queen. There daily runs had been a good way for Lena to gauge her improvement, and Angela would usually be fine and happy, like she had on the run they spent when Angela crashed. Other times she would run herself into sickness trying to keep up with Lena. Lena knocked on the door and Angela opened it a minute later.

"Oh, you're early" Angela was wearing her usual running clothes, shorts and a white shirt with a red snake embodied on the back. Lena sighed.

"No, you're late. Liar"

Angela tried her best to look guilty, but simply made it look like she was suppressing a grin. "I got caught up with a log and lost track of time. Just let me get my shoes on" Lena sighed and nodded. She felt like she knew what the logs would be on. A recent earthquake in Turkey had caused dozens of deaths, and Angela had been vocal on her wish for the Rescue Service to be sent so as to help humanitarian efforts, only for Turkey to deny them access. Angela constantly seethed at limitations, arguing that if the team couldn't be sent to help earthquake victims then they won't be sent to prevent things such as ethnic cleansing or war crimes, where the Country could deny them access. Lena usually dominated every conversation she was in, but Angela's sheer intensity sometimes cowed Lena into quiet as she ranted. Determined not to let that happen again, she spoke the minute Angela opened the door.

"You're coming round to Guilard's tonight. We're having some mates around and Guilard would get bored without you there"

Angela sighed. "Sure" With that she started walking. "Even with what happened last time?"

"Provided you and Guilard keep the tarantulas away from me, I don't care. There hers to show"

"You won't lock yourself in the bathroom again?"

"You won't spend hours stroking the cat again?"

"No promises" They were passing through the many stories of the building, and outside exercises for Overwatch were going on in the sunset light. A flash of light made Angela look out and she stopped in her tracks. Lena turned and saw her glaring out of the window. Out in the distance a blue shape was etched against the sky, moving through the air with a grace that Faheera lacked on the ground. Each movement was calculated and the flashes of light came from twin thrusters on the back. For a moment Angela's glare locked with Faheera's. She only stopped staring once Lena touched her arm.

"You need to learn to let it go"

"I don't think I can" Angela had been furious at the results of the Inquiry. Angela though held a grudging respect for Faheera's conduct during the inquiry, being completely honest. But that did not make Angela any less angry and; not for the first time, wish for the simplicity and sense of power she felt while as a scientist.

"You have too. Like it or not, she's on the same side as you"

"Barely"

"Fine, whatever." Lena had heard it all before. "Oh, I've heard some rumours that my next mission will be to protect the son of a Yakuza boss"

"What! We're defending sex traffickers now?"

"I understand that he stayed seperated from the family business, minor celebrity in Japan?"

"Yes, I've heard of him. Genji right? Playboy billionaire. Why do you think that is? Pretty hard to say no to someone who's daddy could have you killed."

"I wish I could say you were wrong. Apparently he's only coming out now because he's under threat for his life. From what I've heard he's a creep"

"So, he grows a conscious when his life is threatened, how very altruistic" Angela went quiet for a moment, and then asked in a low voice "How's Guilard?"

"...I think she's getting better, I don't see the blue much anymore. I leave when I see it, it wouldn't be right would it? If I stayed with her when she was being influenced by, well you know"

"I do" They had passed into the courtyard, Angela started mirroring Lena's stretches, trying to avoid making it seem like she was staring. Lena giggled at Angela blush.

"Okay love, I'm gonna push you hard today. 5 miles in 45 minutes, I do much more daily, so don't even bother trying to keep up like last time"

"Have mercy"

"You want to run don't you? Pain is weakness leaving your body"

"As a doctor-"

"Shut up" at that Lena started the run. "Its only honorary anyway!"

 _Oh, I'm getting you back for that_. For a moment Angela stared at the sun setting gently in the west, the red colouring the sky like a bruise. The sun was bright and hung in the sky, seemingly just out of Angela's reach.

After a second shout from Lena, Angela took off after the sun. In the distance, the sounds of thrusters echoed off the buildings.

 _Don't think you've beaten me. Blackwatch, What you took from the world shows who you really are, and it's clear we will never be allies. For that I will do as much as I can to oppose you. You kill innocents, you fund racists, you take marvelous things from mankind for your own selfish wants._

 _My name is Angela Ziegler, and you will regret what happened much more then I will._


	23. Epilogue

There is a wreckage of a plane on the side of the Matterhorn, here was where a angel fell, who would later kill her first on the same mountain. The snows cover the wreck, but every now and then the snow would shift and you can catch a glance of the jagged metal cutting deep into the side of the moaning mountain, cutting deep and sharp.

Not far away the lab was writhing. Four people were in the laboratory looking down on the body of Reaper. One was much stronger then he had previously been, he had remembered everything and was still getting used to his new strength and the looks he was getting from Evelyn and Olivia. As it was both were looking at Moira.

"Well?" asked Evelyn. "What can you do with it?"

"Much" Moira replied. She had a hungry look in her eye not unlike Angela's. "With your help"

"We're done" Olivia replied. Evelyn had been dreading this. "We've paid you back and more, I'm getting sick of being your lap dog." She gestured to Ibrahim. "We helped you kill that monster, that's all I wanted"

Evelyn gritted her teeth. "Fine, leave then. You haven't shut up about it since I saved you anyway" She turned to Ibrahim. "And you?"

"I want to go. I'm not going to let myself become like Reaper"

"Which means you want to distance yourself from me" She sighed. "Fine. But I need to make sure of something first" She turned to Moira. "The Idun we got from Ibrahim, how much do we have?"

Moira's eyes flashed once again. "Enough"

Evelyn nodded. "Out of our friendship" she said addressing the other two. "Please stay and ensure that she finishes."

Ibrahim gasped and Olivia shook her head. "You'll go through with it even though you've seen what it does? To Locura..."

"We both saw what she did to me" she touched the broken scar that lined the side of her face. "If she's going to be what I think she is, I want to be able to fight her on a equal basis" She bent down and picked up mask, dry with blood. "And a bit more muscle doesn't hurt"

"...No" Ibrahim said, his face was turned. "Thank you for everything you've done, but I just can't"

"Like I said, we're done! You've used us long enough for your own needs"

"... Can you please just stay for a little longer? I want to keep you around for a little while" Evelyn's voice had taken on a pleading tone. Olivia went silent for a moment, and then clasped a hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

"You saved our lives, let us have the honour of living them"

Evelyn's face was turned, but after a moment she gave a barely perceptible nod. Olivia grabbed Ibrahim's arm and they disappeared in a flash of purple. Evelyn looked at the point where they stood in silence. She turned at the sound of Moira chuckling.

"I see what you wanted too do. You wanted this too happen, you wanted Reaper dead so you could rise the ladder, you wanted Ibrahim to take the serum so you can use him as a ally, and without him you want the strength for yourself" She laughed again. "You remind me of Angela when she was a student"

"Very smart aren't you? Interesting to see how much good it did you. Without me your not getting off this mountain"

"And you lose a powerful ally if you leave me"

"...A trade then" Evelyn said after a moment's consideration. "You give me the strength, and I ensure that Reaper's body is yours, and doesn't go back to Blackwatch, and that you survive getting off this mountain"

Moira looked Evelyn over, and then thrust out her hand. "We have a deal". The evening sun was setting in the west, hanging just above the mountain.

 **End of Part One**


	24. Confession (Authors note)

I have to acknowledge a mistake I made

One of the most frustrating things about media for me is how they present minority groups that are meant to be allegorical for actual minority groups such as the Jews, Homosexuals or the Black community. My problem with media in that it seems to ignore that race is more a social construct based on people's need to categorise based on physical attributes more then actual differences that define people as separate from others. For the most part, anthropologists argues that race is a social construct and is a oversimplification of genetic diversity. Media usually has good intentions when it comes to allegorical interpretations of race, but due to the need to have a interesting plot or secondary threat (Think Dr Sinister in X-Men) they often oversimplifies the concept that they have. Basically due to the need to have the characters have superpowers for the sake of entertainment, characters like the X-Men undermine the allegory that they want to create.

The allegory of the X-Men though makes it so that the mutants aren't just a new race, but a entirely different fucking species! Inherently different, as well as the fact that the Mutants have the power to kill hundreds on the drop of the hat makes it so that the concept undermine the anti-racist message it is supposed too have, in that race discrimination is more ingrained in society through its institutions and social attitudes then a few flawed individuals spouting racist slogans. As Mutants are inherently more powerful then average humans, it argues that people are racist because they are legitimately afraid of the other race, rather then believing in supremacist beliefs, which is hopelessly naive at best, and downright dangerous at worst as it implies that the minority in general somehow deserves the racist attitudes shown to them. Because they want to simplify the message of Racism=Bad (Which is a good message regardless) they end up missing on the nuances of actual racism and oversimplifies the concept by trying to make rational, scientific reasons for racism that are easy to digest and doesn't really alienate the reader.

I fell into this trap pretty hard in chapter 2, The Scientist. So I need to come clean and apologise.

The idea of the Anubis program comes from lore, I think. Basically I needed to acknowledge the Anubis program for later story usage where it became a pretty big plot point, but now I don't know if I'll bother continuing and I feel as though I oversimplified true racism and prejudice in a way that legitimises the prejudice of the stories own species. That and given how they are robots, which instantly has people categorise them differently from humans. So, even though I pulled from lore, I still feel as though it was a very clumsy reason, and I apologise for it, though I feel as though the lore itself is also very flawed which is why I deviated so much from it.

I think I'll continue this after a while, I have a lot more to add, but ultimately I think I'm content for letting it end for a while. Maybe I'll make a part two later on. Just a warning, I'm probably going to destroy your favourite ships, but given how I consider the Overwatch lore in itself really flimsy and weak (frankly I think the fans give more of a shit then the people who actually made the game and lore) with some very disturbing militaristic undertones, you wouldn't be following this without expecting that. Also I've looked up the Yakuza and, Yikes.

Hero worship is something that is both interesting and disturbing to me, and while watching the bad guy get punched in the face in fiction is all well and good, reality does not reflect this. The real world may benefit from "heroes" but what a world that is genuinely flawed from the inside needs is people who work to try and fix these problems. The conflict lies in that no one can agree how these problems are created and how to solve them. Too Angela the world needs to be changed so as to fit her vision, which means that from Faheera's pov, Angela is most definitely a villain, and worse is not the sort of villain that can be defeated by punching, because her ideology defies her as villainous, not any actions that welcome open retaliation. I'm not saying that my Fan-Fic is in anyway realistic, all fiction is in itself a replication of non-fiction, but I am saying that hero worship in real life can oversimplify real world problems where punching doesn't help, and as this is a story written by me, my beliefs will undoubtedly bleed into the text.

Like Angela said herself, things are slipping around the world, and because I based a large part of her on myself (and Edward Elric, and the Tenth Doctor), I think we both agree that the world is going to get a lot scarier in the next few years. This is just my little attempt to acknowledge a mistake I made. Maybe reality is too unbelievable for fiction, or fan-fiction for that matter.

I'm happy letting things rest for now.

If your interested in a book that I truly believes presents reality in a interesting way, I cannot recommend Maus enough. If your interested in race as a social construct I believe the address below will give you some idea of where I'm coming from.

url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url= /2008/10/01/race-as-a-social-construct/amp/&ved=2ahUKEwjM0M36q4jdAhWKOsAKHebAA2kQFjAGegQIBBAB&usg=AOvVaw0xt35j1Fb1xAYhifGqZzk4&cf=1&cshid=1535204959218

Thank you, long live peace, love ;) and knowledge. 3


	25. Themes for Characters (Extra Content)

_Hello there, i have recently been reading "More then meets the eye" published by IDW and it is just smashing! the writer James Roberts posted the "soundtrack" for the comic series, a bunch of songs for the numerous characters appearing in the comic and clearly because if i had original ideas i wouldn't be writing fanfic, i thought i would ape him. Here is the soundtrack for the characters of this story (who i consider seperate from the characters in the game). i will update it regularly so make sure to come back every now and then._

 **Water From The Main Source** By Rachel's.

Overall theme for the series

Primary joint theme for Evelyn and Angela. https/youtu.be/ryZ3dGzPFNQ

 **Book Of Love** by Peter Gabriel. Theme of Guillard. https/youtu.be/FmnDXRJ7btE

 **The Old Mans Back Again (Dedicated to the Neo-Stalinist Regime)** by Scott Walker. Theme of Blackwatch and Reaper. https/youtu.be/N-zgdGQB4S4

 **Don't Fear The Reaper**. By Blue Oyster Cult. Theme of Idun, Einar And Angela. https/youtu.be/ClQcUyhoxTg

 **Darkness Looms Upon Her** (Fullmetal Alchemist Conqueror of Shanballa). By Michuru Oshima. Secondary joint Theme for Angela and Evelyn. https/youtu.be/V8f6cOTYVIE

 **Come On Eilleen**. By Dexy's Midnight Runners. Theme of Lena. https/youtu.be/ASwge9wc-eI

 **Changes.** By Butterfly Boucher and David Bowie. Second theme of Lena. https/youtu.be/wHN_D7Hcpjc

 **Stairway To Heaven** By Led Zeppelin. Theme of Angela. https/youtu.be/D9ioyEvdggk

 **Lost Property** by The Divine Comedy. Theme of Sparrow. https/youtu.be/5wRiPz18pso

 **Rubberband Man** by The Spinners. Theme of Lucio. https/youtu.be/dXcFFNx0_g8

 **Cold Cold Man** by Saint Motel. Theme of Genji. https/youtu.be/Of3jUuQzH2o

 **Killer Queen** by Queen. Theme of Widowmaker. https/youtu.be/2ZBtPf7FOoM

 **Rebel Rebel** by David Bowie. Main theme of Moira, Secondary theme of Angela. https/youtu.be/eF551z9KlA8

 **Knights of Cydonia** by Muse. Theme of Reinhardt. https/youtu.be/G_sBOsh-vyI

 **Roundabout.** By Yes. Second theme of Reinhardt.

https/youtu.be/cPCLFtxpadE

 **Wake Up** by Jenny Owen Youngs. Theme of Diva

https/youtu.be/-Tl20WUl0_c

 **The Captain** by Biffy Clyro. Theme of Zarya https/youtu.be/2Evn9MiIuqM

 **Into My Arms** by Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds. Theme of Faheera. https/youtu.be/LnHoqHscTKE

 **Instruments of Destruction** by N.R.G. Theme of Bastion. https/youtu.be/wTup5mT4O-Q

 **Retrograde** by James Blake. Theme of Evelyn. https/youtu.be/XClvMMxBg1k

 **Don't let me be Misunderstood** by Santa Esmeralda. Primary theme for Sombra. https/youtu.be/-hwiCkU73NA

Shelter from the storm for Ashe?

 _As always, Courage, Love and Knowledge. Buzzard out._


	26. Part 2 Prologue

October 1st. 2075

 _This can't carry on_.

Angela nodded to Zarya, who had her gravity caster ready in her hands, Angela tightened her grip and thanked the suit for keeping her cool. The broiling sun beat down on all four as they readied themselves, and Angela bent down so as mutter calming words to the girl trapped beneath. Zenyetta was there calming her as best he could, but only so much could be done for the completely panicked. The village was torn apart from every possible angle, by Terrorists, militaries, paramilitaries, PMC's and hired militia, resulting in the once living village having been reduced to a few walls, bombed out windows and a population thrown from their homes.

"Steady now" Angela said to Zarya. She nodded as she pulled the trigger. A flash of purple and Angela felt the rubble in her hands lighten and the girl trapped by her legs cried out in a language Angela did not understand. As the rubble lightened, Angela, Zarya and Lucio strained too pull it up and off and the girl cried out. Angela felt as though she could imagine a few of the words that the poor girl was saying. Most likely, she was screaming for her mother. Angela ran to where she had placed Gungnir in clear view and pointed it at the girl. The flash this time was gold, and it almost blended with the blazing sun. Within seconds, her once broken body was healed. Whimpering, she allowed herself to be held by Zarya.

"Angela, would you-"

"yeah, sure" Angela prised the girl from Zarya, who held onto Angela just as tightly as Angela scooped her up. With a quick burst from her wings, the they were airborne. Angela tried to keep herself as low as she dared to avoid scaring her, and flew her quickly to the nearby refuge camp. She assumed she had crept out so as to search for food, the government was slowly starving their own people, and the Rescue Service was merely allowed in to make it appear as though they cared, and the rescue service couldn't not go in as otherwise more would die. Angela knew it was a border town that had been destroyed, and knew that the locals were of a different ethnicity to the majority of the countries inhabitants. She figured that the meagre rations and medicine was a method of ethnic cleansing, to force them out or kill them. As she regarded this, she alighted in the refuge camp, where hungry eyes followed her.

Barely a second after her feet touched the ground, a man weeping openly ran forward and grasped the girl, who had quickly forgotten Angela and was gripping back hard.

"You saved her" gasped the man, between muttering assurances to her daughter. "Thank you. Thank you. You're a hero!" Angela looked around at the faces staring at her, hungry, persecuted and desperate. She knew they would be displaced and probably attacked by parties in the war. The little girl was most at threat. Targeted by human traffickers and slavers for her youth, facing ritual rape threats and starvation and the constant rejection from country to country for asylum. The countries around would have nothing to do with them while developed countries would resort to the default. Mess in another countries infrastructure for selfish reasons and when given the chance to help the victims of injustice, sigh excuses and do as little as possible. And here was her father calling her a "hero". She smiled weakly back

"Happy to help" she said. With that she knew she had to head back and rendezvous with the rest of the team. She quickly began to fly back, leaving the fated and the small to their world of struggle.

 _Can't I do more?_


	27. The Conference

Angela was not looking forward to the media meeting. The last mission had been highly successful, but still her mind raced before the conference. Images of pulling people out of collapsed buildings and staring eyes flooded her mind as she stood in front of the cameras, and she knew that she had to keep herself restrained.

Cameras capture everything. It was for the person watching to fill in the blanks of what the person was thinking. Angela had done this many times before, with clamouring faces and microphones being forced into her face in media meetings. Over the last year, she had learned just how much use a camera could be. Some journalist asked about the rumours that the recent attacks in the area had been instigated by Blackwatch. Angela scowled.

"Given what I know of the organisation, and the other rumours from around the world of there involvement in terrorist and covering up of war crimes, it would not surprise me." There were mutters of agreement. While the Rescue Service had high levels of support, Blackwatch did not. Most far right parties supported them, but many others saw them as too powerful, while nearly all other parties where highly critical. Whenever she had spoken, Angela would find a high level of support when it came to Blackwatch, and since then opposition had become more vocal, and many people supported her in her views. It didn't hurt that Angela had intentionally been adding fuel to the rumours of Blackwatch involvement.

"You've also been highly vocal on your criticism of the Overwatch main team, does this cause you a lot of stress between the two teams"

"There is naturally a great sense of competition between the teams. However, I feel as though the Rescue Service can be far more effective then the first team in rescue relief and emergency services, and this recent mission proved it. I also believe that the term "Overwatch" is too militaristic for the Rescue Service. Violence creates violence, and peaceful solutions are too often ignored in favour of deadly force. The rescue service are used for peaceful solutions to saving lives, and are used only for that. The rescue team only uses violence so as to immediately save lives or self defence." The last mission has been particularly rewarding for the team, with the successful rescue of over a thousand people that could not be reached by the; equally valiant and deserving, normal rescue services that they had served with. Angela always made sure to mention them in her media conferences, and she did so now. "However, our success would be greatly limited and many more lives would have been lost if the other aid workers we served alongside had not been there." There was a murmuring of agreement in the room. Angela smiled to herself, this was going well as always. A small hand shot into the air and Angela nodded to the holder.

"How does it feel knowing you have helped save so many people's lives"

For a moment, Angela was thrown in a loop. She knew what the "correct" answer was, that life was always worth fighting for, the sort of response that the new PR officer would like as the sort of answer the "Angel of Overwatch" would say. This time though, she knew that the amount of help she could give was limited, and those she saved would still face many hardships that those in countries that this safe, feel good conference would be broadcasted simply did not understand the level of suffering endured by many of the population.

"I want to say that doing the things I am on this team for is the most rewarding thing. But the truth is that there is still great suffering and hardship that I have no power to stop. So, to answer your question, I want to save lives, I enjoy saving lives, but I still feel sorrow over those I can't save" There was a murmuring from the crowd. She knew that it was a bleak and whiny answer, but it seemed to have struck a chord with some of the reporters. Another tentative hand shot up.

"What do you think of the recent elections in Switzerland?"

 _Ah! This is what I was hoping for_. The past year had seen a great change in politics with the decrease in fully Anti-Omnic far right populist parties in many areas of western Europe, following the upset on the Matterhorn trust in the coalition fell quickly amid a expenses scandle. Switzerland had changed from a coalition formed by a nationalist, xenophobic party with open wishes to break the human right convention to one which was lead by a liberal conservative party, with the Social Democrat party; Angela's preferred party, being the third largest. Angela had wished for a social democratic win, but found the Liberal Conservatives to be far better then the Nationalist party in that they did not espouse racist terminology or beliefs, as well as being pro-omnic and generally more supportive of international rights and anti-isolationism.

"I am very grateful for the coalition formed by Ingrid Berge, however I must regret that the racists have still a hold in the government as part of this coalition. Until the far right parties are no longer part of the government I will not be satisfied". Despite this, she felt a hope that she had not felt for the future of politics since she was a teenager, and hoped that the trend would continue. A upcoming election in Germany was expected to see the first decline in the AFD representatives since the Omnic Crisis, and France was seeing protests against its current militaristic outlook, especially given falling living standards and inflation. There were even rumours that Britain would rejoin the EU. Angela felt part of this movement, and was determined to show her support for these movements regardless of who she annoyed. However, over a third of previously EU countries were still under either illiberal democracies or hybrid regimes, while the EU itself was severely crippled in power by numerous low level conflicts that sapped the economy, including the Omnic Crisis. Switzerland had gone to war for the first time in over 200 years in this time, and its military was woefully inexperienced when it did, resulting in high casulties, but it's tradition of democracy prevented authoritarianism. Angela had hopes, but she wasn't holding out for a miracle in fractured Europe, and the US was so split in political beliefs and violence that it was clear the political systems in use were simply not up to the challenge. She decided to focus back on the teams.

"Also, with these future developments, I hope that Blackwatch and Overwatch face further scrutiny and criticism"

"Speaking of Blackwatch" shouted out a loud, booming voice. "What do you make of the rumours relating you to the death of the previous leader, Reyes?" Angela gritted her teeth. Some rumours were not as useful as others.

"I make no extra statements regarding the event, I have no connection to the death of Reap- Reyes" Angela ground her teeth even further. She thought she had it bad before with the rumours, the UN had tried to keep where Angela had been kidnapped too a secret, which naturally meant everyone knew that she had been on the Matterhorn at a similar time the "death" of Reaper had happened.

"And what of the rumours that you and disgraced scientist Moira were in a relationship"

"No comment"

As further hands shot into the sky, Angela reflected that it was going to be a long conference. After nearly a hour of either dodging, answering or subverting questions she was able to leave.

She hadn't forgotten her promise, she remembered it vividly. But that promise had been slowly crushed by reality, as so many promises often are. Those conferences with eager journalists and the occasional professional interview had become her best weapon in trying to mar the first team and Blackwatch, and the effect they had was not measurable. Angela was painfully aware of how little she could do, and the fire that had filled over a year ago had been replaced with a simple, black frustration for every hurdle she had to meet. She narrowly avoid Faheera in the hallways and headed to her room. Her holophone buzzed and she picked it up.

 **Happy Birthday Angela.**


	28. The Warrior and Her Assassin

**Meanwhile. Elsewhere in Numbani**

It was dark in Numbani, the sun had set a long time ago, and Evelyn walked alone across the well lit streets with her handbag. It was not a pleasant task that Evelyn was headed to do, but Evelyn was glad for the distraction. With increased scrutiny following the Matterhorn incident over a year ago she was unable to get too get away with things that Reyes had so easily been capable of avoiding. Insubordination was rare when Reaper allowed them to indulge in whatever whim they wished while on missions, and often the missions themselves would be too indulge in there greed and other urges through criminal organisations and profiting from these activities. She needed a way too control them, Idun was a beginning, but not the full solution. The solution had been under way for several months, and had finally finished. All that was needed now was to take care of loose ends. As she walked along the villas and holiday houses of high end Numbani, she reflected on the divides she was facing, wishing she had the ability to purge Blackwatch of the elements that held it back, and bury them in a mass grave like they had done to so many, and taking survivors for there own amusement. In her years of serving Blackwatch, she had only been able to save one of these people, and he had left. As she walked to a particularly lavish house at the end of the street, she saw a familiar sneering face and gritted her teeth. As always he wore a stupid cowboy hat, and a poncho. He had stylised himself of a hero in a old western, and had support in the ranks from this image. McRee watched her come up and nodded.

"She in there?" Evelyn asked.

McRee grunted. "The french bitch? Yeah, she's here ma'am. You should put **that** little lady on a leash"

 _I should put you in the ground._ Evelyn went inside the house, painfully aware of McRees gaze on her arse as she walked in. Widowmaker had been a constant ally to Evelyn, and had been incredibly useful in keeping some of the louder voices in check. She cared little for the Internal politics of Blackwatch, instead being loyal to those who had been kind to her as Guilard underwent brain washing and augmentation. Namely Olivia and Evelyn, as well as a few other prisoners of the programmes, but none were alive now. She waited for Evelyn in the kitchen, and had poured herself a glass of wine. She grinned as she saw Evelyn and poured her a glass.

"Evelyn! You simply must taste this. Properly aged and everything" Widowmaker said. She kicked a chair from underneath the table, the chair being opposite from a fat, shaking man. He quivered in his chair, watching the two women drink his wine with dread. A spot of blood on the side of his mouth told Evelyn that Widowmaker had forced him to drink a large portion of the wine itself, and his movements were slow and unsteady. As he talked, his speech slurred.

"Please, I did everything you asked. All the payments have been made, why are you still doing this?"

"We know the payments have been made, Mr Greene. We thank you for your generosity" Evelyn replied. Widowmaker grinned and leaned over next to him and placed a hand on his back.

"Relax, Monsieur. From what Angela has said about you, you clearly need to relax more. You have plenty of Green, Mr Greene". With that she put the glass to his lips and made him drink. Evelyn was grateful for Widowmaker in being her ally, but her sadism was troubling. It could cause problems later on. Eliot shirked away from her and his voice took a hysterical note

"I gave you the money! Now let me see my wife!"

Widowmaker turned to Evelyn, a grin cutting across her face "He had made every payment, within the deadlines too. There really is no reason to keep him" Her voice was low and sweet, taunting. Evelyn was silent for a moment and then sighed.

"Okay. Let him see his wife"

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Eliot had tears streaming down his face and was overjoyed. Evelyn stood up and turned to the door as though to let someone in, and turned at the last minute and nodded to Widowmaker. With a practised movement, Widowmaker whipped out a gun and placed it too Greene's head. Greene's eyes widened as he realised what was going on, and what had happened to his wife. His hands moved to the gun in the second that it was held to his temple. Widowmaker fired and Greene's head fell to the table, knocking over the glass of red wine that spilt over the floor. _One_ _problem_ _solved_ , _but now I have too give Angela a visit. Also..._ Evelyn frowned.

"You hesitated" Widowmaker opened Greene's hand enough to leave the gun, and then turned too look at Evelyn.

"No, I didn't." She lied. "I waited for the best possible moment. That gun of his can leave discharge residue on the hands of its shooters, which means that whoever had their hands covered in the residue would be the one who fired it, and his hand is covered now seeing as how he tried to grab it" She showed Evelyn her gloved hand. "Clearly I didn't didn't do anything as this was a suicide of a white collar criminal, who's wife left him" She grinned again, and Evelyn returned it.

"He was clearly depressed, his recent finances show that he spent over $500000 on prostitutes and "charitable organisations" Evelyn added.

"Wow! That's almost as much as McRee spends!" the two women laughed and moved through the house into the basement. The crack of the gun would definitely have been heard, and it was likely police would be there soon.

"Could you have been seen out front?" Widowmaker asked as she moved a hidden piece of wall out to make a opening for Evelyn. The door had clearly been installed in preparation that someone would come for him for his embezzlement, and Evelyn enjoyed the irony of it.

"No, we had the surveillance camera placed on a loop, thanks to that butler. No one entered or left the house" Evelyn closed the door behind them and the two continued walking down the narrow passage. Widowmaker was a conspicuous person, wearing her specially designed crystalline armour. Taking some clothes she had prepared earlier placed in the corridor, she changed quickly. She would need to disappear soon and head back to the UN headquarters, so Evelyn wanted too keep her for as long as possible.

"Do you think they'll cross out murder?". Evelyn asked.

"Probably. He had a motive, an means to do it, but even if they didn't it would be hard to identify us." Having changed she slapped Evelyn on the shoulder and they started to run. "I forced him to drink from the same area I was, the hair could be explained through his numerous "visitors" and we both wore gloves" They had ran to the end of the passage and stood, listening to the sound of police sirens above, where a trap door lay. As they waited, Evelyn decided to spring the news.

"I want you back in Blackwatch. You're to see me again at the end of the month" Widowmaker turned sharply and looked in surprise at Evelyn.

"What? Why?"

"We have enough info on Angela and Lena. With all the trouble, I need you close to me" She noticed that she was not happy at the news, staring morosely at the trap door. "There's several assassinations necessary for our continuation. A Omnic peace advocate in King's Row, a couple of business leaders who want to back out of our deals. That sort of thing" Widowmaker didn't reply. Evelyn sighed. It was as she feared. She **had** hesitated when killing Greene, which meant that either she was growing a conscious, or worse that Guilard was showing through. Either way, if meant that Evelyn had to act to keep from losing a ally. She continued.

"Hey, least you won't be watched every minute of your life anymore"

"Thats not completely true" She replied quietly. _Definitely time for a change_ , Evelyn thought. Widowmaker turned and attempted a smile.

"While were waiting, What design did the corpse's bride make for you. You know how much I appreciate fine gear"

Evelyn smiled. She had hoped for something that set her up as Reaper's successor, someone who could surpass him and she was happy with the results. She took a rolled up blueprint from her handbag and passed it too Widowmaker's waiting hand. As she opened the blueprint she gave a appreciative laugh.

"You like?" Evelyn asked, a smile tugging on her own lips.

"Like?" Widowmaker laughed again. "My dear, you'll look devilishly fierce in it!"


	29. Birthday

**Log Entry 578, Day 642. October 9** **th**

 _Another year older. Wiser? Maybe. I understand a lot more of the world then I did when I started, not a lot of it good. Being called a hero has always rung hollow, the last mission was especially showing. I can save so many lives, but I can't get artillery to stop shelling houses. I can heal a broken leg, but I can't stop the rubble that broke it. I can save someone from a collapsed house, but can't save them from what happens afterwards. Estimates state several thousand people have been saved by the rescue services, and life is always worth fighting for, so what's wrong with me? Why is it never enough? How come when I fly around, virtually unbeatable that is when I feel most powerless. What I can do is amazing, but what I can't do is what bothers me. Like Moira said, "_ Nothing can ever be enough", _but is that so ba-_

Angela stopped when she heard a knock on the door. Opening it she was greated by a flying hug.

"Happy birthday!" Shouted Lena. Guilard stood of to the right of them. Smiling awkwardly. Angela smiled and ushered them both in, though she was annoyed by the interruption. Guilard held a birthday present with a big 29 on it.

"Why in god's sake wouldn't you let me throw you a party? We could have had fun with that! Invite everyone, make it so everyone gives you a gift, cmon. You can't say no to that."

" _Ja?_ I can, and I will. I'm fine just doing my own thing tonight."

"Okay fine. Maybe **I** wanted a excuse to drink. Don't be selfish!"

Angela smiled at that. "You usually don't need a excuse"

"Oh, fuck off" Lena had spent the last few years learning to read her friend, and she could tell that something was bothering her. Her blue eyes blazed with intensity and the wall that Angela had sacrificed too post-it notes and brain storming regarding media strategies and Blackwatch rumours was a mess of new notes and arrows. With a whispered apology to Guilard she placed a arm on Angela's shoulder.

"Let's go out on the balcony, the city looks beautiful tonight"

Angela felt a slight thrill and followed her outside. The warm wind whipped at Lena's short hair and Angela allowed herself a brief look before tearing her eyes away. Lena had always been pretty, but following the Matterhorn Angela had been having a hard time keeping her eyes off her. Someone who's first instinct when in serious danger herself was to protect those around her; even someone she barely knew, for virtually no reward other then the knowledge that she saved someone would never lack for admirers, and Angela considered Lena to be far more selfless and braver then she could ever be.

"So what's up? Asked Lena. Angela was brought out of her trance and sighed.

"Lena, do you ever feel powerless?"

"Strange question. Sometimes, sure. Usually when I feel out of depth talking to someone"

"I've been feeling so frustrated lately, I feel as though what I'm doing is not enough. It's not that saving lives is unrewarding! it is. But I still feel like I can do more. But I'm constantly meeting new damn hurdles!"

"Okay, so what do you feel like your being restricted from doing?"

"I don't know! Just" Angela threw her hands in the air in frustration "Something..."

Lena sighed. "Angela, you can't let yourself worry about something that you cannot do. Focus on what can be done and you'll find what you're looking for, yeah? Remember? This is what screwed you up. You scared me back then. I don't want to see you go that far ever again"

That hurt. Angela looked down in shame, and regret. "Things won't come that far again" she reached out to touch her hand "I promise" She tried to defuse the tension. "You're only 28 right? Why are you so much more mature?"

"Your so self-conscious. It trips you up"

"So you're more mature because you're not a introvert?"

"I trust my instincts" She smiled "Speaking of which, think I'll go out tonight. Can't convince you to try a drink?"

"I can't stand the taste of alcohol" _But Dad could._ "Besides I have some reading to finish"

"Bet you were fun at Uni" They were silent for a little while watching over the city. The easterly breeze was hot and dry and the night sky was orange from the light of the city. Lena looked at one of the blue lights adorning her wrists and sighed. "Hey, there's something I've been wanting too-" at that there was a thump from inside the apartment. With a look both women ran inside to find Guilard slumped over in front of the wall, blue creeping up her neck. She was staring at the notes and pictures that plastered Angela's wall, theories and questions about Blackwatch. Lena, murmuring words of endearment picked her up by the shoulders and gently carried her over to the bed, Angela watched, morbidly curious.

"Looks like I'm not the only one feeling blue"

Lena looked grim, the blue had travelled up the nape of the neck, and had stopped moving but was not receding either. The skin not affected was pale. Angela checked her pulse and temperature. The pulse was slightly higher then usual and the blue skin was cold and clammy. After a tense few seconds, Lena finally breathed out once the colour moved back into her cheeks and the blue turned back to warm brown skin. Lena gave a nervous laugh and Angela gave another attempt at levity.

"You two on my bed... It really is my birthday"

"Heh, keeping that for a Christmas present love" Lena muttered. She was smiling now but seeing her so openly worried was strange for Angela. "Did you really make a blue joke?" As a general rule of thumb when Lena stopped making jokes then shit had hit the fan. Guilard's eyes fluttered open and she groaned.

"Those fainting spells are getting worse" she muttered. She shared a guilty look with Angela and then turned back to Lena. "I'm sorry if I worried you, _Mon Terrier"_

"It's fine love, but maybe we should take you back?" Angela had moved in front of the wall and was keeping Guilard from seeing it. Lena gave a appreciative nod to her. "Promise you'll come to the Halloween party I'm throwing if your not going to celebrate your birthday, promise that!"

"Yes, yes" Angela held up her hands in surrender. With a final grin Lena left with Guilard, Guilard gave a backwards wave and Angela heard a snippet of their conversation.

"So, where you serious about the Christmas thing?"

"Ermm"

Angela closed the door and breathed out as she slid down to the floor. The present lay unopened on the bed.

 _I made you a promise to stop worrying. But I made another promise as well_. She looked at the wall of writing. _And I want to keep it, and you. But looking the other way is so hard. People dying, people hurting, so many lives I could have saved, without even having to go outside_. It wasn't the first time she lamented her loss, but Idun flashed in her mind once again, the mountain and the things she did there still haunted her dreams, and each morning she would find blood on her sheets where she had been scratching at herself. Other dreams included happier memories of Moira, before she shifted into a dark, sharp and bloody shape that hurt too touch and Angela's dreams of pleasure turned to terror. Sleep therefore was replaced by reading, which she used to further her own interests. The book was on media strategy, and she had finished it the night before. The media was omnipresent, and she therefore tried to show herself at her best. She decided to return it after opening her present. Besides, the library always cheered her up. The gift was a red scarf, _This will be good next time I visit Iceland. Can't let Einar get too lonely_. The date of the death was coming up, and Angela knew that she would soon have to visit the grave, going on her marriage anniversary as well. She had come to terms with what Einar had done, regretting how she had acted regarding the loss of the data. After a moment's of reflection, Angela picked up the note.

 **In case you ever want to go back to England. Remember you have a friend from there.** Angela smiled at that. Placing the scarf in a draw she picked up the book and made her way down to the library.

"Back again I see" Said the librarian. Angela was hoping to see him again, a Omnic known as Isaac. Isaac cocked his head to his side. "Oh, you've returned it. Shocking, you finished after only 2 days. Your getting sloppy"

"Oh, great thanks"

"Something wrong? Because if so we recently updated the third aisle, fresh erotica for the lonely-"

"Fuck Off!" Angela laughed. "What if Faheera's there?"

"She has been here actually, reading lots of histories and philosophy. She isn't so bad, talks to me occasionally"

"Really? That homophobic, militaristic, autocratic bitc-

"From what I've noticed, she hasn't said much of that stuff for quite a while. Actually I think she's pretty lonely"

Angela grunted. "Never noticed. She hates me though, and Lena. Just because she shut up about it, doesn't mean she regrets it, besides, she hasn't made a statement in years"

"Maybe you misread her?"

"Doubt it. You got that order for me?"

"Yep Special occasion is it? Buzzard Girl volume 20. Just when I thought all you read was scientific journals and those media strategies books. You know only bastards read those right?"

"It's a small personal gift for my birthday. Also, shut up"

"You should have said, I'd gotten you something from the third aisle"

"Then I'm glad I didn't say anything" Angela and Isaac laughed as a shadow crept up through the aisles. It was lithe and strong, with a sense of confidence and belonging that set her fully at ease with her surroundings.

"You shouldn't say that" The voice was one that Angela recognised, and sent shivers of cold down her spine. She had heard it in her nightmares, behind a ski mask, a combat helmet, and as it was now, completely unchanged, smooth and deep. She turned sharply and immediately placed herself between her and Isaac.

"Evelyn?"

"Angela? Oh my god I haven't seen you since University? How have you been? You're looking great!" Evelyn draped a arm on Angela's shoulders and Angela felt herself tense at her touch.

"What the hell are you-"

"Isaac? Do you mind if I take Angela for a moment? If she doesn't mind off course. It'll serve us both to catch up!" Her tone was cheerful and friendly, perfectly acted. Angela could hear the proposal in the question. Isaac was looking at Angela, asking, looking for confirmation. Angela gave a little smile and nod. Being led by Evelyn, Angela was taken outside of the library to the a small table outside the library cafe, placing her bag beside her chair.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you." Angela watched her closely. The eyes shone more brightly then they had back on the Matterhorn, and she was smiling confidently. "But, you seem very interested in hurting us. In the media, you haven't said a nice thing about us." Angela replied with her cold, reptilian stare. Evelyn sighed.

"Okay, look. This is why I'm here. Things have changed since we last met. With Reaper dead it was easy to step into his shoes. Thank you for that." Angela remained silent. "But now, you and your friends are making problems for us. And I want to change Blackwatch, I don't want it to be what it is right now, you can get behind that, right?" Angela looked away, caught in a moment of indecision.

"Talk"

"Right now we are seperated into two camps. There's mine, who want to change Blackwatch back to how it should have been, and there's Reaper's old lackies who infused our current... Ideology"

"What is that ideology?"

"A majority belief is that facts cannot be decided by scientific method, and that the strong should have the right to establish there own version of reality."

"Utter bullshit!"

"Precisely. We were made to do what needed to be done for peace, and we have become a crappy cult-"

"Extrajudicial killings, torture, threats, ties to neo-nazis and the Klan. How peaceful"

"Look, you're not listening"

"No. I am listening. I just don't like it. Doing those things in the name of peace will only result in more conflict and death."

"And it's better now?"

"It should be disbanded completely. And it's members tried for crimes against humanity"

"Like killing a defenceless enemy?"

Angela's hands slammed down on the table. "How dare you!? You of all people know he was not defenceless"

"You of all people should know he was" Evelyn sighed. "Look, I don't want to be enemies. If we cooperate we can do a lot of good. Just stop trying to make us look bad."

"I don't try. I'm just honest with what your doing and telling people who don't know"

"You doing that makes my job a lot harder"

"Good"

"It will also make the lives of Isaac, William and you a lot harder if you persist"

Angela felt as though she had just been slammed in the stomach. She blinked and stared hard at Evelyn. "Wh-What?"

"You heard. Here's the thing Angela. You're a good person, but your not a important one. You do good flying around and saving people, but Guilard told me about the wall. You're damaging Blackwatch, and you're damaging me. So, stop trying to be more then you are. Stick to what you're doing, and you won't cause any damage. Keep pushing, then you I will be forced to push back"

Angela stayed silent, slowly she lowered her head and closed her eyes. "So, if I keep speaking out-"

"Then the people around you will face the consequences for your actions. Tell anyone this, and they will face those consequences too"

Angela remained silent. Her hands were shaking on the table.

"Look, you're doing good things, be satisfied with that. Beyond that, get lost. You're not a player in this, you're a pin up girl. Get used to it." Evelyn stood. "Oh, and also" she pulled two gift wrapped packages out of her bag and placed them on the table. "If you care about people getting hurt, remember what I said" with that, Evelyn left.

Angela stared at the packages, placing them under her arm she rushed back to her room. _They will kill people close to me if I act_. She dropped to her knees and tried to catch her breath. _No, keep calm. Open the packages then decide what to do._

She placed both packages on the bed. One was gift wrapped red with flagons of yellow beer and felt like it had two objects inside, the other was blue with white stars. She started with the blue one, and stared at the thing on the bed.

 _Why would she give me this?_ Angela picked up the gruesome trophy. Reaper's skull mask, not the ski mask he wore when invading the lab, but the true skull mask stained red by his death. _Is this meant to be genuine?_ She wasn't sure how to react. It was high incriminating and Angela resolved to destroy it at her first opportunity. Then she turned to the second gift and hissed through her teeth after opening it.

Angela stared at herself in the picture, younger, smaller and fatter, with a scar crossing her face and eye and a hand on her back. _Knowing you_. She opened the frame and looked at the back of the picture. Sure enough, there were words in Irish Gaelic.

 _Enjoy the chocolates, I remembered your favourite. Never forget who you are. Yours forever, Moira._ Angela read the note several times, and then sat on the side of the bed.

 _Never forget who I am?_ Angela was puzzled for a moment, before she understood the true meaning of the words. A picture, _A pin up girl._

She picked up the mask, numb to all feeling and placed it inches from her face, where she could smell the stench of its previous wearer, rotten flesh and sweat. Then, with a scream of hatred she threw it against the wall, where it broke.

Angela stood alone, with only her memories to comfort her.

 _Should I let my promises die?_


	30. Green Sword Arc: Modern Ninja

_There is a comfort in being powerless_. _In believing in the lie that you have no factor in your own fate. But should the promise die yet? I should do what I can, but I cannot let someone else die for it. So what do I do?_ It was a uncomfortable realisation for Angela, who after two weeks past the threat was on a urban train headed into central Tokyo, with her fellow Overwatch Rescue Service members beside her. But even the idea that she was powerless was a lie. She realised that she had a option. It was a option that did not allow for retreats. It would be all out war, lines would be drawn in the sands and no tide could erase them and Angela would either save those threatened, or doom them. The rescue team sat on a train, engaging in easy banter while Angela brooded.

They had slowed down majorly while in the tunnel, and Angela stared forlornly out of the window. The train seemed to be taking forever to get out of the tunnel, and Angela found herself staring at every change in light in the hopes that it would finally leave the claustrophobic, dark atmosphere of the tunnel and enter the Akhihabra station. Finally the train left the tunnel and was bathed in the neon glow of Tokyo, the light filtering through into the inhabitants of the train, though Angela could not take joy in the sight, twisting the red scarf she wore around her neck in her hands.

Zarya had been worried about the mission, not because of its safety, it was arguably one of the safest they had conducted. Angela however worried her in her reaction to the mission. The conduct of the mission also confused her, usually the team had autonomy to follow there own ideals, rarely being ordered on anything provided they worked in the open. This time however said autonomy had been ignored for a ultimatum that they do the mission or be restricted in there resources. Protecting the son of a Yakuza boss would have had numerous people up in arms, even when the son was supposedly trading information about the criminal empire for protection and extraction. This was not the usual work of the team. She feared Angela would have been vehemently opposed to it. Instead Angela had barely said a word since leaving Numbani, barely reacted to the death of Greene, and rather then the snarling, snarking, stubborn bastard that Zarya had expected to have to convince Angela merely shrugged and said she had no choice in the matter. That had almost worried Zarya more. They were wearing civilian clothing so as to hide their identities and get Genji out of Tokyo quickly, to be picked up from a police station. Getting off quickly and muscling their way through the crowds, Angela, Zarya, Lucio and Zenyetta approached the police station.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Zarya stared down from her impressive height down at the poor secretary. Angela stood at Zarya's right.

"Well if he's not here, where is he?"

"Penthouse suite, hotel Furimuki." Came the quick reply. Zarya swore and turned on her heel. Angela apologised to the secretary and followed her out.

"He could be killed out there! Why did they let him leave?" Zarya spluttered.

"Maybe they want him dead? Can't imagine the son of a Yakuza boss will be too friendly with police. Though they are pretty corrupt"

"I thought the public trusted them fully?"

"Because of the 99% conviction rate. Yeah, how do you think they get so many confessions?" She jerked a thumb towards the cells. "Poor bastards in there being held for over two weeks"

"Christ. You heard him, Furimuki hotel, let's go" Zarya waved the rest of the team and they followed her back into the street. Kit slung over there backs disguised as normal luggage. "And then Angela, your going to tell me what's going on with you. That's the first time you've sounded like you since we got off the plane"

Hotel Furimuki was hard to find, and in a rough area. Zarya had simmered down by the time they reached it, and was instead watching with uncomfortable interest the numerous street walkers and vendors on the street. Angela could tell she was uneasy. Going to the top of the building, Angela found herself increasingly curious. She had heard numerous things about Genji, including that he was a master martial artist, had numerous relationships with famous Japanese celebrities and had supposedly climbed Tokyo Tower on a dare. If he had seriously repented and wanted the criminal empire to be dismantled, Angela imagined that what he could tell them would be of great interest, though she would personally keep her distance from him until she was certain of his character. This curiosity did not however completely replace the dark, black depression she had felt over the last couple of weeks, and she knew that she would very likely find herself hating the mission. With a shrug of her massive shoulders, Zarya knocked on the door of the suite loud enough to cause vibrations along the wall. After a moment the doors clicked, opened slightly and the crew were assaulted by a choking wave of cheap perfume.

"You the extract team?" Zarya looked down on a hard looking women in a kimono with a rod in her hand. Zarya stared hard at the woman and then walked straight past her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Zarya spluttered. Angela followed her in and felt her jaw go slack. Inside where at least twenty scantily clad, perfumed women milling around and acting as though they were at a social event, drinking and acting flirtatious towards one another. Despite the drunk atmosphere, Angela noticed that every single one of the women were nervous, and all were avoiding the windows. Angela immediately understood and felt a surge of anger flow through her body, a rare occurrence in the last couple of weeks.

"You're late" came a haughty, thin, heavily accented voice from the kitchen. The Service immediately crossed into the kitchen. Inside was a handsome young Japanese man with one of the women kneeling in front of him with a hand on her head. Zarya immediately gasped and looked away.

"What in god's name are you doing?"

"Protecting myself. What's it look like?, her name's Sakura. One of my favourites" Genji was wearing a buttoned open shirt showing a thin, but lean chest and in his left hand held a sheathed Katana sword. He swept his eyes amongst the rescue service and finally rested on Angela. He grinned. "Oh! I like you. Angela, right? The angel of Overwatch. I bet you hate this, don't you? Bet you're as frigid and pure as the media would like me to think"

Angela didn't reply, but instead looked back into the rest of the suite. She counted several bruises on the arms of the women, a couple of black eyes and eight bloody lips. She had seen similar women walking Zurich openly, Numbani and Manchester had been more prudish with their night life. She turned back to Genji and took Gungnir out of her bag. _Bastard._ Genji finished with a spasm of pleasure and kicked Sakura out of the way. Angela immediately knelt down to pick her up and glared at Genji.

"What sort of sick bastard hire prostitutes to be human shields?" She offered Sakura a napkin that she happily accepted.

"Arigato" she mumbled and she spat into the napkin. Genji chuckled.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full"

"Shut the hell up!" Lucio had regained his composure enough to be angry. Someone so calm and friendly suddenly shouting surprised Angela, and his voice was completely clear as befits a singer. "Let me see that honey" he muttered to Sakura as he took out his healing sonic amplifier. Genji watched with interest.

"You like her?"

"Shut up" Zarya spoke. "We are here to extract you to Numbani, why are you wasting our time?"

At that, Genji smiled. "Lets talk about that somewhere differant" He touched the sheathed Katana at his side as he said that, and a small burst of green light came from beneath the sheathing. He buckled up his pants and stalked out the kitchen, the service followed him out, Lucio being left behind with Sakura.

"You see" he said as he opened a door on the top level. Angela passed through the door with the rest of the service, and gave a small exclamation of stress and pain. The room was a nightmare of furs and the head of wild game. Angela noticed snakeskin and ivory on the handles of the door and a beautiful boar head hanging over the fur covered bed. Angela had been vegetarian since the Zurich incident and could not stand seeing animals suffer. The burst of flame in her stomach went under another surge.

"This weapon of mine" he motioned to the sword around his hip. "Is the sibling of another weapon. A bow. These weapons are important artefacts of my clan". He laughed. "Or, at least they were. Now, I plan to take both. My brother, Hanzo, has the other half. The blue dragon to the green" Genji was clearly enjoying showing off the weapon. Angela thought that the artefacts thing must be bullshit. No way something so advanced could be old enough to be a "Artifact". She had to admit though; as a scientist and the widow, granddaughter and friend of engineers, she was somewhat curious about the sword. "That's why I am here, and not in a cell".

"You plan to lure out Hanzo and the blue dragon, and then take it from him" Zarya spoke. She then motioned out to the rest of the suite. "And your using them as human shields for your own personal greed"

"Hanzo is a honourable fool. Besides, the rest of the clan leaders won't like him harming the merchandise"

"You are a vile man" Zenyetta had been silent until that point and Angela rarely heard him talk, and even rarer was him showing any form of anger. "You should be better then this, if you truly are repentant and wish to end the clan" Angela scowled. _Why is it we have been forced to protect this spoiled bastard?_. Genji did not reply. Only thumbed the sword guard of the Dragonblade to show a inch of green metal. Zarya saw the threat and turned immediately to the team.

"Alright! Suit up. We'll sort this out once we are ready. Our mission has been expanded. Now, we are to protect everyone in this building until further notice" she looked over to Angela. "And, we will finish this mission as quickly as possible by taking the target to the airport as fast as possible"

"Try it. I'm not leaving without both dragons" Genji gave a foul sneer. "Or would you rather these woman were placed back on the streets where a attack will take place?"

Zarya did not let her emotions show, though deep within she was screaming vile abuse at the cruel fool before her. Angela thought about her position, and then sighed.

"I guess it doesn't matter. Just means we have to protect more now. They might be safer with us around. If he can give evidence about the clans, then I can stomach being here"

"Well, that and you're clearly you're here to watch me get my cock sucked" Genji spoke again with a deep drawl. "You seemed very interested"

"I was wondering how much that sword cost to buy online" she replied. "I used to have a pair of toy swords me and my cousin played with, it lit up too"

"You dare insult my family! My father left me this sword" _Oh, hit a nerve._

"Oh, I'm sure he's very proud of you" She turned to Zarya. "This fool is nothing compared to what we've done before. We could force him back if needs be"

"You lay a hand on me you infertile bitch, and I'll make your life a living hell"

 _Infertile?_

"I've given out living hells before, Genji. I'd like to see you do worse then I"

Silence followed that remark, and Genji and Angela stared down at each other. Zarya broke the silence

"Angela, suit up. We need you ready. I'll try and get him to come with us" Despite the argument, Zarya was glad that her friend hadn't become fully despondent and that she was still willing to argue. Angela broke the stare and glanced over to Zarya, before shuffling out stiffly with Gungnir in her hands.

"Go on then She-Hulk" Genji muttered to Zarya. "Persuade me"

Angela strode off, hoping to find a quiet room to change in. She grimaced as she recalled what she had said in the bedroom. _So, you're proud of yourself now, are you?_ Something else had troubled her in that room. Something that Genji had said. Looking back, it was ominous and directed. It said that he knew something about her that she had told very few people, and she hoped that it was merely a coincidence. Otherwise, things would get much more complicated.

 _How would he have known?_ The changing of her body during the Idun corpse-phase had killed all oocytes, and they could not be brought back. Only a few people knew. Her husband, and Moira.

It was clear something deeper was happening. For the time being, Angela forced down her feud with Blackwatch so as to focus on the situation.


	31. Victims of Everyday Cruelty

Angela went to find a quiet room where she could change, the suit being capable of being folded up due to a lack of hard armour plating. Although this reduced durability, it allowed the suit to be carried anywhere within a bag, and was very easy to put on. Angela found a small room where a single woman stood, gone off for a smoke break. She glared at Angela briefly before returning to her cigarette. As Angela changed she watched and giggled at Angela's muscular frame, earning her a glare. While Zarya was all muscle designed for pure power output, Angela was lean and athletic, muscle built over multiple Valkyrie sessions. Angela had just pulled on the halo-helmet when she heard the door open, Angela turned to see a small, shy girl walk in, a bottle of sake in her hands.

"A peace offering" she presented the bottle awkwardly too Angela, her English heavily accented. "From Genji". The other prostitute in the room immediately screamed at the small girl and she flinched from the verbal lashing that her statement had given her. She turned again to Angela. "From Genji...San" the other prostitute laughed and Angela gave her another glare. _Something isn't right here_. The girl wasn't like the others, and it took Angela a moment to realise. _No..._ She took the bottle and offered it to the other women, and pointed to the door as she did so. The other women accepted without a word and left, leaving Angela alone with the other girl. The second the older prostitute left the younger one grabbed Angela by the shoulders.

"Help me! Please" her small hands shook and her grip was weak. Angela placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Easy. Sit down, and tell me calmly what you need"

"I need to get out of here! They won't let me leave. The Yakuza, they keep we here, say we have to pay off our debts! Those they didn't kidnap!"

Angela was listening intently. "Debt slavery?"

"Do you understand?"

"They told you lies of a better life in Japan, and they expect you to pay for the cost of transporting you"

"And the debt never stops rising" she chocked.

"Here, take this napkin"

" _salamet"_

 _Phillipines, probably a village girl._ Angela decided. She knelt besides her and offered her a hand up. She did not take it, but instead buried her head in her hands. _They might not accept her back._ Angela sighed. _He hired her, did he know she was a slave? He definitely did. Probably happy that he could get one so young._ Angela placed a hand on shoulder again.

"What's your name?"

"Mahlee. It means Flower"

"Mahlee"

 _Now for the other question._ She had been dreading this

"How old are you Mahlee"

"...They took me when I was eleven" she raised her head from her hands "That was last year"

Angela steadily breathed out, and slowly moved to hold the childs head in her arms. She held her for a moment, letting her cry into her arms until she calmed down.

"I have to go and find him. If the other one gives you trouble, come find me. If she doesn't let you, yell" Mahlee nodded.

Angela walked out of the room intent on finding Genji, but stopped just as she got out of the door. She found the older women slumped on the floor with barely any of the saki drunk. _Drugged_. Angela checked to see if she was breathing and sighed with relief. _I'm supposed to_ _ **protect**_ _the man?_ She growled and turned to find Zarya

"Well?" Angela asked.

"He's refusing to go without the other half of the dragon weapons, he threatened me when I told him to leave"

"Some of the women here are were trafficked. We need to take him out of here and take the slaves to the police. This has to finish"

Zarya recoiled at the fact "Disgusting" She frowned and thought for a moment "Angela, when I was talking to him he let some things drop. I think he's planning more then just giving info on the Yakuza. He's hoping to join Blackwatch"

"... That makes sense" _So that's how he knew, Moira's been gossiping._ Angela's thumb gently brushed the button on Gungnir's side, before she suddenly gripped the sceptre hard. "Where is he now?"

"In the living room"

Angela started muttering to herself in German, considering her options. _If he tells others in Blackwatch, then they might retaliate._ Angela then considered further. _However, they never told me about it. Might make them pause._ She squared her shoulders and moved onto the living room.

"Are you aware that some of those here are so against there will?" her voice was calm and level, masking the inferno inside her stomach. Genji himself was leaning against a wall,

"Why would I have asked them? I bought them, they do as they are told, I don't care"

"Of course you don't" She made her decision. "We're going back to Numbani" _If I leave him here I might be considered as retaliation. Besides, it might look bad._ She gritted her teeth. "And your coming back with us" _Hate to bring Blackwatch a ally, but one more can't change much. Besides, we're not certain yet._

"No, I'm not" He stood up straight, and showed a inch of blade.

"You didn't let me finish. You're coming back with us, and I'm taking the trafficked women to the authorities" _Might not imprison him, but it will definitely get the media's attention. Otherwise, these women might be sent back to their pimps, and I cannot allow that._

"Hah! You think I'll allow that?" He turned on the heel and strode towards a glass case containing a green, modern piece of powered armour.

"I wasn't asking" she moved forward and placed a hand on Genji's shoulder, and was suddenly thrown back in a flash of green into a book case. A burning smell filled the air and the bookcase had been completely smashed.

"And I never say the same thing twice" The sword was out, a beautiful Katana with the metal folding pattern a glowing green. "Don't you dare touch me, who the hell do you think you are?" The sword started to glow brightly, throwing green along the walls of the room.

Angela shook with a cold fury and flared her wings, the colour of fire bursting against the walls. For a split second, the room was filled with the two lights, throwing the walls in gold and green. Angela gripped Gungnir tightly. Genji sneered.

"You think you're special? You think you can take me on? I learnt my abilities through hard work and skill, I learnt how to fight over years. You need a suit to do half of what I can do."

"Put a master swordsman against a idiot with a gun, and see what happens" Angela growled. Her voice was tight and controlled to mask the burning fury.

"Mercy!" Zarya shouted. "Think clearly!"

"Keep going like this, and I'll throw them all out, onto the streets with all the top Yakuza searching for them, where they will be caught, then killed" Genji smirked. "Would that make you feel like a hero?"

"Angela, stand down. A fight here could harm people around us" Zarya was holding her hands up, trying to stop the situation from escalating.

Angela kept quiet, then slowly she lowered Gungnir. Genji smirked and sheathed the sword. "Smart girl. Now go and protect me and maybe I'll reward you"

Angela stayed silent, with a last reptilian glance she turned and strode stiffly out of the room, Zarya following close behind her. Once the door closed behind her, Angela immediately turned.

"If we attack him at the same time, we can take that sword from him, no one here has to die"

"Angela-"

"We can't help someone like this, someone so vile and disgusting. We came here to take him back, so let's do so!" She was nearly shouting, ready to burst in anger.

"Angela..."

"If we can get someone here to testify we might be able to

"Angela, Shut up!" Zarya yelled. "I'm trying to tell you something important"

Angela stared at Zarya, and then breathed out. "Fine. What is it?"

"That armour isn't for show. It has quick assembly abilities around its owner. If he puts that on, I doubt you'll win. If he hadn't had it then I would have already forced him out. Anyway, I have a job for you"

"A job? This piece of shit is holding slaves and-"

"I just received some intel. Someone out in Akhihabra just asked for you by name, of the name of Hana and said that she requires assistance on some international law work, and she'll be willing to help us if we help her. Hana's been working on some work in a similar vein to Tracer, but is focused entirely in East Asia. I want you to go out and meet her"

"Why did she ask for me? Is she legitimate?" Her voice was thick with anger still barely kept in check.

"That's for you to find out. I'm telling you to go out and meet her to answer that exact question, but she is legitimate. Now, get changed. She asked not to draw too much attention to yourself. She said by meeting with her you and her might be able to prevent the attack on this place before it happens. She's asked for Lucio as well"

"I see." Even though her hands shook, she was calm enough to realise that staying would do nothing. "Thank you"

Angela gave a final look to the room where the armour stood and turned. She strode to the room where she had changed into the Valkyrie, and found Lucio talking with Mahlee.

"Lucio, just so you know I'm going to get changed in here."

"Why are you getting changed?"

Angela told Lucio what she had been ordered to do. Lucio listened and then ran out of the room. He came back a second later.

"I've talked about it with Zarya, if we are needed we'll come straight back. Our priorities will be to save the girls, not Genji"

"We should be quick. But I must say that you surprise me how quickly you joined"

"How can I look Anna in the face if I protect this misogynistic piece of shit? Zarya and Zen have a plan, once the attack happens they'll protect the girls, then go for the attacker"

Angela considered that. "Okay. But we should be quick as possible in case they attack while we are out". She turned to Mahlee, who was shaking while listening to Angela and Lucio

"You're leaving us? What if we get in danger?"

"I'm hoping that Hana will provide some help to us if I finish quick enough. If there is a attack we will be right back. Stay close to Zarya, if you're in danger protect yourself first and get out of here" For a moment she felt a sudden flush. _I'm so limited here. I can't do anything. But even if I leave I'm still putting these women in danger. But what other option do I have? A fight would be too costly._

"I understand"

"Thank you" She turned to Lucio. "Zarya tell you where to meet up?"

"Yep. I'll bring you to her" Lucio said. Angela nodded.

 _Even if I can't do anything against Blackwatch, maybe I can do something about this. God, let me have this. Let this be enough to satisfy me._

 _ **They killed my husband. If I stand still then they won't stop.**_

 _The nuclear option still stands._ Angela reflected as she walked out the door.


	32. The Diva's Entrance

Akihabara was loud and bright. Had Angela been there under better circumstances she still wasn't certain she would like it. She felt as though the video games and anime presented were so commercialised that they lost there emotional worth. As it was, she stormed through the crowded streets, carving a path with Lucio in tow. Having seen a part of the darker side of Japan, the bright lights felt as though they were casting shadows over dark truths, blinding visitors by brightness to avoid necessary questions. The location was a small gaming cafe on the corner of a side street, self contained and cosy. _Good thing Lucio can read Kanji._ Several had come forward to ask for autographs and several also tried to talk to Angela, before seeing the reptilian look in her eye and backing away. There were very little people in the cafe, merely a girl playing with two friends in the corner with mutual banter and friendly jabs in English. Angela let Lucio order for her and sat down in a corner booth.

"Now what?" Angela asked, her arms crossed.

"I don't know." Lucio sat down across for her and sighed. "Well. This is messed up isn't it?"

"Why did you come with me, Lucio? Never seemed like you're bothered by anything"

"Remember? my daughter. I don't want to be associated with such people as that monstrous fool"

 _Ah._ She had met Anna several times along with Lucio's wife, a beautiful blonde Fin who had been a drummer when they met. Anna had her mother's looks but had her father's temperament, cool and calm. Lucio held a picture of them regardless of where he went. However Lucio still seemed stressed.

"But, now I have a conundrum, don't I?" Angela didn't reply. "Because now you see I'm putting my own ideals before saving someone's life. Even when it is a horrible person. That doesn't set much of a good example, is it?" Angela again didn't reply, simply letting him speak so as to get what he needed off his chest. "What do you think?"

"We might be able to do something good here. I'm willing to take the risk for a better result" She picked up a spoon and inspected the Kanji engraved on the flat. _Wish I could read this._

"Ah. Sometimes I wonder if people think too much about the results" Lucio went silent again. "I've been thinking about dying"

"I wouldn't recommend it" Angela replied.

"Okay, guess I'll be immortal then. Hah. I mean, what happens after I die. If I die doing this job. What happens to Anna and Essi?"

Angela heard what he was avoiding to say. "Are you thinking of leaving the rescue service?"

"Maybe" he shifted uncomfortably and would not meet Angela's eyes "If I feel as though I can do just as much while being close to my family, then yeah"

Angela let that sink in, then moved across and gripped Lucio's wrist. "Hey, chin up. You shouldn't be ashamed of that. Believe me I'm the last person who's going to criticise you for that" Lucio smiled at that. Angela kept going. "And, if you do go against doctors orders, then I swear I will do everything I can to make sure that Abbi and Essi will be safe and happy, I promise you that, and the rest will swear by it as well" She let go of his wrist. Lucio smiled gratefully.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I'm not meant for this. I'll try and help anyway I can, I swear" He shivered. "That last mission, My Lord..."

"I remember that too. I will hold you too your promise," Angela leaned back, and watched as the young girl came forward "What's this then?" Head cocked jauntily to the side and glaring down on both Angela and Lucio was a young girl. Angela noticed the two behind her and gave a gasp.

"Olivia? Ibrahim?" the two gave a awkward wave. Both had changed since Angela saw them. Olivia had grown her hair out the side of her head that still had it, long enough to wear it as a long plait over her shoulder, the purple dye in her hair had been changed to a brighter shade. A scar crossed her lip that had not been there before. Ibrahim had changed dramatically, his once weak and crippled frame was instead strong and lean, and he had grown a beard that followed a strong jawline and smiling lips. Both seemed more at ease and were gaining appreciative glances from the cafe staff. Both wore oppai sweaters, purple for Olivia and green for Ibrahim. Angela moved her eyes to the Korean girl standing before her. She was tiny, and thin. Barely measuring five feet but she moved like someone much bigger. Her lip curled up as she looked at Angela, and then looked at Lucio

"I expected more" she jerked her hand towards the other two "They spoke quite highly of you, Angela". Angela was staring at the two, mouth open.

"Now, if we can pick our jaws from off the floor, we can"

"Ibrahim, I am sorry, I am **so** sorry. I swear, I didn't want to. I didn't. I hated myself afterwards, the original plan was too" Angela swallowed. "Well that's not important" She continued to look. "You're like me. Moira, she saved your life"

Ibrahim coloured, and muttered when he spoke. "Don't worry about it, it was my fault as well"

"You did volunteer."

"I got abs from it though"

"Worth it?"

"You tell me"

"Considering what could have happened, no" She had thought long and hard what she would say, about what she **should** say. Relief had flooded her body to see that she hadn't killed him, but there was more then just the worry that angered her.

The small girls brow furrowed. "Are you fini-"

"Olivia! Where did you get a sword from?" A thin sword hung on waist, highly decorated and very expensive looking. Angela looked at it critically.

"Would you believe me if I said it was a gift?"

"No"

"British Museum"

"What?!"

"Oh come on! Everything in there is stolen anyway!"

"Please!" shouted the small girl. Angela gave her a look, and was not impressed by what she saw.

"You're Hana, right?" She cautiously extended a hand that Hana left hanging

"You came to meet me, think you can keep the reunion for later?"

"You're pretty arrogant for someone your age aren't you?"

"You came. So you're interested in what I have to offer."

"That being?" Lucio spoke. Hana gave another lopsided look, and Olivia shot Angela a glance. _Later._

"Wait, I've heard of you!" Lucio acclaimed. "You're the gamer girl!"

 _...The what?_

"Yeah, professional" She waved her hand. "I used to. But now, I just show up at the occasional gaming event, and people love me for it"

 _...Seriously!?_

"And now, I work with the UN" She smiled and flashed a peace sign. "And that love pays off"

"You're young for this. Please tell me that gaming thing isn't true."

"Hey, so what if it is?"

"You're kidding right? You went from professional gamer too, whatever this is? That's a joke! There is no way you're over twenty, yet your acting like Special Forces!"

Ibrahim strode forward. "Don't shout at her" Olivia stepped between them

"She's offering you a opportunity and you're throwing it back in her face"

"She's a fucking fetus! You think I'm just going to accept all this? Tell me why I'm here, because I just left some defenceless people in a place of imminent attack to come to you! So tell me why I'm here!"

Hana didn't have her smile on anymore. She seemed taken aback "I need your help. Without you, it will be us three attacking. And, well I'm green. I" she swallowed. "I really don't want someone to die. Not on my watch. If someone dies, that's on me and I know what you can do. Both of you, so. I'm asking, please help me"

Angela sighed. Despite her skepticism, she felt a wave of guilt for putting her on the spot "Look, I shouldn't have shouted, but you must know how this looks"

"Then look at this" Olivia placed a piece of paper and shoved it on the table. "Read"

"Umm, Angela?" Lucio grimaced. "I just got a text from Zarya to tell you to check your messages?"

Angela glanced at Lucio, and then checked her holophone.

" _dubbel..."_

 **Angela. Knowing you, here is some info.**

 **Hana is legit, working tightly with the East Asia international jurisdiction committee, and is currently trying to get onto the rescue service.**

 **I know you know the other two, you will explain yourself later.**

 **Stop being a dick.**

"Thanks for texting her beneath the table, Lucio"

"Sorry, but you were being, well the d-word"

Angela sighed and looked down on the piece of paper on the coffee stained table.

"This is a warrant!"

"For Yakuza members, the son and brother of whom You're protecting" Hana seemed to have gotten some confidence back. "And I want you to help me bring them in, before they go for him"

"Yet he himself is not on the warrant"

Lucio read the Kanji side of the warrant "Maybe Blackwatch has more political power then we thought. Would explain why we were forced here"

Angela considered that and the proposal. _She has a warrant, and she says that if we are successful we could prevent the attack on the penthouse. This could be the most effective way I could do things. This will be the best way to protect those back in the penthouse. But first_

"Okay, we have a deal. On one condition. When we go, we must try and end it peacefully, without fighting"

"They will not go down without a fight" Hana replied "But protocol states I have to give them a chance regardless. So, my plan revolves around that" Olivia coughed. " **Our** plan, revolves around that"

"Thank you" Olivia muttered.

"Give me your contact details so I can send you the coordinates. Go back and suit up, and I'll give you the plan when we meet up. Same for you"

"Oh, so you remember I exist?" Lucio grunted. Hana ignored him.

"The sooner the better. Meet up within thirty minutes. Any questions?"

Angela didn't reply, instead she quickly grabbed Lucio by the hand and began to run. Leaving the three alone. Once they left, Hana sat at the booth and buried her head in her hands with a groan. Ibrahim placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That didn't work out did it?" Hana muttered, embarrassed with colour in her checks.

"Hey, you didn't do too bad. She's helping isn't she?"

"I forgot the other ones name"

"Okay, so clearly you don't listen too good music, but I don't think he noticed"

"Stop being soft on her Sparrrow! What were you thinking acting all cocky? That's a good way to push people away" Olivia was being eyed by the waitress, who was waving a bill that Angela and Lucio forgotten to pay, and she angrily waved them off. She returned to Hana. "Well, Genius?" Hana didn't look up. Olivia grunted. "Well next time we follow your plan, don't act like me in trying to be all cocky" With that, Olivia left. Ibrahim looked at Hana.

"She got it right didn't she. You were imitating her"

"... Yes. She has so much confidence. I was trying to match her"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're 18 and played video games for a living for years. She worked in a Mexican gang in a civil war, and I once saw her bite the head off a snake and use the rest as a tourniquet"

"Okay, wow"

"We had rope too! But she wanted to kill the poor thing before it bit anyone else!"

"Why did she bite the head?"

"Too prove to Ev- erm. A friend that she could! In short, she's messed up. So please, don't try to imitate her."

Hana breathed out and patted the friendly hand on her back. "Thanks. But we have problems right now"

"That being?"

"Olivia had the money" Hana pointed to a increasingly frustrated and angry looking man behind the counter, holding two bills for both Angela's and Olivia's groups Ibrahim bit his lip and took a casual, friendly step towards the man.

"I don't suppose you need a English too Arabic translator, but seeing as how we're In Japan..."

Back at the penthouse Zarya stared at Angela and Lucio before her. "She's offering you a chance too finish this before a attack" Both had changed back into their suits and Angela had wrapped her new scarf around her neck and mouth to keep out the windchill from flying.

"Yes, and I plan to go" Angela held Zarya's gaze. Zarya sighed.

"Then go!"

Angela grinned and ran too the balcony, hearing her wings power up as she leapt from the railing, gasps coming from behind her, and a satisfying slap and yell coming from where Angela purposely aimed a wing at Genji's head. Free falling for a split second, her wings suddenly surged with thrust and power in a golden light, and with a tug from beneath her shoulder blades, Angela was level with the streets below her, where hundreds of pairs of eyes gazed in amazement at the golden wings above carrying the women in red. With wild exuberance, Angela laughed and called out in German, speeding towards her destination with the wind whipping at her hair and a fresh surge of speed so as to race the green streak catching up to her.

She hadn't gotten over her problems, but she temporarily forgot them in the sudden rush of freedom.


	33. Taking Flight

The location was a club in the Shinjuku red light district, and Angela flew in high so as to avoid being seen by the people below, perching on a tall building ( _I'm Batman)_ and waited for the rest. She looked over the city, and took note of the beauty of the neon jungle before her. She thought that if she had come in happier circumstances, she would enjoy it. The short respite she had with Lucio had shown her that, and she hoped to come back too the city. The problems the city had was problems all cities in the world had, and she could look forward to coming back at some point. She mused over this as a familiar flash of purple burst behind her.

"You look like someone about too jump"

"Yeah, well. I have wings"

Olivia snorted and sat on the edge of the building, the wind catching her long hair. Angela allowed herself a quick look before turning back to the city. Without turning Olivia placed something between her and Angela, and when Angela saw it she made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat.

"It's only stun, the kill option has been removed"

"I can tell; I know this model, but still" she picked up the gun and sighed. She had grown up around guns for the first few years of her life, her father and mother both held guns, trained through their military conscription. But her aunt and uncle had both chosen civilian service, and Angela heard everyday of shootings and militia attacks on minority groups and terrorist attacks, developing a strong dislike for them. Regardless, she picked up the stun blaster and sighed, checking the charge battery and adjusted the sights. Despite her apprehensions, the rest of the team had seen she was a good shot from training, and it fitted well in her right hand while she held Gungnir in her left. It was weighted perfectly and with low recoil for a high fire rate. It was a gun, but it was the kind Angela felt best suited too. Olivia watched her with interest as she cocked her own weapon, a small submachine gun modified for holding electric darts. Despite the development of none lethal weaponry many around the world preferred deadly force, and Angela was glad to see that Olivia didn't intend to kill, however she knew too much of her previous activities and too little of what she had done the past few years to believe them to be on the same side completely. As it was, Olivia gave a low whistle through her teeth.

"You look born to handle it! A cadeucas Blaster by Swiss Arms AG, so you both come from the same country"

"And Orson Welles said we only made the cuckoo clock" She placed the weapon at her side in a magnetic holster designed for such guns. Olivia took another glance and handed over a radio.

"I've been meaning to say Angela, I didn't think you were the sort of person to do this when I first met you, but then you pulled that shit with Reaper"

Angela grunted.

"But you still go on the news and talk about peace, and how it is wrong to murder and use violence" The smile she wore was not encouraging. _Go on_ it seemed to say. _Show me what a hypocrite you are_. "So what exactly do you believe in?"

Angela was quiet for a moment, she knew how the people around her were creeped out by how she juxtaposed between her media self and her true self, and she found it unnerving how easy it was to stand before people and give them what they wanted. To say what people wanted to hear, and not too speak her mind as she usually did.

"I think that peace should be given a chance, and that if people were a letter to realise how similar they are too each other, then they won't fight. That's what "Mercy" thinks"

Sombra listened with interest. "And what does Angela think"

"The same. Peace is too often ignored and the consequences are always more war. If we can we should aim for a place without violence, not made through violence as that will make it so that the cycle never stops. Its all a cycle eventually. People are too similair to each other, there all overly ideological, stubborn and afraid to accept that the person they are killing are just like them"

"How fucking naive" Olivia laughed. "If one wishes for peace, let them prepare for war, that's what I say." Angela waited, then sighed.

"I know. Modern war makes it nearly impossible for peace talks. There were over 30 differant groups fighting in the Mexican Civil War alone. Impossible for a armistice in a situation like that."

"So you believe that violence is a cycle, but that peace is impossible because no one is willing to break it?"

"I... Don't know. All I know is that I hate war, but too many people believe it to be justified. If no one believed in a "just war" then there wouldn't be any, or much less at least. Everyone believes their actions are justified, that's it. I know I won't see peace happen, but it's something to strive towards"

Silence followed that. Suddenly she heard a voice come through Olivia's radio.

"I like that idea, Angela. I think you're right". The voice was garbled, she couldn't tell who said it, but she was glad she heard it and felt a surge of warmth in her stomach.

"Hana wanted to know more about me then, spy? That why you kept the radio on?"

"You call me a spy? You can lie with the best of them"

"Should have known what to expect from a thief"

"A thief of thieves! Volskaya was rotten to the core, besides I never harmed anyone personally"

"Oh really? Tell me Olivia, who starves when companies go bankrupt and banks are robbed? Is it bankers who starve? Is it CEO's?"

"Ahhh, you've been reading my files"

"Hacking Volskaya, stealing from TIMER. Jobs lost, economies damaged"

"With a gun at my head you haughty bitch!"

"Okay, okay! Are the others arrived yet?

Olivia gave a cruel smile "Yeah, I'll take you to them" before Angela could protest she was flashed away and found herself kneeling in a side street, she pressed a hand to her mouth to hold down the puke, just able to force the nausea back down.

"Give me more warning!" Angela spat so as to clear the taste and glared at the giggling Sombra. Hana gave a nervous look and then motioned everyone to move closer, Lucio and Ibrahim flanked her. Behind her was a night club, blaring music into the night. It was a large building, clearly well supplied and popular. Angela turned to look at Hana, now wearing a purple jump suit.

"A front?" Angela asked. Hana nodded. Angela laughed. "Could never stand nightclubs..."

"This is the plan." Hana started confidently "We know of a secret exit of the club that is utilised by Yakuza leaders. Every time the police "raid", they are given plenty of time to use this exit so as to remove any incriminating evidence and maintain the illusion of being legit club owners. Me and Olivia will be near that door, waiting to arrest them as they come out. Of course, they won't leave without provocation. That's where Sparrow and Angela come in. You too will come in through the top, there's a couple of windows that you can go through easily. Your job will be to arrest those who stay to defend the heads. Seeing as how you two can heal, I gave you the most dangerous job and once they realise they are surrounded Olivia will come in too. The machine's too big to manoeuvre in there, so I will stay outside to guard the Yakuza. Then it's just mopping up the scum left over. Lucio will have the safest job, all he has to do is let people inside know that we're attacking so as to flush them out. Okay, any questions?"

Angela was surprised. The girl had given a plan like a pro, and she couldn't find many flaws. There was a problem though.

"You're not going to be fighting, are you?" Angela asked. Hana was busying herself on a holoscreen. She seemed to have not heard her. Angela was about to repeat herself when she heard a loud metallic scream from above. Suddenly a pink, hunched behemoth of a machine landed behind Hana, 3 metres tall at least and armoured like a tank, with guns on its arms that whirled as Hana touched her screen. With Angela's mouth hanging open, Hana entered the Behemoth through the back and gave Angela a look.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"... Never mind"

She nodded and gave the mecha a small burst of speed and whirled the guns on the arms, before catching Angela's glance.

"They're bean bags, no live ammo but it will pack a punch"

"Good" She turned to look at Ibrahim, who had changed into a blue suit with specialised plate armour, that looked crystalline in nature and segmented. Flexible, but offering decent protection. He smiled as Lucio came forward.

"Does anyone know how too say "You're under arrest" in Japanese" Lucio asked.

"Yeah" Ibrahim seemed quite happy to reply. "It's Taiho Se Rete Iru" He saw Angela's questioning look. "My father was Japanese; used to call me "Sparrow", mother was Bedouin. I take after more of my mother"

"Well then, your mother was a very handsome man" Angela jokingly replied without thinking. She tensed and got ready to apologise, _Oh, thank god he's laughing._ Hana gave a smile but Olivia didn't laugh.

She turned and gave Angela a baleful look " you should cut your hair first chance you get. It's too easy to grab"

Angela was taken aback by this. She had allowed her hair to grow to past her shoulders. She hadn't considered it before and had grown it at Lena's opinion, and had begun to like it, with it whipping behind her as she flies with the wind flowing through it She looked at it and sighed.

"You're probably right, but so should you" with a sigh she tucked the hair into the scarf in a way that wouldn't interfere with the helmet.

"Everyone ready? Good. Let's roll people. Get to positions and we go on my mark!"

Angela strode over to Ibrahim. "Okay, clench up Robin"

"Sparrow"

"Raven" with that she grabbed Sparrow by the waist and flew into the air. Olivia banged in the side of the mecha and moved off with Hana. Hana was glad that she was inside the mecha and was able to grip the control sticks.

That way no one could see her hands shake.

The trip up the side of the building was incredibly quick, and Sparrow clearly enjoyed the experience of having flown. Angela dumped him on the top of the building and they walked over to the windows that were to be their entrance. With that Angela and Sparrow waited on the top of the building, waiting for the go-ahead.

While they waited, Angela took a look at Ibrahim, taking into account his strength, and the clear change in weight from the painfully thin, crippled man she knew. He was attractive, but he still hunched like he tried to make himself smaller, as though he could try and disappear from people's looks, which Angela could relate too. They had time, she knew this. And as they waited, Angela debated with herself whether or not she should get what was bothering her off her chest.

 _Look, he's strong enough now._

 _We can only see what's on the surface, underneath he's still that crippled moron from back on the Matterhorn._

 _He should know where he went wrong. Just because you pity someone doesn't mean that they should be free from their mistakes._

Angela sighed, and decided that she should try and be gentle with her opinion.

"Hey, Ibrahim, I need to talk to you" Ibrahim stayed quiet, but he stiffened and clenched his jaw. "When you said you wanted to be the blood bag, you said it was good that you wanted to be as it prevented someone else who didn't want to do it from being forced, at least I think that's what you said" Ibrahim remained silent. "Well, I've wanted to say that it didn't help. You thought you were doing good, but the truth was you were making it so that it was easier for those people you said you refused to do terrible things" She paused again, to see if he would defend himself. When he remained silent she continued. "Because of that judgement, you could have caused the deaths of hundreds of people and caused yourself horrible suffering, and I know you thought it was the right thing to do, but frankly I don't care. It was stupid and selfish, and you should know that if you do something similar to that again, then I will do what I have to do to stop it! Do the right things so as to save lives, don't do what you feel like you have to do to distance those you hate!" she said the last part with conviction and anger. She remembered the suffering she had felt on the Matterhorn strongly, and when confronted with one of those causing the suffering, she wanted to let him know what he had done, and vent some of the anger that otherwise boiled under the skin. Pity was a strong emotion, but the feeling of guilt she felt for him had been let out into the open, while the other emotions remained. For a moment, Angela thought he wouldn't reply, and so was surprised when she heard his hoarse voice.

"I know I was selfish, I'm sorry. But I will make it up to you" He turned and Angela could see the conviction In his eyes. "I swear, I don't care about not being like them any more. All I care about is doing what I can. I will make it up to you and everyone else"

Angela looked into the window. _I will watch over you, and see if you truly are sincere._ The window looked over two levels of the club, a balcony level and a lower level. Angela started to plan.

"I'll take the lower level. You take high, I can glide down."

Sparrow nodded and added. "Once the top layer is clear, I'll join you."

Angela felt a stab of fear go through her, ice covering her spine. _We barely have a plan_. She had fought severely times following the Matterhorn, but always as self-defence, never to attack. The club was not densely packed and would clear before the raid, but still, Angela could not believe how woefully prepared she felt. A voice came over Ibrahim's radio.

"Stay ready, Lucio give the statement"

A second later, Angela heard a clear voice through a microphone, an aggressive sounding and demanding shout. Lucio had given the warning. For a moment, silence. Then Angela and Ibrahim watched as the customers ran out, quick and orderly. It was slightly strange to watch such a group move from a window up high, mesmerising even. The building cleared quickly, and silence once again settled. Then, loud bangs and cracks came from the alleyway.

"Hana's having a party" Sparrow muttered.

Angela shushed him. The cracks sounded muffled, and she thought the sound was coming from inside the building. Suddenly, a shout came over both there radios.

"Angela! Sparrow! NOW!"

Without hesitation, Ibrahim kicked the windows at the edges, knocking out the panels and then jumped onto the higher balcony. Angela dropped to the bottom layer, consciously keeping her finger away from the dreaded button that would spring the spearhead, and covered Lucio's entry with her wings. When no shots came, she and Lucio carefully entered the staff door at the other end of the dance floor, again covering him with her wings. This time two bullets whizzed through the air and Angela felt a jolt as they clattered against her wings. Lucio let loose a burst of sound that caused the shooter to drop to the floor in agony, before going unconscious. Angela had heard the sound in training, protected by specialised earbuds, and knew that the guard would be out for a while. She could hear footsteps and gunshots from above, as she and Lucio ran through the staff room to the kitchen, where again there were no attackers. A quick search of the lower levels resulted in five more guards, all stunned and left. After this Angela and Lucio ran back to the dance floor and called for Ibrahim.

"Ibrahim! How many?"

"I counted three bullets!" Three guards were nestled by the door, and Ibrahim strode out carrying a fourth with Olivia. Sparrow was covered in his blood, and Angela growled as she saw the amount of blood wet on his front. _Did this idiot attack head-on without painkillers?_ He was shaking but healing fast.

"That's nearly all of them" Olivia called out. "Hana got the second in command, but their leader's slipped away. We're going to search the entire club again". A moving shadow in the city light shifted on the roof and caught her eye, and with a howl, she shoved Sparrow out of the way as an arrow whizzed past them. The arrow burst in a bang and flash of light and Angela placed her wings in front of her, blinking the lights out of her eyes. An arrow planted itself on the wings and burst with a blast upwards, and her wings were deactivated. _A EMP_ _ **arrow**_ _?_ Angela dived for the floor and fired wildly at the general location for the source of arrows, her main source of defence gone. The bursts of light for a second illuminated a crouching, muscled bowman, calmly nocking another arrow to his bow. Angela moved once again as fast as she could in hopes of dodging the arrows. One arrow shot past in front of her, causing her to flinch and move backwards. Another arrow pierced the suit in her hip and she grunted from the impact. A nuisance, but would heal in seconds.

Then Angela felt like every part of her body was burning, her nerves trying to dig out of her skin and her thigh muscles contracted strong enough for bone to crack. In a split second, Angela's world was searing, flashing pain, then sinking into darkness.

Angela came to and coughed up bile from inside her throat. She had no idea how long she had been out or what had hit her but she gulped down fresh air greedily and winced as she felt her bones knitting back together, the painkilling system dulling the pain to a low throb. Her head was fuzzy, and in a dull painful trance she stared stupidly around her. Olivia and Hana stared at her with worried eyes, and Lucio stood to once side with a defibrillation kit and a scarf ripped off to prevent restriction. _Oh_.

"Take it easy Angela. Anything dead coming back to life hurts" Lucio said kindly, placing both hands on Angela's shoulders and gently pushing her back down. Angela asked weakly as too what happened, her fist holding Gungnir in a death grip.

"You were hit by some sort of electrical arrow, you were fried pretty bad..."

"Bad? Angela, you were clinically dead for a full five minutes!" Hana shouted. Angela whimpered at the thought. _Electricity, I should have known to be more careful. Stopping the heart without the need to hit it._ Her mouth and chest hurt, but the pain was subsiding. Several of her ribs have been cracked, and she could feel them forming back. That, coupled with the puke around her mouth told her all she had to know.

"Who used CPR?" She slurred her voice and her hands shook.

"Sparrow. And for his efforts, you puked in his mouth" Sombra laughed as Angela moaned and put her head in her hands. "He's gone to wash his mouth out when you were brought back.

 _I'm going to have to apologise for that._ Then she remembered

"The Bowman! Did anyone" Olivia looked away and Hana stared at the ground in shame.

"My fault. All my fault, you nearly..." Hana muttered. "He got away... but I don't think he'll attack"

Angela stared at her and then stood up shakily, her legs almost buckling. _I almost died tonight..._ She activated her wings, and heard the thrum of energy behind her. _The systems rebooted, impossible to make EMP proof but capable of reviving_. She placed a hand on Hana's shoulder and groaned.

"I'm fine now, but if that Bowman wasn't caught, then I need to go find him"

"Are you mad!" Lucio tried to stop her "You can barely stand! Let alone fly. And you were dead a minute ago"

"I got over it..." She stood up taller now, the fug of pain and confusion slowly dissipating, most of the Ischemia having already healed. A fit of madness came, despite herself she felt elevated, the closest she had been to happy in weeks. By acting, being an agent of positive change and going against Blackwatch for her own reasons she could finally think clearly outside of the black depressed despair she had felt the last few weeks, and the question concerning Blackwatch seemed a lot more obvious, though still uncomfortable.

"I'll go up high, try to get a look at him"

"No you won't, stay down and don't push yourself" Lucio answered. Angela stood shakily for a little bit longer and then did as she was told. Kneeling inside the club.

"I'll call Zarya" Angela muttered. "She needs to know about the bowman" Lucio placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Already have. Take a break, then we'll get back too her"

"May not be enough time for that" A sudden fear gripped her heart. "If he attacks while we are gone." She stood shakily. "We have to go. Now" Lucio looked at her and sighed.

"Dammit" he stood. "Olivia! We're taking off!" he turned to Angela. "If he attacks you mid-flight"

"I'll take a high route, limit chances of an encounter"

Lucio nodded.

Angela looked up and began to walk, then she increased her run to a jog and then a wobbly sprint. Then she launched herself into the air with golden buzzard wings designed for long-distance soaring. Only when she was high in the air did she realise that she left the stun gun on the ground and growled. For a second a finger hovered over the spring button for the spike.

She hated the idea of Gungnir being a weapon. It had been used so much as one that every time she thought about it she could feel the ghostly eyes of her husband and friends on her back, asking, shouting at her how could she use their gift so terribly, and the spike was a violation that she had many times begged to be uninstalled. That was why she hesitated to spring it. She continued to the hotel, eyes peeled for any sign of the bowman, a buzzard looking for her prey. Continuing in her high altitude, she gave up.

The streets teemed with tourists and locals, and the rooftops were too dark to see anything in the night. The hotel was too short to he clearly seen in the skyline, and she made her way as quickly as possible.

The fug had completely gone now, and she could understand the severity of the last few minutes. Her breathing quickened and she felt the sudden surge of terror at the thought of having been killed. Trying to calm herself down, she tried to phone in Zarya, about halfway too the hotel.

 _Static? We're easily in range._ She tried for Zenyetta, and received static again. Now with worry settling on her stomach she attempted to call Zarya directly on her holophone, when suddenly she heard sirens coming from below her, headed where she was.

Suddenly the sky burst with green and blue, shouts came from below as a building burst into light. Angela swore and her wings turned into the swift, sharp wings of a falcon and headed towards the flaming hotel.


	34. Tokyo Hotel

The hotel had a gaping hole at its side that covered the upper floors, exposing the side of the building to the air, below it was the fire, burning through the next layer of floors. Angela did not know how the fire had started, but she knew the blasts had ripped open the hotel with no chance of warning, which means that people would definitely still be in there. The fire fighters were already on site; apparently there before the massive blast, and she flew down for details.

Flying down, the Japanese fire fighters gaped at Angela floating before them and backed away as she landed. Not waiting to catch her breath she rushed to the one most clearly in authority and pointed at the building. He got the message and showed Angela a screen which held the schematic of the building. Angela had seen this before and understood the schematic, the flashing circles on the schematics being blue for Omnics and Red for humans. Nearly all the flashing were on the floors closest to the ground, and were leaving quickly. Soon the building would be totally evacuated as the damage was restricted to the east side of the building at the top few floors. The only circles above the sixth floor were stuck in a lift. Two, near the areas of most damage. Angela grabbed the fire fighter, then pointed at the two in the elevator and then at herself. She began too charge her wings, but stopped as a hand was placed on her shoulder. The fire fighter handed her a breathing apparatus and Angela thanked him. _That being said, I wouldn't need it if the suit had been properly made!_

Under the eyes of both firefighter and civilians, she took of, the wind reeking with the smell of burning and her hair trailing behind her. As she entered the building the gold of the wings blazed beside the fire and for a moment the wings and fire were indistinguishable from one another, both burning against the night sky. She crossed past the living room, the room of furs and the kitchen where they had meet Genji. She saw no corpses on the floor and was incredibly thankful to both Zarya and Zenyetta. Once at the lift, she pressed the button in the hopes it would open. She could feel the heat on bare parts of her skin and the smoke in her face would have been choking without the mask. _That's another way to kill me_ ** _._** Grasping the door of the lift shaft she prised it open, ignoring the hiss of the melting suit against the broiling hot doors. She could feel the heat on the bare skin between the helmet and her suit, and the skin healed as quickly as it burnt. The dark of the shaft was lit by the glow of the wings and the healing flesh, as she descended to the top of the lift. Gungnir gave a slight glow in the darkness, the colours of the fire burning above. She prised the top hatch of the lift off in a bodily heave and jumped into the lift. The two were cowering in the corner of the lift, asking and shouting in Japanese too Angela.

 _If I'm going to bring them both out, I need too leave Gungnir._ She realised this with a pan of fear and annoyance. A moment's hesitation she dropped her staff. Motioning to the two in the lift, she boosted them up too the top of the lift. Then, one under each arm she began to lift them upwards, their screams rising as she lifted them up further. She knew the heat would scorch them as she exited, so she realised that she would have to get them out as quickly as possible. The man started screaming and howling, punching her to be let down back to the lift. Angela barely noticed, instead hardening her grip. Like a bullet out of a gun she flew out of the lift shaft, past the rooms and out into the night. Dropping them down near the fire fighters. She gave each a quick look over before smelling the reek of burning

"Fuck!" She flailed at her burning hair, patting the fire out and grimacing from the smell. _So that's what Olivia meant_.

"Angela!" Angela turned to see Zarya striding towards her, her hair marred with soot and ash and burns covering her arm.

"The girls?" Angela asked.

"Safe. I don't know what it was, a flash of blue and suddenly" Zarya shrugged. "Were those the last?"

"They are" Angela pointed at the burning tower. "But I left Gungnir in there, I have to go back up"

"Wait!" came a voice. Zenyetta's this time. "There's someone still alive up there" He pointed to the screen, and on the top floor was a faint, blue signal. Angela swore in surprise, the screen had only shown the two she just saved. With a scream of frustration she flew back up, this time searching for the trapped omnic at the top of the building. She set foot on the crumbling floor and felt a hand grasp her ankle feebly. Angela stared down at the metal thing before her. _Oh, so the screen thought it was a omnic_. She recognised the armour of course, green and covering every part of Genji's body. He was clearly injured, and in that moment he regretted mocking her. Stared down at from eyes that appeared reptilian and reflecting the fire that surrounded them. She stared down for a movement and then walked away. For a second, Genji was alone. Surrounded by the fire and his body in a aching agony. He believed she was gone, had left him to his fate to slowly be boiled to death in his own armour. So, when Angela picked him back up; this time with Gungnir in her hands, he had gone limp, accepting death in what he had hoped to have been a dignified end. His armour steamed in the cold air outside, and as his body was put down, he could hear the hiss of the cooling metal. Angela looked at him, before smelling the reek of burning. A voice to her side spoke.

"He was hit with some sort of arrow! It burst when it hit him! Can you heal him?" Angela grunted and grabbed at the helmet, attempting to lift it off. It refused to budge, something had caught it. She tried again with a gauntlet, which after some effort, came off with a layer of Genji's skin. Genji's low moan told Angela everything she needed to know. _He burnt inside the armour_. A arrow piercing told her where it had entered. _The arrow hit him, similar to the one that hit me, and burnt him from the inside of the armour_. The "blue dragon" had probably burst open the hotel, but it hadn't been what hurt him. Angela gave a low whistle. _There's limits, and if this armour doesn't come off, which could take a while..._ Angela sighed.

"Sorry, but there's only so much I can do for people who have been cooked well-done" she gave a nasty smile. "I could heal him back to medium-rare if you want?"

"Angela!"

"If I heal him like this then his skin will be attached to the inside of the armour, He'll bleed out! If I take the armour off then nothing we'll be keeping him alive!" She pointed at a small tank on the back of his armour. "This is the only reason he hasn't gone into shock, pain relief. The armour is keeping him alive. It's also what's stopping me from saving him. In short he's going to die" her upper lip lifted up. "Doctors advice? Call DIGNITAS." She took another look over. "Or InDIGNITAS maybe" she stopped when she got to the hand, freezing in place. _No, no that's not possible_. She moved so quickly that Zarya took a step back. She stared critically at the hand, her eyes sharp to every abnormality. The skin didn't look burnt, instead it looked like it had burst through, rising from the flesh beneath. Her breath quickened, slowly rising in fear and anger. Zarya was one of the few who knew what happened on the Matterhorn, and she was capable of putting two and two together.

"These are tumours, not burn marks" _What does this mean?_ ** _What does this mean_** _!_ Angela brought the hand to her face for a closer look, _it looks just like reapers_ _corpse._ Angela stood up. _The corpse._ It hit Angela like a train. _I didn't think they could use the corpse! Then what am I looking at? Has someone developed new poisons? Or is Moira using the body? Could she?_ Angela and Zarya stared at each other, Angela had told her what happened, and had described the corpse to Zarya. She understood. So she took her by the shoulder and lead her away

"Angela, do you think that this is Moira's handiwork?"

"It doesn't make sense. How would the Yakuza get access to that sort of poison?"

"So you don't know?"

"No, but I have a idea of how to find out" Angela told Zarya her plan, to which Zarya growled

"You told me he would die!"

"No, now it's different, I think. But, he will not be able to get out of the armour"

"Using him like that, I don't like it"

"But if we do, then we may be able to find where they got the poison from. And we can cut the supply"

"If he is joining Blackwatch, then-"

"Then we can find out if Moira is still working there!"

"If she is, then..."

"Blackwatch's actions will come to light!"

"Even if she was revealed to be there Angela, I doubt much will happen"

"Not much is more then we have now!"

Zarya stared at Angela, trying to get a read on her. She appeared calm and measured, but the eyes showed the raging inferno within. She then turned too Genji, slowly dying on the pavement. "Will it save him?"

"Yes"

"Then do it" Zarya caught Angela's eye and held it, raising her chin so as to look down on her. " All live is worth preserving, though I feel you would rather not preserve his"

Angela tried not to react, but that felt like a cold knife being driven through her. She broke her glance first, turning on her heal and moving so that Zarya couldn't see her face. She gripped Gungnir hard. _That's unfair of her too say. I care about life, If there was a way to save him from the armour, I guess that...maybe._ That being said, what she had do to do next filled her with dread, but deep inside something else was also stirring.

"Genji, listen" she knelt next to the dying man. "I could heal you. It will save your life. But you will be bonded to the armour, and won't be able to escape" she heard a whimper. "But, I can save you, but only after you do something for me" a small amount of movement. "I need you to find out where the poison came from, I've seen this before, and don't want to see this again. Find out where this came from, Yakuza, Blackwatch, either. Do it, and I'll restore your organic body. While doing this, you must avoid deaths of innocents. When you go to Blackwatch, join Evelyn's side and do not take innocent lives or lives you can save instead of kill. If you do not do this, then you will be stuck with this armour forever" she paused. "Move your left hand for yes, and your right hand for no" There was another pause where he was so still she felt doubts that he was still alive. After a second of agonising worry, she saw confirmation. The tiniest little movement in the left hand. Confirmation of life, alliance and perceived mutual benefit. Angela wasn't sure how to feel about that, but she readied Gungnir. A flash of gold and it was done.

Genji was motionless, corpse like against the road. Then with small movement, a flexing of leg muscle, moving a finger, he started to get a feel for his new body. Every movement measured, he slowly stood up, and turned to stare at Angela, who started to observe the armour. Beautiful, a green segmented armour over a tight fitting body suit, flexibility and protection. Small movements of pistons and valves told Angela how the armour was utilised to produce high strength in its wearer, and a green light shone from under the segmented pieces. Then, slowly and majestically, Angela's creation fell over forwards and clanged head first into the pavement.

"... I am not wasting more Idun on him" With that she turned her attention to the sword on his back. It did not appear smoke damaged, but soot covered the handle. Angela tore it off his back and held it up to her eyes. The sword was more then just a weapon, it was a piece of art. Angela thought it looked more beautiful without the glowing green lights. The blade folds looked more like malachite when not lit up, dark green with swirls of lime and seafoam. The wind picked up and she could smell the reek of her burnt hair, and remembering what Olivia said, she grabbed a fistful of burnt hair and brought the sword around her back. She tried to cut through the hair with the sword, and grunted as her head was jerked back. _The sword is blunt!_ Suddenly, her finger touched a small panel on the back of the swords hilt. After some small deliberation she pressed it, and the sword slid through her hair like it was water, leaving a sharp, but uneven cut. The sword now glowed with a bright green, and had become ostentatious and flashy. _This, is one hell of a weapon._ She took a look at Genji. _And when he realises I can't help him he's going to try and use it on me_. _In that case._ _Electronics, hard light and engineering, no divinity in this weapon. The problem lie In getting the secrets of the sword, and making it so people kept the secret. The scientists back in Numbani would gossip about something like this._ Hard engineering was far from Angela's area of expertise. She smiled as she realised how lucky she was. Picking up her radio, she talked quickly and excitedly through it. If Olivia had plans to reform, this could help her too. The time for passivity was over. That night had shown her that it was always better to be a moving target.

"Olivia! I have something for you. I think you'll be very interested"


	35. London Nightlife

The shadow crept out of the window frame, her footsteps muffled by the sound of traffic and hidden in darkness. In front of her was the sleeping terrier. The night before had seen her fail miserably in her attempt to protect the shaodw's target. Now though, she had a golden opportunity to finish off the annoying runt for good. She held a knife in her hand, the same kind that had cut open her husband, poised and sharpened to a cruel point. The room had been almost impossible to get into, and the girl left tommorow, so she only had one chance. With the knife, she brought it up, aimed for the jugular and, froze.

Something inside her compelled her not to slit the girls neck. She had fallen asleep drunk, trying to dull the feeling of failure she felt. Widowmaker knew why. She lowered the knife; a sharp kitchen knife. For the moment, there was stillness. Reaching out, she touched her hair, and muttered under her breath.

"Sweet, foolish girl" Then Lena's eyes flew open and Widowmaker was slammed in the stomach by a savage kick. Howling, she moved as fast as she could, leaving a smoke bomb to prevent her following, and then fading into the shadows outside of the hotel.

 _Come on then terrier._ She thought as she saw Lena desperately searching for her.

 _Come find me_ , _Ma Rose._


	36. Haircut

The trip back to Numbani with Genji in tow was hell as always when flying. However, Angela left Japan in a completely different mood as she had entered. The black fog had been lifted, and Angela felt some level of control now. Flying had become easier, and while she still moaned at the turbelance and gripped the armrests, she could keep her eyes open most of the flight.

By using Genji for her own use and fighting back against injustice, she had developed a new happiness. The news of the sex slaves had been leaked, and the girls; Angela was glad to say, looked like they would get the help they needed from officials, even if Japan's Government was staying quiet the UN and INTERPOL were taking action so as to ensure they could get out off their old life and start a new one. Angela could not have been more grateful that thought and attention was being given to the mechanism of which they had been exploited, though Angela did not expect much would truly change. She knew that when organisations and people profited from cruel actions the more entrenched it became. She had learnt about traffickers in Switzerland about how people were illegally smuggled from abroad and forced into brothels, it was more prevalent in countries that legalised prostitution, such as Japan and Switzerland. Things slipped under the law, and profits went into the pockets of the politicians who made it. She used to say that _The_ _system is so impervious it could be fucking tank armour_. Only by revealing the cruelty of the flaws in the systems could the system change, and even then people are fickle minded and quick to move on. A symptom had been cured. The illness would continue to be ignored, and most likely expanded. Angela therefore had mixed feelings as she left, pride at her small victory, but anger at the larger system in general. With that in tow, she made her mind.

Landing down in Numbani, she removed and placed her equipment in the labs, smiling at the greetings of the workers and pretended to listen to the latest gossip for as long as she could stand (2 minutes top). She congratulated Amir and Akira sincerely on their engagement and listened politely as Cherifa ranted about her new grandson, which like all babies looked like a fleshy blob with a face drawn on it too Angela. After some catching up she left, happy to be alone and looking forward to the wedding, which would have to be done in a different country. Now, finally alone she could begin her plan. To wallow in self pity had been pathetic, acting had brought happiness to Angela, so she arranged what she needed with the PR officer and explained her position. It would come out one way or another and she left him cussing her down the phone. Then she called Her uncle and aunt, Isaac, William, Aleksandra promised to tell the rest of the team while demanding that Angela distance her from what happened. Just as she finished, she left to go to the Library, to write what she needed to say. However as she left, she was caught by a Terrier.

"Wotcha love". Came a voice from behind Angela. Angela turned, slightly annoyed to be forced company but happy to see Lena, until she saw the red rimmed eyes.

"Lena, are you okay?"

Lena gave Angela a quick hug; which seemed slightly pathetic to Angela, and lowered her head. " Actually, I know you just came back, but can I talk to you? I need a mate right now"

Angela nodded and walked with Lena. Once Lena saw the back of her hair, she gasped.

"Lena, is something wrong?"

"What happened to your hair? It's so uneven! And is that burning?"

"Oh, I had to cut it after it caught fire" She touched it, slightly self conscious. "I don't think it looks so bad, but I'll get it sorted. Also the scarf got a little scorched, sorry. Anyway something is clearly-"

"Let me! I was training to be a hairstylist when I was living in Glasgow" She gave a sad little smile, and when she spoke it was with a thick faux Scottish accent. "My Grandparents lived there and were supporting me until I joined the RAF"

"Hah" Angela smiled weakly. It was clear Lena was upset, and Angela was willing to put off solitude for a little while. "Sure. I'm thinking something a little shorter, like a bob?" _I guess it would be good to take your mind of what's eating you for a while._

"Oh, that will look good, but not too neat. A bit wild looking" They walked until they got too Lena's room. Sitting Angela down in a desk chair, Lena got a bed sheet and draped Angela's shoulders. Then getting a bag of equipment out; Angela assumed she cut her own hair, she started to cut. Angela sighed.

"So, how long did you train again?" she noticed that the room was messier then usual, almost as messy as her own. Halloween was just around the corner, and Angela remembered how happy Lena had been last year, pumpkins and decorations up everywhere in preparation of a party. She saw none of that this time.

"Oh, bout a year. My grandparents are awesome"

"I never met mine, at least not that I can remember"

"Died while you were young?" She asked with sympathy in her voice.

"No, before. But I did die last mission, might have met them"

"What!" Lena shouted. "You're just going to drop that in there?"

"I got better... not even the first time"

"What did you see?"

"Nothing, I was dead" Angela laughed.

"Oh, forget it" she gave a exasperated sigh. "How did that happen?"

Angela then told Lena what happened, omitting some parts of the story involving her treatment of Hana. After she finished Lena whistled.

"That's a shocking story"

"Yep, guess me and Christ have a lot in common. She shall rise again!"

"Um, no" But Lena still laughed anyway. Hollow and small however, something big was definitely on her mind.

"What was that thing you wanted to talk to me about on my birthday"

"I would rather not say. But if you think you're impressive having come back to life, let me tell you, what I can do will put you too shame"

"Tell me!"

"Later, now's not the time"

 _Okay, so it's something else_. Angela racked her brain, trying to remember anything of Lena's last mission. "What about your last mission though? It was back in Britain, right?"

Lena went very still, her snipping having stopped. When she spoke it was full of grief. "Guilard took off"

"What!" Angela stood up abruptly and turned "What about all the surveillance?"

"Watched her go. Days ago." She shrugged. "She just sort of disappeared. You going to sit down?"

Angela stared in disbelief for a moment and then sat back in the chair. Lena resumed the cutting.

"So I assumed you didn't hear what happened in London?" Lena asked

"What happened?"

"I... Was supposed to protect someone. Someone very important. And he died, because I was too afraid to take a bullet for him" Angela couldn't tell if she was crying, but her voice was shaky and came in gasps. Angela remained silent as the scissors continued to snip. Slowly Angela opened her hand and placed it beside her shoulder, gripped as Lena slipped her hand through.

 _Ah, so that's what happened._

"I am so sorry, Lena." She gently stroked Lena's fingers. "Keep talking, you said you needed a friend tonight"

"Sorry, but I need that hand to cut. Well, yeah. That's it. Someone died, a Omnic peace advocate, because I was a coward." There was no mistaking the sobs in her voice now. Angela heard a mew at her feet and naturally extended a hand for Lena's cat to rub.

"The assassin fired, but all missed me. Then the one that would have hit me hit the person I should have been protecting"

"You can't blame yourself for that. You dodged a bullet aimed at you and you were just unlucky enough for it to hit someone else" Angela paused as she thought.

Lena gave a small shout. "Don't mention her!"

"But I was"

"She was not in London! It was Widowmaker if you have too know!"

"Okay, okay"

The cat purred happily as Angela scratched his ears, having grown very comfortable in Angela's presence. Lena snorted at that and rubbed her eyes.

"You can thank Withnail for your Halloween costume this year, I bought it myself so you wouldn't wear that stupid Frankenstein suit again. Even for you that's in bad taste, and I want to be the tasteless one this time"

Angela grunted. She had been hoping to get out of the party this year, but with a costume already bought for her she knew she would have to show up. Besides, she was worried about Lena avoiding the matter.

"You'll see on the day Anyway" she smiled as her cat jumped on Angela's lap. "Every good witch needs a cat, and Withnail loves you more then Guilard" There was a pause where the snipping stopped, and Angela pricked her ears.

Angela waited, and then sighed. "I know you're crying, Lena"

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just me being stupid"

"It's okay, you know how I was when Einar died and I already told you about after what happened with Moira"

"Was that because Moira left, or because of what you both lost?"

"both. But it's better when you deal with your problems upfront. You helped teach me that"

"I went through a drunken haze for a week after my first serious girlfriend dropped me" She gave a small laugh

"Well, you're doing much better this time"

"I'm upset because someone died on me, Angela. But knowing that... Anyway"

"Yes, I know. You've had a rough few days"

"Yeah" She put her hands on Angela's shoulders. "Do you know what was strange. She had a chance to kill me, Widowmaker. I was completely at her mercy. But she didn't. She waited, allowed me to get back on my feet. Then she had another chance, she crept into my room. But she lowered her dagger. Couldn't do it" She began to snip again, slowly. However Angela's mind raced at the new information.

"That is very interesting" she muttered. "We know that Guilard had some level of control over Widowmaker, so if-"

"Stop it" Lena put her face level with Angela. "Guilard would not let her kill someone and not another. She wouldn't put me before others. Widowmaker was in full control. Guilard is no longer here!"

"In that case, the only explanation is that Widowmaker cares for you as well" Angela said that without thinking. Her sudden brain storm making her insensitive to her friends needs. After saying that she immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too-"

"Change the subject"

"I'm sorry"

Lena was silent, continuing her snipping while Angela stayed quiet. Angela sighed

"The party still on?"

"Yeah! Absolutely. And I want you to enjoy yourself this time"

 _Seeing as how you're forcing me to come, that will be rather hard_.

"I don't enjoy social stuff like that. It's hard to talk to people, harder to find them interesting"

"You know what other shy people do?"

"Drink? Yeah, I've seen it. It brings out the ugly side of me and so I let everyone else drink instead. I've also see them waking up the next morning with someone they can't remember the name of."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing provided no one gets hurt. But trust is necessary for me, and I don't get close to a lot of people. Moira and Einar were my friends first. But I never drank anyway" _Guilard though, she was a interesting exception._ She felt a small burn of guilt. "Actually, I should add another friend too that, back from before University"

"Oh! Tell me"

"Well, you know me. I didn't have that many friends in School. But I did hang around a transgender girl, her deadname was Luzern, her true name was Rachel. I asked her out just after _Maturaball_ , we both decided skip to just stay at hers too watch movies instead"

"Aww, cute. So what did she say?"

"Oh, she said no. Nothing happened after that until Moira" Lena was quiet

"You said her name "Was" Rachel. Is She-"

"Dead. Height of the militia era, killed by some low street gang skinheads who took offense"

"I'm so sorry"

"What really pissed me off was that her parents refused to bury her with her name, insisted on her deadname. Called them their "little boy". The grave stone still shows Lozern." Angela had tensed at the memory, Lena watching her friend closely as she got worked up. "I even planned about going back and putting her name on the grave stone. But what would that have changed? It was already being desecrated left and right" She sighed. For a moment they were silent, apart for the snipping of the clippers.

"Its sounds like you really trusted her."

"I still hate them for what happened."

"Yeah, I get you"

"Sorry, I moved this onto me hadn't I?"

"It's alright, I get so little info out of you, it's nice to hear you talk a bit of yourself for one"

"What about you? I guess you don't need as long as I do to trust someone?"

"Yeah, I got the opposite end of that deal. I always jump in with both feet"

"I trust you completely though" Angela said, she hoped Lena would catch on what she meant, and Angela held her breath as the snipping stopped for a second. Then it continued at a renewed rate. Angela grimaced at her clumsy attempt.

"What's this ugly side like?" Lena prompted. Angela thought.

"You remember how I told you my dad got very shouty and aggressive and-

"okay, sorry. I won't bother you about it again"

"Oh, it's okay, I've only got drunk once, and it wasn't at a party"

"Can I say that I trust you too" Lena muttered. Almost beneath her breath. Angela smiled.

"Sure" Lena was kneeling beside her at this point cutting at her fringe. Angela put her hand on Lena's knee. "Just so you know, I'm here for you. You're always there for me, it's time I repaid the favour" Angela let her hand linger a little longer then was necessary, Lena noticed. She smiled and kissed Angela on the check.

"Shush now. I want too do the finishing touches" Lena then continued to snip while Angela considered how best too cheers up her friend, usually along the lines of dinner, candles and a massage. She almost felt guilty for thinking like that while she was upset. However, then she began to consider what it meant too have Widowmaker loose. It meant that Blackwatch had a new member, a strong member who could hide behind the visage of Guilard at any time. She barely noticed Lena put down the scissors.

"All finished" Having a quick, critical look at herself in a mirror, Angela was happy with the results. Short hair with a decent side fringe, much harder to grab and easier to keep under the helmet. She thanked Lena, who carried on. "seeing as how your hair is short now, I think I'll grow mine out, keep the lack of symmetry going, you know? Also avoid fire, idiot. It's not as good as me at making you look good"

"Heh, I feel like I should pay you for this Lena"

"Hourly? There's a discount for you" They both laughed, before Lena remembered something.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. You've got a late gift for your birthday" She went to the back of her apartment and brought back a small box, which she handed to Angela. "You've got a admirer I bet, no one said who it belonged too"

"Oh, thank you" Angela took the box, slightly conscious of the lateness. "You going to be okay for now?"

"Concerning what happened in London? No, and it'll be a while before I am. Being left though, I'll manage. Thank you though" She was quiet for a moment. "Want to watch some shit together?"

"Yeah, sounds good"

"Comedy. Something that makes us feel good"

Angela smiled at that. Lena had a large amount of old goofy BBC comedies and Monty Python movies, ancient stuff but good. Angela happily curled up with Lena to watch.

It was late when Angela left, having watched some old British comedies until Lena fell asleep, Withnail purring on her lap. After Lena had fallen asleep Angela wrote what she had needed. It wasn't just Guilard who had left, the tarantulas left with her, which Lena was very glad for, though Angela found them fascinating.

Bringing the gift back to her room, she opened it and was pleasantly surprised by its contents. A golden snake bracelet, light and comfortable to wear. A small scuff mark showed it's cheapness and the steel under the golden foil. Angela didn't have much care for jewelry; anything that restricted was annoying, but she liked the bracelet, not too feminine but appealing. Which raised the question; which she asked, who bought it for her? The wrapping paper was plain, blue and gave no clues. The receipt was included, which seemed pedantic to Angela.

 _A snake. That sounds familiar. A snake..._ Angela growled as she realised why that was familiar. _Faheera? She called me that once didn't she?_ Angela had to admit that it was possible, but why would Faheera do so. Angela wondered if it was a joke, maybe it would be worth to return it or sell and give the money to charity. Before she went further she had a thought. Taking the picture Moira had given her from its hiding place, and looked at the Gaelic writing.

" _Remember who you are"_. _What had she said back on the Matterhorn? "Plenty of ambition. Stabs those she cares about?"_ Angela thought back to the previous mission, how she planned how to take back Genji against his will, how she attacked the Yakuza, how she saved those people in the fire and finally, how she manipulated him to help her and find who created that poison. Placing the picture down, she put the bracelet on her upper arm. _Better a snake then a pin-up girl. And it fits pretty well._

 _I'll have to thank Faheera next time I see her._


	37. Bibliophiles look up Small Talk

"Hello Isaac" Fareeha hadn't seen him in a while, having just returned from a small search and capture mission, unsuccessful. She brought back a couple of books on eastern philosophy and a copy of Titus Andronicus. Isaac welcomed her back and took the books of her hands.

"Thoughts on the Bard's worst play?"

"Better then Romeo and Juliet. Much worse then Coriolanus"

"You don't like Romeo and Juliet? Not much of a romantic are you?"

"Correct" she went into the libraries depths, noticeably avoiding the third aisle and going into the military theory aisle. It was late in the afternoon, few people where in the library and fewer people were awake. Isaac felt like he could give her some more attention then usual. Usually it was just some nice words and some discussion of what she was reading, Isaac wondered whether he was only friend she had, and felt like she didn't get too talk very often, and so felt obliged to do so. He followed her around, watching her movements while pretending to sort books in a way to make himself innocuous. So when Fareeha spoke he jumped.

"Stop following me"

"I wasn't" he tried to sound indignant. "I was just arranging the books"

"Then how come they're out of order?" Isaac turned to look and stared. In trying to watch he had arranged the authors out of alphabetical order so that S came before H.

"...You've got good eyes"

"I've been followed before. I dislike it. If you have a question to ask, ask." Isaac was not easily scared. But Fareeha intimidated him. Her arms were bare, showing the numerous scars of injuries gained in duty. Her glare seemed to go right through Isaac, and her stance never relaxed. Each muscle seemed bunched and ready to fight. That being said, Isaac would be damned to be intimidated into quiet in his own Library. So he straightened his stance and asked.

"What do you think of Blackwatch?" Fareeha stopped in her tracks, and then sighed.

"I don't think of Blackwatch much anymore"

"How come?"

"I have my own things going on" she showed interest in a notebook sized history novel before putting it back.

"Any more Shakespeare?" She asked.

"Loves Labours Lost?"

"No"

Isaac saw the opportunity here. Fareeha was known throughout the complex as someone notoriously hard to open up. Because of this he was shocked when he heard Fareeha asked him "Who do you blame for Coriolanus?"

"Blame?"

"As in what happened to him"

Isaac caught her gaze. "Well, personally I blame his mother in trying to get him onto the consul. He is clearly not made for elected office"

"So what is he made for?"

"War, of course. He is only happy when he fights. Honestly the first time I saw him and Aufidius talking I thought they were going to screw on the stage"

"Could you not?"

"Sorry. So what do you think is too blame"

"Coriolanus is his own problem. Trying to take public office, was a stupid decision. Trying to be in the public's eye while only being able to understand a soldiers life and not a civilians one is hard, and damaging" She turned to look at him. "To try and live peacefully when all you know is conflict is impossible. Coriolanus found that out the hard way, in the end his unwillingness to change killed him, after he betrayed his city and his new allies. He betrays those he wants to simply for the sake of his honour, which is worth what exactly?" Her eyes were boring into him. "If you're not willing to change, then you will never be able to live in peace, or it could go the other way round, and you will be killed once peace is broken" she cocked her head to one side. "Understand?"

Isaac had listened intently. He had never known the woman could talk so long. Most of the words he associated with Fareeha were monosyllabic. Bitch, for one thanks to Angela. They had talked before, usually much more shorter, but this was the first time he had talked to her in such a way and she had seemed to give so much of herself in the talk. Where others happily talked to Isaac, Faheera was much more reserved, and Isaac was impressed by her intelligence. After she finished he nodded enthusiasticly.

"Ever thought of becoming a English teacher miss Amari?"

"No. Always thought of becoming a soldier. You have a customer" Fareeha pointed to the counter where Angela was waiting. The two women locked eyes for enough moment to show exactly what the other thought of the other and then broke away. Isaac apologised to Angela as she rented a book on engineering.

"Interesting choice Mrs Ziegler"

"hmm. Thought it was a time for a change" she turned too glance at Faheera.

"Is she bothering you?"

"No no, quite the opposite"

Angela stared and turned to look in Fareeha's direction.

"If you're certain"

"So, how are things going with miss Oxton?"

"Lena? I don't know what you're talking about"

"Uh-huh. Excellent being lied too as always Angela. Anything else?"

"Uh, no, that's it Thanks" She turned again to look at Fareeha. "Are you sure that...?"

Isaac sighed "Why don't you try talking to her?"

"Because books should never have blood in them"

"Just try"

Angela seemed to think about it for a moment. "Another time, I have too prepare for a conference"

"Oh, important one?

"Very important"

"Speaking of important, I've also heard you've been getting rather ...friendly with Miss Oxton" Angela sighed. She liked Isaac but he was a legendary shit stirrer.

"Hey! I heard that pause"

"No you didn't, that's the point of a pause"

"Sorry, I didn't get a masters in bullshit"

"Could have fooled me"

"Haha." He gave him a smile "Love to stay around, honestly I would. But..." at that she grew quiet. She stared hard into Isaacs face and Isaac began to grow quiet

"Something interesting?"

"What? Oh, no. Not that" she clicked her tounge. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did. Please carry on"

"Do you think it's possible to change something like Blackwatch and Overwatch from the outside? If I just TRIED to avoid them and not challenge them directly and avoided this bullshit we call media?

"Thats not the same as being on the outside"

"You see it's like this. I have a possibility to retailate at something that happened to me at this conference. To do something drastic and direct, but my worries are that once I do this I am locked in a cycle"

"A cycle of constant retaliation..."

"I become part of their cycle, and in doing so continue the cycle, but this time it goes so much deeper. I'm already part of it, when I do this I have truly plunged in"

"So what your asking me is if anyone who attempts to change things will inevitably become part of the problem?" Angela hesitated.

"Yeah. I guess that's what I'm asking" she didn't seem enthusiastic on that interpretation.

Isaac tapped on his desk, deep in thought. "If you don't do what you plan to do, do you think things will change?"

"No. You're right" her chin was set "that's why I plan to do it regardless"

"Then why ask me?"

"Because you were nearest at the time"

"Then I don't think you have much of a choice. Your already part of it now, now you have to change what always happens. If someone can do it, it's you"

"I needed to hear that. Thank you" Angela sighed. "I'm sorry, but I really have to be off"

"Okay then, good luck with this conference, also I would tell you too keep your friends... close" Isaac allowed a small pause to pass between the words, enough to imply and share meaning. Angela turned and gave her best smile to Isaac.

"Yeah, I think I will!" then left. Isaac watched her go and almost jumped from his metallic skin as Faheera whispered from across the counter with a armful of books in her arms.

"That right there is a women who refuses to change"

Isaac calmed himself down and then asked her to repeat it.

"Why do you say that?"

"You've seen her walking around here the last year or so. Her shoulders slump, her arms hang and her eyes are always put downwards. She is still fighting the battles she had before she came here and trying to ignore herself makes her miserable"

"Come into the back room so we can speak without whispering" he opened the door for her and waited until she crossed the counter and entered, he closed it begins them "Okay, Sigmund Freud, what battles are these?"

"Simple, I've read through her stuff; papers and things, and it's amazing. She's done talks on engineering, science, society, the economy. I even read through her talk on supporting higher taxes on the wealthy I think she feels unfulfilled unless she does something massive and incredible and since that chance went, so did her enthusiasm" she sighed. "I regret what I said. That project would have helped millions"

 _Whatever that means._ "She still does good things, she's saved hundreds of lives"

"But not a fraction of who she could have saved. And it hurts" Faheera saw one of the books in the backroom. Thus Spake Zarathustra. "Have you heard that in times of peace, the warlike attack themselves?"

"Nietzsche, but **Now** is hardly peaceful"

"But she is more warlike then you; or her, realise"

"Angela? Oh come on. She's a bit moody sure but she 's hardly combative"

That hit something in Faheera, she grew quiet and thoughtful. Then she chuckled. "Heroes neverdie. That's what she told me. Just that they want to be relevant again"

A buzzer went off and Isaac swore. "I have to get back, I love talking to you, I really do"

"Say no more, I have training to do" Isaac brought her back through to the main desk where Sparrow waited too find the reference for a secondary school maths textbook. Faheera gave a interested look at him before he trudged off into the library. Faheera placed her books on the desk.

"I would like to make a withdrawal before I leave." She shifted awkwardly as she presented the books to Isaac. Usual stuff apart for a small book buried at the bottom.

" _The Sultanesses Harem?_! This is from the third-"

"Don't. Tell. **ANYONE** "

Isaac wisely shut up and withdrew the books for her, putting her under a moniker for the last one. It wouldn't matter; she always returned them in time. Before she left, she turned back

"I enjoy talking to you, Isaac. Let's do it again sometime" Isaac agreed enthusiastically and Faheera waved her goodbye.

Faheera breathed out. Talking to someone outside the team was rare for her and had been on a "To do" list for a while. Despite her reserved nature she considered Isaac to be in some way a friend. She knew it was ridiculous to think like that, seeing as how he was really just being friendly. She planned to see him again at some point and get his side of the opinion. Sadly, she knew he was the closest thing she had to a friend outside of the Overwatch team. As she walked the halls, she smelt something that stopped her in her tracks and bunch her fists.

She had smelt it before, a gentle perfume. It wasn't that it was a common perfume, it had followed her for a few days now. Coming out of a shop, it was there. Waiting for a bus, it was there. Getting a coffee, there. She couldn't tell it's smell completely, but she thought it might be pine. Either way she bunched her fists and growled. No trained professional would wear such a distinct perfume, smell could be just as identifiable as sight. _So, whoever is following me in incredibly incompetent, or wants me to know._ Her mind raced for the possibilities and she had a inkling who was following her. She hoped against it however. The implications could be severe, and would bring up some awkward questions. Watching for anyone following, she walked on.

Later on; in the middle of the night, Isaac stared at the door for a while, thinking about the two women.

 _I'll get those two talking in the same room somehow. If only Angela wasn't so difficult._


	38. Green Sword Arc Ending: Declaration

"Thank you for coming to hear me" Once again, Angela had donned a suit and placed herself in front of the cameras. This time though things were different. They had come to hear her speak, they had not come to ask questions. It was incredibly short notice, just before the end of the month. That didn't matter much. News was slow and many were desperate for anything.

"I'll make this brief and will have a small questioning session after I have said what is needed. Recently, on October the ninth, I was personally threatened by Blackwatch's leader, Evelyn Colter" Muttering from the crowd and a shift in the actions showed all that Angela needed to know. This was big news. This would be told.

"Due to my constant criticism of the institution, they showed their true colours, aiming to silence me just not by threatening me, but threatening my friends, my adopted parents, my loved ones earlier this month" Further murmuring from the crowd and forward momentum in seats, moving forward for the clearest soundbites, just the reaction Angela wanted. "For the remainder of the month, I had said and done nothing. It is clear that appeasement will not accomplish anything. So from this point onward, I am declaring my opposition to Blackwatch in every possible way. I am saying that for as long as I breathe, I will stand against what they stand for! I will not stand still, I will not be quiet, I will not accept where they have placed me! Let them come! There weapon is deception, but my shield is truth, and by telling the world I will protect my loved ones from those who wish to hurt them!" she paused, letting the silence of the room fill the room with tension and apprehension, this would be big news. A UN Rescue Service declaring war on a autonomous arm of the same organisation was massive.

"From their massacres on the villages in Napel to their flagrant escalation of the Northern African Wars I am constantly astounded by their audacity, their cruelty and the obvious skill they have in covering their own tracks. Ties to Terroists, militias, paid out by corrupt billionaires and politicians for their own gain and acting as death squads to be used on those they do not consider worthy of life they have somehow avoided international scrutiny and disbandment. People proclaim they are needed for security, I say they are the threat!" _nice and inspirational, people are going to love this shit. Now for the hard part, the leap of faith._

"And concerning the previous Blackwatch leader, Gabriel Reyes and his death on the Matterhorn" The room was quiet for just a second and Angela savoured the moment, the sweet release from oppression and fear taken by Angela, another weapon Blackwatch could use lost in just a few words. "He attacked me, and I killed him in self defence with no other choice"

The conference room exploded with uproar and questions, and Angela left the room later, feeling happier then she had done in months. She had painted it rather differently to how it really went down, and undoubtedly Blackwatch will try and put out their own version. The UN already knew, and all inquiries had been dropped. Their may be some problems from those who thought Angela was releasing classified info, but Angela had given her position to those who held it, and most had agreed to her position. For most, their was little love for Blackwatch in the UN, though regardless of the level of support she had, she would not have backed down.

Stubbornness is based in the idea that dying on your own terms is better then living on someone else's, Angela would recall after she had made her decision. She knew that sometimes it was better to become part of the cycle then to rebel against it, especially when rebelling simply strengthened the cycle. Disagreement is a part of life and trying to avoid confrontation was antithetical to changing anything, Angela decided. She had always known it, lived with it and was moulded by it. Now she knew, would come Blackwatch's response, things would escalate. News media would pick up on it and report it like a tabloid. The eyes of the world now fixed their gaze on the two, and neither were backing down.


	39. EC Interviews, featuring DEADPOOL

_Oh dear, things have gotten rather dark haven't they? Well things have always been pretty dark. So I thought, fuck it. The world isn't all doom and gloom, so I'm going to insert these extra chapters for the sake of levity. Besides I've been being hit with a lot of lamps lately, maybe I'm lighting up. These are of fluid canon so these things may be referenced, but all characters belonging to different companies will not be appearing in the story. With that established, hope you enjoy! Lake Buzzard out mothafuckkassss!_

"Look, I just don't see what I'm going to get out of this" Lena muttered to Zarya as they walked down the corridors. "I have never conducted a interview on the employer side of the table, I have never been a manager, I'm not even part of the team we are employing for! I don't think I should do it"

"Learn, Lena. And Listen. That's what you can do"

"Have you met me?"

"Yes, I have nightmares of you coming to me and asking to join my team. You're here for my protection."

"So use a condom. Besides, who in there right mind would attack you?" They walked through the interview rooms doors and Zarya took her seat. Lena noticed that there were two seats behind the desk.

"Listening to you speak is a contraceptive, Lena. Besides, I've seen it myself that you are rather hard to kill. More the pity."

"Oi, watch it Drago!"

"Look, I wouldn't ask you if Angela was available-" Zarya knew Lena would flip the minute she heard of someone else. The opportunity to complain and worry at the same time was something Lena could not refuse.

"Angela? She's off brooding somewhere on her many fuck ups and then getting even more upset when she fucks up because thinking about her fuck ups only fuck her up." She was getting heated.

"I decided she can have a day in the labs, she's happy as a puppy there and I think she's in a bit of a rut" A smile was playing on Zarya's lips.

"A rut might help her. The therapist does what he can, but I think something about her is fundamentally screwed up"

"Do y,ou?

God, I do worry about her you know, and him" _Off topic and unfocused._ ** _Perfect._**

"Exactly" Zarya pleaded "so if you could please take the burden off stress away from her this one time, do you think you could do that for her? I know you already said no, but please?" Lena's eyes narrowed.

"I saw what you did there" The two women stared at one another. Finally Lena threw her hands up "I **guess** "

"I knew you would" Zarya took a crimson glass rose broche out of her suit pocket and presented it. "A little thank you"

"Oh, no I can't"

"You can. I had your RAF formals ironed, it's under the desk and would go nicely with it"

"You motherfu-"

"We start in thirty seconds, my sweet little Brit"

"See what we have here!" Zarya pointed at the screen after Lena had got changed. "Great start, Markus!"

Lena leaned over "Left Amsterdam University to go to" Her eyes flashed. "Australia? Bloody hell, that's dangerous. Used abilities gained in unknown experiment to help people flee from the Junker gangs, fought militias regularly, capable of **teleportation?** " she breathed out and tapped on the table. "Okay, I admit. I'm curious"

Zarya had her assistant Abdo beep in the candidate. He was not what either women expected. Tall and painfully skinny with brown hair that covered his eyes and shoulders and hands that never stopped moving. Tapping the table, putting his hands through his hair and stroking his neck. His eyes shifted nervously between the two.

"He- He- Hello" It was a herculean effort and his whole body spoke with him. Zarya pursed her lips.

"You can sit down if you want. Now then, tell me a little something about you"

The poor lad mumbled under his breath and shifted awkwardly.

"Speak up, please"

He spoke again, this in Dutch. Zarya placed a hand on her brow and rested her head on the desk.

"English please, for the sake of my friend here"

"It's okay, I speak Dutch"

"This was a mistake" Muttered Markus, still speaking in Dutch. "I knew I shouldn't have come here" His chest was heaving at this point "I can't do this, god!"

"Easy love, no one here is going to hurt you" Lena moved forward so as to place a calming hand on his shoulder, he jumped up alarmed like a scared rabbit.

"Yeah, but they are going to judge, they're going to look at me and think "What a _kut"_ the lad looked like he was about to cry, and he shouted out "I'm sorry!" before disappearing, leaving Lena and Zarya stunned.

"Good start eh, love? Shame about him, he seemed a good sort"

"Next please, Abdo."

The next applicant was beautiful, exceptionally beautiful. She vaulted into the seat in front of the two and smiled brightly

"You know the last interview I went to had biscuits"

As one, Zarya's and Lena's fists clenched.

"Why don't we get started, Mary?"

"Oh yes, why don't we? Well I have super strength, super-intelligence, immortality super-charisma"

"Super-modesty?" Lena asked

"Well, you know. When you're me it's not a necessity"

"And where did you get such super powers?" Zarya interjected.

"What, aren't you the daughter of a space princess and a god, delivered by a time lord?"

"I don't remember doing that!" Lena spluttered.

"Well, that's a you problem. I can assure you that if you put me in the team all your problems will go"

Lena and Zarya turned to look at one another, a silent conversation passing between them.

"Hello, I am still in the room by the way!" shouted Mary. Zarya turned back.

"We can start now with our problems if you like"

"Angela right? Give me five minutes and she will be singing through flowers with a ring on her finger."

"Actually, let's start with one of my problems" With that Zarya pressed the button beneath the desk and the chair Mary was sitting in fell with her through the trap door, under the floor came the sounds of screams, splashing and slicing, her last words being muffled beneath the floor. For a moment their was silence.

"Always wondered why there was a piranha tank in the kitchens" Lena piped up.

"Yeah, Mary Stew for the next few days" Zarya frowned "What did you say about a time lord?"

"Abdo, Next!"

"I'm the best at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice, bub"

"Don't call me that" Zarya glared. "So then Mister Logan, tell me about yourself"

"I have lived for 400 years, since I was born I've been a fighter. Fought in the American Civil War, both of them. WW2, The other Civil Wars, Inifinity-

"We get it, you fight and gave many Ye-Olde-Timie STD's" Lena glanced at Zarya who had been beaten down slowly over the last few minutes. Besides the two stars of the show had come three joke applicants, a paparazzi trying to get them alone, a hamster and the district drunk who got lost on his way home. Zarya took her head on her bridged fingers and gave a critical look at the computer.

"You realise you are applying for a position in a none-combat role?"

"I do, bub"

"Given your track record Logan I see that as rather unlikely" Lena noticed that he shifted in his seat.

"Well, you know... How Vegeta was forgiven even though he was a serial genocider, genociderist? He killed a lot of-"

"Would you like a Chimichanga?"

"Holy shitsticks!, straight in my mouth my good woman! Oh, crap"

" **FUCK OFF WADE!"**

 _Finally, someone who looks promising_. Zarya thought as she read through the files. The man in front of her was handsome, and conducted himself with a level of class and etiquette that set him apart from others, sitting patiently as Zarya read. _Hell, he's downright perfect!_

"Says here you have started 4 non-profit charities by the time you were 25, Hamid? Born to Pakistani immigrants in the UK?"

"Oh, well you see" he seemed to be genuinely bashful. "3, the fourth was an political think tank for Omnic Rights. My parents moved following the war"

"And you did that while getting a doctorate in social care?"

"It's good to get hands on experience for such a thing"

Lena gave the thumbs up from beneath the table. Zarya read on.

"Also says here You're" She reread the information to make sure she read it right. "marrying a princess?" Lena leaned over and read, and then choked.

"Wylla? Princess Wylla! The writer of "Why five is not enough" and "Monogamy is a sham?"

"Well, guess I'm just a lucky guy for her to choose me above all others."

"Doesn't she do a load of charity work?"

"As I said, lucky guy"

Zarya clicked her tongue as she read on. All was exceptional, including having raised a million for charity at 19, saving a puppy from a burning orphanage at 4 and having over a hundred "Best Boss" rewards. Confirmation that god had a picture of him on his desk, despite Hamid's open agnosticism put Zarya over the edge "Okay, I've read enough. Clearly you are a great choice for the Rescue Service. If you like we can start training this week, I'll introduce you to the-"

"Rescue Service?" He frowned. "I'm sorry, is this not the interview for Regional Director?" The room fell silent, a pen could be heard being dropped. Slowly but surely a high pitched noise diffused out of Zarya as she drew in her knees to hug them. Lena put her head in her hands.

"Room above, mate" She could not meet his eyes. He gave a confused laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry" realisation hit hard and fast. "Oh god! Have I lost the job, have I-"

"Easy, I'll give them a call and explain what happened. Experience like yours is too good to lose" Lena checked on Zarya, currently in the foetal position under the desk like a insanely muscly, sad dog hiding from fireworks. "While I do that, could you make sure my mate here is alright?"

Lena picked up the phone and dialed the office above to explain. Before she got a third sentence out, shouts came down the phone and she held it away from her ear. "What do you mean you can't be bothered!" she shouted as the other voice resided. "I think the fucker might be Clark Kent! You can't pass this up! He's done more for society by 19 then most secretary Generals!" at that the other line hung up. Lena bit her lip and turned too the man helping her friend. "So I have some bad news, did you hear what happened?"

"I don't like to eavesdrop" Zarya shifted slightly and looked up from her knees. Lena took a single look at Hamid's face and grimaced.

"They don't want you anymore, they think that if you got lost on the way you don't deserve the job" Lena placed a arm on Hamid's shaking shoulder. "I'm really sorry"

"WAIT!" Zarya stood up too her full height. "YOU COULD STILL JOIN OUR TEAM" a desperate smile etched on her face. Hamid was sobbing into the carpet.

"Oh god! Oh GOD! My life's work!"

"Its a shame but why don't you try working your way up?"

"How can I go back to Wylla like this!"

"How about you go back with a job?"

"I have to go! I have to" Hamid ran for the door and Zarya attempted to intercept him.

"It could still work! It could still happen! It could" the door slammed in her face and she beat her massive fists against the wood "FUCK OFF! YOU WERE THE BEST! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN AMAZING! YOU COULD HAVE GONE TO DO GREAT THINGS!" she slumped against the door and Lena watched with large, concerned eyes as she slumped too the floor. "And instead you do this, you choose to leave" she turned and stared at the light. "I spit on your early grave" she closed her eyes. Lena slowly moved and placed a friendly shoulder on her.

"Can I help you, love?"

"You could shoot me?"

"I think Angela is rubbing off on you"

"You might as well leave now, do what you had to do. Just leave me here"

"Theres two more, I'm seeing this through regardless of the number of mental breakdowns we have" Lena attempted to lift her up, once that failed Zarya picked herself up and shuffled to the waiting chairs. Once sat down she pressed the button to Abdo, two more too go.

"My name is Lonewolf of the Shadow Dagger clan" Both Zarya and Lena put there head in there hands out of embarrassment and refused to look at the new applicant. She was somehow both overdesigned and under-detailed, with shoulder pads, pouches and hair for days. Three different shades of red in her hair, face covered in war paint and guns the size of a desk. However, the Native American pattern in the shirt/tunic/cuirass/boob tube was rather neat. Lena recovered first.

"Tell me something about yourself"

The applicant heard that and snickered. "Tell you something about me? Are you sure?" Lena swatted Zarya's hand from the button.

"Yes, it would be good for your health"

"Well" Lonewolf looked dramatically up, a cape flowing beautifully behind her as she perched on a gargoyle she brought in with her. "My parents were tortured to death!"

"Oh! I am sorry to-"

"By me"

"Um"

"Six months before my conception"

"Okay, well-"

"But I had too do it so that way my boyfriend would still keep loving me!"

"Okay, wow" Zarya was pretty much despondent at this time and Lena had taken it upon herself to try and get some success out of the pointless exercise. "That sounds pretty convoluted and stupid but if we can talk about hours-"

"But wait there's more!"

"Of course there is..."

"My little brother was killed by my greatest enemy. Sergeant Babysmasher after he-"

Lena gave up "Right, I'm going to have to stop you right there. We've been told to limit it too one edgelord per team, sorry" Shadowolf stopped and blinked, suddenly deflating all pomp and self importance and looking small, exposed and hurt.

"Oh, I well. I mean, I didn't realise that. Well..." She turned her look aside and picked up her Gargoyle, not meeting either women's eyes. "I'm sorry I wasted your time" with that she dashed out of the door nearly in tears and left. Zarya glanced over at Lena who was drumming her fingers on the desk and grimacing.

"Well, that was surprising. I thought she would get all defensive... And she did seem pretty hurt but she'll be okay right? She's not our responsibility" The drumming stopped. "Did she mention a boyfriend? Oh GODDAMIT!" she vaulted over the desk and ran into the hallway, catching Shadowolf by the shoulder and turning her around, the poor girl shaking and holding back tears. "Look, I'm sorry I said that. Can we see you for a bit longer?"

"Look, I think I have some stuff too work through before I consider working here, it's probably for the best"

"That's what I want to talk about" Lena motioned Lonewolf to follow. Once back in the interview room, Lena closed the door.

"Right, look and listen. Because I think you need too. You need to know that this sort of stuff is **not** healthy, and the longer you ignore it, the more problems it will create"

"My boyfriend always told me too channel my sadness into anger"

"I have a friend who does that, she's miserable. It sounds like this boyfriend of yours is a bit of a arse"

"He does do that sort of stuff a lot..."

"And I bet he tells you that when he met you he thought you were boring?"

"Yeah, he does. Often"

"Classic arsehole. I've been there with a girlfriend. Listen to me, you should not be ashamed for seeking help with these things that have hurt you, don't bottle it up"

"But, my boyfriend-"

"Does not own you! He will say that you need to do something too earn his love, but love doesn't work that way! You don't hurt someone because you love them; Never, and you certainly don't kill for them! Clearly their are larger problems then a dickhead boyfriend" Lena paused, and then sighed. "Look, as part of the job package I get 20 hourly appointments with a therapist for any mental issues. I want you to take them"

"Oh no! I can't do that, I can't pay for that!"

"Precisely, you can't pay for it. You can't afford therapy. At the end of the year I pull a six digit pay, I can pay for therapy outside of the facility. It costs me nothing and are probably appointments I will never need and even if I did I can pay for them elsewhere. Take them, please. First step too overcoming your problem is admitting you have a problem and I think you're already pretty far on"

"Well, I don't know..."

"Please, for me?" Lena tried her best pleading look, big brown eyes and a smirk. The terriers puppy dog eyes. Lonewolfs will crumbled.

"... Okay"

"Also you didn't kill your parents, I would have known if you time travelled"

"What! But I remember it so vividly..."

"Have you ever seen this boyfriend and Captain Infant-whatever in the same room?"

Lonewolf blinked, and then stood silently. Then grabbing the gargoyle she opened the door.

"Which way too this miracle working therapist?"

"Take a left, then a right and you should see the signs"

"I see. Thank you" she paused halfway through the door, before popping her head back in. "My name is Sharon by the way" and then left. Zarya turned too look at Lena.

"I didn't know you pulled a six digit salary?"

"If you convert pounds to pesos then I do"

"And I thought you were only given ten appointments per year"

"Yeah" Lena sighed. "I'll have to pay for the ten extra. I plan to chase down Markus after this too"

Zarya stared at Lena and then clapped her on the back. "I'll pay for those. You are a good person Lena. Abdo, next please!"

"After this one, let's say we get a drink, we need it"

"Agreed". They waited for the next applicant patiently, sisters in suffering. The door opened and something in red and blue crawled in

"Its your friendly neighborhood Spider-

" **WADE! OUT!** "


	40. EC Angela's Past 1 Our Legacy

Zurich, 2073

Angela stood on the balcony overlooking the city, facing the university. It was a clear night and the lights of the city shone brightly. Zurich itself was; as always, beautiful. The very way the city was made invoked its beauty and grace, art was built right into the very buildings. But oppressiveness wasn't built into it, the streets where wide and open, which was one of the reasons Zurich had felt strange that night.

Back in Manchester, she would hate the Nightlife, avoiding the drunk and making excuses so as to stay out of it, and even during the rough years that Switzerland was going through at the time of Angela's student years there was more people out in the street. People were determined to not be afraid, Now, things were just as dangerous, but people allowed themselves to be cowed. Looking back on it now, she would give anything for the nightlife too come back, having hated it during her University years. Langstresse to be teaming with the life, danger and openness that held tourists captivated, instead of the dark, walled up store fronts and battered women. Walking back too the hotel with Einar, the streets had been almost silent for such a clear night, warm enough for Angela to stand on the balcony in a dressing gown alone. Homeless lined the sides of the pavement and posters adorned all possible flat surfaces. " _Keep out the criminals, Report all instances of strange behaviour, Omnics are made to serve. Humans are made to order."_ It made her sick. The streets had used too be full of life, people ready too shout, scream, love and drink too their hearts content, ready to affirm life.

The sliding doors opened behind her and she sighed as Einar's arms slipped around her waist. She spoke in a low whisper.

"Sorry Liebling. Didn't mean to wake you. I thought I finally knocked you out" she gentle caressed Einar's hands.

"You can't sleep. Why?"

"Oh, you know. It was a good play, very thought invoking. Wanted to dwell on it a little. I don't pretend to understand Shakespeare but I liked the bit where everyone died"

"Angela..."

"Oh no. A elipses! That's how half of all divorces start"

He sighed. "Angela..."

"Two in one night! can this marriage survive?" she nestled backwards into his chest. Letting herself be drawn into the comfort of someone she trusted completely.

"You're always a wisearse when you want too avoid things. What is it, worried about tomorrow?"

"Well, yeah. You just know the guy is going to be a real goose stepping arschloch. And he'll probably be pissed we're cutting into his Saturday"

"Uh-huh, but I'm sure he'll like you. You haven't said anything to upset anyone now have you?"

"Only the truth. It's not my fault people get upset" She replied

"Ah. Well don't worry about it" he smiled "Give me ten minutes and I'll have him wrapped around my little finger so tight he'll be begging to be my food on the side" He said jokingly, waggling his little finger for enphasis. Angela glanced back at him.

"And the interns somehow like you" Angela had to admit though, Einar had all the social graces she lacked. That, coupled with his genuine passion for the project, openness and willingness to listen had made him a popular member of the project, and a indispensable right hand man for Angela.

"Hmm" he paused for a slight second before continuing. "You know, about the truth, they say the exact same thing as you do"

"Ever the peace maker" she smiled as she said it. "That's why I need you here. They should be glad I haven't said everything I wanted to say. Like how my husband wants to be prostituted out for backers."

"Well it is legal here. Anyway you've said worse of other countries"

"Hmm" she let herself be silent for a moment, and then leaned her head back to rest it on Einars shoulder. "You know, I don't hate my country. I really do care for it, I want to see it strong and moral. But that doesn't mean I can ignore its faults. I can't ignore it because I want to see it do better then posters and dark streets where people are afraid"

"I know, sweetheart. "

 _I can do better_. _I should have been better._ she looked over to the university. Einar followed her eyes and sighed.

"I think I know what you are thinking about. You hold yourself to such unbelievable standards. It was a long time ago"

"Ah, but would be hard to improve you" Angela smiled again as she said it. Hoping to move the conversation away from her.

"Not true. I have a low level of tolerance for corny compliments from my pimp"

"Bitch, you love it"

"That's better" he laughed, and Angela smiled along with him. But the next question threw the rug from Angela's feet. "So, what are you doing looking at the University all the time?"

Angela tensed. "Just nostalgic"

"You don't do nostalgic much Angela." He brought his mouth near to Angela's ear. "You're thinking about Moira, aren't you?" Einar whispered. Angela's smile froze on her face.

"You know how me and her were together?" Angela muttered

"Yes. It's okay, I don't mind. I did things I regret too. Things I should have noticed" his voice took on a melancholy tone, and Angela knew what he meant. However, he had come to terms with previous mistakes, or so he said. He quickly moved it back onto Angela. "Sorry. What else do you want to say?"

"Are you-

"Fine. Just, say what you want"

Angela didn't like leaving him on that, but she knew something's were hard for him to talk about as well, and so she continued. "Well. There's some other things that happened that are, distressing..."

"Three"

"What?"

"Three elipses in one night. I'm going to take you for everything you've got and marry the arsehle"

"Oh, piss off" she let herself have a small giggle. Relaxing slightly once again.

"You don't need to tell me" Einar said " It's alright, I get it. Just say what you feel like you need to" Angela considered that

"Are there things you haven't told me?" Angela asked. Einar was silent for a moment, and then replied with erstwhile honesty.

"No, I've told you everything. But not everyone is the same and not everyone can talk so openly. I think I understand"

"Do you?" Angela had heard that before. But it was hard to believe. Angela felt that understanding something required said thing to be explained, to be laid bare. "Thank you, but I still need to do more, Liebling"

"Anything I can do?" He rubbed Angela's shoulders, nuzzling her back. She smiled.

"Keep doing that. Nice and slow. It's nice to finally leave the lab. But this still doesn't count as a honeymoon"

"Yeah, I know. Sweden right? The northern lights?" Angela nodded and smiled. "But we'll get to that when we have the time comes" Angela knew what he was thinking, and knew that his usually calm green eyes were lighting up at the thought of it. "Idun is more important right now" Angela's eyes lit up as well.

Once Angela had introduced Einar to the Idun programme he had taken too it with passion. All of the workers had, it had already produced results that revolutionised treatment for life long diseases. Idun was a dedication that both held too themselves, as much as they dedicated themselves too one another. She remained silent for a while before making her choice.

"I might go for a walk before I try too sleep again"

"I'll join you. Don't like you walking around empty streets by yourself" his voice had taken on a serious tone, and Angela knew he was right. It wasn't safe to walk back alone even as students, so she was happy he was coming with her. However, she wasn't going to let him know that.

"You want to get beaten up instead?"

"Wouldn't be the first time"

"It might be a long walk"

"Because you're going to visit the university, aren't you?" Angela swore beneath her breath.

"Don't pretend like you haven't been wanting too." Einar continued. "Honestly I have some pretty good memories of it, I think I'll enjoy it in a nostalgic sense"

"Yeah, everyone seems to be nostalgic lately"

"I wish you could be. Come on, let's go" he stepped away from her and moved into the room "We need to be in top form tomorrow. We better get some clothes on. Don't think nudism is going to help you win over the government"

"It might work"

"Yeah, but maybe not the image we want to project? Let's get going"

"Just a little longer" she asked. Taking in the lean runners body she let a wicked smirk play on her lips. "We have time too-"

"Get changed?" he tossed her a shirt. "Remember why we're here my love."

Angela sighed "Fine. But you're making it up to me later". She moved back into the hotel apartment and Angela closed the door behind them, temporally shutting out the city.

It was slightly later when they walked down the silent streets together, hand in hand. While it wasn't openly hostile they was a clear sense of unease in the night. It was a Saturday, the streets should have been loud even at 1am. They both knew the fastest way to the university through the main streets and the trams, having trudged the same routes countless times before, walking slowly in the blue light of the street lamps into the well lit Irchel park on the cusp of the campus. Angela felt the urge too talk and explain herself, when Einar spoke up first.

"I know that you don't need much sleep, but I also know you haven't slept in a entire day. What is it you're thinking about?" Angela kept silent, deep in thought amongst the trees.

"I'm thinking I should start telling you more about what happened, I have been for a while. But-"

"Like I said, it's okay. Shit happens" Watching him, Angela could tell he was curious and still interested in what she had to say, but trying to avoid pushing her. That worried her.

"Just, promise me you won't push me to say. I want too tell you, I really, really do. But" they stopped on the edge of Irchel campus, a few miles away from the university Centre and the place of the Library and Labs where Angela spent most of her student life. Einar smiled as he looked around

"Hey, this is where I started doing those charity runs!" the park lay behind them, the Laboratory buildings not far ahead. Other buildings lined the campus. "I still get texts from the others"

"Others?" Angela racked her brain trying to remember some of his old friends, before getting distracted by what lay in front of her.

"The other organisers. I've told you before"

"Oh, yeah. I remember that" she replied absentmindedly. Angela was only half listening, looking instead at the building in front of them. She remembered how Einar and several others helped organise charity events on campus. She had good memories of her University years, but the best time of her life was afterward, where Idun had overtaken her life proper. She walked forward too the door of the building in front of her. The laboratory building on site. Barely changed. She remembered it bigger, and darker. In dreams it hung like a shadow over her, a mix of love and hatred for the building and a sudden need for her parents home, the flat where her husband kept and the small room in the laboratories where she made her life and held Einar close.

"This is where it happened" Angela touched the door. She remembered that night, stealing the key from Moira and sneaking in too see what lay beyond the doors. Standing in the same place and feeling the mix of guilt and excitement to what her mentor was hiding from her. She also remembered the next two days full of nausea, indecision and conflict. Then, regret. Einar once again came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I've told you you don't need to tell me what happened too you"

"Hah! If only it's that simple." _Walking the corridors, stealing the code, opening those doors..._

"Moira is involved right? She ran soon afterwards and all I was told was that the police were involved" he chuckled. "I think I know what happened. You two made a WMD"

"Who told you?" Angela replied dead-pan. Silence as thick as fog descended between the two and Einar's smile evaporated.

"Are you serious?" Einar asked.

"Oh, come on!" Angela was momentarily taken out of her thoughts by the accusation and despite herself she snorted at the ridiculousness.

"Look, you can be pretty scary when you want to be and the police were involved and, well"

"Sweet idiot" Angela muttered, followed by a gentle laugh.

"So, you didn't?"

Angela grinned and shrugged, before looking back to the building and feeling a sliver of ice run down her back. The smile melted away quickly.

"You're not too far off, actually. But it's more complicated then that" Leaning against the door, she looked down at her feet. Her joking attitude gone. "Its... Hard. I thought I could say but it's different now that I think about it" crossing her arms she frowned. "Talking about something that happened too you is worrying enough. But this isn't something that happened to me. This is something that I did. And I'm worried that it will change how you see me" Einar was silent, and once Angela stopped he stepped close.

"Angela, you're a idiot" Angela blinked and had barely understood what he had said.

"Oh, thanks. I bare my soul and-

"Let me finish. You're a idiot for thinking like that. I know how I see you. You're stubborn, moody, harsh and you are far too hard on yourself" he lifted her head from underneath her chin. "You're also eccentric, passionate, brilliant and kind. I knew this when I married you and you haven't changed since" he kissed her, which she accepted with calm composure, linking her hands behind his back. As they broke apart she sighed. _Sweet idiot_.

"Alright then. But not tonight. I promise you I will say some time. But not tonight."

"That's fine. But with that being said we should probably head back. It's half one and we have to be meeting the government rep in five hours?"

"Oh, don't remind me" she began to move off with Einar walking close by. "But still, one day we'll go abroad for something other then work, and it will be good"

"Yes, absolutely. Sweden, soon as possible"

"Yeah, soon as" Angela grunted. "He's Probably going to be a real brown-nose for the higher ups"

"But it's worth it if it gets our Idun going quicker" he grinned. "Our legacy will be that little miracle" Angela grinned back and shoved him playfully on the arm.

"Our legacy? Bullshit! I developed the damn thing" she snorted. "Once we're done I'm getting a husband who **doesn't** wear socks to bed"

"One that will put up with that ego will be hard to find?"

"I'll **make** a husband who won't wear socks to bed"

"Good look getting the networking done then..." Angela growled.

"Low blow you leggy bastard" She sighed. "Fine. You can have 25% of my legacy, if you're good that is" She flashed a wicked smirk and Einar snorted.

"Your legacy?" he asked. At that Angela paused and slipped her hand into his. When she replied, she whispered while smiling, savouring the words that she said to him, the words they shared.

"Our legacy"

2075\. Three years since. Reykjavik.

Angela stood before the gravestone of her late husband. She was happy Einar had taken on her last name, part of her identity was tied directly into his, immortalised onto stone. It still hurt to remember how she had been following his death. She placed the flowers on the grave, and smiled serenely. Taking a small knife from her coat she cut her finger, watched the soft golden glow illuminate a dark red bead of blood and let it drop onto the soil. _A little gift of what we tried so hard to recreate._ The cut had already healed.

"Hallo again, Liebling. Sorry it's been a while, but I'm working quite far away, so" she shrugged and moved slightly closer.

"It's amazing how different Numbani is from Reykjavik. This place is fucking cold! Haha". She had wrapped herself warmly, with a black long coat over a white hoodie. She as pulled back her hair into a high ponytail with a green band, her fringe held away from her eyes with her old snake hair clip, an early and small gift from Einar. The place felt incredibly quiet, and empty, and the Loneliness Angela often felt was settling on her thickly in the Graveyard, mourning one of the few people who alleviated that loneliness. She sighed.

"I want to apologise again. After you died I blamed so much on you. I can't help but wonder how different I would have been had you survived. Would I have been able to accept what happened easier? Maybe part of me trying to restart Idun was a attempt to keep you in my life" A cold wind blew across the graveyard and Angela shivered. "No, that's not true. You meant the world to me. But Idun was what gave me meaning. But I think you felt the same way. I hope you did. I want to know that if it had been me who died, you would have carried on without me" She said it while choking back tears, trying to tell herself that she had cried enough. She had said she wouldn't cry anymore, and she tried to keep herself to that. One promise to keep unbroken.

What she said next had laid on her heart for years and had remained unsaid despite having visited often.

"I should have told you. You were kind, so different from me. Soft, you would have understood, sweetheart. You'd have just said something stupid and kind and I could finally get over myself" she knew what she had to say next, and looked around her too make sure she was alone. A few other mourners were around for their own departed, but all were out of ear shot. She kneeled on the hard ground, placed her hands on the cold stone and brought her lips close.

"The funny thing is, I've done something worse now. So much, much more worse. But it doesn't affect me as much, why? Why is it what happened in Uni affected me so much then what happened on that mountain? Why is it the first wrong turn is the one that sticks in my mind?" Her forehead touched the cool stone of the stone, her eyes closed she let the wind blow and tousle her hair. "I told you about me and Moira, but I didn't tell you what was important. Everything else that happened." Her teeth gritted and her eyes closed, she made her confession to the stone that held her name.

"Moira... I pushed her too hard, forced her to cut corners, made her as obsessed as I was. She made something because I pushed harder and harder and good god it was awful! I allowed something to suffer because I was selfish. When I found it I allowed it too live for longer because I was torn between doing what was right and continuing the work. I was desperate, weak. Looking back" she knew he would hate hearing this. "I should have killed it the minute I saw it." she looked down.

"There, I said it finally. I guess it doesn't change how you see me. But, heh. You won't be changing your opinion now... Regret that the minute I said it, sweetheart" A light snow had started, not unlike the snow that had fallen as she looked upon the ashes of her old home. The building that was Angela's home. Workers, security, visitors, all where merely occupying a space of Angela's home. She did not own the building, but everyone knew the labs; the small common room that she had made her sleeping place, was Angelas and occasionally Einars. Standing up, she said her final piece.

"You were a good man. Better then me, and you were the best part of my life for so long. When you died, a bit of me died with you, and I don't know if I've got it back, or if I ever will" she kissed the cold stone before stepping away. "What we had went beyond a marriage. We shared a dream. I suppose it's fitting that when you died, the dream died with you" She turned. "Goodbye Liebling. Love you"

Finally, she left. The cold was creeping in, everyone could feel it. Soon the grey grounds would be covered in a bright white and the names of the dead would be buried.


	41. Numbani Arc: Minds Eye

Zenyetta kept a careful eye on the minds of those around him.

Wherever he walked, he was never far from something astounding. He didn't see those around him through what could be seen. Instead he saw what lied behind. The minds of people could be seen by Zenyetta, and they said more of the people representing them then any amount of clothes, makeup or grace could ever do. Of all the minds he had seen, Lena had to be a favourite. As she passed he could see her clearly, A bright blue the colour of a clear sky that lit up around others as much as others lit up around her. In a compound where so many were stressed, harsh or troubled, Lena was a veritable rose amongst thorns. She gave a quick hello and smile and then passed, leaving Zen to continue walking.

Angela was another beast, and was a thorn as sharp as a spear. Zenyetta felt the need to keep a distance from Angela and the need to observe her from a far away, which he did so as she sat in the library. Her mind was the colour of a setting sun behind clouds, and constantly burst with little bursts of brighter gold showing a true tempest of thoughts and dreams beneath. Despite its intensity, it dulled in the presence of others and became cold as she was bored, Which was often. Other times it crackled and raged like a inferno and Zen had to watch the blaze of a genius mind frothing in a storm of thought. Now it was hyperfocused, and blazed bright. Isaac was in the library with her, and Zen could see his gentle cyan mind softly turning.

His metallic kind were no different from how he saw organics, the emotions they felt were no less real then the emotions made by hormones and electric signals of nerves. How was it that emotions made by transmission fluid, programs and code could be considered lesser then emotions made by hormones, nerves and cells? The minds of Omnics where just as visible and beautiful, and what troubled Zenyetta as he watched Isaac would affect all.

A shadow hung over the minds of all Omnics. It was black, and suffocating. A cloud of gas and ash that was as impenetrable as the thickest forest, threatening to descend over the minds of his friends and loved ones, and every time he tried to speak of it, his mind failed. He tried, but his words failed him and many assumed that it was a trivial matter. He stumbled, faltered as his own silver shining mind turned the colour of lead and failed, forgetting what he wished to talk of. People tended to stop listening to him at that point.

The storm would come however, whether it was noticed or not.


	42. Spies and Lies

Evelyn sat at her desk, staring at her screen with the light of a rising sun on her face. Watching, she knew that she had made a terrible mistake. Support for Blackwatch was falling globally, and she knew that while she had those under her command who would further fray opinion, she would be facing further problems. The new member being brought in was just a example of these problems, and she decided punitive measures would be necessary. She spoke into her intercom.

"Bring him in"

The door opened and Widowmaker came in, leading a Genji in his new green skin into the room. He didn't appear completely at ease in it yet, he almost stumbled as he came into the room, Widowmaker having to support him. Evelyn watched them closely. Widowmaker pushed Genji into the empty chair opposite from Evelyn, and he tried to hold Evelyn's stare. He failed badly and broke contact to stare down at his own feet.

"How are you feeling, Genji?" Evelyn asked. "How are you settling in"

He shrugged. "Strange company"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm, I'm not entirely sure what we aren't meant to do here" Genji still kept his eyes averted. The light glinted of his green skin and he flexed his hand as he spoke, as though he was in pain and trying to stretch out the muscles. But Evelyn knew the truth. The muscles, veins, everything beneath the skin was attached too metal, and the skin itself had been removed by broiling metal. With that, Evelyn stood and walked over to the small cabinet beneath the window in slow movements, and took out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"If you're not sure what we are here to do, I am happy to tell you"

Genji nodded.

"What we are meant to be are, well the ones who do the dirty work. The ones that do the things others are too afraid to do. The dirty things for the greater good"

"The greater good?"

"Security, people have a right to go to bed feeling safe, don't they?"

Genji scoffed at that. "What, so you're jumped up guards?" At that Widowmaker put a hand on his shoulder, and like a man having just seen a tiger walk into the room, Genji tensed.

"No" Evelyn continued, her face a mask. "Some things have to be done so as to get the result. Rules have to be bent, people have to be hurt and due process can be more then a little... Stifling" The grip had hardened and Widowmaker had a cruel little smile playing on her lips. Evelyn's face meanwhile was still. "That's what we are meant to be. Security through deception, and the knowledge that no one acts out when the person next to them hold a knife to their throat. The majority of people don't care about **how** they are kept safe. They'll put up with a hundred injustices provided they are done in their name, and in the end they are safer" Genji was definitely uncomfortable at this point.

"You sound like you enjoy it" at that, he saw Evelyn's mask turn too a sneer, and then a face as cold as ice.

"In a way. I am good at what I do, but I do not find enjoyment in why we I need to do it" She sighed. "Its a cynical, hypocritical world Genji, I'm just trying to do my best to protect people" Widowmaker watched her as she said that, and it was clear she meant it. Genji could tell as well, and was slowly being drawn more to her as the sun framed her against the sky, calmly pouring Widowmaker and her a drink. She gave a look to Widowmaker and moved back to her desk, deciding that she could put up with the glare for a little while. "Does that answer your question?"

He nodded. Quickly, as though he believed it would get Widowmaker off him.

"Good, but let's not talk about that right now, I've heard that what happened to you was because Angela Ziegler decided too heal you" He shifted, and nodded once again. Whatever he was hiding, he was bad at hiding it and Evelyn suppressed a laugh at how obvious it was that he had a secret.

"Yes"

"Can you answer something for me?" She continued before a reply came. "Can you tell me anything about her? She is a person of interest to us"

"Why?" Genji asked.

"You see, she was head of science project. The project was going to revolutionise medicine, but she had refused to share her research with military personnel"

"That I can believe" came the reply. "So you tried to steal it"

"Before someone else did. The UK, the US, Russia, one of them would eventually steal it. I joined in too" _To kill a monster_. "To make sure their was less collateral. She, ah, knows I was one of them"

Genji sat up suddenly. "That makes sense! When she healed me she said-" at that he clammed up, and realised his mistake.

As did Evelyn, who's own reply was calm and measured, and completely controlled unlike his own. "Yes. What did she say if you don't mind me asking?"

Genji shifted awkwardly under Evelyn's stare. She scared him, and she knew it as he sat before her. Genji couldn't help but notice her looks, with light blue eyes and long black hair held back from a calm, gently smiling face, but those eyes felt like spears pining him to the seat, going straight through him. Eyes of ice and permafrost that was incongruent with her smile. Her friend didn't help, not the fact that she had a cold, blue hand on each shoulder and her grip implied more strength then those slim arms should be capable of giving, but the sheer glee she seemed to have in his displeasure. If he wanted to be rid of his mechanic skin, he knew he would have to lie, but it felt impossible to lie right now and his tongue felt thick and heavy in a mouth behind metal. He stuttered as he spoke.

"She said, erm. She said-" Evelyn almost laughed.

"Take a deep breath, and start again Genji" Evelyn lifted a glass of wine to her lips, savouring the sweet taste.

"She said that I deserved to burn" Genji said unsteadily.

"Really? Just shows what a hypocrite she is" Evelyn could guess what Angela really said. A spy, when she heard that Angela saved his life Evelyn was suspicious, but his actions in this single room confessed his true actions.

"She said I didn't deserve to be alive" That came much easier.

"I see" Evelyn leaned back and kept her gaze on Genji. He wouldn't meet her gaze, his hands moved everywhere and he sat bolt upright in the chair. _Oh dear, you should know better then to lie too someone like me_. Even when all of his face that could be seen was his eyes it was clear to anyone he was hiding something. Evelyn could have a pretty good guess as too what she had truly said and offered. What else could Frankenstein offer to bait the monster?

"You do realise she wants revenge, don't you?" Evelyn asked. "She wants revenge against us for destroying her work" . Genji looked pensive as she said it, seemed to have considered the possibility before. Finally, Evelyn offered her own bait.

"Have you been told what happened too you was irreversible?" She asked Genji. Widowmaker looked up from Genji and nodded. Her hearing was sharp, incredibly sharp. A change in the heart rate that she approved of.

His posture could have been a confession in itself. Evelyn tutted at Genji's predictably reply. "Yes, I am aware"

"Well, in that case I am afraid you have been lied too quite terribly" his eyes glinted and he sat forward in his chair. "You see we have someone who might be able to save your original body. Her name is Moira, and let me say she is quite the miracle worker" at that Evelyn grabbed the wine glass and crunched it in her hand, a golden glow came from beneath her fingers and as she opened her fist blood trickled through, but her palm was completely unscathed. Genji gasped.

"Moira is one of the most ethical people I know, she might be able to restore you, once you've deserved it" Evelyn held her hand out and placed the glass in Genji's hand, Genji inspected the sharp glass edges and the blood, a small chunk of finger had come with it. "But only then once you have deserved it" her voice had taken on a slightly harder tone. "By that I mean you follow every command I give you and only those commands, you give me your full loyalty and you will be handsomely rewarded, a new body, a new name if you like, a new life away from who you used to be. We intend to do good here, and you will be part of that" His eyes were bright as she spoke. "And of course, I offer you redemption. Such behaviour as you showed before will not be tolerated here. Reward comes with redemption I think we can both agree." With that she leaned back, and smiled. He held her gaze for a moment, and then looked back down at his own metallic, cold body. She spoke again. "Do we have a deal?"

Genji stared for a few seconds more, then stood awkwardly, still getting used to his the metal, and bowed.

"Loyalty, yours and forever"

 _A lie._ But still Evelyn smiled. "Here we shake hands, Genji" she offered hers and nodded as he took it. Just before he left, she said her final piece. "Wait a second" she dug her holophone out of her pocket and flicked it over to Angela's recent conference. She paused on the image of Angela mid sentence. "You know she is a liar, don't you Genji?". If Genji had a face capable of expression, Evelyn knew it would be wide and open, complete agreement.

"Yes. Yes I can completely believe that!"

Evelyn nodded. "Also this time you will wait to be dismissed, understood?"

"Yes... Ma'am"

"You may go"

The second Genji left the iron went out of Evelyn's stance. Putting her head in her hands she placed the holophone on her desk. A small victory that had been fun, but still a massive problem loomed over her.

"God Widow, I've made such a stupid mistake" Widowmaker remained silent.

"I should have known" Evelyn continued. "Not only is she out of our reach but now we have no leverage. Now if any of **her** ," she jerked a hand toward the holophone. "Family or friends so much as **shit** slightly hotter then usual then all eyes will be on us"

"Should have threatened to leak her internet history." Widowmaker gave a weak smile.

"Very funny. Tell me, think Cyborg Ninja and her have a alliance?"

"You don't need me too tell you. I could tell he was lying without needing to look at him"

"And now?"

"Oh, he's yours. Should put in a vibrate function" she gave a small laugh. "Some like it bot

Evelyn gave a look at Widowmaker. "If only I could get everyone on my side" she sighed. The shadow looming was tangible. Failure was not tolerated, and by allowing herself to be out manoeuvred she has proven herself to be weak. Even those loyal to her seemed exasperated. "No dancing around it is there?"

"Not if you want to live"

"The warriors, what do they think of me?."

"Right now your reputation is rather poor" she said slowly

"How poor?"

"Piss, this recent mess up has really damaged trust in you, the fascist league was never going to accept you anyway. And" she flashed a small booklet "I think they plan to replace you" She flung the booklet down on the desk. "Several veterans tried to jump me because of you, and my recent... failings in London "

"Did you dispose of them quietly?"

"They're pretty quiet now, but read. One of them had that on them and the others swore by it, I've read it myself, idiot who wrote it thinks himself a new Marx. They told me that their were copies being spread amongst the more rebellious warriors" Evelyn grimaced.

"A coup"

"It would appear"

"And you?"

"Oh yes, I will stick a Ice Pick in your ear the minute I have a chance"

"Widow, I don't need a smart arse right now. I need a friend and someone who will stick this out with me. Please just be direct this time" She looked up, desperate for some support. Widowmaker looked down at her and moved over too the desk.

"Need you ask?" She grasped Evelyns hand in her own. The skin was usually cold, but despite the blue tinge it still felt warmer then it should be. Evelyn had noticed that before, but only after Widowmaker had come out of Guillard. "You were good to me when everyone else was shitty. The Hole..." she shuddered "Was hell. Mon Ange, You have my loyalty"

Evelyn wondered if she could see flecks of green in her eyes as she spoke. She sighed, she wanted to believe her, desperately needed her, a single friend. But still, something had changed.

"These "recent failings" wouldn't have anything to do with Lena Oxton, will it?"

Widowmaker stared, and then removed her hand from Evelyn's. "I have been nothing but a friend to you-"

"You had a chance to kill Lena, and you failed, you've never failed before"

"Do not!" Widowmaker was now glaring at Evelyn, shaking with anger. "One failure amongst thousands of successes, I have killed for you, I have done horrible things for you. Do not question my loyalty!"

 _The old you would not have lost her cool_. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But now I must ask you too kill again. Find who has been writing this shit, get as much information out of them as possible and report back too me. It's time we purged those who wish to rebel like Krystianson did" Evelyn tried a small grin. "Its a tradition at this point"

"Now you sound like you. Consider it done" As Widowmaker made to leave she turned. "I'm sorry I shouted up at you. Remember I will always be at your side" at Evelyn's nod she left. Once again Evelyn slumped.

 _How can you stand by me when a part of you has already gone?_


	43. Fire and Ashe

**November 1** **st** **. 00:00**

After the talk with Isaac, Faheera's week got worse, and it all lead up to a annual event she knew she would hate. This year she had used it too her advantage, trying to draw out the pine perfumed woman, diving into alleyways and moving people into open areas where smells would be carried easily in the warm wind, in the hopes of finding them, no such luck. The media had hounded her this week based on some pictures taken in Amsterdam's red light district, despite Faheera having been forced into the situation by higher ups, and some rumours of a unlawful killing of a suspected terrorist. The accusations by some worried Faheera, and the approval of others filled her with disgust. She hadn't got any relief that night either, as the annual Halloween dinner with the main Overwatch party and tech support had taken place. Both the main team and the support was there, and Fareeha had looked forward to the annual party when she joined the team at 18. However, the previous ten years had sapped her enthusiasm dry to a dull sense of dread, as a bunch of people who spent every day together got together and forced themselves to act like everyone doesn't spend every waking second with each other and force small talk. This year hadn't been too bad, but the first party had been exceptionally traumatic.

First came the shock of seeing her mother drink, Fareeha being a strict teetoler due to her Islamic faith. While their branch wasn't strict on alcohol, Fareeha would never imagine her mother would get that drunk. With the alcohol, came the barbed words and looks, the cruel insults to staff at the restaurant and occasional dig at a team mate. Then, as Reinhardt and her mother disappeared (Fareeha was told later that night by a sniggering bully of a engineer they were rumoured to have gone back to Reinhardt's, a annual event), Fareeha decided too leave early and spend the rest of the night in deep regret. Then, once back home discovered her mother looking to sleep there, and was forced into holding back her hair as she puked into the toilet at Fareeha's apartment. Next year was the same, only with Faheera excusing herself as soon as possible and tracking down the person who had been spreading gossip. Fareeha had repressed a lot of that night, but the engineers face with his nose spread across his face was a image that Fareeha had filed away under **Joy** _._

Once Bridgette joined, suddenly Fareeha wouldn't be alone in the family drama, as Bridgette and her Father would slowly begin to argue and Fareeha, Winston and Reinhardt; apologising furiously to the staff and other customers, would try to get them to cool off as Morrison slowly drank himself into a stupor. The professional, well trained people Faheera was usually around seemed to be changed by alcohol, and it had merely reinforced her aversion to it. But, Fareeha was nothing if not a traditionalist, and would dutifully go through the agony of the night for the sake of continuation. Besides, the Gorilla was cold at first but he was good company eventually, as was Reinhardt when they finally got too talking. However as she went to her apartment she was in a foul mood. Angry at not having found who was following her and annoyed at the constant presence of the media and it's desire for cheap, scandalous stories. As she opened the door however the unmistakable smell of the perfume slid out, and her hand went to her pocket knife.

The women who had broke into the apartment had made herself at home, with a cup of de-caf coffee in front of her as she lounged in the only chair in the bare apartment. Being one of the few women in the Egyptian army had taught Fareeha that when someone breaks into your living quarters, it was time too defend yourself or run, too ask stupid questions was a stupid and possibly suicidal mistake. Then she realised who it was who entered. "Ashe?"

"Hello pharoah" She lounged in the only chair in the room, long legs crossed and silver hair brushed over a shoulder, the smell thick and distracting. She surveyed the room with a critical eye and turned to the women staring at her. "I remember you said you were a book worm, but I didn't think you would be this much" The walls were stacked to the roof with books, military theories, philosophy. The books that interested Ashe were the few that looked like actual fiction, in red covers. Fareeha glared.

"Why are you here Ashe? I went to a lot of trouble meeting you in Amsterdam. All that I did for you, you could at least call me by my proper name"

"All that we did for each other, you mean"

"I was under orders to help you. Skulking around like a criminal doesn't interest me"

"Oh I know what interests you" Fareeha gritted her teeth at the accusation. "I also know your views of me. A sneak and a bastard, but one who is on your side" she uncrossed her legs. "But frankly, that's not important. No, I want you to join me in Blackwatch"

"Unlike you, what I do, I do in the open"

"Hah! And you once spoke so flatteringly of us. Did you want us to kill him in the open? Make sure that they got their money shot?"

"It was wrong. He should have been brought to the courts"

"For what? So he could waste everyone's time? This way gets results. You would have agreed with me a few years ago"

"That was a long time ago, people change" Fareeha sniffed. "Though not always for the better"

Ashe stared at her for a moment, and let a grin play on her lips. Then she stood up from the chair at that, and brought a small booklet out of her pocket. She tossed it too Fareeha and went to lean against the wall. Fareeha had to say, Ashe was confident and reasonably so, elegant and beautiful, while not intense and cold like Angela. She wore western styled clothes and seemed to have a thing for cowgirl designs. Fareeha had seen her strengths and intelligence while working with her, as well as her ruthlessness and cunning, befitting a ex-gang leader.

"Why now?" Fareeha asked. "Why did you spring this on me now?"

"Because Pharoah" Ashe's eyes glinted. "Me and some friends are planning a coup, and we need a distraction while we do it. Something big... You're from Egypt, you should know about coups"

"Say anything about my country and I'll show you what I can do with this knife"

Ashe held her hands up in mock surrender. "The leadership of Blackwatch has been exceptionally weak minded. We once had free reign and now she is trying to run everything like a dictator"

"Or a leader?"

"Everything will be explained. We did fine with our previous leader. He allowed us to do as we wished. The newbie is a idealist who doesn't get how the world works. That booklet will explain everything"

Fareeha grunted. She wanted to be ready for anything, and so while reading the pamphlet she moved near to her bedroom door, where more weapons had been hidden, some even sown into her bed sheets. Then she started reading in earnest.

After a few seconds it was easy to pretend to be fully engrossed in the reading, fascinated by its implications. Halfway through she remembered her duties as a host.

"You thirsty"

"No, I took care of it. Thank you though"

"There's water in the tap if you want it" Ashe stared and couldn't tell if she was joking. After some more time reading, Fareeha nodded to herself.

"Very interesting"

"I thought you would like it."

"I especially like the Darwinist Relativism claim. In a world where everything is relative the only philosophy worth following is the one that can be proven by force-

"In which science, history and anthropology are only to be used and manipulated to make sure the strongest philosophy is put forward. There is however one thing that no matter how much it is said that will never be true"

"That being?"

"That all are equal"

"Everyone is when they're dead"

"Keep reading"

The booklet was admittedly fascinating. Ashe informed her of the writer, a follower of the Blackwatch member who had taught this philosophy, called Darwinist Relativism. A continuation of belief in no absolute morals, relativism taken to a extreme. The strongest beliefs were the ones that outlasted others, as these were more fit to survive and help it's followers to reproduce, by force or otherwise. "Weak" ideologies (as he called it) based in compassion, kindness and altruism were lost too ideologies based in aggression and force. The beliefs themselves did not matter, what mattered was how the believes empowered the individual to survive and thrive, and take what they wished. Before her eyes Faheera saw Blackwatch go from a deep state organisation at best to a death cult.

"There is one word I don't understand, my English isn't always so great" Faheera placed a finger on a random spot of the page. Ashe smiled and stepped forward, placing a hand around her waist in what could be seen as flirtatious. Fareeha continued.

"It's just about, HERE!" She swung the knife and missed, a sharp pain in her side told her that the arm holding her waist had had a knife up its sleeve, now in its hand as it slashed across Fareeha's arm forcing her to drop it, blood flowing from her side freely and quick, a spray of blood splattering books on the shelves. She kicked Ashe in the chest hard, and then dived through the bedroom door, kicking it shut and pouncing for the gun hidden in her shirt drawer. _Bastard!_ She thought as she rumaged. _You think I would give up what I believe in for a philosophy based on nihilism!_ A loud blast shattered the door handle and it swung open. _Shit, she has a collapsible rifle!_ She fired two warning shots through the door. _13 rounds left_. The smell of gunsmoke filled the air for a moment, and Fareeha had her eyes peeled for any sign of movement. Suddenly she saw it, diving sideways and firing as a grunt of pain told her she had hit. Now behind the bed she waited, neither willing to come out of cover for fear of being shot. _This is an UN_ base. _I only need her to stay here for the police to take her, I can wait her down if I pin her_. Fareeha remembered her army days and started firing at the door. It wasn't important to hit, it was important to prevent her moving. Just as she fired her 8th shot, Fareeha was aware of a hiss and something landed next to her. Faheera's instincts took over and she dived over the bed, flattening herself as the blast took the breath from her lungs and burnt her skin. As she got back up; dazed and stunned, she felt a sudden pressure in her abdominals, like being shoved incredibly hard, then burning. She numbly accepted that she had been hit. She turned over and fired, this time Ashe was nowhere to be seen. But her voice was heard.

"Just what I hoped" Fareeha's breath was coming harder and it was getting harder to aim. In a last ditch effort she rolled over onto her front and dug something out of her pocket. While Ashe talked holding Faheera at gunpoint, Fareeha knew her kind. Cruel, enjoyed the sense of taking life and therefore someone Fareeha could not stand. When Fareeha shot, she saw someone in front of her, fired and then saw something fall, no emotions, enjoyment was a far away thing. Ashe continued as Fareeha readied the pin. "Now though, I can't let you live after this, really this is a mercy. If you stayed alive a lot more people would have to die. That Omnic though, unfortunately he dies tonight" She grinned through cruel red lips. "A lot of his kind will die tonight, a shame you won't be able to see –"

A shocking flash of light blinded Ashe, and her ears rung with the sound of a flashbang. Howling she fired blindly and screamed as she attempted to flee. Fareeha watched as Ashe fled, surprised at how quick she found the door. _If you have time to shoot, then shoot. Don't talk_. and then stood up unsteadily. Sounds from the corridors told her that the shots had been heard, and that help was coming. But Fareeha heard Ashe say about Isaac. She knew that there was a heavy anti-Omnic sentiment in Blackwatch, and that she may have targeted him for fun.

 _Have to find Isaac. She said something big was going to happen, got to see him._

As she stumbled through the doors she spoke into her wrist. There was a possibility of retaliation, and if what she had heard was true then there was only one option left for her. She spoke in Arabic, the same language in which she had said the words long ago

" _Abdul-Latif my love, forgive me"_

She stumbled through the corridors as the sound of police sirens filled the air, blood trailing in her way.


	44. Halloween Night

Angela finished her log on her notebook, a small log for a uninteresting day. The people who needed to know said knowledge had been told, and so Angela did not have to face any more inquiries. To make sure she was safe, Angela had made sure she had gotten permission to release it by several like minded contacts (or those Olivia was able to blackmail.).

Gungnir was in maintenance, Angela had worked alongside Olivia on the Green Dragon sword, and had watched her as she worked. Learning, observing and making mental notes. Alongside her increasing pile of books on engineering, she was learning fast and knew she would surpass many of her colleagues, who she was also learning from. Biochemistry and medicine had been her original specialisation, but she was learning faster then she had back as a student, where her commitment to Idun, Gungnir, Moira and later Einar made it so that she could only obtain her master's in the average number of years. This time her mind was set on upgrading Gungnir, and she was learning how to do so. Regarding the Gungnir upgrade, she quoted her aunt in that if it ain't broke, then it hasn't got enough features. Angela's uncle swore would kill her one day. But a quiet night of learning, tinkering and ego stroking was not tonight, and Angela had promised Lena she would come to the costume party. And wearing what Lena had bought her.

The witch outfit was slightly uncomfortable, not something she would wear had a friend not bought it for her, revealing, irritatingly tight and cheesy. The snake bracelet around her arm was also mildly annoying, anything that restricted or gripped Angela did not like, jewellery being a example of this. The only exception Angela could think of was her wedding ring.

A knock on the door sounded and Angela went to open it. She had been looking forward to what Lena would be wearing, seeing as how quiet she was about it Angela expected something either incredibly stupid or something Angela wouldn't be able to peel her eyes from. With that she opened the door, and before she could say anything, her voice caught in her throat. She stared at what Lena was wearing.

"Umm" Lena shifted awkwardly as Angela stared. "I was worried how you would react"

"What. The. **Fuck** " Angela's eyes misted over.

"Oh god. I knew this was a bad idea" Lena removed the skull mask from the death costume. "I'm sorry. I thought it could be funny. Sort of a inside joke thing. I brought a second costume, i'll change here if that'" she stopped as she heard the first gasps of laughter stagger out of Angela's mouth. After gasping for breath and her chest heaving Angela was leaning against the door in choking fits of laughter.

"You weren't joking about it being inappropriate!" she couldn't stop. Something about it was hilariously wrong. A part of her wanted to slap Lena, the rest was laughing. Someone who had seen her kill another in a horrible way, she had worried how Lena saw her afterwards. Now though, seeing her make a joke of it wasn't just welcome, it was downright elevating. She slowly began to calm down and began to take it in fully. Lena had taken off the mask and her face was painted in white so she didn't constantly have to wear it, the suit itself was black velvet. Tight and with touches of blue and purple so as to give the sense of shifting colour and movement, flashes of white implying bone. Instead of the usual rose choker and bracelets, skulls held the light that kept her in place. A gentle perfume had been applied, and Angela breathed it in happily. In all the affect was pleasing. Her hair had been turned coal black, and Angela smiled as she touched it.

"Should have dyed it red"

"Hah, you'd of liked that wouldn't you? Shall we go?"

Angela went to nod, but stopped as she began too look closely at Lena. Something else had changed, but Angela couldn't be sure.

"Lena, are you wearing contacts?" her eyes had turned amber, a bright that held light easily. Lena Smiled.

"No, and it's not dye in my hair either. Its something I can control. Weird science stuff, I have control over cells, their DNA Blah Blah Blah. Allows me to change things about me about me, provided it's in my DNA. I'm hoping to train it up, and go deeper"

Angela stared at her dumbfounded. "You can re write your DNA..."

"No, just how the genes are expressed. Tell you later, yeah?" Lena began to walk off, clearly as far as she was considered, the topic was over. Angela wanted to press on, but it was clear Lena was not interested in explaining it. Lena looked back and smiled. "What are you waiting for? Allonsy"

Angela nodded and walked. Although her feelings were mixed on the death costume, her views on the party were not. As always she would stay in the corner until she had been there for a hour and a half, say goodbye and leave. A lackluster night as always that could be better served by being alone. But she made a promise, and so decided to go. _Besides_ , she thought as she looked at Lena. _It might not be such a wasted night_.

"Hey, do you want too talk to me about what happened in London?" Angela had to admit, she was curious, and wanted to know more about what Lena actually **did** when trying to do her job. Angela had looked into Lena's job description soon after discovering she would be separate from the main team and was pleased what she found. She was only to bring in war criminals and organised crime figures and her missions always followed the Geneva Conventions rules of Conduct. While originally worried that Lena could be used for unlawful actions, Angela's worries were unfounded. Now, all she worried about was her friend.

Lena shifted uncomfortably. "Not yet. Still a bit rough on that. Let's just focus on something else tonight"

"Okay" Though Angela felt that as though Lena had gotten over most of what happened.

"You going to drink?" Lena asked

"I never do, so why now?"

"You might have more fun? Speaking of which I made sure a few other people like you are coming, forced there significant others to get them to come and give the loner loser some company"

"Christ, do you know everyone?"

"I know you. I know you're going to sit off in the corner by yourself again and read off your phone like you're back in Uni So, I thought it would be good for you to get some actual social contact out of these things"

Angela stared at Lena, and gave a small smile. "I'm genuinely touched, thank you"

"Thank me by having a good time" With that, they stepped into Lena's room. Angela was met with the usual group of co-workers before being directed by Lena too a small group of outsiders sitting apart from the main party. Though awkward at first, slowly the conversation opened up and board games began to be brought out. When Lena next looked over to Angela she was smiling and happy as she indulged her competitive streak.

And so the night passed.

It was later that night as Lena made her way through the mingling members of the party, slightly worn out by her duties as a host and alcohol, but she was enjoying herself none the less. She dodged, shoved, shot past and manoeuvred around guests to the place where she wanted to be, where the wallflowers of the UN were playing their latest game.

"I am still slightly offended you decided I should be banker" Angela muttered as the others laughed into their drinks.

"It's not about nationality, you're a scientist so you should be good at maths"

"Is that why you all said I would be shit at "Risk"?"

The rest all snickered. Playing was Zarya's husband Khasan; a gentle soul from Bashkortostan, Amir, Abdo; a Nigerian lad, a British girl called Bethany who seemed determined to explore Abdo's tonsils with her tounge (not that he minded), a Canadian transgender woman called Katie whose date was dozing on her shoulder, and Angela, who planned to walk Katie back to her hotel so as to avoid the very possible risk off attack along with the Omnic named Jebediah sat next to her. They sat away from the noise of the main party and had gone onto their third game of the night, Katie winning Risk despite not having played before and Bethany collecting nearly all black cards in Cards Against Humanity. Angela now hungry for blood planned to sweep the board in monopoly and laugh as she bankrupted her new friends, national stereotypes aside. But she had definitely become tired of the company. She noticed Lena coming closer and waved.

"Hey, tell these shit heads I should not be the banker!"

"She should not be the banker. She has absolutely no ideals"

"Sounds perfect then!" Replied Abdo. The others murmured agreement.

"Caught snorting smack out of a prostitutes ass near Mayfair"

"Scammed hundreds on Oxford street"

"Hid it in Swiss bank accounts"

Angela stared at her fellow wallflowers, slowly put down the fake money and rubbed her eyes.

"Fuck you all very much" she said as laughter burst from lips. Lena gave a smile.

"Actually I was wondering if I could borrow The Snake of Wallstreet for a moment? Doing a drinks run"

"Oh" After four hours Angela was pretending not too be burnt out, so she decided she would leave for a break.

"Sure. Don't wait for me, start the game" She moved Withnail off her lap onto Khasan's. With that she left with Lena. Moving back through the crowd they left.

"So you noticed the bracelet did you?" she said as they walked through the corridors. It seemed like there was a excited kind of commotion going on elsewhere, which the two put down as drunk people doing stupid things.

"Yeah, only time I've ever seen you wear jewellery" she touched her arm lightly and allowed Angela to link her arm through hers, walking closely side by side. "Looks good, but what is it with you and snakes?"

Angela's eyes flashed. "Aha! You've got me started. Snakes have been associated with healing since the ancient Greeks, the symbol of a snake entwined around a stick is actually a healing symbol used today" She smiled. "Also I love snakes. I was once on a school trip to a forest when my group found a grass snake. Harmless, but they all ran away apart for me. The teachers found me a hour later covered in bite marks and giggling like a maniac. One of the few days in school I enjoyed. Primary with ADHD was **hell"**

"Think it was Pratchett that said education is like a venereal disease, you get one and then you feel the urge to pass it along!"

"I learnt one thing though. I learnt that kids are **dicks.** And teenagers. And adults **"** she sighed. "That snake was the closest thing I had to a friend"

"Hah!... Oh shit, were you serious?"

"Well, I did actually have a couple of friends. Remember Rachel?"

"Oh, yeah. But what happened to her is sad. I'm going to walk Katie back tonight. It's can be tough out there. That being said, Looks like Bethany's going home with Abdo. Bet they're happy I forced them too come"

"Hmm" Angela remembered something "What were you going to tell me on my birthday?"

"Oh, yeah. Forget about it now, you see it was this stupid thing about my abilities and some special training stuff but it's not important now. Its just a bit weird" She didn't look at Angela, and ran her hand through her hair. Clearly lying.

"It sounds important, but that's okay. That reminds me! Someone I know stole a sword from The British Musuem"

"And you want me to nick it back, got it"

"Wait! She's doing me a favour so could you wait a couple of months? I said I wouldn't tell anyone but honestly..."

"Great Honour among friends, eh!"

"So you'll return it to the country of origin?"

"Sure! Right after you return the Nazi Gold."

"Hey, I protested for the Government to acknowledge that shit"

"Such love and patriotism. You protest **everything** , if you ran out of stuff to protest you would protest your lack of things to protest"

Angela smiled at that. "Thanks for getting bullshit all over my nice costume"

"Though, the last few weeks I would say you have plenty to brood over"

"God, please don't endorse me acting like that. I was a arse"

"You've been facing quite a few issues. I wish you had told me"

"I considered it"

"Seriously though" Lena pulled in front of Angela "I was worried about you over the last few weeks. You've always been moody ("oh, Danke!" Angela replied) but I could tell something just pushed you over the edge"

"Was I that bad?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but you were Guillard used to speak about you like you were a character in one of her books, said you acted like some great moody poet who hates everyone around them out of some honour bullshit. I just thought you were a bit moody and bad tempered. But now, Jesus. I never knew you were carrying such a weight"

Angela took that calmly. Regarding Guilard, she was surprised how little guilt she felt over it. She had been happy to keep Lena out of the knowledge for the time being so as to preserve their friendship. However, when she said that, a small bit of guilt crept in.

"Others have carried more..."

"Hush. You've been magnificent in how you did handle this. A bit less angst would have been better though"

"Well, I'm sorry. Never been good at relaxing" Lena laughed and moved closer too Angela.

"Thank you for coming tonight. I know it's not your thing, but you've done pretty well for yourself tonight. Have you enjoyed yourself? I pulled you away so you had a opportunity to slip away if you wanted." _Slip away_. Angela hesitated and then took a step closer.

"Yeah, I have enjoyed myself. But still, nights young"

"Oh? So you sure you don't want too ditch us? Go back too your room and do some Frankenstein shit?"

"Is that all the reasons you would bring me here, to ask me if I wanted to leave?"

"What else would I drag you away from the party for?" She grinned, but Angela felt as though she could see a look of daring in her face. A small breeze of perfume drifted past Angela. Lena moved her hand forward and gently touched Angela's arm again.

But still, Angela hesitated again. It was a gamble, as most things were. She was decidedly inexperienced at judging this sort of thing, Moira had been the pursuer, in love with Angela's mind and drive. Her marriage to Einar had grown from friendship too love through Einar's and their dedication to the Idun project. In this Angela realised something she had with them that she did not have with Lena. A goal. Since the Matterhorn she had been swimming without direction and with no clear end goal in mind. The kind of goal to aim towards with ruthlessness that limited her, few could stand her and even less interested her. Distractions could only act so far, she wanted more and while others could spend time relaxed and happy, she found the same thing impossible.

Without her goal and obsession she realised something. She had been miserable. Angry and bitter and manipulative, with no small level of self hatred. As she had tossed and turned at night Idun, Moira and Einar would flash before her eyes and taunt her for her lack of ambition. While she knew it was wrong to pursue the impossible, she had at least felt absolution in the attempt and the failure. The promise she made to Lena held no such attraction. Back then she felt angry, now having called them out and challenging them she was confident. She had rediscovered her goal, and with it a genuine enjoyment out of life.

On this surge of confidence she wrapped her arms around Lena and brought her face nearer and when Lena leaned in she kissed her. For a moment it was bliss. Then

 _Oh god, what am I doing?_

Within a second her confidence crumbled. Her arms felt awkward and fumbling around Lena's waist and shoulders and she had to crane her neck to kiss her, Lena being shorter even then Einar. Crumbling confidence made her open her eyes, reclose them again and place a hand awkwardly on Lena's cheek, the taste of alchohol was on her lips being something Angela could barely stand. However, all of that could have been permissible, endearing even, If Lena had committed and hadn't stopped. Her arms hung limply by her side and while she didn't resist, neither did she encourage. Merely allowed. Angela broke her grip.

"I'm, I'm sorry" Angela spluttered as she spoke.

"Don't be. I leaned in too. But, yeah." Angela was shocked too see some tears in her newly coloured eyes and began to question how much the alcohol had affected her choice, and realised that she may not had been as over her past relationship as Angela realised.

"I should have been smarter. I should have" Angela fell silent for a moment as she thought. "Would it be better if I left?" Angela asked.

"Sorry?"

"Slipping away. Just for now, so that"

"If that's okay"

"of course it is. Just stay safe, okay?" Angela made too leave.

"Maybe we should talk about things-" Lena started. Angela turned back

"I could stay if you think I should-

"No, you should go if you want too. We'll talk later?"

Angela replied quickly, desperate for a answer. "yeah?"

"Later I said"

"Oh. Sure" Angela made to leave. Before she was ten paces away she turned to say her final piece, but Lena was already gone. Angela closed her mouth, and then stared between her own feet.

 _Please, whatever happens. I need you as a friend. I have so few._

She turned on her heel and left.


	45. Broken Bird Song

_For fucks sake! For Fucks Sake! Why did I do that?_ Angela stormed down the halls headed back to her own room. She took an long route back, past a Muslim prayer room and the kitchens. It was just past midnight, the corridors were still pretty alive. Most avoided Angela, though a few concerned looks were thrown in her direction.

 _You don't know how that sort of stuff works! Your first girlfriend happened in secret and you married the one after that!_ _Oh, wow no wonder I'm bad at this_. With that, she considered what had happened with Guillard, and felt a sudden wave of guilt. Unfortunately, as she worried over the dry, barren wasteland that was her social life, someone was stupid enough too stop her.

"Angela, hi!" Sparrow smiled which twitched slightly once she had seen her face. "I just came from midnight prayer, but I was with Hana and Olivia having a video game party. Its fun. So how has your night been?"

"Sparrow..."

"Yes, I know I shouldn't but here's the thing, I talk when I'm nervous" he paused. "And you're terrifying, sorry. Are you okay?" Angela sighed. _Well, it's good to keep options open I suppose, they could still be useful, it'll be a long night either way. Better then kicking my own arse._

"Video game night, huh?"

"Oh" He still seemed concerned, yet he answered "Yeah, racing mostly. It's been fun. Olivia had a wager that whoever lost had to take a shot"

"Oh god, is she okay?"

"Last I saw her she was puking up. You interested in a game?" He seemed hopeful.

"Ehh, maybe. I haven't had a video game night since..." she mulled it over a little bit, then smiled when she remembered "Uni. I think I'll do some strength training for a bit, get some frustration out. Then I'll join you guys" she began to walk and Sparrow followed.

"This training, will it be with the holographic training room I've heard off?" his voice was strained, like he was trying too stay calm. "With the electronic pads that simulate real pain and the levelling system?"

"Uh-huh, you interested?"

"Oh, no. Just curious"

"Shame, would have loved to have shown you it" A smile played on Angela's lips.

"Yes! Please do!" He replied like a excited child. "I'm not just curious, I was trying to sound professional!"

Angela laughed before realising she had fallen for her own trap. _Oh, shit. Now I have to show him._ Angela sighed. _Well, technically it's open for visitors, seeing as how it's the UN showing itself off._ "Fine, just let me get changed in my apartment first"

"Sure" they began to walk down the halls "So you said you haven't done a game night since University? Why?"

"Oh, after I started the Idun project I lost interest. But that being said, I did love that game night."

"Good game?"

"No. Well, yeah but" she shrugged, but at the thought of the memory she began to smile. "It's a stupid story"

"I would know" He replied. Angela stopped smiling at that. Her mind began to pace, trying to gauge what he meant. His face didn't show any level of worry, of the wretch she had met on the mountain. With that in mind, she began

"I was in a, well I was in a bad place, I'd been stuck in for a long time, panicking quite a lot, if I'm honest. A friend of mine thought I should go out, like a normal student."

"University. Wish I could see it" Muttered Sparrow. He sounded wistful, Angela kept going while watching him closely.

"Anyway, I told him I wanted to go. But I was **not** in a good place to go. I was pretty bad. So he brought his games in with me and we played all night" despite herself she smiled at the memory, that night was the first time she had had fun since Moira took off, and the first night she had started to see Einar how she would see him the rest of his life. "I ended up marrying him"

"Nerdy courtship?"

"I guess you could call it that. Best kind if you ask me"

"Its a cute story though"

"Yeah, that night was the first time in weeks I had enjoyed myself" Angela took a look at him. Their was genuine enthusiasm in him that she had not seen back on the Matterhorn, genuine spirit. The year and a half had done him good. As much as she enjoyed reminiscing about one of the most brilliant bright spots of her life, a question kept coming into her mind. _What happened between then and now_?

"Taken a interest in Engineering have you? I remember seeing you in the Library" Angela asked.

He pursed his lips. "I figured I should try to develop something that I could use to make a living, and engineering is pretty awesome. Besides there's not much else I can do"

"Oh? There's other options available, I'm sure you could develop a skill in pretty much anything"

"Not really, you know how I was... Taken young"

"Yes?"

"Well, I was too young to be educated. I have no qualifications"

"Oh, damn. Sorry I should have-"

"No, don't apologise. You see I'm trying to educate myself. I've been in the library trying to catch up and when you travel with Olivia you learn things" he smiled at that. "And engineering, it's immediate you know. You see the results. Philosophy is pretty interesting too actually"

"I know exactly what you mean. Olivia has been getting you interested in engineering has she?"

"Yep, she has"

"What do you think of her?" Angela had been working up to this, too try and see what someone who had worked closely with her would think of her. Trust was rarely given by Angela, she only told the story of her and Einar on the basis that she doubted he would tell anyone. To get people too open up, sometimes you had too open first. As it was, Sparrow bit his lip.

"I trust her with my life, but I wouldn't trust her with my drink, if you get what I mean?"

"Pardon?" Angela raised a eyebrow.

"She helped save me, along with" his face darkened as he replied "Well, you know. She has been a friend of mine for a long time. She may not seem it, but she has a heart, buried somewhere"

"Do you think she has done enough to deserve that praise?"

"Yes, absolutely. I knew her back when... nevermind " they walked on in silence for a little bit. Suddenly Sparrow coughed nervously and gave a sideway look at Angela.

"Angela, can, can you take a look at my back?" Angela stopped and turned to stare at Sparrow. When she remembered what it had looked like she realised why he wanted this. With a nod he turned and lifted up his shirt. Angela frowned and looked at his back, then placed a hand on the smooth, brown skin.

"No scars" she told him

"Are you sure? Everyone says that."

"None on your back" Angela let that hang in the air. After a second he replied

"I can't see any of yours either" he moved his shirt down, looking embarrassed. Angela motioned to continue and they began to walk again

"Look, have you been talking to anyone about what happened?" Angela asked.

"none I could find who would stick long enough, And Olivia's in the same boat as me. She won't admit it"

"I see" Angela chewed her lip. "You know, I wish I still had some of my scars" She motioned to her face. "Had one here that crossed my face, another one on my stomach. Ugly one too, puckered and everything"

"If it's okay, how did you get them?"

"Plane crash, and Idun did more then hide them"

"How did Idun change you?"

"For the better in the end, but those scars showed I survived something. Showed I had a life before Idun and that even before it I was strong" she paused just outside her apartment. "Do you feel the same?"

"I don't know, sometimes I wonder if my life is bounded around it, like I'm only useful because of something that came from outside of me"

Angela gave him a hard look, and when she spoke it was in a cautious tone.

"I remember that Evelyn cared enough for you too pay for therapy. Olivia cared for you enough too teleport you first. Clearly you have value to these people that came from outside Idun."

Sparrows eyes narrowed. "They only did that because we were friends"

Angela replied. "What's wrong with that?" Her anger had thawed at this point. And she was glad for the distraction and Sparrow was a interesting distraction from herself, and even though he now stood over Angela, Angela still felt as though she towered over the man. And he was used to it from everyone.

He was not able to look at Angela, and began with stammering "We; me and Evelyn, were friends because she thought... she knew I was no threat. I was weak, dependant and powerless. I was a pet, Angela. A ornament. Olivia for all her faults at least treated me like I wasn't made of glass, gave me some level of respect. But it was only when I had Idun in my blood did I have the chance to have value outside of something weak and pitiful"

Angela listened, and was shocked at how forthright he was being. Such a personal outpouring of anger. The shock must have registered on her face, as once Sparrow saw it he sighed

"Don't think I hate them. On the contrary, I love them for being there for me, but" He shuddered. "That doesn't change that fact the way they looked at me before Idun made me feel less then a human" silence followed. Angela swallowed.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Sparrow shrugged. "Lots of reasons, me and you are the only ones with Idun in our blood, your the one who injected me... And because of the way you looked at me the night before"

"How did I look?"

Sparrow gave her a hard stare. "Pity, and contempt"

Angela let that sink in.

"Personally, I don't see much of a difference. Pity is a awful emotion. Empathy with a hierarchy."

"I've survived on pity for a long time, Angela. I know about it"

Again, Angela let that sink in. When she asked, she felt the thin ice beneath her feet.

"And Olivia, how did she see you?"

"She looked at me with empathy. She's been powerless too and talked to me like a person, not a weak child" he paused . "Do you still feel the same way about Olivia now?"

Angela remained silent, and then swung her door open.

"Talk too you about it on the way down?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. Okay" he replied, looking slightly embarrassed at having revealed so much.

Angela closed the door and took the dreaded heals, outfit and snake bracelet off before putting on a shirt and shorts. As she did so, she thought on what Sparrow had said. She understood him, what he hadn't said as well as what he did. Halfway through taking off her makeup Sparrow banged hard on the door.

"Alright, calm down! I'm going as fast as I can!" she shouted back

"Angela get out here!"

"Look, if you're going to be this impatient-"

"Angela there's blood in the hallway!" Angela froze with a cloth taking off some mascara and ran into the halls. Sparrow was kneeling down beside a wall, where a bloody hand print had dragged across the wall several metres from Angela's door. She moved him aside and touched the blood.

"Still wet" the hand print had dragged, and pointed down the corridor the opposite path the two had approached. Angela looked further down the corridor and saw more splotches of blood, drips. Wordlessly the two began to run down the corridor following the blood.

"Here! They went in here!" the Library doors, the hand holding down the wound had clearly been removed to push open the doors as a larger amount had pooled in front. Another hand print showed on the door and Angela rushed in with Sparrow in tow. The library was mostly deserted, apart for a lone figure sprawled over the front desk.

"Faheera?"

"Angela" a weak hand pointed towards the door. "Check..."

"You first!" Angela; as gently as she could, moved Faheera off the table and onto the floor, checking the gun wound and blast marks. It was testament to Faheera's stubbornness and fortitude she had made it this far. The gunshot was a through and through, which meant open points for bleeding on both side. The bullet had also ricocheted off a false rib but had luckily hit no major organs. Attention was necessary as soon as possible. Angela took off her shirt and pressed it into the wound.

"Sparrow, call the-"

"Already done!" he replied. Faheera once again pointed towards the doors behind the desk. "I'll see what she's so worried about" Angela nodded her thanks and pressed her shirt deeper. If necessary, she could get Sparrow to run down and collect blood transfusion equipment from her room. Not a perfect solution, but Faheera was pale as a sheet. The wound was not immediately fatal, but a few millimetres could have spelled Faheera's death.

"Angela!" came Lena's voice from the doors, it was thick with worry and tension. She stared down at Faheera. "What in god's name?"

"Lena! Run to my room and get my blood transfusion kit from underneath the bed!" The last few minutes completely lost in the urgency of the situation.

"We have other problems." Lena dropped her holophone beside Angela and ran to do as she was told. Angela allowed herself a quick glance and then did a double take, staring at what she read as an ice knife of dread dragged down her spine.

 _No, no. That's impossible_. The phone was flashing with a immediate alert, a security feature to allow important news to past quickly. If it was truly nation wide then Numbani could be in chaos.

"I need too find help here Angela!" Sparrow walked into the main room, Faheera gave a groan of agony and Angela stared in disbelief at Isaacs lifeless body. Sparrows eyes moved too the alert.

 **Anubis has resurfaced! In the name of self defence, the Numbani government advices human citizens to defend themselves by whatever means necessary and deactivate all Omnics in their immediate vicinity. The citizens have permission to kill any Omnic deemed a threat!**


	46. No Life

Angela re read what showed on the phone and felt cold dread grind down her spine. Lena appeared with the equipment and Angela shouted too Sparrow.

"Do you know how to do a blood transfusion?" he nodded. "Do it! I have to get out there!"

"Same" Lena made to run to go get her harness before being caught on the leg by Faheera.

"The team!" Faheera groaned.

"Let go!"

"Get my team! They're at the rooftop gardens, though my mother and Reinhardt might be in the toilets..."

Lena stared at her and then nodded. "Explain later, I'll get them too help out"

"They might be difficult" Faheera swore as the needle went into her arm. "Not the most progressive bunch" Lena nodded.

"I'll get some of the maintenance crew from the party down here as well, see if we can find what happened here" with that she disappeared in a flash of blue towards her apartment. Angela knew what she needed. The choker and bracelets she wore contained mini versions of the harness stabiliser, but the harness was needed for full versatility. Angela ran towards the equipment rooms, leaving Sparrow and Faheera alone with the corpse. After a moment, Faheera felt well enough to sit up with help from Sparrow. At that the medical team burst through the doors.

"Who needs healing?"

"We're managing" Faheera replied, unsteadily standing up. One of the medical members looked at her wound.

"You're healing fast enough. We're needed outside!"

"How bad is it?"

"There's been coordinated attacks in the compound" Faheera listened gravely. "This is coordinated, people are attacking more then just Omnics, they're attacking any trying to protect them. The sooner you can get out there, Pharah, the better" they ran. Faheera groaned and doubled over.

"I need more time" she moved over too the corpse and roughly tore off a panel from the top off the head.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sparrow asked, shocked at the sudden violence she showed"

"Look at this". She pointed into the head of Isaac. Inside was a mess off wires running from a sphere shaped motherboard. "In a living Omnic, this motherboard produces light. It is the vessel for the Omnics thoughts, beliefs, dreams and personality. All that makes it more then machine" she yanked the motherboard closer. "Even if the body is destroyed, the circuiting can survive and with it the mind of the Omnic, which can then be uploaded to something else. This is closer to a soul then anything else you will see; Sparrow was it?" She inspected the board. "And do you know the strange thing about this one?"

"You're holding it?"

"That, and there is no damage" She held it up to the light. "None, whatsoever"

"How can you tell?"

"Because I've seen hundreds of damaged ones. The light does more then go out, things burn, crackle. This one's light just... went out" She sighed. "I'm holding my friends soul in my own hands"

"If it's not damaged, then-" Sparrow started hopefully.

"No, once the light is gone it can't be brought back. I suppose we could upload another to his body, but that would be replacing him with another personality, not bringing him back" She opened another panel on the chest. This time a calming, blue light came out in wisps and spirals. Light condensed like steam into wisps of light. She nodded. "The omnium is still burning" at that the doors swung open once again, This time Akira and Amir ran in and stared at the corpse. Sparrow asked first.

"Do you know?"

"Yes!" Amir swallowed and turned too Faheera. "We need to take him down into the labs" Faheera nodded and began to explain the motherboard.

"I can see that" Amir replied as Akira stared at the corpse. "But we need to go now!" Amir set the pace with the others following. "I don't think what is going on is the true Anubis program, all I hear is Omnics suddenly dropping dead, that's not the same as going berserk. About one in ten" He sighed. "So we can accurately say that it is Anubis **based** otherwise the immunity wouldn't fuction"

"So what do we need the corpse for?" Akira asked.

"Isaac is needed so we can find where the program is originating. It wouldn't have come from nowhere, it would have released from somewhere!" He turned to Sparrow. "New guy! Take the body"

"While he's transfusing blood?" Faheera asked.

"Then help him!" Amir set off down the corridors and Akira gave a apologetic shake of the head as he helped Sparrow.

"Sorry, he's worried about something like this happening for a while" He grunted as Sparrow picked up his side of the dead Omnic. Together they ran after Amir. Entering the lab, they found Amir desperately trying to calm a intruder.

"Its back, it's back. So many dead" Muttered Zenyetta. His hands were shaking, his entire body shuddered.

"I know what's going on Zen, but I need you calm-"

"There, There!" he pointed to the corpse. "It's happened again!"

After a moment's hesitation, Faheera approached him, shaking with the effort of having ran. A wound had re opened, and she could feel warm wetness on her stomach.

"Zenyetta, more will die if you don't pull yourself together!" Her hands still shook, "You can affect emotions, correct? By touch" she placed her hand on Zens head and tried to calm her own mind. Zen tensed and then let himself relax, placing his hands on her arm.

"Thank you, thank you" she tentatively removed her hand from Zens head, he looked at Isaac and shivered.

"The soul?"

"No sign of damage, but the light is out"

Zen approached the corpse, slowly and methodically. He was clearly disturbed by it, the light in his optics flashing brightly and out of sync. He took a look inside the head and moaned.

"No life. No life!" For a moment Faheera thought he would deepen back into hysterics, but with her hand on his shoulder, he managed to keep himself from slipping. Slowly, He extended his hand inside the cranial cavity and pressed gently on the motherboard. An slight glow came from his fingertips and he talked slowly. "I... I can find where it is coming from, but I need time"

"You can?" Sparrow asked. "That's great!"

"Yes, but it will take a while"

"So what? We wait?" Amir motioned to Faheera and Sparrow. "You two should get out there, we will do what we can from here"

Akira spoke. "We have access too real time satellite image of Numbani, with that we can coordinate the others in making sure people aren't hurt. At least, until someone qualified can do so" he picked up some earpieces and tossed them too Sparrow and Faheera. Faheera was still shaking, and almost dropped the piece.

"What makes you think you're qualified to coordinate these efforts?" Faheera asked.

"Cause we're the only ones here!" Amir replied. Faheera stared at them, and came to a decision

"look here!" She took a step forward. "PG2859BC AL2069FA. Remember that?"

"I... Yes, I can write it down" Amir replied. "But why-"

"Its the code to access the Heads Up Display of my helmet. Forward the live map to me and I can help you make the calls that matter" Amir and Akira understood. However, as she said this her vision blurred and she felt strong arms supporting her as she pitched forward.

"You're not going anywhere in this state, ma'am" Said Sparrow, not unkindly. But still, Faheera pushed him away.

"Don't be a idiot. I'm going" Faheera grimaced as she felt a wave of pain, but held herself from vocalising the pain. "I've survived worse" _though right now, none come to mind_

"Before you do" Zen motioned for Faheera too move closer. Faheera was adamant against it, until Sparrow moved her forward. "A thank you" he placed his free hand on Faheera's shoulder and a flash of bright light illuminated the room. The waves of pain she had been enduring subsided almost instantly, and when Faheera felt for the wounds and found nothing. Not even a scar. She tore out the syringe.

"You fool! I would have healed in hours!"

"A few years off my life is worth the life of some of my own people who would die in that time, and those who protect them" he turned. "And your own health, my dear. Now go!"

Faheera grimaced but nodded. Running towards her own equipment.

Despite the circumstances, she felt a small burn of excitement that sickened her, the ability to prove more of herself. And the acknowledgement that for a long time, she was doing something that wouldn't be having a million activists arguing the ethics of.

 _If their is a night I can do some good, this is it. First in years._


	47. History Will Judge (edited)

Lena got too the rooftop gardens in seconds flat after getting her gear. However, she was slightly disoriented by the alcohol mixed with the speed. She groaned and rubbed her eyes before she ran across the rooftop gardens to find the Overwatch Combat Team. The city still seemed quiet, no obvious signs of discord. But the siren of a fire truck sounded below and Lena could imagine the chaos that could soon be starting, and the possibility of fire. Lena couldn't stand fire, where there was fire their was smoke. _No time to lose_. She ran through the gardens and saw four hunched figures in the darkest corner of the gardens. She flexed her new, favourite gloves.

The group were all tense, apart for Soldier who was completely drunk. They sat around the table and had the stormy, volatile atmosphere of a argument just barely kept under control. A large man with a beard had his arms crossed and his eyes averted from a very short man with a beard as thick as a forest and a elegant; if elderly and slightly tipsy, Arabic women wearing a black eye patch. Between the three sat a team member far younger then the others, with a heart shaped, freckled face, bright red hair and as well muscled as Angela. They appeared to had just got a fresh round in. Lena stared at the drinks and then rushed to them.

"What the hell are you doing drinking while that is going on! Do you even know?" Lena noticed that of those sat, only the eyepatched women had the ability to gaze back. _Ana. I've heard such good things about you..._

It took only three words for all Lena had heard to be thrown to the wind.

"We all know"

Lena stared with a gaping mouth, and stammered as she spoke. "Then, what are you doing?"

"Our orders" muttered the large man, surly and with jagged movements. He pointed a finger at Ana. "Blame her!"

"With Morrison-" Ana looked over to a man barely sitting upright in his stool. Grey clipped hair over dull blue eyes staring listlessly out of a chiselled face, despite his age. "-Not up too the job, I assume command. I have received no orders to do a thing, so I shall do noth-"

"You what?" Lena shook her head in disbelief "Bullshit!" Lena pounded the table and drew glares from those seated. She brought out her phone and showed the group the message. "That's your order. You shouldn't wait for them, you should go out and do what is right!"

"Right? I spend the best years of my life fighting those monsters!" Ana balled her hand into a fist. The alcohol had clearly gotten to her and Lena could tell when someone was spoiling for a fight. "They don't feel emotions! They don't understand humans, and yet I'm supposed to put my life on the line too protect them after having fought against them for so long?" She spat. "Never"

"The Omnics go against nature, lass" The short man finally spoke up. "And now nature is exacting it's revenge. They are unnaturally beings" The Red Head nodded her consent.

"A hundred years ago they would have said the same thing about me!" Lena started. "People will look back on this and realise what bigoted bellends you all are and they will blame those deaths on you!" Morrison came forward and slurred as he spoke.

"I've seen dead. So many dead because of sentimentality. Human lives" He slumped onto the table. "We fought against the bastards, we should know what they are! They can go to hell"

"People are dying right now. Husbands, sisters, friends. You're so wrapped in your own personal tragedy that you will ignore those who are still suffering?" No one replied. The red head downed her drink and then stared defiance at Lena. Lena held for a second and then threw her hands up.

"Christ, so this is the brave Overwatch team is it? A bunch of prejudiced thugs who have to be prodded with a stick to do a damn thing!" she gritted her teeth. "Well, fuck you. I'm going in and I don't care if you follow or not" she turned to go before froze by a voice that demanded authority.

"Watch who you're speaking too girl" Ana blocked her way and spoke directly in her face. "Don't forget we risked our lives for you"

"Oh, did you? So then why shouldn't you fight for them? Besides, we both know who Overwatch fought for. They only send you in when Blackwatch's trigger fingers are tired!" Lena grinned, hoping to provoke them too action.

The slap could be heard by all those sitting. Lena felt her stomach writhe with anger and stepped back before she did something she regret. At that, she realised she was wasting valuable time.

"Not going to retaliate, punk?" Ana snarled.

"I like that word, and I don't hit my elders, you're trying to pick a fight with me when people are dying out there. Screw this and you, I'm going"

"Hit back!" Ana jostled Lena and Lena grunted as her light flickered.

"I could take you all on with one hand, but I need to go!" Just before blinking out of there, Ana grabbed Lena by the collar.

"People like you are who corrupted my daughter!"

"Faheera? What like I'm a fucking dark wizard or something?" Reinhardt laughed at that.

"What do you mean you know who we fought for?" Brigette got close to Lena and blocked her exit. Lena growled.

"I'm done. I'm not wasting more time on you dicks. I'm going to save lives"

"How dare you talk to us like that!" Ana raised her hand again and Lena readied herself to blink out of the gardens.

"Enough!" Reinhardt drew himself to his full towering height. "You've made your point Brit" at that point a smile broke through his beard, he tore Ana away from Lena. "You're clearly good company!" he turned too face the others and laughed at their incredulous faces. "Better then these lot are! Brigette, you coming? Schnell girl schnell!"

Lena stared in confusion, as did the Redhead, Brigette. Morrison seamed non-plussed and simply waved his hand in apathy.

Brigette asked "Sir, are you sure? We'll be going against orders"

"Reinhardt, think hard about this" Ana stepped close to him. "We are your team, we've been fighting together for years. Don't throw it away for the sake of a little shit like her. Too save beings like them?"

"People, Ana. And When their are people to be saved, damn the rules! My country accepted the Omnics with open arms and I'm proud of it! I fought along side them in the Battle For Europe and I'm proud of it. I will now fight besides her, and be proud of it!" He turned too Lena. "You'll be our light cavalry, Fraulein. You'll get out their first. Go! I'll follow behind you as the heavy cavalry!" Lena was watching with her mouth open, when she understood she shook herself.

"Let me know when the cavalry is here!" and in a blue flash was away into the city. She had put the earpiece in, and she could hear Akira's voice in her ear. She knew Reinhardt would be a while to get the suit, so she had to act as fast as she could.

Once she got down to street level, the impact of what was about too happen suddenly felt real. The streets were not abandoned, people still roomed. Many seemed too confused and bewildered by the message. The Omnics on the street were more so. One had crumpled over dead and several were amassing around the Omnics still standing.

"Alright, back off!" Lena immediately put herself between the Omnics and the humans. "The message was a false alarm, the Omnics are not going berserk"

The group's murmured, but movement in the group caught in Lena's eye. People with bandanas looking at the Omnic behind Lena. Lena clocked them, and felt a familiar pull in her gut. One would not register, an idiot acting tough or drawing attention to themselves. Three was a uniform, which meant organisation.

Lena decided that her gut feeling was correct when one took out a knife.

Immediately Lena grabbed the Omnic and moved them outside of the crowd. Coming back, Lena quickly kicked the thug in his stomach, and dropped the dagger in a clatter too the ground

"And you?" She asked the rest. The others in bandanas hesitated. Deciding they could find easier targets, they moved off leaving their groaning friend behind them. Lena smirked as she pulled the would be attacker to his feet.

"You're nicked, sunshine" A attempt too elbow Lena away ended with Lena putting him on the ground in a arm lock. Just as she was about too blink them out of there back too the compound, screams rose from the crowd. Lena looked up too see the others returned with machetes.

They began to run towards Lena, but before they could get close both were put on their arse by electric darts. Lena breathed out her tension and nodded her thanks to the policeman holding the stun gun. Normally police corruption would make them untrustworthy allies too begin with. This was not a normal situation. Lena recognised the shooter.

"Habib! Have you heard?"

"Yes, I've heard, and I know it's fake" he pointed towards the UN complex. "We're taking the Omnics over to the complex for their protection" Lena nodded. Together, they looked too the machetes in the gripped hands of the incapacitated thugs.

"Where did they?" at that, Lena heard the voice of Amir in her earpiece.

"Lena, the majority of mobs are in the north east corner! They're killing Omnics now they have the opportunity!"

"Things don't look too good here, and I was going to head to the slums" Lena said back.

"Angela's headed to the slums with Faheera En route. The police need help in the North East! If things aren't good there, imagine what it must be like in the rest of the city". Lena considered what he said.

"Go" said Habib. "We'll manage here" Lena considered what he said, and then took off at her fastest. The area she had come from seemed relatively safe. Police could be expected to transport them too the complex and have the UN staff protect them. But the North East was a different story.

The north east generally held those who were on low income, slightly higher then the slums, but much lower then the southern sea front. Anti-Omnic sentiment was strong there as the more conservative and reactionary elements, as well as the lower income residents holding much lower chances of social mobility. The slums held very low numbers of Omnics, but many in the mobs would undoubtedly be criminals.

As she raced down towards the north east, she started hearing the sound of the sirens and bangs, the shouts and screams. The smell of burning and rust, she kept going. Her heart thumping in her chest, the fear of the smoke being almost as terrible as the fear of failure. She ran on. Blocking out the smoke from her thoughts, she re-focused her mind, and realised what had not yet been noticed.

 _Something is wrong_ , she thought. The alert had barely gone out half a hour ago, yet people seemed like they had been preparing. As Lena ran into the streets, she could see machetes, guns and knifes out in the open already. More people were out then they should have been for the lateness of the night. As she dodged her way through the obstacles and attackers towards their would be victims, ducking; diving and hitting those attacking her, she realised how quickly things had escalated. She grabbed the first of the victims she could find and blinked him out of there. Already dead. She went back, growling through her throat.

A man carrying a machete came at her, she went low and slammed her fist into his stomach, then released her new weapon. The gloves released a jolt of electricity like a taser, creating a brief flash and the smell of ozone. The man fell and she ducked beneath another machete, again finished it with a jolt. She blink dashed again and grabbed two more, a human and a Omnic. These ones survived and she took them back, the human had a tire full of gasoline around his neck that Lena took off. He turned and screamed. "They have a friend of mine in her house!" he pointed down the road.

 _Dammit! Theirs too many here too take care off alone_. Moving towards the house a machete missed her by a hairs breathe, and in a moment of anger she gave the attacker a sustained shock. Her plan was too get the attention of attackers. And she got it.

 _No one else is dying because of my cowardice._ She knew that the next action she would take was insanely dangerous, and she did not do it lightly.

In the brief respite she got, she grabbed her harness.

Giving a quarter turn on the reactor, she felt a familiar tug on her stomach, followed by light-headedness. A brilliant flash went through the night and blinded attackers.

She felt her body lighten too almost nothing, her body tingled as her own cells vibrated at near light speed, projectiles would simply pass through her, and her through obstacles. But what came next would increase her chances of fatality threefold.

One completely solid Lena ran back into the fray, covered in a shimmering blue light. Another ran deeper into the city similarly covered, and the final runner took to the rooftops, running towards the house as her cells vibrated at a speed enough to produce light.

Phasing through window, she solidified quick enough to push an attacker against a wall and shocked the assailant. Phasing back out a knife ran went straight through her, doing no damage. A solid kick floored the holder. Running through the house, she found a victim, and in a flash of blue, the smell of ozone and a wrench in the gut, he was outside on the rooftops. In a flash she was back in.

An hour in, they had saved many. The police had organised and where doing their best too save captured Omnics, the rescue services having joined in, though gangs made it hard for the police to get where they needed to go. Reinhardt's armour was protecting victims from attack, and Reinhardt watched impressed by Lena's courage and speed in moving the Omnics and attacking the machete holders. The situation seemed to slowly be brought under control through a mix of the emergency services and OW members, but then all those hoping to save those in the mobs heard something that made their hearts sink.

"Everyone! Another tenth of the Omnics have fallen dead!"


	48. Nothing Left To Conserve

"How much longer Zen!" Amir turned away from the satellite image. Already, those possible to be sent out had been, with Amir directing them too where they needed too go, although he could tell the regular rescue services were limited by crowds. He did his best as a impromptu coordinator, with the occasional amendment from Faheera, though he wished that people better suited to commanding the members were there. He had no idea where the usual commanders and directors were, and assumed that they had been waylaid by obstruction from the crowds.

Reinhardt and Brigette were helping Lena in the north East District. Lena herself had been seen in several areas, Amir wasn't sure what had happened, but he was happy to use all three of them. Hana; ( _whoever she was_ , thought Amir), had been sent to the centre of the city to contain the protests that were preventing police and fire services from working, along with the girl called Sombra and the one named Sparrow. Angela was in the slums with Faheera and Zarya was helping direct movement of victims into the UN compound, where Lucio was doing his best too heal them. All had unravelled within two hours. In those two hours however, Zenyetta had discovered that the virus transmit had a limited range to only a small area of the inner city, greatly reducing the number of dead.

However, Clearly something had organised the attacks, mounds of machetes had been found by Lena and Sparrow hidden throughout the city and the mobs had been formed usually with a leader. The majority of people had stayed inside their homes, but on the streets Omnic and Human alike were being attacked by mobs with opportunistic members looting.

"Not long now" Zen nodded his thanks too Akira for holding him up. "He has been a great help" Akira nodded, he had helped bring the false alert down along with a few other computer analysts and engineers. Zen had been telling Akira about what he had found while pinpointing the signal. Important things that Zen had forced Akira to write down. But still, Amir glared.

"Its been "Not Long" for an hour now!" he turned back to the screens. "Angela, a small group are headed into the city centre"

"On it!" Angela flew quick as she could as Amir gave her the coordinates. The small stun gun she had on her side was cumbersome while flying, but was a necessary nusiance. The small group had stolen a car and held weapons with their face covered, Angela caught up with them easily and landed on top of the car, using her wings too smash through the roof and hold, the car screeched to a halt as the driver stepped out of the car, immediately being hit by a stun blast, the next was smarter and fired a shot through the roof, forcing Angela too flee slightly further away, she stunned one as he stepped out, and slammed another into the car with her wing.

"Bitch! Don't think we haven't forgotten you!" Angela held off from firing, and instead loosened her wing on the rioter. He breathed the air in and growled. "You stand in the way of the Ogundimu!"

"Doomfist, what has he-" The rioter drew back and threw his fist at Angela, which Angela took on the chin. Picking up his weapon, he swung for Angela's head. The bat clanged against her helmet, and the world was blurred for a moment. _Padding_ she thought _muzzily. Need padding_. He drew back for another hit before getting swatted aside by a wing. A stun shot did the rest.

"Amir" she said into her radio " what does Zen know about Ogundimu? Is he in Numbani?"

"We have no idea, he's been silent the last year. Focus on the task at hand!"

Angela swore and took back too the sky. The slums had been a monster of Numbani's own making. Rape and murder had always been prevalent in the slums along with concentrations of HIV and other diseases, but now it was in complete anarchy. Few Omnics lived in the slums, but the lowest of the slums had taken too the call of alert and used it too attack: rival gangs, ethnic attacks or simple vendettas, anything went. Those in the slums who tried too simply live their lives despite the raw card given to them were being attacked by the worst elements of Numbani, and despite efforts to stop them, several had been confirmed dead and their homes sacked for what little could be taken, including people. Angela and the others struggle had become not just about about protecting Omnics but also protecting humans from the worst elements of their homes.

Reinhardt was facing down a group of fifteen in the North East District Behind him was a couple of Omnics, small and scared. Reinhardt activated his shield as rocks and fire-bottles were thrown. The hardlight shield would hold before RPGs, and Lena took them all too safe areas for Zarya too pick up. Lena had been going none stop, and as soon as the last had been moved, she ran into the mob, slamming those who attacked into the floor and giving a shot from her stun pistols, her barely solid body tearing through the rioters with frightening speed. The jail's would be full of the rioters by dawn, though Lena was worried the government would take advantage of the situation and enforce restrictions on freedoms. It wouldn't be the first.

However, before she worried about that, she had to survive the night.

As Lena worked in the north east, Diva was facing problems by the mobs in a central Park, the crowd was too close to the bean bag launchers for comfort, a recoil in the arms of the mecha could kill. The rioters were rocking the mecha, and Diva was shouting into her radio.

"Olivia get the **FUCK** over here" she screamed into the radio. Diva saw Sparrow charging the mob with a riot shield, protecting the drunk Olivia beside him, as she threw a teleporter too the mecha.

Diva braced herself as the nausea of her body believing itself to be somewhere washed over her. She was further from the crowd now, and let lose the bean bags as Sparrow and Olivia climbed onto the mecha. Soon the crowd was quiet, and the small crew moved off into the other areas of Numbani, searching for Omnics.

Many of the crowd had dispersed since the counter message devised by Akira and the others had released, yet many still seemed more interested in the lawlessness of the situation then personal safety. Quickly locating a Omnic with a damaged cranium, Diva escorted him to the pick up site for Zarya.

Zarya had met someone too help her, those who couldn't walk were taking a ride on her back as they were transported back to base. A quadrepeal defence Omnic, built like a tank and incredibly strong, but she ran incredibly smoothly so as to give those on her back as little movement as possible. As they ran down a silent street, Zarya began to talk.

"Orissa, how do you feel about continuing to live in Numbani?" she panted, trying to get the injured to the compound quickly.

"What? I love my home. I don't plan too ever leave" "Even now?"

"Especially now!"

Zarya sighed. Her new friend had proven herself useful, strong and unfailingly brave. Still though, Zarya stayed wary, if she was to be one of those who died in the next hour, she would have to escort three humans and a Omnic who couldn't walk. A small group of others threatened by the riots were behind her, shuffling. Some were holding children, some were children crying for their parents when they were separated.

The Omnics said nothing at all, quiet. Their entire lives had come down around them and they had been attacked. Many didn't feel safe all the time, but Numbani had been their home, their conceptions of belonging had been drastically changed. Orissa meanwhile seemed to be someone who could never be forced to stop being a optimist.

"Things will be cleared out soon, and I'm sure things can be sorted out!" Orissa said. Zarya didn't reply. The Omnic on her back however, who had been quiet before, suddenly looked up.

"Sorted out?" His anger was building clearly. His spine slowly straightening out and his body tensing, his only remaining leg kicked her in the side. "Sorted out! After a **genocide**?" He glared at Orissa. "My neighbors did this too me, my friends! Suddenly people I have lived alongside for years decided I was underserving of life because they saw something on their phones that said I would attack them!" Several others in the group were declaring their support. "Theirs no going back now! I've seen my best friend die before my eyes. People were out with machetes targeting me the minute the alert went out, this isn't just random riots, this was planned"

"Planned, explain" Zarya heard the possibility for knowledge and hearing a first hand account would be useful.

"Well clearly someone planned this. Someone released the virus to kill Omnics and then had people organised so as to attack us when we were reeling!" he began to mutter. "We thought we were safe from the virus, but now we will always have that over our heads, the possibility that if someone decides us too much bother to keep alive" He put his head down. "I'm done. I'm done with this awful city" silence followed this. Orisa bowed her head.

"Things will get better, I know it will" She focused on the doors of the compound in front of her, guarded by similar Omnics to herself. They deposited the group inside as gently as they could and went back out too find more.

"Okay then!" Lucio shouted at the new group. "I will treat those who are seriously injured first!" In his hands was Gungnir. One of the men on Orisa's back had been bleeding from a stab wound, a blast from Gungnir healed them instantly.

"Why don't we get that?" Asked a man with a broken wrist.

"Your wounds aren't lethal, hold still" He held his healing sound generator too the wrist, and produced a small burst. Many others were still waiting. It would be a long night. And he had promised Orissa his autograph by the end.

Far underneath Lucio, Akira continued to support Zenyetta on his shoulder.

"Why is this taking so much out of you?" asked Akira. Zen started to shudder.

"What I did for Faheera didn't do any favours for me" His arms were shaking as he kept his hold on the motherboard. "I used my own power to accelerate the healing process, but... You see we Omnics are made of metal, but we can outlive our bodies.

Our life runs out as we lose the energy that powers us. The virus makes it so that we can be controlled through what I'm touching here. Either made to kill or even produce brain death" his voice shook. "The process I'm doing now should allow me to find where the signal for the virus to activate is coming from, you know that. But it takes up the power I'm left when I healed Miss Faheera. I don't know how long I have left. This could kill me"

"What? But-"

"But nothing. If I don't do this then they could do this again!" His voice was strained. "There has been enough death today" A sudden flash from the motherboard blinded Akira and Zen shirked back.

"Found it!" Akira cradled Zen as he muttered weakly. "A warehouse in the North East, emitting the signal that's killing my people" Zen had Akira support him too the computer as he punched in the coordinates. Amir stared and then turned too the screen.

"Everyone, we have a source of where the virus is leaking!" Amir shouted into the mic as Zen collapsed from the strain. Akira gently put him down and began too move the body of Isaac, carefully replacing the open doors in his chest so as too allow him some dignity "It's coming from the North East, a warehouse. Decide amongst yourselves who will shut down what's causing the signal. Updating your Holophones"

"Thank you, I'm headed their now!" Lena's shouted her plan to attack, and Angela voiced her own. Diva, Sombra, Zarya, Reinhardt and Lucio all shouted their plans too stay and protect the omnics. Leaving Angela, Lena, Sparrow and Faheera too the attack.

Meanwhile back at the base, Akira and Amir crowded round a weak Zenyetta.

"Zen, can you hear me?" Amir asked, he placed a hand on his metallic shoulder. Zen replied slowly, his voice breaking and low.

"Barely. I can't hear much anymore" He said. Amir moaned. The first stages of energy death, sensory receptor decay. Akira laced his hand through Zenyetta's.

"Can you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Akira looked at Amir and shook his head, death would be soon.

"Ahhh, I see" Zenyetta continued. "Well, I don't actually, not out of my eyes so what's the point of them?" He laughed slightly. "Amazing. The last time I see, my eyes are completely pointless"

"Shush, Zen. Conserve your strength"

"The notes on Bastion, did you-"

"Written down, but for god's sake-

"I'm dying, Akira. Nothing left too conserve" He laughed again. "There are worse ways to go, trust me. Like poor Isaac there. By finding the source, I save many other lives" his body began to go limp, but his voice took on a note of agency. "Even in death, life persists" finally, he rested fully, his face peering at Isaacs empty shell of a body. Amir knew his fiance, and expected to hear crying over the death of Zen. He would have welcome it, as he was holding back his own. Instead, Akira's voice was clear and calm.

"Amir, dear. Do you think Isaac's body still has enough power to support a new life?"


	49. Silver Gauntlets

Lena got too the coordinates first, a quarter of a hour before the next timestamp. A abandoned building barely outside of the compound, seemingly empty and far from any citizens or possible protestors. She flexed her gloves and got in through a broken window. The other two "time clones" were elsewhere in the city, where they were needed. If one died, they all died, and the original Lena had lost her boost. The time clones would fade after about three hours. Along with another third of the Omnics in the reach of the transmission.

Silently creeping through the abandoned building; she muzzily remembered a failed hotel project, she searched for anything that could indicate a signal generator. Wires, guards, a transmitter, nothing could be seen. She checked the coordinates on her suits holoscreens. It was the correct place, so she continued the search, blinking everywhere she could go and eventually running, stealth abandoned. Finally she called up Amir, standing on the second floor of the empty building. The entire building was bare, no doors in the doorways, no furniture, nothing. Most walls were broken down revealing unused pipes and metallic supports. The only light in the building came from the outside and the blue light on Lena's chest. A musty, hot smell was everywhere, and any flat space was covered by a thick layer of dust.

"There's nothing here" no response. "Hello?" _A deadspot, great!_ Just as she put down her wrist, she heard a voice come from behind, and the sound of boots on a floor.

"I remember you, girl"

She blinked as quick as she could out of the way, looking back would be a mistake and the rush of wind at her back told her she had narrowly avoided a blow. Only when she was sure she could not be grabbed, did she turn. Emerging from a doorway, was Ogundimu.

"Apocalypse Blowjob! It's you" Ogundimu had not changed much since she last saw him, huge and as muscly as ever, a thin layer of hard light covered his body. On his bare chest lay a small electronic device with a flashing light, covered by the shield. _Is that the transmitter for the Anubis programme?_ Lena wondered. On his arms lay two huge rocket propelled silver gauntlets; though the right was far larger, and on his face lay the usual scowl.

"You searched for me how long?" Ogundimu replied. "And yet here I am, in your own city"

"Hey, don't make this about you. I had more important people too track down. Actual threats sometimes y'know. War criminals, normal criminals, oh, and saving hostages from the above. I had more important things to do" She grinned. "Whats that on your chest? Looks important" She blinked forward and slammed her fist into the chest of Ogundimu, and her gloves discharged harmlessly against the hard light barrier. Moving back at speed as she narrowly avoided a swinging fist, putting several meters between her and Ogundimu

Opening a fist, a blast of heat burst from the palm of Ogundimu's right arm, and Lena jumped back back through a broken down wall, the heat causing her to dive out of the way. About to blink out of firing range, she turned at the sound of Ogundimus roar.

A person Lena didn't recognise had kicked Ogundimus gauntlet, forcing it to fire upwards away from Lena. Immediately afterwards he was caught in the stomach by a flying fist. Lena came back in and gave a kick of her own, before blinking to the sprawled figure, lying with golden glowing cuts over his body.

"Ibrahim?" Lena asked. He nodded. _Okay then_. As one, they ran away from another blast of heat.

"You've changed since the Matterhorn. Do as I say, I have a idea" She lied, her mind moving as fast as it allowed.

Ibrahim nodded. A staircase lay behind them, leading to the ground floor.

"Distract him for now. That's it" muttered Lena; not much of a plan she had to admit, she ran too get some distance, as Sparrow picked up a small half brick. Again, he ran head on, this time following Lena's instruction. Lena went from behind.

Sparrow was instantly grabbed around the waist and thrown, falling down the staircase with a sick, bone cracking thud. Lena managed to get another hit in, clearly whatever he was coated in would throw back any electric she gave. This time her fist bounced against the thin hard light coating his skin and caused it too ripple, blinking behind his wild swing she kicked hard at his back, but suddenly felt a wall of heat strike her in the face, forcing her too nimbly dodge back to prevent any burns.

"You think I wouldn't have learnt?" Ogundimu seemed to had been upgraded, Lena noticed. The gauntlet on his left wasn't on the arm, it **was** the arm. Up to the elbow, the arm had been replaced with a technological monstrosity of a gauntlet, the entire back of the upper arm was filled with exhausts.

She watched as the arm opened and shot a blast of heat at her, forcing her again to dodge. Sparrow came back and tackled the massive man, moving him away from Lena and forcing him closer to the stairs. He then ducked back quickly so as to avoid a sweeping hand, and Lena came back in with a half brick. The brick was bodily ripped from her hands and Lena was thrown off balance, only just avoiding a savage punch.

"You should have been hunting me!" Doomfist smirked. Lena gave a final rush, and knocked Ogundimu off balance, and with a kick, sent him down the stairs. She held out a hand too Sparrow too stop him attacking, and instead moved out of range of a punch.

"Keep him moving!" Lena shouted too him. He got the idea, if Ogundimu kept going, he would quickly tire. They moved down the stairs and jumped the sprawled figure lying at the bottom and into the lobby. Doomfist pulled himself up; Lena had hoped he would be hurt worse. A big man meant a big weight, and more impact on a fall. Instead of going for them, he glared at them and refused to budge. Lena grabbed Sparrow and moved him outside.

"Listen, we keep him moving he'll tire out" Then she thought about how effortlessly he moved the gauntlets. "Right?"

"He shouldn't be able too get too this point anyway. Those arms must weigh a ton!" Sparrow shouted, and he paled when he realised what had happened. "She got too him"

"Who?" It took only a second of thought. "Moira?"

He nodded. When she realised what that meant she growled "We have to get that transmitter before the hour is up or another tenth of the Omnics will die, I say we-" her sentence was cut short as the wall of the hotel burst. There stood Doomfist, tall and imposing and both Sparrow and Lena were pummelled by debris. Lena was about too run back at him when she heard a shout from above

"Move away!" The blue flare above shouted, a split second later the air was ripped apart as rockets burst in front of the two, tearing the air from their lungs and forcing them too run back. "Justice rains from above!"

Dust floated in the air following the savage attack, both Sparrow and Lena chocked on it. Just as the dust began too settle, a figure walked out from the enveloping cloud, grinning.

"Like you said. Nothing more then the rain" his fist opened once again and Pharah swooped so as to avoid the terrible burst that came from the gauntlets. The transmitter was untouched.

"It's badly made" muttered Sparrow. Lena looked at him

"The transmitter is poor. It looks homemade. Wires everywhere"

"So it can break easily"

"We don't need to stop him, we just need to break the transmitter"

Lena stared at the duelling pair, one dominating from above while the other ferociously tried to ground her.

"Wedefinitely need to catch up later" Lena said to Sparrow. After that, she began to sprint forward.

She moved as fast as she could. A aerial attack put Doomfist off balance, Lena blinked forward and slammed a foot into the transmitter, but the hard light took all the damage; though Ogundimu moved back slightly. The transmitter didn't budge. Blinking behind Ogundimu, Lena waited for Ogundimu too flame the gauntlets, and attack the front again. However, just as she blinked back in front of Ogundimu, a rocket burst against Ogundimu's gauntlet and Lena's ears rung from the blast. Doomfist finally grabbed her. Laughing in triumph, he threw her at Pharah, effortlessly. She felt her leg twist in his hand and erupt in agony, and the wind on her burns. _Stupid, Stupid!_

Before Lena could react, she felt herself slowed, being carried in a soft hold and being gently lowered to the ground. Lena looked as too who was carrying her. Angela glanced down and smiled.

"About time I saved you for once" Angela looked down at her leg, and scowled, then gave another look at her burns and shook her head. Lena thought about saying she could have saved herself, then decided against it.

"What are you doing? Get in there!" Lena shouted, ignoring the throbbing pain in her leg and arm.

"I'm taking you too the headquarters!" Angela replied. "That leg is bad"

"He has the transmitter on him!" Lena said. Angela stopped in hr tracks, and looked back to the fight. "If you put the my welfare above the Omnics, I will never forgive you!" Lena said, and Angela could tell she meant it. "Neither would you...

"I know." Angela replied "I'm thinking" She watched as Doomfist took another hit from the rockets. Right afterwards Sparrow tackled him, Picking him up in the momentum of the sprint and forcing him down while Doomfist was unbalanced, smartly getting out of range once he had done so. Ogundimu was momentarily on his back.

"I think I have a plan" Angela's eyes reminded Lena how she looked on the Matterhorn, but instead of the mad inferno, a sharp, intense flame held in blue eyes. "Get Sparrow to take you too headquarters, no point in you staying here"

"Angela, I could have stopped him" Lena spoke quickly and Angela stared. "But I was stupid, reckless. Don't make the same mistake, love" Angela looked down to the man fighting like a demon.

"I Won't" She replied.

At that she picked up a long piece of rusted metal thrown from the walls of the hotel, and flew into the fight. She held the metal like a spear, aiming at the transmitter just over Doomfist's heart. The metal crumpled, and Angela moved back out so as to avoid a savage backhand. Then, just as he was most open, she grounded and clinched Doomfist in a bear hug, forcing him back and pinning his left arm over her shoulder. He punched the ground in hopes of throwing her off, but she held. She activated the wings, blinding him.

As she thought, the right arm was too cumbersome. A punch from the left was possible, but the right arm was too large too hit someone inside of its extended reach. The wings generated lift, and Angela felt her muscles strain as she lifted him Into the air, her side felt weak. Her wings burst in light.

And she took off with Ogundimu in arm.

Another punch made Angela yell as she dragged him into the air. He was heavy, especially with the gauntlets and Angela strained with the effort. He was yelling as she lifted him higher, legs flailing at air as they passed the first storey of the abandoned building. Angela felt a hand grab around her shoulders and press and she groaned as muscles and bone was squeezed. _Not high enough, I need more time_. Suddenly the pressure was relieved and the man she was lifting howled in anger. Angela looked up and saw Pharah holding his arms behind his back. He was now screaming in terror as both women lifted him into the air under each others power, the speed of the ascension increasing dramatically. Soon they were past the second storey of the warehouse, Angela thought about letting go, but if they dropped him from a area too low, the transmitter might not break, too high would kill him. Angela considered that, and tightened her grip. _Higher, it has too be higher._ Her wings burst with gold and orange, Pharah's thrusters roared and Ogundimu begged. As they passed the fourth storey, Angela loosened her grip, Pharah swore and Ogundimu dropped like a brick.

He didn't twist in the air, his gauntlets forced him face down too the ground and they hit the ground first, followed by a sickening thud by the rest of Ogundimu. The hard light kept, and the force of the blow was shot outwards in a small shockwave. Angela for a moment worried that the transmitter had not been broken, and she landed, turning Ogundimu over so as to check. She sighed with relief at the dead lights of the transmitter. Nothing could had gotten past the light, even now it held the broken pieces of the transmitter to Ogundimu, but that didn't matter. The impact hadn't destroyed it, it was the insides suddenly decelerating, destroying it from the inside. 11 minutes still remained.

The fall was bad, yet Ogundimu still breathed. Angela looked to where Lena had been left, and sighed too see her being scooped up by Sparrow, and she nodded to Angela. _I'm fine. Focus on him._ Angela looked too Ogundimu, and made a decision.

"We need to take him to the headquarters" Angela said too Pharah, and grabbed Ogundimu around the shoulders as Pharah grabbed his feet. Together they flew him too the UN. Protesters and rioters saw them carrying the defeated man between them, and some screamed, threw what they had at hand. Angela grimaced as she realised that some of Ogundimu's followers had been part of the rioters, large amount of supporters fell to their knees as they past. Eventually they reached the headquarters, and between the two they placed him gently on the ground.

"What the heck is this?" Lucio yelled. Coming over he readied Gungnir, only to be stopped by Angela.

"That hard light shield will prevent the Idun getting through. Don't waste any, use the heal soundwaves" He looked panicked at the thought of being unable to help completely, and then did as he was told. Angela watched as the waves passed through, and Ogundimus breathing deepened.

"I need to get back out there" Mercy muttered. Pharah nodded. As one they lifted out of the compound, leaving the broken body of Ogundimu below. Angela headed too the slums, but then heard her radio fill with static. Angela tapped the side of her radio, then heard a voice over the channel. Calm and cold, a voice that she remembered well.

"I told you their would be retaliations. Meet me" Angela stomach churned as she suddenly saw a flash of white come from the streets. Angela flew down too investigate. The flash had shone out of the windows of a small building, above from the main riots. Angela heard over her radio that the riots were slowly being brought under control and that more and more rioters were giving up after having seen the broken Doomfist being flown through the sky. Entering, she allowed the fire of her wings to light up the darkness, and finally she saw Evelyn.

Whoever designed her suit clearly had a flair for the dramatic; dark, the suit was a dire contrast too Angela's. The red of Angela's suit was replaced with a dark green; almost black, and the wings of the devil were jagged and harsh, burning with a similar light too Angela's. The helmet had been replaced by a extension of the suit itself, resplendent with two small horns above the eyes. Angela realised that they held a purpose, her radio was completely jammed. Evelyn carried the suit naturally, as if it was a second skin over the curves of her body, a belt with fire grenades hung around her hips. She grimaced as Angela brought herself forward.

"Good. You did as you were told. Now how hard was that?"

"You did this. Why? What point was there! Now-"

"I didn't do this" She watched as Angela stared in disbelief. "It was people under my command. They set off the Anubis programme as a show of belief. The hardliners, who want me taken out of command. All because you made me look weak" She flared her wings.

"I made you look weak? You make yourself the leader of a bunch of fascists and you get upset when they act like fascists" Angela spoke from deep in her throat, rasping in anger. "And you try and blame me? You are weak!" Evelyn didn't reply "So, what now, great leader? Do you want too look me in the eye and say how I ruined your plans to bring Blackwatch to power again? Because that's precisely what I want!"

"You want this, do you?" came the reply. "This is what you want?"

Angela stopped, and stammered as she realised what she had said. "N-no. Of c-course. Not **this!** "

"Don't you see what I've been trying too do! I've tried too prevent this, but if you keep going with this, more are going too die!"

"More will die anyway if Blackwatch is allowed to continue"

Evelyn was silent. When she spoke next, it was with anger and conviction, but calm. Cold.

"You declared war on us, for that you will pay, just like they did. And more then just your life. You dislike too hurt others, to kill, that's why Doomfist is still alive". She sneered. "Did you know he wanted to create a universal health system? Eradicate the divides between rich and poor?" Evelyn shook her head. "No, of course you didn't. All you cared about was how to stop him. He talked about his plans at length, even showed me his poetry"

Angela grimaced. "You're telling me this-

"Too hurt you. And gauge how you feel about him"

Angela shrugged. "I don't care how good his intentions. He tried to commit mass murder. That is not forgivable"

Evelyn stared levelly, and then smiled. "Interesting. Clearly you believe in the worth of life **and** justice. Those aren't always one and the same"

"They are often enough for me"

Evelyns smirk widened. "But then again, you only kept Genji alive for your own reasons didn't you?" Angela's heart almost stopped when she heard the admission.

"I've killed once, that is enough. And letting Genji to have died would have been barbaric" _Yes. It would have been. And yet..._ Angela forced her thoughts down.

"You say that one was enough, but what about when that's not enough? Soon you will become what you were on that mountain, attack, attack, attack. Those who are threats will become targets and soon violence will become so readily available you will revert to it as default. That is what happened to us all. You cannot escape it" She turned and activated her wings. "You will realise this soon enough" and with that, she took off into the skies. Leaving Angela too watch, and soon take off as well.

 _I can do so much more._


	50. Putting Down The Lame Horse

Evelyn flew over the moonlight forests of Northern Numbani after her talk with Angela, glad for the cooling systems of the suit in the dry Numbani night. It was a strange place for a SOS, which spoke volumes.

Her informant had told her what the SOS truly was. Evelyn knew that she had done well, and went armed. On her hip hung a pistol alongside several incendiary grenades. Evelyn expected they would try and shoot her out of the sky, and so once she was within 3 miles of the SOS, she moved on foot. Finally reaching them, it was exactly as she had told her. 20 conspirators, doubtless they held numerous supporters in the many other countries Blackwatch was placed in. She had heard from her radio numerous reports of loyalists too her being attacked. The rebellion was in full swing, and she knew she would have too focus her attention on it until it was ended. The lead conspirator; as always, wore his stupid cowboy hat.

"McRee" Evelyn said. "You look well. I was told I was responding too a SOS, yet I doubt I could do much for yours"

"You look far better Evelyn" Evelyn could see the hungry look in his eye. "Damn fine. That's a nice suit. Maybe I'll allow you to keep it"

"How kind of you. Thought you could pull of a better coup the this" Evelyn shook her head. "Shame. After what Widowmaker had too do too Oisin and his brother" she heard shocked gasps and smiled. They didn't know what had happened. She had hoped so. "What, hadn't you heard? I believe they were the ones printing these stupid manifestos of yours? Who was Oisins brother again?"

"Sean. His brother was Sean" McRee had realised that things were not going to go as planned. He had hoped that the coup would go off without her knowing. The SOS ambush being merely the cutting of the head off the snake. But clearly something had gone wrong. "You know, I had hoped to make this smooth and painless as possible. Now though" he sniffed. "You killed my friends" he turned too his accomplices. "Allow me" with a incredibly fast draw he brought and his pistol and shot Evelyn in her knees. She shrieked and fell to her side, giving her wings free movement and hiding the light from those assembled with a burst from her wings. McRee stepped closer.

"Frankly, I enjoyed doing that." he stepped close and kneeled beside Evelyn, whispered in her ear. "You know what?" Evelyn grimaced at his foul smelling breath. "I think you need to be taught a lesson. A hard one" he turned back too his allies. Front and centre being Ashe. "I think she needs a little trip in the hole! Don't you?" the others cheered and Ashe stepped forward to look down over Evelyn. Evelyn knew the hole, and considered it a grim necessity for Blackwatch. Waiting on her side, Evelyn waited for Widowmaker's signal, slightly mesmerised by the sight of her own blood leaking from her knees. In the end, it was not Widowmaker who attacked first.

Screams came from behind Evelyn, a sound of a sword being drawn and the slice it made through clothes and flesh. Evelyn immediately put herself back on her feet. She activated her wings and flew into a group of conspirators, aiming one wing she swung and cut her open. Taking out her pistol she shot a conspirator trying to flee. Shot in the back. A rebel behind Evelyn fell to her knees from a sniper shot, and Evelyn knew that Widowmaker had joined in.

Genji took two bullets to his chest plate from McRee, falling back from the force. Shouting, Evelyn charged at McRee, and with her wing sliced at his arm. McRee howled as his arm fell to the ground, gun still in hand. Evelyn kicked him hard, forcing him to his knees. 7 more conspirators had died from Widowmakers sniping, and Genji had continued fighting. Between the three, almost all of the conspirators were dead or dying. Some had run into the forest. Others had thrown their guns aside and plead for mercy. Without a second thought, Evelyn flew over the forest in search of her prey.

"Ashe! Ashe!" Evelyn flew low, knowing she would be seen. Seeing her target, she flew down. They stared down at one another, glaring at one another in the dark. Suddenly, Evelyn's mouth split into a wide grin.

"Nicely done".

Ashe smiled back "I know".

"But why did you go too Pharah?" Evelyn began to step forward, bringing her smile slowly down. Ashe kept smiling, but her heart began to slowly pick up. She knew she couldn't kill Evelyn, and Evelyn liked that she scared her.

"I thought you cared about civilian casualties?" Ashe replied to the silent Evelyn. "I alerted her that something was happening so that way if things got out of hand then the Overwatch would be able to contain casualties. I shot to avoid killing her and I knew that the blonde one could heal her easily enough that it wouldn't make much of a difference. I even threatened a friend of hers to make sure she kept going. " her smile died. "I didn't imagine it would be this brutal. But now she knows of the parts of Blackwatch that we are fighting, she might be a good ally" Her smile came back. Evelyn watched her.

"Fine. And your friends?"

Ashe shrugged and brought out a old phone. Dialing a number, she spoke into it. "B.O.B. How are things on your end?"

A incredibly robotic, deep voice came back from the phone. Like a voice composed entirely of static. "Good, ma'am. The floors are swept, the carpet's been replaced. Now all that's needed is to take out the trash" Ashe chuckled and closed the phone.

"You heard him. Seems like the malcontents have been silenced where he is" Evelyn looked at her. Despite Ashe's seemingly openess, she did not trust her one bit. She knew Ashe's terms, and they were far from altruistic.

"No. You go too them. Go and help your butler, the trash needs taking out, like he says" Ashe didn't move.

"Do I have what you promised?"

"Once the coup is truly over and the purge is done, then you can have what you asked" With that, Ashe grinned. Evelyn called out into the darkness "You can come out you know".

With that, Widowmaker padded out of the shadows, on her shoulders she held a silent, tied and gagged McRee, who she threw down roughly. Ashe muttered and went to him, whispering beneath her breath.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Ashe asked.

"Not certain yet. Might kill him, might make a example out of him first". Widowmaker stepped forward.

"I have some ideas" She kicked him hard. Ashe winced.

"Look. He's an ass. But he could be a useful ass. You kill him, he becomes a martyr. You kill him, the warriors will think-

"What, you know what the warriors think now Ashe?" Widowmaker asked sharply. Ashe grimaced.

"I'm not a warrior. I'm a entrepreneur. I seek opportunity and I don't see any point in killing him"

"Ah, there's your problem Ashe" Widowmaker sat on McRee, digging a heel into the arm that ended in a stump "always about the bottom line" McRee moaned in agony and Ashe rushed forward.

"Enough!" Evelyn turned to Ashe. "Ashe, you knew what was going to happen when you came to us. You knew we couldn't keep him alive and yet you still came forward. You made your choice" Evelyn took a gun out of McRees belt and tossed it too Ashe. "How much "opportunity" do you see with him?" Ashe looked to the gun, then to McRee, the gears working in her mind. Finally, she made a final, desperate plea.

"We could use, **him** , to make the ass more... compliant" McRee whimpered. Evelyn stared levelly at Ashe.

"I thought you hated the Omnic?"

"I do. But what's the point in killing him, when you could have him shoot down the ones who follow him?" McRee clearly did not like that, he jerked and called out through the cloth but his protests fell on deaf ears. Evelyn pondered, it had crossed her mind before, but she knew that the Omnic they talked about was far and away a last resort. Finally, without looking at Widowmakers judging eyes, she nodded.

"Thank god" Ashe smiled at the two, and received glares back.

"Ashe. We won't kill him. But right now, I want you to go and fulfill your half of the bargain" Ashes smile evaporated, and with a final careful glance backwards, she melted away into the dark.

"You know he doesn't deserve Mercy" Widowmaker started.

"I do. But don't you worry. I don't intend to give it to him. But sometimes killing is a mercy"

As Evelyn spoke, Widowmaker picked up the simpering mess on the floor, and threw him across her shoulders. It was a strange sight, Widowmaker was easily dwarfed in size by McRee, yet picked him up like he was a kitten. With a nod, they began to move back to the clearing. Widowmaker considered what she had heard, and made a final plea.

"Evelyn, can I ask a favour?" She didn't look at Evelyn as she spoke, instead keeping her eyes averted. "Can I make a ... Example of him" She motioned to McRee on her back. Evelyn was slightly surprised.

"I don't get why you hate him. Is this personal?"

Widowmaker shrugged, but in the light of her wings, Evelyn could swear she could see a tinge of brown on the nape of her neck. Evelyn watched, and dreaded.

"Its personal" Widowmaker roughly jostled McRee on her shoulders and Evelyn heard him moan. "Do you remember me cowboy? Do you remember one amongst hundreds? I'll grant you, you treat prisoners far nicer then most, but a nice slaver is still a slaver back in the Hole" McRee remained silent. "Maybe this will make you remember" Suddenly her voice took on a softer, higher tone. "Please, where are you taking me? Please stop. I'm scared. I want too see my husband. I thought you were kind" Evelyn felt her blood run cold as she heard that. It was not Widowmakers voice.

McCree heard what she said and suddenly started thrashing on her shoulders, terrified. Moaning and struggling desperately, a single hand was all that was needed to stop him. A hand in the back of the neck that could snap it at any time. "Evelyn, I have a plan". Widowmaker explained and Evelyn listened gravely. Just before they reached the clearing, Evelyn nodded.

"Use one of them"

It was like this as they came into the clearing, five captured warriors waited on their knees, silently begging for a quick death. Genji stood over them, his Wazakashi at the ready to slit throats. He watched Evelyn come in and glare down at her would-be overthrowers. The defeated retreated in disgust while Widowmaker went to the nearest tree with her grappling hook rope, McRee in hand.

Evelyn addressed the crowd. "Your Ashe was on our side the entire time. You have options. Follow her and accept my leadership, or" she gestured to the smiling Widowmaker, who had taken out McRees knife. Most of the captured refused too look her in the eye. One did however, spit a gob full of bloody phlegm. Without a second thought, Evelyn dragged him to his feet and shoved him roughly towards Widowmaker, who tied his arms to a small sapling using a cord from her own grapple hook, and turned back to the others who's eyes were wide in their sockets. McRee watching closest of all. When Widowmaker spoke, it was with a comically false American West accent.

"Alright Cowpokes. Today we're gonna learn what happens too stallions who get too big for der damn britches". She quickly ripped the trousers off from the tied and She brandished her new knife moving over to McRee to take a lighter from his pocket. McRee had realised what was happening at that point at was shrieking through his gag, begging for leniency on those beneath him. _That was something_. Thought Evelyn. _At least he cares for his followers_. The others watched silently, through wide eyes.

With the lighter, Widowmaker started too heat up the knife. "Well, dey ain't much use too use if they keep kicking around the place, bitin the hand dat feeds them. So we gotta make them less aggressive now don't we? And what's the best way too do dat?". The tied was silently crying, Genji turned away, clearly uneasy at what was happening. Evelyn turned with him, happy for the excuse. _She hadn't said she would do this_. Widowmaker continued in her native French accent. "Those who join in, gets too live". She stared down at McRee. "With one exception. You'll live regardless"

"I never touched you!" McRee had managed to get the gag off his mouth and was screaming in desperation. "In all the time I known you, I never hurt you! Never have they." His voice dropped into a whine. "Please spare them, just kill me. Why would you kill them?"

Widowmaker was silent. Quiet, staring down at the ground beneath her. "Why?" She looked up. "Why? I remember the hole McRee. You took us there. While we were there, I remember wishing that you had killed us instead. Begging for death. 'I didn't touch you! I didn't hurt you?' You want a fucking medal? They stripped me of who I was, turned me into" she motioned to her herself. "This! They turned me into this!" she stopped mid rant, and turned too the remaining prisoners. She stared, and then laughed. "You ask me "why" McRee. The answer is clear" McRee screamed against her as in one fluid movement she threw the knife at one of the prisoners, and McRee growled as the prisoner slowly bled out her life. Widowmaker turned, her eyes promising pain and revenge, a smile etched on her face "Because killing them, hurts **you"**

Just at that moment, a fierce looking young man from the prisoners stood up. Taking the knife out of his comrade he looked at Widowmaker.

"So if I do this, I get to live?" he said. Widowmaker looked to him, and then smiled

"After one final trial" she replied. The young man looked at the knife and then the tied up man.

"It's funny" he said after a second had passed. "By our own beliefs, you are more worthy of life" with that he began to stalk over to his tied brother in arms, who shook and screamed, letting a trail of piss soak the pants around his feet.

 _I've seen what I need._ Evelyn turned away from the screams as Genji moved off into the trees. She went too him and he leaned against the trees. Evelyn approached him.

"You okay?"

"The bullets only went shallow. Haven't hit muscle" a muffled scream came from behind them, and Genji shuddered. "But, no. I'm not okay. Killing someone is one thing, doing **this!** "

"Its more widespread in other parts, but I agree. This is barbaric, but right now I need you to be steady"

"Steady?"

Evelyn thought about how Widowmaker had been acting lately. Something was clear, she was becoming more and more unhinged. More personal in her cruelties, more aggressive. And Guilard was coming out. How much longer she could hold onto Widowmaker was not clear, but she would need a replacement. She spoke calmly.

"I'll take you too a medic" she picked him up easily and flared the wings. "Or a mechanic or whatever" Holding him easily, she began to fly. Away from the forest, away from Widowmaker, and away from the horrible screams. As they flew, Evelyn thought. And then she changed course slightly. _A hard thing too do, but necessary_.

"I'm going to take you too someone who can help you with these wounds. He's a healer of sorts" she looked at him, and could tell that he was in no pain. On the contrary, he seemed to be fine being flown around like cargo. Happy to leave the blood. But their was a problem. Someone like him clearly held little in the way of loyalty, someone who could abandon their family, their parents, their lives all for themselves clearly held themselves above the needs for loyalty too others, and so she had planned for that eventuality. She had hoped to do this later, but his wounds were a good excuse to see the Omnic.

"Now that you've seen what people here are like, do you still want too help?" Evelyn asked Genji.

"Only way too get my body back" but he sounded unsure. Evelyn heard it.

"Second thoughts?"

"No. But I've been thinking, all my life I've never made a life for myself. All was given to me, all I ever owned was something else's first. I was weak, and the weak always suffer" Evelyn remained silent. "I want to make something of myself. And I want to do it helping you"

Evelyn finally replied, slightly surprised by the admission. "It won't be easy, but something is clear" _play to his needs._ "Widowmaker is losing it. If I'm to lose her, then I would be left with you as my strongest. That would mean something" she bent down so as too bring her face closer to Genji. "I can't lose you" Genji was silent. With that, she began to fly lower.

"Can I ask something of you?" Genji asked.

"What is it?"

Genji looked slightly uncomfortable " Angela took something from me, something important. It's currently in the headquarters. Could you please-

"No, I will not get it back for you" Genji did not hide his disappointment, which made it all the more surprising when she turned to him and said "You will. I can't give back what has been taken. You must support me, and throw back what she offered you in her face" she lowered her face close to his. "You're mine now. You're a member of Blackwatch; a warrior, and we do not hold all loyalties in equality. From now on, your loyalty is as follows. Blackwatch, me, then yourself" She gave a pause. "Understand?"

"Yes" his voice came in excited gasps. "Always" he thought before speaking. "I could be a good double agent"

"No, Angela doesn't trust you. She's bright, she'll notice and turn on you" _and you're fickle_. "Besides, I want too keep you close" she looked down too the ground.

A blue light beneath them told her she had reached her destination. He was part of her entourage, having been taken out of the hole so as to avoid being used by the coup. She floated down, and gingerly put Genji on his feet. The forest was not as thick here, and the moonlight shone through the trees. Their new friend approached.

A incredibly tall, humanoid Omnic. On his face and arms was sprawled the number 1, and as always he projected a aura of calm, of tranquility and quiet obedience. Genji watched with caution.

"This is One-of-Eight" Evelyn started. "He is going to help you" with a nod from Evelyn, One-Of-Eight extended his hand too Genji, and he crumpled too the floor. Mumbling.

"What will you make of him, Leader?" One-of-Eight asked. His voice was slow, monotonous. Evelyn had given it a lot of thought, and decided on what she wanted for him. But first.

"What is your read on him?" she asked. One-of-Eight knealed and placed his hand on Genji's forehead. Motionless for a second, he flexed as he finally removed the hand

"Fascinating. Truly you have brought me a interesting specimen. So much room to change. But with a selfishness. He will be hard too control without me, Evelyn" He said. "But, you hold him quite captivated"

Evelyn sighed. She had inherited One-Of-Eight when she became the leader of Blackwatch, and would have happily used him on Angela if she had had the chance. The hole had been his home for the last few years, and Evelyn held a good assessment of his abilities. She knew however, he couldn't create emotion, only working off those the patient already had.

 _If I can't control one person, how can I be expected too lead?_

"Just fix his wounds, no mental play"

"Are you sure? He could be quite a handful. Give me a few minutes, and he is yours."

"If you could do things so efficiently, how come Widowmaker is cracking? I'd rather avoid split personality baggage"

Just then Evelyn received a message on her homophone. Reading it, it said. _I like this one. I can assure you he won't be rebelling any time soon._ Evelyn grimaced and showed it too One-of-Eight.

"Ah, so Two-of-Eight is coming apart again is she? A shame. If only I had all 5 others. Whatever happened too three?"

"I took him to my house and paid for therapy. Four refused to go near you"

"And what of five?"

"Jacky is still missing"

"Ah. A shame. She had such a lovely mind" he said absent minded as he took to his task. Evelyn sneered, she had always considered One-Of-Eight unpalatable. His love for mental play and manipulation had broken so many of those in the hole. All that could be said was that he was loyal. She watched him beginning to patch up Genji. _He is disgusting. But he could be useful._

"One, tell me. Is it easier to do Mental Play on a Omnic then on a human"

He looked up from Genji

"In theory, yes. A Omnic mind should be malleable, as all slave minds should be. Omnics are made to wear chains, and humans are made to yank on them when necessary"

"In theory?"

"In practice they have tricked themselves to be just as resilient"

"You believe that even though you are a Omnic?"

"We are built too serve. What is it that you want?"

"Where did the rebels get the-"

One cut her off. "The Swedish Bastion"

"What? A Bastion was used to manufacture the virus." Evelyn shook her head. "How?"

"The Bastion was able to repel the virus with no external help because of a glitch in its programming. The rebels used that too break past the one in ten weakness. Then they simply released a concentrated form of the Anubis virus in different frequencies so as to only target one tenth at a time"

Evelyn considered that. The bullets were being extracted from Genji, and they clinked as they were thrown to the ground.

"If you could find this Bastion, could you develop that programming so as to be able too fully control a omnic?"

"You wish to have Omnics be forced back into the natural state? Slaves to masters?"

"Not all, just those that could be useful to us" One-Of-Eight was quiet. Then with a look back at Evelyn he sniggered.

"I like this. It might take a while to find the unit, but when I do we could make great use of it. Though, I must say that it seems rather unlikely of you to ask, given your aims"

"Aims?"

"You wish for Blackwatch to be respectable. A organisation working for the betterment of the world. Such clandestine operations don't appear to be so benign" He looked down at Genji. "Including the recruitment of Yakuza"

"Sometimes you have to do things below the radar for a larger good"

"That being?"

Evelyn raised her voice "How is it people can't see what Blackwatch should be? We shouldn't be partisan, we shouldn't be a glorified mercenary group, and we sure as hell shouldn't be the UN's NKVD. We should be a black ops team, and nothing more, for the sake of peace" after that, she swore at herself. She knew that One could influence thought, make people say what they are feeling. Despite that, her voice cracked with conviction.

"Listen" she continued. "There's someone else I need you to Influence. A rebellious person, you might have your work cut out for you"

"Ashe. I will not" Sparks flew from his fingers as he resealed the cavities made by the bullets.

Evelyn blinked, and then glared at the Omnic. "And why not?"

"Because she is strong. Extremely strong. I've tried it before, Reaper wanted her more... Pliable and told me to make it so. She knows how to avoid being unduly influenced. Lucky to get away with my life"

 _That's concerning_. Evelyn bit her lip. "Fine. Once we have the rebellion in check you can go after the Omnic. Alone"

"That is when I work best. But do you only truly want the Bastion for its programming?"

"Meaning?"

"How would you like a Bastion at your side?"


	51. Amongst The Rubble

Lena walked the streets of Numbani, looking for Angela. It had been a while since the attacks had ended, and the scars ran deep. It was a particularly badly hit area, dust covered the ground and every sound of a rock moving or a sudden shift in the corner of her high put Lena in high alert. A small cooking fire brought the waft of smoke too Lena and for a second she felt her heart jump into her throat again, before forcing it down. _Just a fire_. She told herself. _It won't harm. Stupid of me too be so afraid_. But still, the sight of burning flesh and blackened stone flashed before her eyes and she picked up the pace of her jog. Just as she wondered if she should return back to the base; unsuccessful again, a small girl, wearing a soot covered dress, her face smothered in dirt stopped in front of Lena and; moving forward, tugged on Lena's sleeve. Taking her around the back of a damaged building, she saw who she was looking for.

"Found her" Lena radioed in. Looking at the little girl, pity filled where originally fear had been, alongside smoke. Her hand moved too her pocket where she held her purse, only to discover it gone. Not coincidentally the girl took off. _Damn._ That being said, she would have been a idiot to take a large amount into the city. But a young girl caught with some one else's purse could lose a hand if caught by the wrong people, and Lena knew that the girl definitely needed the money more the she did. Lena reflected on this as she moved back around the building and found her purse on the ground, sans all her money. Both glad and angry, she moved and focused back on Angela.

She watched as Angela supported a collapsing wall while those around her started setting up supports. Her suits red colour was almost gone beneath a layer of brown dirt and the wings didn't appear to be working. The wall had been damaged in the riots by a lone hand grenade, and could fall inside the building causing a entire side too collapse. The surroundings were full of broken walls, bombed out windows and the displaced, even though The riots were well and truly over by now.

Their were no Omnics, as they had been collected for their safety and the instigators of the riots were being arrested. Caches of guns and machetes had been found hidden around the city and inquiries were being made into who had provided them. Meanwhile people caught in the middle tried to rebuild.

Lenaa went too help her. After the supports were up, Lena turned too her friend and sucked in air through her teeth.

"You look like shit" Lena muttered, and Angela didn't disagree.

"Did you just get robbed?" Angela asked. She slurred her speech.

"Doesn't matter" . Lena took in Angela's appearance. Her hair was covered in ash and dust, the bags under her eyes were black circles that aged her beyond her 29 years and her entire body shook with exhaustion. "I've been worried about you. When did you last sleep?"

"What day is it?"

Lena gritted her teeth "Friday"

Angela gave a confused look. "what week?"

"You've been gone for 5 days. You told us where you were but you stopped updating us two days ago"

"Sorry, I forgot" she swayed a little bit. "I was working hard, trying to..." she swayed once again, and then fell against Lena. Lena caught her and groaned under the weight of her and her suit. She stunk of sweat and dust, and trembled in her arms. Lena gently let her down onto the floor as those around her watched. Phones were out. She could expect this to be out on the internet soon. That made the next bit harder.

"Sorry Lena" Angela said as she propped herself. "Got to keep going" she muttered as she pushed herself to her feet and pointed to the wall, Lena could not believe her eyes. Frowning she took reached inside a pouch for something she had hoped not too use. Putting a friendly hand on Angela's shoulder, Lena quickly placed the mask over Angela's face and Angela recoiled.

"what are you" Angela never finished her sentence, instead falling once again onto Lena, who sighed.

"Helping you out, my little nutter"

Angela woke to the sound of soft music. Jazzy, and smooth. Lying on a warm bed, not her own and with a furry, warm weight on her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked on the old British rock posters on the wall and the Gothic decorations on the furniture, Lena's room. A stab of fear went through her once she realised what happened and she sat bolt upright, a wave of light headedness followed, along with a protesting meow.

"Lie back down, love" Angela turned too the concerned voice. Lena was sat on the bed watching her, frowning gently and gazing down at her with wide, amber eyes. "I thought the gas would only work so long. You need to rest more" Angela held her look for a moment, taking in the look that she was giving her.

"Still black" Angela muttered. Lena put a self conscious hand through her hair and sighed.

"Yeah, and it's going to stay like this. A month of mourning has been declared, did you know that?"

Angela stayed sat up. "Yes" she began to move, and Lena watched as she did so.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Still people who need help rebuilding" Angela noticed that she was on a drip, and began to rip out the tubes before being stopped by Lena.

"Yes, but they don't need you for that. The relief workers can manage for now."

"There's things they can't do, things they can't manage without-"

"Enough!" Lena's voice was far more forceful then usual, commanding like a drill sergeant. Angela glanced at her. "You think being a martyr is going to do anything? You've done all you can, relax" she moved over too Angela and pushed her back down gently. "I've lost someone close to me lately, I won't allow someone else to go. You're still tired, you could work yourself to death" Lena pushed Angela down onto the bed and took her hands off Angela's shoulders, picked up Withnail too place him back on Angela. Reluctantly, Angela relaxed and stroked the cat, who stretched out and nestled on Angela purring. Lena smiled.

"Finally. You see sense"

"How many dead?" Angela didn't want to hear it, hear how many had died five nights ago, but needed to know.

Lena looked away. "The numbers were less then we thought. So thats the good thing. The transmitter didn't transmit further then the urban area" She paused. "3000 dead omnics. 345 humans dead trying to protect them and 20 killed from the riots" She looked too Angela, who had her face hid in her hands. "Things are going to be tense for a while, the rescue service will be staying here for a month or so, I'm going to be sent to search for fleeing gang members" she placed her hand on Angela's knee. When Angela finally talked her voice shook.

"Lena, do you blame me?" Withnail continued to purr, and closed his eyes.

"Why would I?"

"This was retaliation for what I did. The conference, I aggrevated them. Made them react" Lena watched her friend. "Blackwatch did this, the deaths of what happened are on me"

"What did I say about being a martyr? You're not responsible for the actions of other people. Besides, we don't know if Blackwatch was involved"

"Evelyn sought me out" As Angela said that, Lena growled. "She told me that I had caused a schism in Blackwatch. Hardliners did this as a show of strength against Evelyn" Lena was silent and Angela kept her eyes averted. It was almost a shock when she moved forward and touched her hair. Gently stroking it and tousling it.

"It's not all about you. You think Evelyn is beating herself up about it? She couldn't control those under her command, they killed people. But here's the thing you're ignoring" She moved Angela's face so they were facing each other. "You think they can plan that in a two days? It would have taken far longer then that to do this. Fuck, Ogundimu wasn't in the country until a week ago! This was planned before you pissed them off. It's not your fault. So, **Stop. Hurting. Yourself** "

" _..._ Thank you, Lena" Angela felt her throat tighten from emotion, her jaw locked. But no tears, Lena noticed. Lena moved forward and lay beside Angela, who shifted over to allow her room. Angela felt that, although Lena meant well, that was not the only part of it. That in some way she had some blame on her shoulders, and that she had been upsetting them long before the incident. And she knew from experience, guilt didn't always go away easily, no matter what people thought. She would tell herself she was worrying for no reason, and that would only add to the distress

"God, All those lost" Angela finally said.

"I know, love. You've done all you can for the time being. You deserve a rest and you're getting one. There's nothing going on in this room, no attacks, no danger, just me" She shifted over and grinned. "I like your pyjamas, Angela"

"My what?" Angela looked down and realised what she was wearing.

"Did you-

"I did my best not too peak" Lena replied. "We put you in the shower wearing the suit"

"Oh. Just that I don't usually sleep in anything in my own room" she was wearing a top and pyjama bottoms along with a paper wrist band. The pyjamas were her own. Angela groaned when she realised which ones they were.

"Did you have to pick the Transformers ones?" Lena giggled at Angela's protest "They were a joke gift" Angela lied.

"Of course they were" At that moment however, she looked troubled and worried. "Also when I was in your room I found" Angela's eyes shot open at the thought of what she might have found "some pipes and Blood bags" Angela sighed in relief. "Why did I find blood bags and pipes?"

"oh, I've been giving blood during my sleep so I can keep using Idun. Uncomfortable, but I would run out otherwise"

"Can I say though" Lena continued, clearly not wanting to stop. "I found something quite, well, ancient in the wardrobe. An old... Thing? Plastic. Square with headphones attaches."

"oh. My uncles old cassette player. In the wardrobe?"

"Yeah, right next to the purple rubber horse-cock"

"Not right now Lena" Angela sighed.

"Sorry, it's just that" She looked down at her feet. "This is horrible. Please, just let me joke. I need to laugh, if I don't I will fucking break" Angela was shocked to see tears in Lena's eyes, and sighed.

"I take it you want to hear about the cassette player?" Lena nodded. 'You see, I used to have nightmares. Still do actually. But when I was at university I wasn't going to call my uncle and aunt to talk to me in the middle of the night, though they said I should"

"You should have listened. They cared enough to listen"

"They were busy people. I would have hated to be a burden. But, see my uncle loves old crap like that, and loved recording stuff on it. So, they recorded their voices, a little calm down remedy for bad dreams. Just to hear my aunt and uncles voice." Drowsiness was grasping at her. Dragging her down. Lena watched her, and was clearly quite taken by the story.

"That's, actually really nice"

"The last week feels like a bad dream. But I'm not waking up, am I?"

"I'll fetch the player for you!" Lena stood and made for the door. "Let you listen. Let you feel as though-

"That is sweet, Terrier. But no amount of pretending is going to make this seem anything then what it is" She knew she would only get emotional listening to the old tapes. She wouldn't cry, but she would feel like it. She felt as though she just needed to talk, and carry on. But never forgive. The society that suffered such a assault would have a hole burnt into the conscious of every citizen. Sleep was needed, one nightmare substituted for another. She could feel her eye lids drooping, sleep coming for her. Before she did, she reached down and ripped off what was on her wrist and brought it to her eyes to read.

"'Do not resuscitate...'. Oh, fuck you, Lena!"

"Just a joke, love!" she laughed. She moved back onto the bed and lied down closer to Angela then before.

"You do that, steal my clothes, dress me while I'm unconscious and snoop in my room without permission" Angela smiled as she said it, trying to lighten things for Lena's sake, and was glad too see that Lena reciprocated.

"Now in my defence the last one was hard to do while you were unconscious. The others though, yeah. My bad"

Angela laughed at that, it was a hollow laugh. A laugh more for Lena's sake then hers, but it seemed Lena was happy with it. It started too become hysterical, and Angela realised that it had become a true laugh. Gasping for breath. Lena was right, it was either that or breaking. Lena sat up and looked down at Angela in happy confusion, and finally shook her head once Angela's laughing fit was over.

"You confuse me." with that she moved over and rested a arm over Angela's front. She gently moved Angela's head so as to kiss her fully on the lips. Angela held it for a moment, and once they broke, felt elated and slightly foggy headed, but suddenly very tired. She realised that Lena was shaking, and realised that she too was exhausted she probably had spent days capturing those who had committed the atrocity.

"That was nice" Angela whispered

"Hmm"

"...I'm sorry." Angela said. "I should have told you where I was. I'm sorry I made you worry"

"Everyone is worried, Angela. It's not just me" Lena opened her eye and gave Angela a baleful stare. "Don't do it again. Next time you might want me with you" With that said, her tone softened. "About what happened on Halloween... Things are a little too raw right now. For now, this is nice. Let's keep it like this, for now at least. Take it slow" _for now_. Angela considered that for a moment, and then sunk back into the bed. Letting tiredness and exhaustion taking over her body.

For once in the last month, she didn't have a nightmare.

"Angela, wake up"

Angela blinked, once. Twice, and then sat up. Looking down on her was Zarya, Faheera, Lena, Lucio, Akira, Amir, Olivia, Hana, Sparrow, a man she did not know, and...

"Isaac!?" Angela shot back up. "You're-

"No, Angela. Not Isaac. Just his body" Zenyetta moved his wrist and saw a small burst of light come from underneath. He sighed.

"I expanded too much energy finding the source of the virus. Luckily Akira was quick enough to implant my motherboard into a body where the stone still burned" Faheera was glaring at him.

"I find that distasteful. It was not your body too use."

"And yet, life persists" Angela heard Zen say those words, and despite her mixed feelings about the use of the body, She smiled.

"He would have wanted it like this. He would be glad you survived." _But..._ She turned too the rest of them. "But why are you all here?"

"I brought them" Faheera started. "you see, before the attack Blackwatch contacted me"

"What? Why?"

"It was a medium ranking warrior, named Ashe. Said there was a coup acting on the head that she wanted me too be a part of. The release was a distraction and a show of force. The bodies of several Blackwatch members have been found in the northern forests. We think they were insurgents. And it didn't work"

Angela let that sink in. Then she turned to the others "And the rest?"

"You think we will hear this and not react?" replied the man who Angela did not know. "Blackwatch has been out of control for as long as I've been here. It's time someone started talking some sense"

"You've been quite the inspiration Angela" muttered Amir. Akira nodded.

"We're here too give you support" Hana added

"Me and Olivia too" Sparrow spoke up.

"Me and Sparrow have suffered enough because of those arseholes and done nothing about it"

"We'll be limited to what we can do legally, Angela" finished Aleksandra. "But, we can still do more if we coordinate then if you act alone" She glared. "And you're going to stop holding things away from me. This goes far beyond you"

Angela didn't know what too say. She looked down, twisting the bed sheet in her hands and gritted her teeth.

"I see. Thank you" Angela asked. She almost felt at a lost. Overwhelmed by the news and the such open sentimentality people were showing was startling. Focusing on the real helped her. At that, Lena spoke.

"There's more" she held up her holophone, and in the screen was a face that Angela had not seen in a long time.

"William? It's been-"

"Not long enough? I agree Angela" Behind him stood a Gorilla, one that Angela had seen only once. "It seems you're never off the news whenever I try to get the football or BBC news. Still a complete pain a thousand kilometres away" The gorilla then spoke.

"You shouldn't be so coarse. What if she thinks you're serious?"

" There's no need to worry Doctor Winston. Let me fill him in on what he's missed on the news" Angela ignored the Gorilla for the time being "There's a rain forecast, a politician fiddled his expenses and secretary again, and England lost in the semis again" Lena's eyes flared. "Nice to see you again doctor Winston"

("Oh God there's two of them" Muttered Aleksandra)

"Frau Ziegler, a pleasure" said the gorilla.

After that, a silence fell. Angela stood, and then swayed as a wave of dizziness fell over her. Lena gently caught her before she fell, and pressed her back into the bed.

"So, how has being awake 5 nights in a row helped you?" Zarya said finally.

"I'm fucked"

"Yes, you are. If we were military I would have laid into you so hard you'd be cleaning fucking toilets for a weak" Zarya said. "As it is, all I can say is this. Next time you leave for five days, stay gone. I don't need you fucking up the team for some personal reason"

"Didn't see you out there!" Angela retorted.

"We were ordered inside the compound to protect the Omnics." Zarya replied. "It wasn't safe outside"

"Yeah, I joined so as to be safe" Angela sarcastically replied. "Not too help people or anything. All I wanted to do was safe my arse"

Zarya stared, and then laughed. "Fuck me! You really want to get back into why you joined! I thought we passed that."

Angela tried to hide her smirk. She knew she hadn't been thinking clearly, and couldn't help but wonder how Zarya would have reacted if Reinhardt and Pharah weren't in the room. Appearances had to be kept apparently.

"So, this little fellowship" Lena said. "We need to coordinate"

"Yes, right now we can make up a plan, and work out the details later" Said Zenyetta. He turned too Angela expectedly

"What do you mean, coordinate?" Angela asked.

"How to take down Blackwatch" Lena replied.

Another silence fell. Slowly but surely Angela's mind stirred. A small flicker of flame went up in her mind and began too burn out of control, illuminating her thoughts in terrible clarity.

Once again she was part of a team who's goals was the realisation of her own.


	52. Trip to the doctors

"Where the hell are we going, Faheera?" Angela asked once again. Her silent companion had said barely a thing beyond the occasional instruction and the vague promise of a "upgrade" as she led Angela through Numbani. The roads were slowly coming back to normal, and it was an area that had mostly avoided the conflict that had happened 6 days ago.

Angela did not trust Faheera, and had taken a tracer with her for Zarya to track. Faheera had been quiet when everyone had crowded into Lena's room as well, But what little she did say hit Angela like a hammer.

"Ogundimu is dead" was what she had said. Angela had changed out of her pyjamas at the time, but had been told that she would require more rest before going back out. Her mind was more exhausted than her body. Despite this she had reacted to the information by almost shouting.

"Was it us?" She asked in a panic. "He was breathing when We left him there. How did it happen?"

"His throat was slit open" Zarya had told Angela. Angela silently took in the info, and stared at Zarya.

"What?" She said finally.

"Not only that" Zarya continued. She was glaring at this point, and Angela felt a trickle of dread down her spin once she had saw her expression. "But that sword was gone. The one you had Olivia and the scientists looking over. All the cameras saw was a green Omnic attacking him"

 _Genji…_

"That was no Omnic" Angela had said quietly. Realising what this meant, she would have smacked herself if she was not surrounded by inquisitive, asking eyes. Thinking quickly as she could, she moved looked too Olivia and Sparrow. _I have a job for you_. Angela had remembered the fear that were in their eyes as she told them.

"You want us to find Moira?" Sombra had been incredulous when Angela told her and Sparrow in private just before her trip with Faheera. "Are you insane?"

"Please, if she's developing weapons for them it needs to be done" Angela replied. Sparrow had said nothing, but his face had done all the talking necessary. His brow glistened with the mere mention of Moira's name. Sombra looked between him and Angela and gave a sharp laugh of disbelief.

"As fucking if!" She said. Some others gave her a glaring look, as she baulked. In reaction too Sparrows reaction, she slipped her hand through his. "We didn't run from Blackwatch just too run right back to them!"

"I'm not asking you to run back to them" Angela had replied. "All I need you to do is find her. I'll sort something out from then"

"It's not impossible" Muttered Sparrow. "We know several places we could search" Olivia stared at him.

"Sparrow... Are you seriously-

"I think she is using Reapers body" Angela said, and watched as Sparrow shivered.

"Even now he's making life worse for others" he said, a brief shadow of anger flickered across his face.

Angela had continued sure that Sparrow would be willing to do what she needed him too "If we can get her out, we have a good basis for charging Blackwatch, if she decides to give us information"

Sparrow nodded, and Angela looked at Olivia. As she had guessed, Olivia would go where Sparrow went, and Vice Versa. Clearly there suffering at the hands of Blackwatch had been terrible, but had forged a close relationship between them. But, Olivia was glaring at Angela, annoyed she had been roped in.

"We'll go, there are some places we know of, none of them good" Olivia finally conceded.

Angela thanked both of them happily, and ignored the looks from Reinhardt and Faheera. She would explain herself later, she had thought. Once that was done, Zenyetta had finally said his piece.

"We can destroy the one in ten weakness". He said. Suddenly Angela was plucked from her discomfort in having given so much info on Blackwatch and Genji and looked in disbelief at Zenyatta.

"We can do what?" She practically shouted. Lena had started to smile. With a nod from Zarya, Zenyetta explained "The new virus had been developed off the coding of a rogue Omnic in Sweden, if said Omnic can be found, a programme could be made that could eliminate the one in ten weakness, and make all Omnics fully immune too Anubis, and all other forms of possible electromagnetic influencing".

"If we find the Omnic, we can prevent this ever happening again" was the main takeaway from the meeting. A plan was already in motion too send the team too Sweden so as too find it.

The quick meeting had been only a day before, and Faheera hadn't appeared overly worried during it, just quiet. But on the streets of Numbani, Angela knew that Faheera was worried, or angry. With her those where often one and the same. She walked stiffly, and Angela wondered why. It didn't feel like Faheera simply dislike Angela, it felt as though Angela was being lead to something terrifying.

"Look, start talking or i'm walking away Faheera!"

Faheera turned for a moment to stare at Angela, and her jewelry glinted in the afternoon sun. Angela had another issue with Faheera on that. On her wrists, arms and neck was gold, along with the special hair clasps that she wore, status symbols that Angela considered ostentatious even in a society that was not impoverished. Wearing such wealth was not only a sign of arrogance in such a rough area as they were walking in, it was dangerous. Faheera had clearly thought on this, as Angela thought she could see a standard issue pistol on her body.

"Not a good idea" Faheera replied, looking around at the undeveloped buildings and battered looking people in the pre-nocturnal heat.

"I feel like I'm being led to a shooting squad, Faheera. You said you had something important to show me, but it's too important to tell me what it is first?"

Faheera seemed to consider that. Angela felt as though Faheera was hiding something as a preventative to keep Angela from running, and Angela would touch the tracer in her pocket as though to make sure it was still there.

"It's a certain drug" Faheera finally said. "My team use it to increase pain tolerance" She said it in a halting, unsure way and Angela was certain it was a lie, or part of one. "But it's very secretive. I could be punished if someone finds out I did this"

Angela was going to press on, but Suddenly, Faheera asked Angela a question.

"What do you think of Blackwatch?" she said. Angela made a face at the suddenness of the question.

"That's not what I" Angela swallowed her impatience. "I think it's pretty clear by now I hate them. Bunch of quasifascist, darwinist cu-"

"Yes" Faheera growled. "I get the point. But do you fully understand what it is they are, ideologically?"

"Like I said, Quasifascist, darwinist bastards. Belief in the prevailing of the strong over the weak and that might makes right"

"It goes deeper" Faheera replied. Angela watched as her already squared shoulders tensed. "So much more. That person I met; Ashe, showed me that."

"Go on" Angela said. "What did she show you" _perhaps this is a killing._

"She showed me a booklet-

"Terrifying"

"Shut up. Their belief goes deeper than secondary school level philosophising. The belief, they call it Darwinist Relativism; is that there is no established fact beyond the ones that can be forced on people. That the strongest beliefs- and by extension the only ones worth believing in, is the one that allows and permeates a culture of dominating those who believe differantly"

Angela listened intently, and replied with venom. "What a load of shit"

"Agreed, the idea that might makes right. Such beliefs are the ones that glorify strength, that exemplify the taking from the weak by the strong, and the use of force" Faheera finished. "I don't know about you, but such a belief scares me"

Angela thought on what she had been told, it seemed to her to be simple, and fetitishtic, and idea that exemplified the strong over the weak. It was interesting, but completely repugnant to Angela, an idea for fascists.

"No, it doesn't scare me," Angela said finally. She smiled slightly. "But it is interesting. If we beat them, by their own admission we would have a "better" ideology then them, and would be right in beating them. We would be in the right, because our strength proves it"

Faheera slowed down as she heard that, and turned to look at Angela, who shrugged back at her too show that she was not joking.

"I don't believe that, but it's interesting none the less" Angela said.

"Hmm" Faheera probed further. "I've read some of your papers, Miss Ziegler. I should have known someone like you would have thought like that" Faheera muttered. "You don't believe in absolute good or evil, a nihilist"

"Yes, but I don't know if I like that word. Alhough, no gods or spirits. No such thing as concrete right or wrong. Only what people believe, and even that's debatable through bullshit semantics… you read some of my politics papers? I think they spell out my thoughts better then the one you read"

"No. But if you believe in nothing however, what do you have to fight for? Why is it you want?"

Angela picked up the pace so as to be level with Faheera, however Faheera immediately speed up her walk so as to stay in front.

"I decide what is right and wrong according to me" Angela replied. "People can have their own beliefs, their own views, their own ideologies as to what they believe in. But that does not change one simple fact about me"

"And that is?" Faheera felt as though she should stop there, but carried onwards regardlwss. A mild curiosity had filled her about Angela, who before seemed too have been uncomfortably different and unapproachable.

"I don't like to see things suffer" Angela said. "And I can't stand bullies. You don't need to believe that life has inherent meaning and value for it too matter to you. And I don't want to live in a world where people suffer needlessly"

Faheera kept walking, but shook her head. "No, Dr Ziegler. Life has meaning. I have always believed that."

"That's fine" Angela replied. "People can believe differently to me, I haven't got a problem with that. But in that case, why is it that you are opposing them? I thought you were there supporter"

Faheera grimaced while Angela couldn't see her. "I can change my mind. They wish to create a world of chaos, without laws or morality. People need something to believe in, Blackwatch wants to see everything burn. They're just a bunch of thugs with no faith and no belief. They deserve to be beaten" Faheera thought back on what she had said earlier when she first joined, and felt a ridiculous urge to explain herself. "Even in War, there are rules. And these rules need to be maintained to avert needless suffering, as you say"

Angela was stunned. Suddenly the woman in front of her had changed from what Angela had learnt from interviews, to someone completely new. Angela tried to maintain the authority in her voice as she replied, though it shook slightly from surprise. "Oh...I'm glad we agree"

"So even though you and Blackwatch believe in similar things, you think they mus t be beaten?"

"We do not believe in the same thing" Angela swore when she realised she had been sidelined. "Where the hell are we going Faheera?"

"Just a bit longer" Faheera replied. Another minute of silence and Faheera gave the question she had been wanting to know

"So, would you be willing to kill to see your job done?"

Angela didn't reply. She knew she was being sidelined again, but at the same time she wanted to answer, almost realising the idea of an argument. Instead of demanding to know where they were going, she kept walking, and looked down at her feet.

"Angela?" Faheera asked.

"I know" she sighed. "Once was enough for me, but… it would be stupid to believe that if it came to violence that death can be avoided"

Faheera was slightly surprised. "I thought you would have given me some grating bullshit on how it is always wrong to take a life"

"So what would happen then? Would I be a woman who kills or would I just let other people do it for me so as to avoid the guilt? Every time a government sends a force they are responsible for the deaths that happen, fighters and their authorities equally, and when war is fought for cynical reasons, people die for cynical reasons"

"Cynical?"

Angela grimaced. "Yes. People dying meanlessly in meaningless wars that could have been avoided. And then there's what happened with Pakistan and India I think I have a right to be angry over that, don't you?"

Faheera stayed quiet this time. But when she did respond, her voice was level and calm. "Cynical wars?"

"Wars to increase approval numbers, wars wanted by the backers of electoral candidates. Not to mention that every penny that goes into defence, every missile that is fired and every tank ruining roads is money that could be spent on healthcare, infrastructure, education. It pisses me off to see how much money goes into developing technology and making machines. That F35 fighter jet? Over $2 trillion dollars went into that program, and Lena told me that jet was a piece of shit-

"Overpriced like your suit?" Faheera allowed herself a smirk of satisfaction, only to have it erased by what was said next

"No, because if it had been made by some monopolising dickheads like Lockheed then it would have cost 7 million dollars and come without a wing. Instead I've been using a relatively cheap suit to do the work of a hundred humanitarian workers or Peacekeepers for a fraction of what they would originally cost. Would you like to see the books?"

"Okay, I get the point!" Faheera growled. "Consider this then, going back to war, how many have been fought against oppressive governments, against genocidal bastards demanding destruction of what people hold dear, like, well Blackwatch?"

Angela considered her reply, and did it with complete honesty. "I would be an idiot to say I know that answer to that question. But I will concede you have a valid point-

"Bah! This isn't about points Angela! This about knowing when to fight, and who to fight. Only one side can be right, and the right one always win-

"On that, we disagree"

"Happily"

Angela made a noise at the back of her throat. "Look, maybe this would be less tense if I knew where you are **taking me!"**

"Right here" Faheera said. She stopped so suddenly that Angela almost slammed into her. Angela muttered to herself angrily and turned to look up at the dilapidated clinic before her.

"Why haven't I heard of this before?" Angela almost shouted. Early on in the rescue service she and Lucio had gone around several clinics in Numbani to check they were keeping with proper standards, yet the one in front of her had been completely missed. Even though there was a large green Neon Cross hanging over the front door, like it was taunting her. "I should have known about this"

"Probably" Faheera replied. She walked up to the front door and rapped the door smartly, before motioning to Angela too come closer and make herself visible to the inside of the building. "He won't open unless I prove that I brought you"

Angela raised her eyebrows, but did what Faheera said. Suddenly the door was flung open, and before the two women stood an ageing, bald man with a sweaty skull cap plastered on his head, wearing pyjamas and smelling faintly of alcohol. He glared intensely at Faheera, and muttered beneath his breath in an undertone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said. Angela could smell strong drink on his breath, and the broken veins on his nose attested too this. He was shorter than both women, but he was no less fierce for it, and Faheera appeared to be almost shrinking before him. Angela had never seen her like that before, shrinking before someone. Now she understood why Faheera had been so quiet as she was walking Angela to the clinic. She was scared.

Faheera pointed at her wrist, all the while avoiding the man's gaze. "What you did for me, I want you to do for her"

"Are you insane? I lost all credibility as a doctor when I did that. Why would she even want it!"

"Don't you recognise her?"

The man grunted "Why should I care about her?"

"She is right here" Angela said finally. "And she is wondering what she was brought her here for"

"She doesn't even know?" The man seemed gobsmacked. In a swift motion he slammed the door, only too find Faheera jamming her foot in the gap.

"I'll explain in a minute!" Faheera grunted to the bemused Angelaas she threw open the door. Faheera strode in and Angela followed into what appeared to be a fairly neat and orderly waiting room, and the man behind a small receptionist office. Angela took in the room with a professional eye, and decided that it was mostly to her liking.

"No! You didn't even explain to her what you want done"

"Please Moawad. I need you to stay calm for me"

The man stared back, and gave a sound of disgust

"You've done enough to me, my family. When I told you to stay away I thought you understood me"

"You were happy to insert the device when it was me. Why not her" Faheera shot back. Moawad coloured, and looked down at his feet. Faheera appeared triumphant. "I know the reason. Would you like me to tell her?"

"Okay, Okay fine. But only if you explain to her what you want done" Moawad replied. Faheera gritted her teeth and turned to the waiting Angela. She presented her wrist too Angela and sighed.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if the people we are facing capture you?" She said. Angela frowned.

"I'm aware of what will happen. They'll kill me. Eventually"

"Eventually. But while you are alive, they will make your life a living hell. It will take time, they won't kill you quickly. It will be horrible, slow and painful. If they kill you at all"

Angela still kept her gaze, and nodded when Faheera had finished. "I'm aware of that"

Faheera blinked, slightly surprised at Angela's stoicism and openness. "Yes. Of course you have. I should have known" She sighed through her nose, now aware that her job would be far harder than she had originally believed. "But what if you could avoid all that?" she said.

The seed of the idea of what Faheera had in mind began to germinate in Angela's mind. "Go on"

"What if you could just… skip to the point that you're beyond suffer-

"Oh god, you could have given me some warning!" She turned to the triumphant Moawad. "I'm sorry Moawad, have a good night. I'll be seeing you again soon" With that she made for the door.

"Angela! Hear me out"

"Jesus Faheera! You don't take someone to a casual noose fitting!"

"Just, listen" Faheera replied. Taking a deep breath, she plunged forward.

"I've seen what these sort of people do to their prisoners. I saw it in people from my own military. They will torture you, Angela, make your life a living hell. And finally when it comes to your death, that too will be drawn out. Your healing factor will make it so that they could make it so that it could last weeks, months" Faheera took another breath, Angela was listening, and was silently wishing that Faheera hadn't been making so much sense. When Faheera finished, Angela gave a humourless laugh.

"You've forgotten. I'm a scientist, a good one. They won't kill me, they'll keep me alive for the same reason they kept me alive on the Matterhorn"

"Yes. That is a possibility. But unless I'm wrong, I think you would rather die, wouldn't you?"

Angela was silent for a second, before giving a second humourless laugh. "Alright you called my bluff. But still"

"Even if you were treated well you would be suffering"

"Yes, but still-

"And you've thought about something similar before, dying before causing the suffering of others"

"True, just give me a minute" Angela at this point realised she was seriously considering it.

"One last thing, one final thing Angela"

"What!" Angela practically shouted at this point. Everything Faheera had said was true she knew. There was no point in pretending otherwise. She knew such a thing could happen and had been teetering on the edge of coming up with a design for herself. A capsule of Idun hidden somewhere on her body was as far as she had gotten before deciding that it was hopeless. No one else would help her do this, she knew this. So she had quietly but gladly dropped it. Now she had a new possible solution, and she hated it. Brimming with anger, she let Faheera say her final piece.

Faheera Nodded, and said in a clear, but slightly shaking voice. "You say you can't stand suffering, why should yours be ignored?"

Angela gritted her teeth, and replied in a hoarse voice. "I was hoping you wouldn't say something like that" Finally deciding, she nodded too allow Faheera to continue.

"The procedure is exceptionally painful but quick, once its in you don't ever have to activate it. There are several layers of security" She presented her arm palm up, and took Angela's arm in the other. Gently, she placed Angela's hand on her wrist. "Feel that bump? That's it. An electric shock, enough to kill five men delivered straight to the nervous system" Faheera said it very matter of factly, like it was merely any normal device.

Angela swallowed. "I think that, perhaps maybe it won't be such a bad idea. If it never has to be activated Can it be taken out?"

"You could probably. You're smart enough" Faheera replied. Angela steadied herself and turned to the incredulous Moawad.

"You won't do it, will you?" Angela asked. Moawad choked and shook his head.

"I see. That's not a problem" She made to leave, not wishing to cause further stress. Faheera however stared at Moawad.

"We're not leaving, until he explains why he did it for me and will not do it for you" Faheera said, baring the way from Angela's escape.

"You see-

"I know what you're doing" Moawad said quietly. He growled deeply in his throat. He turned too Angela and sighed. "Fine. I'll do it"

Faheera smiled, but Moawad immediately turned on her.

"But I will not do it while you are in my clinic. Leave"

Faheera blinked, and with a final look at Angela left through the open door. Angele watched her go, and turned to the Doctor still staring angrily through the open door. Finally he turned and gave a critical look at Angela.

"You're a doctor too, aren't you?"

"Honourary"

"So no" He grunted. "Fine, lets get this over with"


	53. Angela's Piercing Numbani Arc Ending

Angela and Moawad went to the back, where a seemingly normal clinic room lied. Angela's critical eye scanned the room for dirt and mould, dust and uncleanliness, and was surprised by how professional the room was. Moawad; although drunk at the moment, clearly held himself to a high degree of care and Angela let herself feel a small amount of respect for the man, before remembering what he made. Moawad made her sit beside a small metal table, and left to fetch the necessary equipment, leaving her alone to wait.

 _Like hell_. She stood and followed him through to a small workshop opposite the room. Moawad was bent over a table tinkering and turned to Angela.

"I told you to wait"

"I wanted to see what you would be building" she looked over to what Moawad was working on. To Angela, it looked like a Nail gun with a wide barrel and a strange-looking scope. She realised what the scope looking thing was.

"A deep flesh scanner?" she asked. Moawad grunted and picked it up.

"The implant must go straight to the median nerve and ulnar nerve so as to cause a shock straight to the brain and heart. And I need to find the spot where we can get both"

Angela swallowed.

"Why those two nerves?"

"Any nerves would do, but those are easiest for insertion and... Activation, given how they're in the wrist"

"Or, you know. Setting it off with a handshake. That is one hell of a Joy-buzzer"

"If you're gutsy enough. Might be a bit of a shock however" Angela blinked like she had been poked between the eyes. _Was that a joke?_

"Oh, I see. Faheera doesn't like you because you have a sense of humour"

"She dislikes me because I speak the truth regarding my son" He pointed to a small shrine built in the corner of the workshop. In the middle of it was a picture of a slim man in desert fatigues. With kind, mild brown eyes and a gently curved smile. Attractive, but the smile was very clearly forced and the uniform hung off a thin frame. Angela considered letting the subject drop, but it was clear that he never could.

"How did she upset you so much?" she asked tentatively. The implement gun was slowly being assembled under the focused eye of a master and Angela was impressed by the technicality of the device, if not its purpose. It appeared very easy to assemble and quick to work. As it was, he growled and continued assembling the gun with improved vigor.

"Not what she did. What she didn't do" he pointed over to the picture on the wall. "Failed him. My son. Didn't protect him" Angela looked at the young man in fatigues and started piecing together what he meant by that.

"The African Aerial War? I'm so sorry" she watched as he viscously jammed a component onto the gun

"Bah! He didn't die in battle." Angela was taken aback, and decided not to push.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Moawad gave Angela a look before continuing the assembly.

"I've watched some of your interviews. You're passionate, and smart." He snorted. "I wish My Al-Latif had fallen for someone like you instead of Faheera. Keep asking Miss, I don't mind"

 _I suppose it might be good to learn more of Faheera. Shouldn't push too hard though._

"Al-Latif and Faheera were together? Met in the military?"

"The Military" he spat onto the floor a gob of yellowish phlegm. "Of course they did. I begged him not to go, but he said it was his duty. It would have been a simple bribe, but he had to go and put himself forward"

"Yeah, I figured" _one law for the rich, another for the poor_. "So how did she fail him?"

"Eh, they were both loners. He wasn't the best fit for the military, too quiet. She, well you've met her. Ain't hell she was gonna get friends easy, even if she wasn't a women" Angela stayed silent. She figured Faheera would've had a rough time in the military. She heard nightmare stories from Zarya and Lena of harassment and figured it would have been worse in a country like Egypt. Moawad looked to Angela due to her silence and Angela nodded to get him to continue.

"Well, you know how it is. Outsiders stick together cause they ain't got no one else. You should have heard him talk about her. You'd think the sun shined out her ass. Of course, he asked me what I thought of her marrying into the family would have been. Wish I told him to get out then" Angela sat on a nearby chair and continued watching. "She abandoned him to that pack of bastards. Left to go join **Overwatch** _._ In the end she left him to take the brunt of their bullying. And it got worse, every day" Angela broke her eyes away from the assembling gun and was not surprised to see tears flecking his eyes. Eyes unlike his son, lined and furious and full of grief. His hands began to shake and Angela placed a hand to stop them, which he whipped away.

"Dont you dare fucking-!" He cuffed away at his tears. "Who gave you the right to touch me?"

"I'm sorry, i-

"Think I'm old? Think I'm weak? Well tell me this, who here is getting fitted for a noose?" His voice broke with emotion and drink, Angela stood to take a step back.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice choked "We haven't finished yet!"

"No, this is clearly"

"Sit down!"

Angela's temper flared at the order, but she did as he said. Clearly he had a temper too, or it had grown once his son died. Angela grimaced as she watched his chest heave in deep breathes. And she made a decision.

"Do you want to finish?"

"What?"

"Finish it. What happened? Go on" she stared at him. "Unless you feel as though you can't?"

He growled.

"I know what you're trying to do. Trying to bait me-

"I know you've suffered Moawad, but I learned a couple years back that your grief is not an excuse for acting poorly. You are a doctor and I am a patient" she talked as though he was one of her employees, a hot head who had stepped too far out of line. "You do not act like this in front of a patient. Now I will happily listen to you and help you as best I can, but do **not** mistake my kindness for softness" he stared and stared some more, shaking. Incredulous at her open condemnation of his behaviour and the cold tone of her voice that contrasted with the sheer intensity of her burning, all consuming look. He broke contact first, and sat. Still shaking he picked up the nearly finished device

"She left him to fend for himself. Some upper officers got involved, abused him too far and the only time he used his issued rifle was on himself." Angela stayed silent, to offer pity was clearly the wrong track. She could assume what "abuse" meant. Military rape was more common then people assumed, even amongst developed countries it persisted. Lena and Zarya had both been sexually harassed while they served, and both had friends who had been sexually assaulted, men and women.

"And you're angry at Faheera because-

"she couldn't protect him"

"I see" Angela continued.

Moawad felt as though that had been an attack on him. "When she was there, she could've done something!"

"And what of the military itself?" Asked Angela.

He shrugged.

"These things happen. It's normal. He was a soft man, a good man." he said it very matter-of-fact, with little emotion. Angela felt her throat tighten at the realisation that he did not blame the attackers, he blamed Faheera. _How much more could Faheera have done?_ She thought. _Could she have done anything other then tell him to get out?_

"You can't attack those truly to blame. You're too weak, so you take your frustrations out on Faheera" She said finally. "Someone within your reach who can be hurt. Anything provided you don't question authority" Harsh, but she knew she did not have to offer him absolution. "Did you offer to give her the device? Hoped she would activate and then maybe, maybe you could have some revenge?" He looked down, and his face was pale. Confirmation. Angela saw now how Faheera saw him. A weak, petty man to be pitied, but not liked. He looked at her and picked up the device.

"Let's get started, Miss Ziegler" his voice tight. Angela nodded. _The sooner the better._ They walked back to the room she was dropped in to await an extremely painful piercing. She sat back down besides the metal table. Moawad flopped down beside her and started to fiddle with the gears and wheels beneath the surface and had it angled towards a small sink. Angela knew precisely why, and tried to stifle the scream inside her head.

"Anaesthesia?" Angela muttered. Moawad looked to her with a sideways glance.

"What would work on you? Tell me, could you survive a head-shot?" Professional distance, cold question for a cold profession. "Knock you down long enough to put in an implant into your cold dead nerves?"

 _So no anaesthesia._

"Yeah, it would work"Angela replied, calling his bluff, feeling a small prod of satisfaction as he grimaced. Extra tests had been taken at the facility in Manchester to figure how far the extent of damage she could take before healing and discovered that the Idun had continued after the heart stopped for a full minute. Einar had hated the experiments. "Provided you restart the heart again, I can survive" And at that, she bit her tongue. _I could carry a message from your son if you like. Look at him and tell him there's people who could survive a shot through the head_. She was almost shocked at herself for thinking of such a thing. Her distaste for the man was hot and bubbling.

He looked at her, a nasty smirk on his face.

"I could if you like, nice vein on the side of your head. Would have to clean up afterwards"

Angele stayed silent. Finally she looked down to the small table "Get to it" She placed her arm onto the table and watched his face pale. He took the device and Angela felt her teeth grind in anticipation. "Stop!" she looked around, stood up quickly to find something too bite down on something. Finally she found it. A walking stick with a rubber grip. She tore off the grip hard and went back to sit with the disgraced doctor sat watching her gormless. She sat in the cold chair, put the rubber grip beneath her teeth and nodded. He nodded back.

"On three. One, two.-

The pain was unlike anything Angela had ever felt. Her arm went numb, her shoulder a blaze of red hot pain and cold. The grip was pierced by her teeth and marked by her molars and once the numb went, the arm became her world, and it was agony. Lights danced before her eyes and she felt the world slip away before the near loss of consciousness. She ripped the grip from her mouth to grasp the lungfuls of precious air.

"Fuck!" as the pain slowly subsided, the lights slowly began to evaporate before her eyes. Curious, she moved her arm to view her new dangerous piece of jewellery, and grunted as her arm refused to move. Using her other hand, she brought her wrist closer. The device was minuscule, and embedded deep in her arm. Barely the width of a small stud earring. Moawad looked and nodded at a job well done.

"Deep. I could move some skin over it. If you prefer"

"No. Leave it" she flexed her hand and nodded as sensation slowly trickled back. It did nothing to movement, her arm felt like it always had done when full feeling had returned. She assumed the material was thin and flexible so as to not impair movement and she was happy with that.

"How does it work?" Angela asked.

"Have Faheera tell you. Leave"

"You don't get to say that" Angela's look was back. "You inserted the damn thing. How will I not-

"Out!" the last word was a command, and he threw the implement gun at Angela felt the air leave her lungs as it hit her chest. She growled, deep in her throat.

"Fine. Be that way" she made to leave, but was struck by a moment of anger, and clarity.

"Did you develop this specifically for Faheera hoping that she would use this?" His silence spoke volumes, and his and he looked down at the floor. "I see" Angela's voice was calm and cool, holding back a full barrage of venom "You are a doctor, correct? Then you should know something. As a doctor people come to you for help, to be supported. To be healed. But instead, you took advantage of a someone who-" She turned and met his fierce brown eyes with her blues. "I feel for you, losing a son must be awful and I'm sorry. Clearly that is something that may not heal. But being hurt is not an excuse to hurt others, to hurt those who needed healing. You lost a son, Faheera lost a lover and she came to you and you hoped she would die by your indirect actions." His fists balled. "If your son was as good as you say, he would be ashamed"

Angela did not recall what happened next. Suddenly she was sprawled outside the clinic with a broken tooth and eye swollen shut. Faheera stared down at her with her black rimmed eyes in surprise.

"So, how was the doctors?" Faheera asked, staring down she offered a hand. Angela took it.

"It isn't looking so good" she presented her wrist jewellery. "My newest piercing"

"He shouldn't have hit you" Faheera made for the door. "I'm going to-

"No. Don't bother. It's not worth it" Angela sighed. "I said something I don't know if I should have done" Faheera started and then sighed. Angela continued. "He's a petty man. Not worth a second thought" Faheera was not looking at Angela. She began to walk to the nearest main road, and Angela strode after her. The night had fallen quickly, and the fastest way back to the headquarters before the day broke was a taxi. Before Angela could speak to her Faheera pulled out her holophone to call one, leaving Angela to wait. As she finished, Angela finally asked.

"How does this work?"

"Are you kidding me? He didn't tell you how it works?" Angela shook her head. Faheera began to pace as they waited. Impatient and angry.

"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with him? Does he think he's clever? Does he think he's getting back at me? He calls himself a doctor..."

"Faheera, focus"

Faheera stopped long enough to grab Angela's arm.

"It's sentient"

"It. What? It's?" she ripped her hand from Faheera's grip and stared. Standing there gobsmacked, she felt sick.

"No it's not! It cannot"

"Yes, it is. It judges your level of stress, pain receptors, your cortisol levels and hormones in a way that allows it to survey how much pressure you are under. That way you don't set it off while doing something normal like cooking or something" Faheera presented her own arm, and gripped the skin on her wrist. Then, with a grimace she pulled it back like a pouch, under Angela's horrified but fascinated stare. "There's three stages of preparation to it. First you must turn it on, if you're worried about it at night then you can turn it off by pressing down on it" She pointed. "But I personally keep it on. To prime it, you have to say a word command." She brought hers to her mouth and whispered in Arabic, and Angela whimpered as the device flashed a dim gold. "The final step is touch" with that Faheera immediately moved it out of Angela's reach. "And it ends" Faheera had noticeably paled a lot as she spoke, and Angela had as well. She swallowed.

"How do i-

"You hold it down first" Faheera muttered. Angela stared down at her wrist, and then pressed it. After a second, it glowed a gentle blue and Angela's whimper turned to an internal scream.

"And then?"

"You say your final words"

Angela paused, and then put her arm down.

"You see, it's pretty funny" she chuckled. "I used to do controlled experiments in the lab back in Manchester. Laboratory deaths and resuscitation, to see how far we could go" Faheera stared in disbelief. "When we began I would always say something that I wanted to be my last words. After a while it became silly, so I started saying dumb stuff just for the laugh. Purest gallows humour"

"You are a very strange women"

"Yeah, but see, I've already decided my final words" At that she brought her wrist to her mouth, pressed down, and in the blue light she said what was in her mind.

"Einar, I love you" The device beeped gently, and the colour changed from a deep blue to a gentle gold. Faheera watched, dark eyes following closely.

"Your husband?" her voice was low and soft. Angela suddenly realised that when not barking, Faheera had a pleasant voice. Low and deep and sensuous, her accent exotic. Angela moved forward so as to hear her.

"Yes, my husband. Why shouldn't my last words be too someone I love?"

Faheera turned away. "Yes, of course. I agree completely." She looked down the road. "Our taxi is here" Angela couldn't see it until it came closer, and she realised just how sharp Faheera's dark eyes were, almost super human. As they waited, Faheera asked another question.

"Why English?"

"It was the language I said it to him"

"I see"

The taxi pulled up and they both got into the back, Faheera barked at the driver for where to go and Angela winced at the coarseness she showed. After the driver turned back Angela thanked him. The car pulled off, and a silence came over the back seats. The driver wasn't bothering to talk, and put up a screen nearly instantly after setting off, giving Angela and Faheera privacy. A deep voiced Singer played on the radio, a singer from long ago. Angela shifted awkwardly, and turned to Faheera, who was staring across the city.

"About Al-Latif. Can I ask something" Angela asked

"Do you want the other eye swollen?"

Angela looked away. Despite what Faheera said her eye had healed already, but she was still annoyed.

"Look. I'm sick of fighting. I'm sick of all this hatred between us. Having to fight like this" she sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have left it alone"

Faheera sighed. "Ask away"

"Are you sure?" Faheera nodded.

Angela looked her up and down. Dark haired, dark eyed and poised, lean bodied, almost always graceful in her movements. Angela tried not to be intimidated. Like a powerful bird of prey, sharp talons and eyes that stared through a person like a mouse caught in its gaze. She knew she had to be careful with which question she asked, unless she wanted sharp talons tearing at her eyes

"What was he like?"

Faheera shrugged. "Kind. Gentle. Not a natural soldier. A carer"

Angela grunted. She thought back to Einar and Moira before the incident. Lena as well. _Maybe we are more alike than I thought._

"How did you meet?"

"Outsiders have a way of being pushed together" she uncrossed her legs and some of the tension went out of her body. The streets outside were starting to come to life at the break of dawn, a sense of some productivity coming back, despite the social scars of the attacks. Angela took it as a good sign. She was wondering what else to ask, when suddenly Faheera began to blurt out the rest of what had lied on her head.

"He could have abandoned me" Angela closed her mouth, and nodded encouragingly to Faheera. Asking her to go on. Faheera gritted her teeth, feeling angered that she had given that much yet feeling obligated to continue. "He could have left me for his comrades. Could have made friends amongst them and visited whores. He could have done, but he said he couldn't stand seeing someone others hurt. He pitied me. And I hated him for it sometimes. But then I began to pity him" Angela had mixed thoughts on pity, and was sceptical to how well it could have led to a close relationship. She kept her mouth wisely shut however.

"When times were really bad, we would take turns watching over the other as they slept. After a while we ended up sharing a bed when off tour, and then..." she bit her lip and coloured a deep red, Angela considered that. She knew that such a thing could have ended further possible relationships in Egypt, and damaged her reputation. Unfair, but how it was.

"Go on. What happened then?" Angela asked.

"Well, I decided to aim higher. Joined special forces and used the Raptora suit alongside a PMC company. Eventually i tried to get into Overwatch with my mother, I succeeded. He just wanted to finish his service to his country, but failed" Angela could hear the contempt in her voice. Looking at her she sighed.

"A good man, was he?"

"Yes. Kind and smart. But self serving. He was truly selfless, could be melancholic though. Good is precisely the right word. I've met soft people who would sell you out and hard people who feed the poor"

Angela nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean"

Faheeras eyes narrowed. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. Good people, truly good people have a way of getting under your skin. Make you trust them, believe in them. And I don't mean kindness out of weakness, I mean true strength. Gentleness mixed with strength" Faheera was quiet, and Angela gently swore under her breath when she realised she had been describing Einar. Not Al-Latif. She continued. "Don't even have to be lovers. Just family or a good friend"

Faheera stayed silent. Angela realised what the silence was. Anger. Burning resentment. She realised at that moment that while she herself had been lonely, and frightened and hurt, Faheera had been too. But Angela knew she had Lena, Zarya, Lucio, Zenyetta and her entire support crew. As far as she knew, Faheera had no one. For Angela, being alone could be a choice, one often taken. For Faheera, loneliness was forced, and she was too proud to seek help. With this realisation, Angela sighed.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

Angela paused, and considered the possible consequences of what she wanted to say next. Gritting her teeth, she plowed on.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to have your Al-Latif as long as I had my Einar. I had him for 7 years and those years were the happiest of my life" _Finally. More than just a set of hands_. "I'm sorry that Al-Latif died." Angela wasn't sure what she had said was right and Faheera's face was stone. Tensing, she waited for the reply that she expected to either hurt her spectacularly or be an otherwise brutal attack.

Instead, Faheera simply replied "Thank you" and then continued to stare out the window. The taxi settled into a tense silence and the song slowly came to an end. Several minutes later, the taxi stopped outside the complex. They split the bill, and walked off in their different directions.

Angela could feel that the source of their relationship had changed. Before, animosity ruled. But just because she felt they were allied on one thing did not mean they were friends. She knew that it was at best an uneasy alliance for the moment. And that a single action the other could take offense to could break it. Angela decided she would try and act with more tact regarding the situation from then on. She gently rubbed her wrist as she did so. Before she headed back to Zarya, she decided to find Lena first. She felt as though a long talk about what her new abilities meant was required. Before she left for her next assignment. And some clarification.

Faheera meanwhile took a longer route back, hoping to avoid Angela. She considered what she had said. Good people appeared to be a rare occurrence it seemed to Faheera, and she felt that Angela did not like her still. But their was a differance between being allies and liking one another, that many people knew. That being said, one thing stood out to Faheera. Something that Angela had said and for some reason Faheera couldn't get it out of her mind.

 _Good people get under your skin_. Faheera thought of Angela. _Yes. That's true enough._ She thought a bit more about Angela; gold hair and sharp blue eyes, and smiled as she did so.

Night had fallen over Numbani. There was still work to be done.


	54. Angel of Wrath

One day, Angela called someone she had been distant from for a while. She had hoped he would contact her, but she had decided to force his hand. He wondered if he would pick up, and when he did, he didn't speak first.

"Hello, William"

"Angela" Came Williams reply. No usually joke, just dread.

"Haven't heard from you in a while" he continued.

"Yeah, well things kinda got in the way" Came Angela's reply. "But things have cleared up, now at least"

"Oh?" William replied.

"You see" Angela continued. "The more I thought about that night, the less things add up"

William didn't reply.

"It was you. You're the one who cooperated with Blackwatch"

"I-I…"

Angela closed her eyes as William blurted out his confession.

"I had remote access to the database of Healing Serum. Wireless cloud sharing with the whole servers directly to my motherboard. They told me if I didn't transfer it, they would kill me"

"I figured so much. And?"

"They were going to kill me either way"

"Yes" Angela replied with no mercy. "They were. And you still gave it to them"

"Listen" William continued. "I wasn't like you, or Einar. I didn't live and breathe the project, It was always yours, always-

"So you thought you could lie to me for 2 years that my Husband leaked the data that I dedicated my life to"

William could not give a good reply. "I'm sorry"

Angela counted to ten to control her anger.

"You're not forgiven" Came the honest reply. "I might have been willing to forgive you for trying to save your own life. I might have forgiven Einar, but I cannot forgive you for keeping it so long"

"When did you figure it out"

"Soon after the Matterhorn. Somehow he managed to be so much cowed by them, **and** escape and attack their leader with a knife?" She shook her head. "No. One is a coward, the other brave. You had a remote connection, his was one his holophone and one is easier to smash then another. He dedicated his life to the project. You were dedicated, but not as much"

"I helped you escape" William said desperately. "Without me you would have died"

"That's why I'm giving you a ultimatum" Angela continued. "Help me now, or I leak this to The Gorilla"

"What?" Williams voice was hysterical in worry. "Please no. That'll ruin me"

"Then you better do as I say" came Angela's reply. "I have some data on a weapon I've never witnessed before. I need a counter, and you know Gungnir better then anyone else besides me"

"And then?" William begged. "will everything be forgiven?"

"No. Never. If anything, I'm being lenient. You've made an enemy of me, Will. Your future belongs to me, and I can end your career with a whisper. Do this for me, and I will do my best to stop myself beating you to an inch of your life next time I see you"

"... Oh" William replied pathetically. "I'll do it"

"Good. I'll send you the data now. Send back schematics and blueprints for my team to work with within the next 2 months"

"2 months?" Williams voice was incredulous. "But I have my own duties up here!"

"Then you had better put away some time, haven't you?" With that, Angela hung up and hung her head in exhaustion. It was easier than she thought, much easier. The hate and the fury had come easy, and were easy to maintain. She wish she had been braver, to face up to the facts. She figured that if she could avoid having William confess, she could pretend neither had done it. But that could only be allowed for so long. Seeing William again had forced up anger and resentment that had been ignored for too long. She was happier acting on them then ignoring them. But Evelyn's words came back to her, and she shuddered as she contemplated the possible truth behind them.

"Hey, Angela!" Came Lena's voice from the other side of the door to her room. "Guess who's coming with you Bastion hunting?"


	55. Devil of Mercy

"So this is what we should have been doing from the beginning" Widowmaker muttered. Before her laid the killed and mutilated bodies of drug dealers. David stood next to her, staring on with no emotions on his face and the thick collar wore around his neck. As it was, Widowmaker shrugged. "Hardly any more dignified then what we used to do" A burst of light dragged her eyes away from the gruesome sight to the shining Evelyn in her armour.

"It's what they should all be doing" Evelyn replied. Her hardlight wings were drenched with blood, though the light was still brilliant. Her helmet was off, and her black hair trailed behind her, likewise matted with blood. Widowmaker stirred, and watched Evelyn closely.

"So what is the point of this, Sending a message ? Winners don't take drugs?"

Evelyn frowned and stared at Widowmaker. "Problem with that?"

Widowmaker thought of retorting, but brought down her bile and anger so as to answer calmly. She gave a command too David too go back to the base camp, and once he was out of earshot, she spoke.

"I'm not criticising you" She said. Evelyn sucked in air through her teeth, sure she could hear a "but" coming. "But I'm wondering if this is the best way to achieve your goals"

Evelyn sighed. "Explain"

Widowmaker motioned to the bodies. "Them. What does killing them bring? All that's going to happen is that the cartel will bring in some other workers to make the drugs, hell they might even enslave members of that village we passed"

Evelyn's face was stony. "Killing them sends a message"

"Okay, and why did we have to be the ones to send it?" Widowmaker asked. Questions lied between the two. A small gulf had widened since the Numbani attacks, and Evelyn felt as though everyday the gulf existed was another day Widowmaker became more seperated from her.

"We do this, because no one else can be allowed to be seen doing this" Evelyn replied honestly. "You think the Americans can be seen doing this shit?"

"So why are we doing this then?" Widowmaker was adamant. "This doesn't solve anything does it? This just creates more problems down the road. Yeah, the labs been destroyed, the producers killed. But this is one amongst hundreds. Why is this one so deserving of our... Unique touch? Special Forces could have done this easy"

"You know, if you were anyone else. I would have dressed you down" Evelyn considered what she said, and then said. "That village you mentioned, where was the lab?"

Widowmaker frowned. "Right in the middle of the village, what of it?"

"So, it's well protected correct? Can't bomb it if you care about civilians, the fumes will kill people if the produce is set alight. Only way to do it is precision That's how countries **should** deal with this sort of thing" When Widowmaker saw her eyes, she saw pure ice staring through her. "Funny thing is, the forces here. US. Columbian. Mexican... They stopped caring about civilians a long time ago. They would have destroyed the lab with air strikes. Or sent in PMCs and covered up the looting and rape afterwards"

Widowmaker thought on what she said, and then it slowly dawned on her. "They wouldn't have bothered with special forces, they would have destroyed the entire village. And the PMCs?"

"Would have massacred them personally for a laugh. I've seen them in action Widow, they're little better then we were under Reaper"

"Would the militaries really destroyed the village?"

"With napalm, probably. I should know, I've seen enough skeleton villages last time I was posted in Columbia. We had a policy where we could just say we demolished a "target" and no one questions what the target was. "

"So, we're here to kill the producers-

"So as to save everyone else in the village" Evelyn nodded. "The Americans asked us to do this, and to create a warning" She waved too the newly created bodies, roasting in the sun. "You're behind on the memos. We've must have done this dozens of times since Reaper died"

"Because of you" Widowmaker began to gaze at Evelyn. "You know, I was worried you're all talk. But now" She gave another look at the corpses. "I suppose this could work"

"Doing the dirty work of other nations to prevent something worse is what we were made for" Evelyn replied easily. She stretched out. "And, the blame can be easily attributed to a death squad or a rival cartel. Nations United in sight of common enemy. Quite complex, no?"

"..."

"Quiet. I know it's not a great system, but it's the best in a tough situation. We need things like this too happen, else the possible results could be worse"

"If you say so" Widowmaker avoided the analysis of her work. It made it easier for the voice at the back of her head. But for once, the voice was silent in consent of the actions, seeming to agree with the actions of the women before her. But suddenly, the voice took over.

"But surely it would be better if the global systems were designed around this? If there was a way to prevent this and-

"If" came the stern reply. Evelyn began to walk from the crime site, and Widowmaker followed closely.

"Do the things others can't. That's how we work" she motioned to the bodies dumped on the outside of the village "I'm sick of carrying them. We'll go back too the camp and have the coup members bring the bodies to the road side. If the cartel members are smart they will relocate. So will the villagers" Evelyn beckoned to Widowmaker and She took off with Widowmaker clinging like a limpet to her.

The camp was small and concealed. Specialised camo tents blended in with the thick jungle to make the impression of thick brush and foilage. As they touched down, helots doing menial work looked up while the warriors true did more important work. Thick collars were fastened to the throats of the new subclass and they averted their eyes from the two women. Beaten, submissive and embarrassed to the point of pure obedience, they now did the grunt work for the members that stayed true too Evelyn. Widowmaker had an idea what happened behind locked doors to the helots by those above them, and the voice in the back of her head recoiled in disgust.

Evelyn looked around and spoke in the voice of command. "All helots, face forward with your respective warrior" the collar wearers immediately ran before Evelyn and stood in a line. The armed took their time, and ensembles behind them. Ultimately their was 4 warriors and 16 helots. Some had black eyes and busted lips alongside battered bodies. Others were forced to work naked, burning under the cruel sun. Widowmaker knew a few of them. The members of Blackwatch who had stood with McRee. Evelyn had told them that if they worked with obedience and conviction they would be permitted to hold weapons again, and were "given" to armed members too take care of. Lately as a reward. Inevitably the hierarchy of the free and slaves established itself, and Widowmaker had heard of a underground market in trade for the most attractive.

"Their are bodies outside the village about a mile from here" Evelyn said to the assembled. "I want them positioned by the roadsides of all entrances to the village. Go" The collared set off quickly, knowing that slowness would be met with a beating. As they watched them set off, accompanied by their warriors the voice in Widowmaker spoke up yet again.

"I don't like this, Evelyn" She said it in a whisper, hiding the statement from the others. As soon as she said it, the voice of LaCroix sunk back into her thoughts. However, Widowmaker had her own views on the issue.

"Neither do I" Evelyn whispered back. "But, the others wanted them dead. This was the lesser evil"

"You seem to be saying that a lot"

Evelyn stared at Widowmaker, and then motioned for her to enter into her tent. With trepidation, Widowmaker entered.

"Look. This wasn't my idea" Evelyn confessed. "But I have to pretend it is or-

"Ashe?"

"Yes. I need her support for the time being, she holds a lot of weight if you haven't noticed"

"Mon Dieu! Stop trying to be diplomatic with these people! Kill her, first chance you get. Destroy her. If you don't she will betray you! Else no one will respect you"

"Do onto others before they do onto you? We've been holding onto that philosophy for too long." Evelyn said. "But, you really thought I wouldn't have a plan?"

"Plan, plan and plan. Don't bother. You're her superior, get her blamed for something"

"Look" Evelyn was clearly getting annoyed at this point. "For the time being I need her. She's been a stabilising force for Blackwatch. It's better too have the coup members bring themselves forward. If I reveal it was her plan, they won't blame her for their punishment, they'll thank her for saving their lives!"

"You're too soft" Widowmaker said.

"And you're too ruthless" Evelyn shot back.

"Oh! Said the slaver!"

"I don't want this! But if I'm too lenient on the coup members, how does that make me look?"

"So don't be lenient! Be nasty, be unique, be inspirational. Be a figurehead instead of a bureaucrat. Stop trying to lead Blackwatch with Ideology, lead them with you!"

"What are you-"

Widowmaker grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Reaper didn't lead them by making changes everyone hated. Not at first. He lead them by the gut, he made people like him by giving them what they wanted. And when you have their heart, the head follows!"

"So we're quoting Goebbels now?"

"Ashe is playing you. This isn't an attempt to help you, this is her trying to retain her backers and make them hate you all the more" Widowmaker shook her head.

"Kill them and her" She said.

"Not going to happen"

"Then free them and remove her power base"

"Then I will appear too lenient!"

"Them you better have a good fucking plan!"

"Stop!" Evelyn's voice once again held the reigns of authority, and she shook herself out of Widowmakers hold"Go back to your own tent and cool off! We'll discuss this another time when you're in a mood to listen"

Widowmaker glared at her friend, and then stomped out. David was waiting for her outside, and followed without a cue from Widowmaker.

Crossing the camp she felt the eyes of other members upon her. She knew few of their names, and didn't care for them. The helots were terrified of Widowmaker, but Widowmaker knew one of them. Her own helot, David. The one she had castrate his own ally, in a attempt to prove his loyalty. What Widowmaker had planned was to further test his loyalty.

"David, come into my tent" David's face never moved. He obediently followed Widowmaker into the tent, and Widowmaker expected that rumours would fly around the warriors. She decided it was better to let them talk.

Headed towards her drawers, she took out the dagger she had given to David that night in the forest. When he recoiled, she gave him a small smile in an attempt to calm him. He began to scream.

Widowmaker groaned and with a practised hand she grabbed David by the collar and worked the knife underneath, ignoring the screams and squirming. In a few seconds the collar was sliced, and his throat was free from bondage. Once Widowmaker let go, he stopped screaming.

"There!" Widowmaker stood up, and threw the dagger to the ground beneath his feet. "You're a warrior again. You have your weapons." She sneered. "And you scream like a bitch!"

Widowmaker sat on her bed, and put her head in her hands. The test was too begin. If he took the weapon and stayed loyal, she act accordingly. If not.

A change in the air pressure, and sudden whoosh of air and the bouncing of light off the blade. Widowmaker grabbed the arm holding the blade and stared into the eyes filled with hatred glaring from David's face. A twist and the blade clattered too the floor.

"Thank you David." She twisted the arm further and he groaned in pain. "You proved to me I was right. The helots need to be all killed, else they'll just turn out like you"

"Please" muttered David. "Dont"

"Oh don't worry, Mon Amie. You won't die yet" the smile Widowmaker got drove daggers into David's stomach.

Widowmaker later dragged the prone, but still breathing body of the helot out of her tent. The arm had been broken and the dagger was stuck in Widowmakers belt. Her mind was set. The helots were a danger in themselves, and Evelyn's compassion was playing directly against her. Ashe was playing a long game, and Widowmaker was not going to allow Evelyn too fall like Reaper did.


	56. Bastion Arc: In Memoriam

The weather was hot and incredibly dry. Many guests sweltered in the heat as they huddled before the steps of the city hall, a decent-sized, low slung building decorated with Weaver Birds; the national animal of Numbani. Like the Numbanians, they built their homes in tight places, were an hardy and sociable bunch, and weren't easy to deter.

Like the bird itself, the people were diverse. Numbani was a truly multicultural city and the dress code had been whatever the person damn well felt was best. Among the blacks were blotches of white, green, red and purple with the occasional metallic head shining in the sunlight. Angela had gone with her own cultures colours and wore a Black suit while hearing the words spoken to the crowd by the Mayor. She did not pretend to understand the words, but their meaning was conveyed. Those who had died would not be forgotten, those who lived would carry on their legacy and Numbani would spring back from this tragedy. Most listened.

There would be other speeches, some from UN representatives, some from Numbani officials and one from Faheera and another from Lucio in the middle. Angela barely listened, however. Faheera was awkward and fumbling as she called for strength and resolve, she was not a good public speaker. Lucio's was far better, speaking of a need to prevent such a tragedy again, but not to let the painful loss to demotivate them in doing so.

After the speeches, the lighting of the torches occurred. Then the ceremony was over. The crowd slowly thinned. It felt bad to leave a funeral, but Angela understood as she took her own exit.

There was still work to do.


	57. The Psychological Advantage

_Log entry 704. December 1_ _st_

 _Another dream about Einar tonight. Just his corpse, which is a blessing. I should go see Zenyatta about them._

Angela grimaced as she looked down on her writing, the last few pages had all been the same. Her log had become a dream journal. Dreams and thoughts to a person long dead. She decided it was time to change it up.

 _Things have gotten strange. The attacks happened, everyone remembers them. But it feels like the city has regained some sense of; well, normalcy. The State of Emergency is slowly gathering opposition, it's unlikely an extension will be put into effect. Lucky the legislative and executive are balanced so, if the state of emergency had been done by a stronger president then it could have dragged into a dictatorship. It still can of course, but for the time its stable._

 _Thousands died, thousands more have had their lives upturned, and yet here I am thanking that the state of emergency will be ended, before the authorities decide that the best way to protect people's rights are too take them away (well, take more away)._

Angela looked down at the words she had just written. Her room; not the neatest to begin with, was a complete mess of writings and engineering books. A month from that horrible night, and things were still tense. But still, the plans to capture the omnic was going into affect. Continuing her writing, she focused her thoughts.

 _Seems like, because the Omnic is a bastion, we will be needing a little protection. Reinhardt and Lena will be accompanying us. Lena._

Her thoughts slowed as she considered what she wanted to write. Slowly writing down her thoughts, she began.

 _About Lena, I've been thinking_. Just then the door burst open and Zarya stuck her head through.

"Group meeting. Usual place. Ten minutes."

"Bit last minute" Angela replied.

"The others knew since last meeting you ADHD fucker. I figured you wouldn't be on time unless I told you closer to the time"

"Oh, thank you. I'll see you in half a hour then" Angela replied. Zarya snorted and shut the door. Angela turned back to the book.

 _Things are starting to get better. She was upset when I told her about LaCroix and what happened after her harness broke, but I think she's starting to forgive me. All the same, not a great start. I've been avoiding her to. And I admit it's stupid of me. I need to make it up to her._

Angela closed the electronic book and began down the halls too the meeting rooms. The halls felt deserted, and people seemed to avert their eyes as they walked. Getting to the door of the meeting place, she entered. Inside were the rescue team, Lena sat alongside them. At the front, stood Reinhardt and a short man with a thick, white beard. Metallic implants seemed to have been forged into the man's body, and Angela recognised him instantly.

"So. You're the one who decided getting another round in was more important than people's lives" she said. Immediately, he turned on her.

"They ain't people, Miss" He replied. Lena tensed and Reinhardt looked embarrassed to be standing with him. Angela gave Reinhardt a hard look, along with Lena's own questioning stare. He wilted beneath the gaze of the rescue team.

"We should get started" Zarya said. Looking to Angela, she watched her take a seat besides Lena. "Torbjorn, you helped build the Bastion Omnics, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Which is why I'm the most qualified to give you a crash course in them"

"Well, Reinhardt faced off against 10'000 of them in the battle for Europe" Angela said. Lucio nodded emphatically, but both Lena and Reinhardt winced.

 _While fighting alongside Omnic battalions trying to protect their homes and countries._ Angela added mentally.

"Yes. He did." Torbjorn slowly replied. His face had slowly gone red, and it was clear he was suppressing what he truly wanted to say. "But dismantling them ain't the same as designing them" Reinhardt winced again.

"Please carry on, Torbjorn" Zarya said, before giving Angela a look to shut up. Angela raised a eyebrow to show her confusion as why they had to listen to Torbjorn of all people. Torbjorn stared, and then cleared his throat.

"The design is well, impressive" he said slowly. Angela could see why he would be slow to praise his own work. The deaths of 100000 soldiers and 50000 Omnics stood testimony to the designs success. "In the classic Bastion" a image of one was projected onto the table, a 3d model of a tank looking Omnic. "The main armanant in its primary mode is an inbuilt chain gun capable of firing at 500 rpm too a distance of five kilometres" a close up of the right arm appeared on the table. Torbjorn continued. "Ammunition includes armour piercing, incendiary, explosive and conventional" Angela stole a glance at Torbjorn, and was surprised to see him sweating as he stared at his own design. "Top speed in this mode is 10mph" He swapped the arm gun over too a close up of a turret, the curves and decals showing that it was the original Omnic. "In it's turret form, it is immobile. But, still incredibly deadly. The autocannon can fire at 4000 rpm, with a total of 16000 cartridges in full. Same ammo as the chain gun. But" the hologram changed again to the back of the omnic. "It is **very** vulnerable from the back. At the price of being nearly impenetrable from the front. All armour shifts too surround the gun in this mode, the front can withstand Tank shells" Even Lena looked pale, but Angela could see an immediate plan. Keep it in Turret form. Keep it pined, and allow Lena to get behind with enough explosives to make sure the last process that went through it's motherboard was it's aft.

The more Angela looked at the Bastion, the more she despised it. She had a grudging respect for military engineering, the sheer amount of thought and genius that went into some of the militaries toys was admirable in its intelligence, if not its purpose. But the Bastion went above and beyond all such considerations. It was such a conglomeration of the possible genius and thought; the sheer engineering required to turn a bipedal Omnic into a turret was astounding, that it went beyond admiration and respect for expertise and swung back to being a ugly, hunched machine of death. Angela couldn't wait to take what was needed from it, and then destroy it **.**

"It's sapient" Zenyetta said to the team in general, as though reading Angela's thoughts. The team stopped looking at the design of the machine, and turned to look at Zen.

"Pardon?" Lena asked. Angela leaned forward so as to listen.

"What was the point of bringing me here , if you are just going to speak over me!" Torbjorn demanded. "Do you care? Then listen!"

 _Like a moody school teacher_. Thought Angela, as Zen apologised to Torbjorn and said he would explain what he meant later. Torbjorn nodded with satisfaction at the admission of fault, and took back to it.

"The tank mode works off the internal omnium power centre and subsequent power cells. In this form" the hologram changed, and Angela looked over the new model, trying to figure out which parts of the omnic were visible as a tank.

"Its Megatron" Angela muttered. Zarya kicked her beneath the table.

"The tank mode is it's most dangerous" Torbjorn continued. "Capable of speeds up to 30mph off road with armour plating focused on the front, sides and a small amount on the back. This leaves the bottom of the tank virtually unarmoured" he grunted. "We killed hundreds of the bastards with simple IEDs. "

Zenyetta shifted awkwardly and Reinhardt did not appear pleased by what he said either.

"All very interesting, Torbjorn" Angela said. "But what was Zen saying about it being sapient?"

"What do you expect? A Omnic protecting another Omnic. Trust me Miss, it's impossible for them to develop sentience. All of them. Other Omnics can **mimic** sapience, but these lack the necessary processing power" he ignored the glares coming from all sides.

"That would be true" Reinhardt interjected. "If it wasn't for the-

"Reinhardt!" Torbjorn shouted. "Don't you dare-

"They deserve to know what they are going against, Torbjorn. Either you tell them, or I do"

"I'm sorry" Zarya interjected. "But could one of you do it now! If we go up against something unexpected and someone gets hurt, it will be on you"

"Calm down, calm down" Torbjorn began, she sighed in a beaten, dejected way. "I'll tell you" he turned off the hologram, and stood before the group. Clearing his throat, he began.

"when we were designing the thing, we looked into several ways to give it a... A psychological advantage over other systems. Why invest in a 30million Euro Omnic when you could get a unmanned tank for 5million?" he spoke slowly, as though dreading the words he was about to say. "So we fitted them with a weapon designed to, to. It's hard to explain"

"It's called the Mirror Neuron Lock" Reinhardt finally said as Torbjorn wilted. "A processor utilising probing neural waves to provoke emotions in the target that suits the Bastion. Fear, anger... Compassion. And with emotion, comes memories" Reinhardts lined face sank at the memories of fighting them. "It is not easy to fire a gun when you're thinking of your mother"

Everyone was silent. Thinking on the possible results of being in contact with such a machine. Angela however, instead looked down at her wrist, at the small gleam of metal appearing from the flesh. Finally, Zarya rallied.

"That doesn't explain what Zen said" Argued Zarya, pulling everyone out of their thoughts.

Zen nodded his thanks. "The Mirror Neuron Lock. frankly you should have seen the possible consequences" he said too Torbjorn; who growled. "As you stare into the abyss, as does the abyss stare into you. The Mirror Neuron Lock is aptly named. The lock is a two way process, as the victim is forced to confront their own emotions, so does the Omnic see into the mind of its victim. This allows it to learn. And from that, it can learn feelings. And from that, it is not a short step to learning opinions" What Zen said next he said with a massive amount of personal pride. "You wanted to make a monster, you certainly made one in your own image"

Angela felt as though that was targeted to her also, even if Zen and Lucio didn't know.

"Don't talk to me" Torbjorn snarled at Zenyatta. Reinhardt glared at his friend in warning, and Torbjorn swallowed his pride.

"Look. Whatever you think about this machine you're mistaken. It doesn't have a conscious. It has the imitation. It doesn't feel, it calculates what's best to manipulate you. It does not have a sense of right or wrong, it only has a sense of advantageous or disabling. They cannot develop a conscience, they aren't human"

"Funny you should say that Torbjorn" Lena said. "I've met plenty of Omnics, and plenty of humans. I've met many more humans without conscience then omnics"

"A imitation of conscience Miss, too fool you into trusting them"

"Many humans do that too"

"But what human is **programmed** to fool you?"

"I don't know. About the same proportion as Omnics?" Lena was getting worked up. Angela watched with a small amount of surprise and a huge amount of pride.

"Hasn't been Omnics who started the Indian Subcontinent war, the Mexican Civil War, or the African Aerial War" Angela added.

"That Doctor" came the strained reply. "Is a point of view. And what of the Great North African war"

"The first known spread of Anubis"

"Hah! The government of Switzerland must have been worked by a bunch of bleeding heart morons! Seems like they had to make up an excuse so that way it isn't "The Omnics Fault"

"The proof is irrefutable!" Angela was incredulous at his accusations.

"Why are you getting upset?" Torbjorn replied, and Angela Felt her stomach roil.

 _You sanctimonious bastard_

Torbjorn continued. "Dont attack me for having an opinion"

"That "opinion" is that my friend doesn't qualify as a person! That a people created tragedies amongst themselves for the sake of political correctness and to benefit themselves at the disadvantage of the state! I think I have a good fucking reason to be angry!" Angela shot back.

"If you can't be civil and level headed when I'm taking time out too explain this too you, maybe you should just leave" Torbjorn growled.

"Fucking happily!"

"Yeah, same" Lena added, and Angela felt a knot in her stomach. _Ah._ Together they got up, and exited the room, while Zarya's impassive face and Lucio's livid glare gave them support. Lucio nodded his agreement as they closed the door.

"Fucking bigot" Lena said, as they waited outside the door.

"Hmm" Angela replied. She leaned against the wall, her arms crossed with a scowl across her face. Lena put herself beside her, and watched her.

"So those are the people in Overwatch. Jesus"

"He should be tried. Deaths are on him and the others who did nothing"

"Don't remind me" Lena shifted. "Seriously, please don't" Angela wisely stopped talking about it.

Lena tried to change the subject.

"This reminds me of Secondary school. Used to get sent out all the time with my girlfriend. Did it on purpose to go for a snog"

"heh" Angela grinned, and pulled her closer for a kiss, tilting her head back so as to hold her tightly to herself, while she locked her hands behind Angela's neck. The first kiss in over a week, a small release. When they broke, Lena smiled.

"That was nice"

"Yes"

Lena grinned and leaned in deeper. "Tonight, would you like to-

"Not yet"

To Lena's credit, she backed off quickly and with good humour. She shrugged, and nestled her head on Angela's shoulder. The lights on her miniature accelerators shone a darker blue then before, Angela assumed the Kronotinium must have been a more potent strain. They were now a deep, dark blue.

Angela blanched. "About… LaCroix-"

"Oh for fucks sake" Lena drew back. "You're more worried about that then I am"

"It's just that, it was really crappy of me"

"You… was in a crappy place. I forgive you, but for fucks sake, stop bringing it up"

"I… okay" Angela was glad,

"Hey, I've got some good news if you want to hear it?" Lena said.

"Oh?" Angela tried a smile, but a small trickle of irrational guilt and thoughts of Einar were flooding to her. And when they were forced down, memories of Numbani came up.

"Before we leave, we're having a gamers night with Hana!"

"We are? It's just that I need to pack for the mission"

"Do it before"

"I also have drills in the Valkyrie suit"

"Avoidance exercises are they?"

Angela coughed. "No, flight ones-

"I mean you've been avoiding everyone since the attacks. You've even stopped the jogs, and I miss my running mate. Hana can't keep up!"

"Look, I've been preoccupied with-

"I know you're learning about the tech of the suit, and the upgrade to Gungnir has taken up time. But I'm worried Angela!"

Angela deflated. "I know. I'm sorry. I have been avoiding everyone, it just seems easier to; well, be alone".

"No excuses. Come to the game party. Just seeing you there would be good"

Angela tried to smile, but inside she was grimacing. Things had changed since the attacks, and she felt awkward around Lena. Seeing her was both good and painful, She liked seeing her, but it also made her angry, Angela had recently been thinking far too much of her old husband. It made her feel guilty just being with Lena, but separating herself made her feel guilty and lonely without her friend. There was so much to do, alienating herself was extremely easy to do.

"Why are we waiting out here?" Angela finally said. "we can get the details later. I'm going to go and train"

"Oh" Lena said. "sure, okay"

Angela sighed.

"5 kilometres?" she said. She turned back and smiled. "I could do with the exercise"

Lena looked up and gave a sharp toothed grin "10 kilometres. If you don't want me dead by the end then it's not exercise"

Inside the room, Torbjorn breathed out his tension.

"Now then. Any questions class?"

"Yeah" Lucio started. "why didn't you do anything on the Halloween ethnic attacks" The room suddenly felt much smaller. Animosity reaching a boiling point. Torbjorn licked his lips.

"I didn't have orders to do so" He said finally.

"Neither did we" Lucio continued. "Neither did Reinhardt. Neither did I when me and fellow rebels overthrew Paulo Montes"

"Making a cute song and refusing to work isn't what I would call "overthrowing" the **elected** president of Brazil".

"That was a show election. Sorry, I forgot you're one making tools of repression. Making Mirror Neuron Locks and the like"

"You know what, I've had enough of this" Torbjorn strode toward Lucio and balled his fists. "How would you like to fight a proper soldier, instead of those politicians you threw slogans at"

"I would quite like that" Zarya stood up. Her body rippled with muscle and her height allowed her too loom down over Torbjorn. "You pushed it when you decided Angela and Lena should leave. You do not threaten my crew members"

Torbjorn changed track once again. "Ohohoho. I'm so sorry" he grinned. "Just a joke, miss."

"You said someone should fight a soldier, why are you cowering from me?"

"A soldier who deserted?" Torbjorn said it with a smile. "Not much of a moral high ground"

Zarya's hands flexed and Torbjorn began to realise who he had pissed off. Zarya was built like a tank. He knew that to fight her would end very badly. He backed off from the gleam in her eyes.

"Do you have enough information yet?" He asked. Silence settled.

"I think this meeting is over" Zenyetta said quietly. Zarya nodded.

"My thanks, Torbjorn, for the information" she said

"short meeting" Said Lucio Conversationally as he stood.

"Not short enough" replied Zarya as they stepped out.

Lucio tried for a smile. "Who would have thought sending Angela out would increase tension." together with Zen following, they left the room.

Leaving Torbjorn and Reinhardt alone.

"Thanks for the back up, Reinhardt. That being said, they are hilariously easy to get started. So sensitive"

"Hmm" grunted Reinhardt in return.

"And it's not like we could've done much if Ana hadn't said anything. Honestly, should be blaming her"

"You were just following no orders, is that it then?" Reinhardt replied. Torbjorn looked at him.

"Yes. I was following the chain of command. Ana said we weren't to do anything, so we didn't"

"That worked badly for us. Any liberals, socialists or moderates that didn't hate us already sure do now, and the reactionaries have been giving us the cold shoulder to"

"She knew what she was doing"

"While being drunk?"

"Yes!" Torbjorn angrily shot back. "Because it's out job to follow her, to support her decisions even if we don't like them"

"You sure you want to see where that leads?"

"Don't pull the history card. Saving Omnics isn't on the quota"

"Saving **lives** Torbjorn"

"Not to me"

Silence settled between them

"We should have acted" Reinhardt muttered quietly. "As a team, not whatever we are now. Morrisons in his cups more often than not, Faheera plans to leave us. Ana" He didn't look up from the floor. "Has changed. For the worse. She isn't like how she was"

"You would know"

"You know, it wasn't just Omnics who died. Humans died protecting them"

"Shame"

"Care to explain why you didn't step in?"

"Jesus Reinhardt! I just got through a grilling, why are you trying to start an argument?"

"We should have talked about this a long time ago. I never thought you would do something like that. Can't believe you would stay behind. And if I haven't made her fight, Bridgette would have done too"

He started to walk, and left the room. Torbjorn looked to him and strode out.

"Hey, don't walk away from me. What's with you?"

"I can accept a lot of things Torbjorn, but not what you did that night. For the time being, stay away from me"

Torbjorn stared in shock at his friend.

"Reinhardt... You're my daughter's godfather. I was your best man at your wedding"

"All three of them..."

"We saved each others lifes-

"But where were you for when it came to saving their lives! I fought alongside Omnics Torbjorn! Bleed with them. You have a habit of disappearing."

"Hey! It was the ragheads decision, not mine"

Reinhardt stared in disbelief. "Jesus. Don't call her that!"

"Why? We both called her that back when we started. Can't you take a joke?"

Reinhardt shook his head.

"Im sorry Torbjorn. But right now..." He picked up the pace of his steps and torbjorn's small stunted legs could not keep up. "I really just can't look at you"


	58. Inside The Hole

Moira looked down on the thing on her operating table. She did not see the point in hiding her distaste in it, why some died and suffered while pieces of shit like him got to survive through the actions of those infinitely better than him would always elude her. She would however, not hide how fascinating he was to her.

Her metallic arm buzzed and pulsed with red lights as she held it over Genji, her lips moving slowly like a witch caught in a trance, her assistant watched closely while scrunching the hem of her lab coat. Moira muttered quietly under her breath as she scanned Genji, and smiled.

 _Oh Angela, don't ever change._

"Well?" asked Evelyn. She wanted to be out of there as fast as possible, Moira had carved a small part of The Hole out for herself, and being in her territory made Evelyn feel uncomfortable.

"Fascinating, truly fascinating" Moira replied. She removed her hands from over Genji and nodded to her assistant, in an attempt to show confidence and keep her calm. Satya tried to smile back, but her cracked lips barely lifted, and she quickly settled back into her worried look. Moira continued. "The suit isn't just attached to the skin, it goes deeper. What we are seeing here is the worlds first accidental cyborg! Hah!"

 _Only you Angela could fail upwards so astoundingly._

Evelyn didn't laugh, and neither did anyone else. Genji sat up from the bed and he turned to Moira, with his hand resting on his smallsword.

"I'm not laughing, Moira" Evelyn said. "I want to know if he can be taken out of the armour"

Moira looked at Evelyn and tutted. Motioning with her arm she indicated she wanted to move the conversation into the hallway. Evelyn did not move. Moira's assistant was not happy with that, and tried to move back deeper into the corner she was in. Moira sighed.

"Sure, you can take him out of the armour. You want a skin rug for your floor?"

"This is not a game, Moira! I want him alive and well"

"Oh… how about just alive?" Moira tried to hide her grin.

"Moira. Think about who is the prisoner here" Evelyn replied. Moira laughed and pointed at Genji.

"... You want to lose another arm?" Genji snarled

"Look, we'll continue the conversation elsewhere." Moira replied, and gave a quick glance at the assistant, a Indian woman, who's cheeks had become sallow and thin from stress, and her long black hair was streaked in grey. Moira did not want her in the same room when she did this. Moira began to walk out of the room trusting that the Blackwatch members would follow her, and they did, though reluctantly.

"I like your new assistant Moira" Evelyn said once they were outside and Moira gritted her teeth. "Indian correct? Not many places still habitable in the sub-continent following the Decimation. A rare find"

Moira shrugged, and continued walking down the corridor towards her other "patients". Coming to the end of the corridor, she turned left before the double doors at the end leading to the other mass ward. This led them into another corridor where at the end was open air. The clinic was a small building separate from the main compound, and Moira wanted to take the two as far away from possible from her Satya.

"So, how much will it cost?" Asked Evelyn.

"How much you got?" Moira replied, letting herself grin at Evelyn's anger.

"I don't have much to give ever since-

"Since you stopped the illegal crap, and now you have to compete for funding like any other programme" Moira finished. "Well. Most of the illegal stuff"

"How much" Evelyn asked more forcefully and Moira shrugged.

"The tuberculosis programme, along with the syphilis programme, cholera and influenza" Moira replied. She had been hoping for this to come up, and to finally end her horrendous work.

Evelyn however spluttered. "That's over $20 million of our funding!. You need that much?"

"Jesus Christ, this is more than a bad sunburn! His muscles have… healed into the armour! It's the most ironic injury I've ever seen! If we want to remove the armour, the meat goes with it!" Moira developed a small plan of what she needed to do. "I need living skin, several participants. Healthy ones who can donate a piece of themselves. A full body skin transplant Evelyn! That won't come fucking cheap!"

Evelyn grunted, and glared at Moira. "All the disease programmes is too much Moira. You know this. Mixing Reapers cells with the disease has cost millions"

"We barely use the biological weapons, and our Benefactors would be insane to" shot back Moira. "Pull the bloody plugs or MegaMan stays a big green vibrater you daft cunt!"

"No need to get upset. $10 million will be enough"

"$10 million to do the surgery, which will take 6 months so you know. I don't care what you do with the money from the other programmes. Just pull them, that's the ultimatum"

A silence went through the corridor, Genji staring at Moira, his hands bunched into a fist. Evelyn however merely looked at her from the side of her vision, and finally gave a low chuckle.

"I see"

Moira didn't see the fist flying towards her. She only felt an impact and the taste of blood. She was on the floor and could feel a loose tooth with her tounge. As she tried to get back up, Evelyn kicked her hands from under her so she sprawled on the cold stone floor once again.

"Sorry, Moira" Evelyn said. "I can't afford to lose any of the programmes". She shrugged. "You know how it is with these big countries breathing down your neck"

"Eat shit" Moira wiped the blood off her mouth.

"Last chance Moira" Evelyn replied. Moira didn't speak back to her. Instead, she looked to Genji.

"Remember this Genji, when this happened. Remember how you're worth less to her then a syphilitic vegetable"

Genji jerked as he heard that, and Evelyn could tell he was confused. At that, she realised what she had done. She gritted her teeth.

"Two. You can have two of the programmes" Genji's stance softened slightly, but not enough to Evelyn's liking.

"All or nothing you sick bitch" Moira hissed back.

Evelyn looked down at Moira, and got down on one knee, she spoke gently into her ear.

"That woman of yours back in the surgery" When Moira heard that she stiffened. "She was placed into the top level here wasn't she? She must be very useful. I've heard she's quite interested in the popsicle downstairs" She smiled as Moira glared pure hatred back into her eyes. The second level of prisoners were the ones considered too useful to abuse or exploit overly harshly. A tolerable existence especially compared to the bottom level. The bottom level filled Moira with a mixture of pity and disgust. Such broken creatures to be picked up and abused however the guards wished. Moira had often wondered if they disgusted her because she was afraid of becoming them, or because there was no fight left in them.

"You wouldn't dare" Moira hissed back, furious at herself for dragging Satya into it. "She is far too useful. She's good enough to work on the teleporter in Houston. please don't"

"The prisoners and guards will decide how useful she is, once she is placed on the lower tier. A single word to Ashe and that can be arranged. After all, how much use is she when neither her nor you are going to be doing any work? Now, choose which programme!"

Moira continued glaring for a few seconds, before dropping her head down in submission. "The Influenza and Tuberculosis. Those programmes funding should be enough" Moira felt a bitter taste on her tounge, though she knew that the chances of getting all of them shut down was slim. A small victory, but a sweet one.

Evelyn however gave a cruel smile, the edges of her lips pressed together so as to make the full lips almost disappear. She put forward a hand to help Moira up "Alright then. You can have the syphilis and cholera programme funding"

"What!" Moira began to rise to her feet, ignoring the open hand. "You said that-

"Yes. I said you could get two programmes . I just assumed you would Chose the most successful ones to end" Smiling, Evelyn began to walk down the corridor to the light at the end, and talked back over her shoulder. "Come on Genji, let the good doctor do her work". She turned. "And once you're done, I'll sweeten the deal Moira"

"How?" Moira had picked herself up with wounded dignity, and made her decision as to what she would do. Placing her hand over her busted lip, a small burst of red slowed the bleeding, but did not seal up the wound. "The sweeter deal would be destroying all four of the programs"

"You could do so, when you're head of this place" Evelyn replied. For a moment, Moira was stunned. Staring, she lowered her hand.

"You serious?"

"Very, good doctor. Ashe will bitch and moan just for me shutting down those two programmes. But, once Genji is restored, we can see about taking steps to giving you all choices in the matter"

She began to walk, and Genji began to pick up after her.

"Oh, and don't worry about finding the skin. We have a suitable doner. He will be in the clinic now"

"What? Having one doner won't be enough unless you want me to flay him alive. Oh, I get ya"

"Good" Evelyn was near to the exit.

"Wait" Moira called to Evelyn, and felt a small burn of pride in that Evelyn actually turned round to face her. "Actually, I want him to stay here. I require him for further tests"

Evelyn raised a eyebrow. "I thought you had done more than enough for today"

"The scan was deep flesh" Moira explained. "I need to do more tests, bone structure, brain scans, you understand"

Evelyn stared through Evelyn, and motioned to Genji to come closer. "Don't trust her. She's the one who made Angela who she is" Genji listened and looked to Moira. Evelyn finally spoke to her. "Fine, go ahead." Alone she made her way down through the door to the open sky.

Outside Widowmaker waited in the bright sun. she gave a short look to Evelyn as she took up the space next to her in the doorway.

"You shouldn't give Ashe so much power over him" Widowmaker said. "First you make her head of this place and then you give your most loyal-ish supporter treatment in her own back garden. How much do you think the Hippocratic oath is going to hold over Moira?"

"It's really more of a Hippocratic suggestion"

"You a doctor?"

"You heard what I said about putting Moira in head of this place, didn't you?" Evelyn asked. "With her we can finally get this place running efficiently"

Widowmaker stirred. "Possibly. But she's soft, Evelyn. She might not be able to take the necessary actions" She sniffed. "Just like you"

"Widow…"

"They are not motivated by ideas, Evelyn. People will motivate them, a figure head who is capable of inspiring them"

"I don't want to work like Reaper did, Widow" Evelyn replied, and grimaced when Widowmaker turned on her.

"So don't. Be better! But be ruthless enough to make sure you can be! How you treated Moira was a good first step, she knows to respect you now"

"Widow" Evelyn sighed. "I want Blackwatch to be legitimate. How can I do that if I'm having members killed on my orders?"

"And having them slaves is better?"

"Waste not"

"Merde" Widowmaker muttered under her breath. Looking out over the desert, she froze.

"Do you see that?" She asked.

Evelyn glanced over the wasteland, its heat haze shimmering beneath a blue sky. Widowmaker however glared over the burning dust like a hawk, her eyes reflecting the bright sun.

"I'm going for a ride" she said. "Figure out your priorities while I'm gone. You want to lead, or do you want to preach?"

Evelyn gently placed an hand on Widows shoulder, but was shrugged off. Walking stiffly Widowmaker made for the main complex and her motorbike.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the clinic, Moira walked back to her lab.

"Wait outside" she told Genji. She went in to give the news to Satya.

"So?" Satya said as Moira walked in. "Did we get what we wanted?"

Moira grimaced. "Half. And a vague promise that I'll become the next head of this place" Moira locked eyes with Satya.

"When that happens, make sure you and the chamber are ready"

Satya didn't reply. But she gently stroked her metal arm, and looked down on the new patient on the table.

"What do you think of him?" Moira asked.

"Frankly" Satya pushed the lips of the unconscious man and frowned at the nicotine coloured teeth. "He's awful. There's ash in his lungs, his eyes are bloodshot. He looks fit, but bone density is seriously decreased and long story short, chronic smoker and heavy drinker"

"I know this person" Moira replied after a quick look at him "You learnt quickly, everything you said was right. This guy used to bring in targets right to this prison. Modelled himself on old cowboy movies. The world won't be missing much"

Satya hated when Moira spoke like this. But that wasn't foremost on her mind. Instead she knew what had to happen next concerning the patients next door. Her face was downturned, and she stroked her metal arm.

"Moira. You're going to have to-"

"I know, pet" Moira placed her flesh and blood arm on Satya's arm, and cursed herself when she remembered that she wasn't Angela as she shied away from the touch. "But it's kinder then letting them live"

Satya didn't deny it. She knew better. Having been "picked up" in Houston and brought to the hole, she had adapted quickly. As much as she hated it.

Moira moved from Satya, and went to the door, swinging it happily into Genji's helmet pressed against it.

"Snooping, are we?" She sneered. "Come on. I've got a job for you" she began to make her way down the corridor to the large pair of doors at the end. Genji caught up and followed.

"So" he said. "You're the one who tutored Angela. Taught her what she knows"

"Only medicine, and not enough, obviously" Moira replied, but felt a lump in her throat at the pride she held for her old protege.

"Do you know how I'm going to kill her?" Genji asked. Moira kept silent.

"I figure even she can't survive without her head" Genji continued. Moira gritted her teeth. "I'll bring it to you as a present. Take some fingers to. You can play with them and remind you of your university days"

Moira tensed. But suddenly started to laugh.

"Holy shit! I thought you were just another piece of stupid muscle. But now I see you're a cruel, stupid piece of muscle" she turned and gave Genji a almost matronly smile. "Aww, honey bunny" She placed her metallic hand on his shoulder. "No matter how hard you try and be Evelyn's Iron Giant you will never replace that green buzzing thing she keeps in her sock draw"

Genji moved for his wakizashi, then suddenly doubled over in pain. Moira's arm pulsed red and pressed down harder, she gave a pleasurable sigh as the red spread through her veins and travelled through Genji. Genji groaned in agony and fell to his knees, but Moira kept her grip. Only when she was sure he would not retaliate did she then lift her hand.

"See how this works now, pet? I'm the only person who can give you back your old life. The person who right now, could snuff out your pointless life in a few seconds. But you belong to Evelyn, and by extension Blackwatch, and therefore me" Moira dropped down to Genji's level, and curled her lip at the pathetic sight of him. "So why should I damage my own property?"

Genji's eyes were kept downcast, and with her metallic hand, Moira raised his chin so as to look him in the eye. "Good to see you've learned" She walked on and opened the double doors. "Don't go sheathing your sword, you'll need it for the next bit"

Genji picked himself up, and stumbled through the doors to stand beside Moira. Looking into the large ward and mass of slabs and equipment, he drew in his breath at the sight of the things inhabiting the slabs. Breeding grounds. Moira was at a monitor, placing her hand on a sensor, and finally turning to Genji.

"The ones with red above their names are your assignments. About fifty in all, so get cracking. Once you're done throw them down the chute at the end. Make sure they're dead when you do. I'll know if they aren't" She began to walk off, and waved goodbye to Genji. "Domo Arigato, Mr Roboto. Remember everyone of these poor souls here are closer to human than you ever were"


	59. Outside the Hole

"I know you're scared Sparrow, but you need to be brave now" Olivia put a kind hand on his, and tried to suppress her own shaking. Her metallic implants burned, and Sparrows own skin was feverish.

They were sat in a well lit Highway cafe in Arizona, and besides the small glances they were recieving from other customers they were getting no attention. The cafe was a small thing, a rest stop for truckers and cross country drivers. The desert sun outside was bursting through the window brightly onto both, yet both felt cold about their assignment. Sparrows coffee stayed untouched, and finally he spoke.

"I won't be a coward. I know we have too. But... Christ. We agreed we would never go back. We both know what happened there. To us" Olivia nodded and bit her lip. She refused to admit it, but her trembling showed her own terror.

"We should have gone back to the Hole to free the others a long time ago" Sparrow muttered. Olivia despite herself, gave a cruel little laugh.

"Dont be a fucking idiot. We couldn't have freed one of them, let alone all of them" Her patience was growing thin. "We should have come here first, we've wasted almost a entire month looking elsewhere" she clenched her fist. "We were too afraid"

"I know" Sparrow replied. He looked down and gave a small smile. "Heh. Maybe we'll get lucky. Maybe we'll get to see LaCroix again"

"I hope not" Replied Olivia. "Of the things they did to us, she had it worse. I have nightmares of it happening to me. That Omnic... He deserves to die"

"Maybe"

"There's no "maybe" about it." She sat back, and then sighed. "We should go. I don't feel like eating, you?"

"No" they got up to leave and Sparrow paid at an electronic till. The money provided by Diva was a welcome tool in travelling and paying the "tolls" to avoid habitual harassment. The Motorbikes they had ware parked outside. They used the lie they were touring the US by road, much to the disbelief of anyone they met. They had to take careful actions so as to avoid entering a much harder Militia ran area, and had to run away from motorcycle gangs aiming to lynch them, then check to see if they were illegal immigrants. At least that was what Sparrow and Olivia had joked.

"You think this place is like the others?" asked Sparrow. Olivia gave a shrug.

"Probably, bet local gangs get a lot of money from this places "protection money" Olivia replied honestly.

"And "taxes" Sparrow sighed and put on his helmet. "Pheonix isn't ten miles from here. How can the police be that weak?"

"Hell. The militia can probably protect this place better then the police can. At least this way the owners get their moneys worth" she started up her motorcycle and the sound drowned out any further talk. Sparrow sighed and started up his own. Together they began to drive down the road. Cracked and splintered in several areas, it was not a comfortable ride. Luckily they had chosen good off-road bikes.

After riding for a couple of miles, they saw the top of the buildings through the heat haze of afternoon sun. Changing course, they turned to the left so as to get off from the main road and avoid detection. Soon they came to a large metallic fence, and they stopped.

"You did turn on the camera blocker didn't you Olivia?" Sparrow asked worriedly. Olivia sighed and dropped a small metallic ball at her feet.

"Of course I did, idiot. Wouldn't be a smart thief if I didn't would I? Give me your hand" With a deft movement of her hand, she strapped on a small bracelet too Sparrows wrist, and with the press of a button they were both shrouded.

It wasn't true Invisibility, the place where their bodies should have been were see through, but the image they showed shimmered as though it was through an incredibly intense heat haze. With Sparrows help, she easily climbed the fence and held down the barbed wire. Sparrow climbed over and did the same for her on the other side. Safely over, they dropped onto the ground and into a crouch. The nearby watchtowers told them all they needed to know about being spotted.

"Time to move" they linked hands and began to weave their way closer to the compound. As they got closer their hearts began to race. After a mile of walking, they reached another fence, electrically charged. Olivia pulled a small device from her satchel and with a couple presses of buttons, the buzzing of the electricity died. Then, taking a small rod and earthing it with a cable, she removed the excess charge. Working while near invisible was hard, and Olivia struggled and sweated from nerves as she did her work. Once she was sure it was safe they climbed the fence and dropped nimbly to the opposite side.

It was clear Blackwatch didn't expect anyone to make it so far. The number of watch-towers lowered considerable and the brush and grasses increased greatly. They could see the ugly mess of towers and buildings ahead, and they halted.

"This is a good place" Olivia whispered. Then, with another rummage through her bag she produced her sketch-book. "Keep watch" Sparrow nodded, and Olivia opened her book and began to sketch what she saw. A camera would have been better; she knew, but it was far safer to sketch. The complex had hardware designed to pick up the usage of photography, and the special electromagnetic waves generated around several watchtowers disrupted the process of cameras. She knew this, she had helped develop the tech and apply it. Sketching was the only way to accurately record the complex.

The day continued, and Olivia began to wonder if they had got insanely lucky. She had suspected to have to have needed several trips to fully sketch the complex, and doubted any sketch could capture the complex fully from any angle. However she was getting detailed images of its west view, several trucks parked outside and the occasional figure walking the compound. She had almost finished. Just then however, Sparrow gripped her shoulder and pointed. Olivia couldn't see his face, but it was clear what he had seen he did not like. Olivia followed the shimmering shadow of an arm.

And her blood ran cold when she saw who was looking directly at her.

"Run"

Gripping Sparrows Leg, she fumbled for her remote control and had it tuned to her teleportation orb. In a quick blast of purple they were back at the first line of fences. Wordlessly they ran for their motorcycles and the increased movement caused the invisibility wave to be deactivated. The bikes roared as they picked up dirt and speed back to the relative safety of the city. After they got too the road leading out Olivia dropped a few small metallic prongs on the side of the road. Racing to the highway, they stopped at the diner they had spent the morning, Olivia slowed and stopped outside.

"I think that, yeah. We're safe. No one is following"

"You sure?"

"... Yes. I set motion sensors up when we left" though she didn't sound sure.

Sparrow breathed out his tension and gave a small smile. "Maybe we overreacted?"

"With her? No. If she wants to find us, she will. That was to make sure it's not someone else following us. But it is possible that she didn't put two and two together" She gave a look to the diner. "We keep moving back to the motel"

"No" Sparrow shook his head. "If we do that we risk bringing them back with us"

"If they are following us, we can use the teleporters back in the motel. But" Olivia thought quickly, and made her decision. "We'll take a roundabout route back, and split up often so as to divert attention."

Only when they were satisfied and the sun was setting did they finally park the motorcycles, having making tracks in the Arizona sands. They signed into their motel, and breathed a sigh of relief.

The place where they were staying was closer to Pheonix. A run-down motel with cheap rooms and rusty water. Olivia had laced the road with a camera and a feed directly to her phone, and she knew that it was fairly certain that they had overreacted. Either way, Olivia had decided that for now, they had gathered a decent enough information on the complex for the day.

As they walked, Sparrow slipped his hand through Olivia's, and they walked on with arms linked.

"Olivia. Those trucks we saw outside. Do you think we could-

"No" Olivia replied bluntly. If she was being truthful, she would have told Sparrow they were designed for just that. The movement of prisoners into the compound. Having prison buses move openly throughout America would have raised some eyebrows. Instead, the trucks were used: refrigerated and ventilated, they could move freely. Olivia didn't want to let him think they could free the prisoners. If he tried and was killed, or worse recaptured, Olivia wasn't sure she could take it. Instead she smiled and squeezed his hand.

"But it's a nice thought" Kissing his jaw.

Olivia moved and whispered something into his ear to take his mind away. Their hearts were still beating heavily from their panic, as it had following the attacks in Numbani. They had slept together following the attacks, and Olivia considered Sparrow one of the few people she trusted.

Olivia had loved finally being able to show some affection. People's reactions to death and violence were different, where Angela satisfied her anger as much as she could, breaking herself in a fit of mad guilt and manic energy, Olivia and Sparrow had reacted by affirming to one another and themselves that even surrounded by death, they were still alive and warm.

Sparrow whispered back and kissed her cheek as he left. Olivia watched him go and left for the room. Opening it and switching on the lights.

"You know" drawled Widowmaker, a cup of tea already in front of her, sprawled on the bed reading a book. "A Menege a-trois, or in your case a manage a-Tres sounds like fun, but I bet it's a real nuisance in the long run" She took a calm sip and gave a smirk. "Be glad I'm just a visitor. Where's the whipping boy?"

Olivia stared in disbelief, and as reality slowly descended on her, she began to splutter. "You... You"

"me, me."

"How did you-

"Your machines Olivia" Widowmaker tapped her ears. "Best ears in the world. Your machines are magnifique. Fantastic designs. But nothing is silent. You laced the entire place with tech, after that it was just a matter of finding the room with the most devices" She sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm alone, my little tech rat." She slowly pulled out a small gun from her holster with the tips of her long slender fingers, far away from the trigger. Olivia felt her hair stand on end as the gun was gently lowered to the floor, Olivia still stood stock still, ready to spring like a cat and scratch out Widowmakers eyes.

"Hey Olivia!" Sparrow came through the door. "They only had Tequila, is that okay?" only then did he see Widowmaker. After a single heartbeat, he presented the drink to her, though too far away for her to grip it. "For a welcoming gift"

Widowmaker stared at tequila "You've changed, Sparrow" She muttered. She waved him down. "I'm not here to hurt you. No one but me knows you're here" She frowned. "Well, that's not strictly... But that doesn't matter"

"So why are you here?" Olivia asked.

"I should be asking you that"

Olivia shrugged. "Biking holiday" she said. "We've gotten our freedom haven't we?"

"A biking holiday" Widowmaker snorted. "Near the very prison where we were all tortured. Yeah, okay" She got up from the bed and walked over too the window, peering out of it as though to check for pursuers. "Guess it's only fair to tell you why I'm here" she said. Sparrow gripped the tequila by the neck, and Olivia's hands flexed. Nails digging into the flesh of her palms.

"I'm here to help you get inside the prison" The couple stared at her. She replied back with a smile. "Make a little memory for the holiday. Meet some old friends, if you want too"

Sparrow stared and Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Old friends," she said. "Would that include Evelyn?"

"Yes. She misses you both quite a bit" Olivia could feel her probing for a way in. To find their intentions and lay them flat. Olivia took the gamble.

"If we say no?" Olivia asked. She knew that if the answer wasn't to her liking, then would be the time to attack.

"Then you go off, and enjoy your holiday" Sparrow noticed something beneath the voice. A clinging desperation.

"Would that Red Head be there also?" Olivia asked. "What was her name again" she muttered. She looked to Sparrow.

"Irish, right?" He replied.

"Yes, Moira!" She looked back to Widowmaker. "We've been wanting to see her for a while as well!"

"Oh?" Widowmaker said. Now she went for the heart of it. "You want to see her?"

"Yes. We do" Sparrow said.

"We were hoping she would come with us" Olivia added.

"And you" Sparrow finished.

"Ahhh" Widowmaker sighed. "Finally. We understand each other. Merde that was exhausting"

She smiled, a gentle smile Olivia and Sparrow noticed. Not the smirk Widowmaker usually wore. A genuine smile with affection and gratitude.

Olivia watched her, and Sparrow took a step forward. His hands were wet from the perspiration of the tequila bottle, and he gently touched the woman's check. A small streak of cold blue makeup was removed, and beneath was a strip of warm brown skin.

"Salut Mes Amies" Her eyes misted over and a sob broke from her lips. "I've missed you so much"

Olivia walked forward and took Guilard in her arms. "I've missed you too, Guilard"

Sparrow drew them both closer to himself, and enveloped them in his arms. Guilard smiled for the first true time in months. She knew that she would soon have to go back, that Widowmaker would establish herself again and the memories of people she loved would fade back into nothingness.

But for the time being, she allowed herself the luxury to be with her friends, to remember what they had been through, and; her ultimate luxury, to help those she loved.


	60. Travelling to Sweden

Log Entry 705. December 2nd.

 _ **Fuck Flying**_.

Angela felt as though that summed up her thoughts quite well. She had taken out the log tablet so as to take her mind away from the horror she felt inside the plane, and instead had come right back to fear. Lena sat beside her, trying to calm her while Reinhardt sat beside Angela, snoring through a magazine. Lena had linked her hand through Angela's, and would squeeze it every now and then too reassure her.

"I'm glad you came last night, love" Lena said to Angela. Angela glanced to Lena and tried to smile.

"How could I resist?"

"It was good of you to take Amir home. Poor Bastard could barely stand. Akira won't be happy"

Angela shrugged. "I'm glad I came" Was all she said through clenched teeth. She was glad Lena had sat next to her, something still felt off. The wall between them felt as though it was thinning, but it was still there. She had packed four books to read on the flight in hope to distract herself, but immediately recognised she would not be able to read them.

"Tell me about your new project" Lena prodded. When she saw Angela's eyes flare she knew she was onto something. Gungnir was packed and ready for use, and Lena had noted schematics and mathematical notes surrounding Angela every time she was at the Library. Whatever it was, Angela had devoted a lot of time to it.

"Okay" Angela said shakily. "But you should understand, I haven't got anything concrete yet" She reached down to her feet for her bags, and brought out some schematics. "It's an extension to the Valkyrie suit. For the more dangerous places we will go" She gripped the papers tightly in fear with her free hand, Lena was worried they'll rip. "Overall it should add an extra 500 kilograms worth of strength augmentation to the suit, triple armour able to take a bullet, and this is my personal favourite" Blue eyes flared as she talked about her work. Lena watched her eyes, she was watching how happy it made her. "A specialised magnet in the arm that allows Gungnir to come to my arm at any time I need. With the Gungnir upgrade done that will be massive" She turned too Lena and smiled. "I call it the Odin armour"

Lena smiled back.

"That's great, sounds really good. But when will it-

"Never" Angela replied, the light in her eyes faded. A small spot of turbulence made Angela grip Lena's hand in a vice grip, and Lena winced as her hand was crushed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Angela hissed through her teeth as she saw Lena. Lena swore as she wrung her hand.

"Good grip you got there" she muttered. She gave a look at Angela and almost laughed at her face, completely apologetic and afraid that she had really hurt Lena. She smiled in return and placed her arm around Angela's shoulders instead. "Don't worry about it. I'm a tough bird, but you should look at your face" she laughed and Angela managed a weak laugh back. "So, why not get it built?"

"Oh. It's because the energy needed is immense. I'll have to strip it down" she referred back to the schematics. "I've calculated it as taking up 20 times as much energy as the current suit. The suit can work currently off it's own internal micro fuel cells fabric for a hell of a long time, perfectly balanced so as to have the amount of energy produced be the output of the suit. Put that equation out of balance and suddenly you drain the fuel cells in a few hours, or you have a lot of energy with nowhere to go, followed by a big boom"

"Why don't you put in more fuel cells layers?" Reinhardt said, causing the two women to jump. He had woken during the commotion with Lena's crushed hand, and was looking over the schematic with a expert eye. Angela meanwhile was suddenly ripped from her fascination with her own creation to the reality that she was sat on a plane, and her fear flew back to her.

"Oh, I see" Reinhardt said. "It'll be too heavy. Valkyrie weighs about say 10 kilograms now, half that's the fuel cells spread throughout the membrane. I remember them when they were these big boxy things see, incredible they were able to minimise the procedure into a fabric" he harrumphed in a way that could only be described as satisfied. "Course, a bigger suit requires more layers of the damned things"

"Yes, you're correct!" Angela said, her eyes were suddenly on fire again and Lena watched. "I've estimated it to be about 75 kilograms!"

"Not a problem to wear with strength enhancement, but an utter swine too carry. Logistical problem, you knew it from the start"

"I want to use the schematics for different reasons" Angela sounded defensive, but not afraid Lena noted. "The idea isn't to have a concrete plan going forward, this is an idea for a prototype. It was a stressful week!"

Lena watched with increasing interest and amusement as the two talked, and studied intensely Reinhardts reaction to being told Angela had made the schematics in a week. His face jumped from surprise to confusion to disbelief back to confusion again and finally rested on something Lena couldn't quite pin down. If she had to have labelled it, she would have said it was a sad pride.

"A week? You made this in a week?"

"Well, I used some software to help me"

"It usually takes the RnD team ages to make schematics like this! They take at least a week to design a sponge on a stick!"

"In their defence they have to go through like a million meetings and focus groups to get the sponge budget" Angela replied dead pan

"Oh, my mistake. They take a day to design a sponge on a stick" Reinhardt replied. "Verdammt! Yet you haven't realised the obvious"

"What?"

Lena piped up. "The suit, why does it have to be a development of the original suit, could it be a seperate piece used for only small bursts?"

"She gets it!" Reinhardt exclaimed. Angela's eyes unfocused for a moment, and then darted back to the schematics.

"Why didn't I think of that! It was so obvious"

"You started with the wrong mindset, you weren't expecting it to amount to anything, so you didn't see the obvious" He shook his head. "Shameful"

"Alright, It was a simple mistake"

"Something like this can not afford mistakes! This is fantastic. You do it a disservice if you don't take it seriously. Nein, nein, you must be taught how to properly work on this. I take it what you've gathered is what you've picked up in the labs? No formal training"

"Yes" Angela sounded defensive, but Lena noticed she was no longer terrified. "And I've done well regarding that"

"You have" Reinhardt conceded. "You have indeed. But" he grinned. "Why not have some formal training. There is a garage where we're staying, I'll lead you through what you're missing. We could be at the place for a while between expedition trips"

Angela was suspicious. "And what do you want in return?"

"To see your skills put too good use" Came the reply.

Lena had been watching carefully, and thought herself a good judge of character. She didn't get the feeling he was lying, or had ulterior motives. On the contrary, he looked somewhat desperate. Like he had hoped for something like this for a while.

Angela's face was impassive. Finally she spoke. "We've heard very little of the place we will be staying, yet you know there is a garage there. Why do you know more about it then we do?"

Reinhardt started, and seemed to draw into himself. Both Angela and Lena could tell he didn't like the question, and clocked it. He spoke.

"That's personal. But if you must know, it's my place. I was going to use it for retirement" He grew quiet, and Lena edged forward, trying to read why he was hiding his connection to the place, and see if they were adverse. Angela stared a little longer, and then moved back to the schematics.

"You can teach me how to improve on this?"

Reinhardt nodded. Angela looked back to the schematics and gave a look to Lena. Lena realised what she was doing, she was asking her opinion, seeing whether or not Lena trusted Reinhardt and deferring to her opinion. With a barely perceptible nod, Angela turned back to the interested Reinhardt.

"Deal"

"We start now" He pointed down to the schematics and Lena allowed herself to drop out of the conversation. Every now and then an excited gasp and "Verdammt! Why didn't I think of that!" Came from the seat near Lena, and she happily relaxed into the flight.

* * *

After touching down and getting luggage, Reinhardt and Zarya strode out confidently into the cold to the awaiting transport. Lena took a step out the door and swore.

"F-F-F-F Fuck!" she exclaimed. The cold bit deep into her and through her clothes. Angela watched her and gave a small smile as she reached the airport transport.

"Gotten used to the African heat, sweetheart?" Angela asked as they were taken to their connecting flight.

"Why aren't you shaking?" Lena demanded. "Shake you inhuman bastard!"

"I've been colder" Angela replied, she turned to see Lucio perfectly at home in the cold.

"Oh, come on! You live in Brazil, you should be freezing your knackers off!"

"Have you forgotten my wife is Finnish?" Lucio replied, barely suppressing a grin. "We visit her family for two weeks every year"

"As a matter of fact I had. Dammit, I want someone to suffer with me"

"A Brit complaining. How rare" Zarya put in as they finally reached the connecting flight. The Omnic in the front gave a happy wave as they piled in the back. He was an exceptionally tall Omnic, and nodded to Zenyatta, who stopped and stared at him.

"Problem, Zen?" Zarya said

Zenyatta kept staring at the omnic, but eventually looked back to Zarya and shook his head.

Angela decided to ask about the place they were staying from Reinhardt. She had hoped that the last few hours would defrost him from the first response they had gotten, and she needed something to distract her from the horrible knowledge they were in a plane that; in a pinch, could double as a coffin.

"Like I said, it was for retirement. Of course, retirement never came and we decided to keep in case we finally get our pensions"

"we?" asked Angela, and Reinhardt swore.

"You don't need to know that" came the curt reply.

Zarya as head of the operation knew the history of the area, and gave Angela a look too back off. At that time the planes engines restarted, and Angela felt terror in her stomach kindle.

Halfway through, Angela felt a small buzz on the inside of her head. Looking at Lena her face changed and morphed, and for a short moment, Angela could have sworn her black hair had turned a bright red, and her eyes became a gentle emerald green.

"Angela?" Lena asked as Angela yanked away from her linked arm in shock. Lena gave a concerned look with shadowed brown eyes.

"Sorry" Angela shrugged. "Turbulence"

 _It makes sense, I suppose_. she told herself. _I was supposed to come here with him anyway. And she is the first since he died._ Feeling bad for pulling away so suddenly, she placed her arm over Lenas shoulder.

Lena reluctantly allowed herself to be drawn in, their coats and layers so thick they could barely feel each other between them. She herself was unhappy. She could swear she could smell smoke.

"I've been wondering" Lena asked to put her mind at ease. "why Odin? Why not Frigga or Skadi?"

"Because no one knows who they are"

"I do"

"Yes, but from what you told me, you would"

Lena shrugged. She had told Angela about some visions she occasionally had, which Lena theorised could only be her ancestors.

"Still though"

Angela gripped harder through a moment of turbulence, and her voice took on the tone of someone trying to stay calm despite terror.

"I don't like the name, Valkyrie" Angela confessed. "In the myths they were too often just the lovers of heroes" she gave a quick look at Lena, who nonchalantly brushed some hair out of her face and tried not to let on how much she liked the implication.

"Or carry them to Valhalla, or Folkvangr" her eyes narrowed. "Odin though"

"Was a bastard. Cunning, but a right bastard" Lena put in.

"The commander of heroes in preparation for Ragnarok. And who in their right mind, would choose to be the servant of heroes, when you could be the commander?"

"What about the healer? Eir?"

"I was hoping to get my name changed from Mercy to Eiry" she looked out on the admittedly beautiful landscape of Sweden from high up. "I like the Norse connection"

They would land two hours later, outside of a small town on the outskirts of a massive forest. Angela gladly got out of the plane and sighed as she felt the ground beneath her feet, releasing her pent up fears.

Soon, they were outside of the airport, and Angela was struck by the differences between rich, stable nations and the city state they had left behind.

The world of sand and heat had been replaced by snow and cold, instead of slums, suburbs rose from the cities, and instead of the vendors and street pedlars that were a given in Numbani, small rows of local shops and cosy cafes littered the streets. The few people who walked the streets did so confidently and without fear of attack, even the Omnics. Angela watched, and not for the first time felt guilt over how they were leaving Numbani at such a time as then.

"I feel the same way, sometimes" Lena said, angela turned to look at her.

"Pardon?"

"I feel it too. Usually when I go back to my parents at Christmas. I feel like I'm abandoning those I should be helping" Lena pointed outside the car window. "Look how many Omnics there are. Free citizens, people with their own lives and their own little private worlds. Remember, if we don't find the Bastion they will always be at risk. If Blackwatch does the same as last time with a bigger transmitter, thousands could die at a time. Numbani increased ten fold"

Zenyetta was watching, and when Lena glanced to him, he nodded his approval.

Angela linked her hands through Lena's. "We'll find it" Moving through the town, they moved past its outskirts and into the forest beyond it. Dark imposing trees grew thick around the town, decked in white from the snow and bathed in the pale moonlight. The forest was eerily beautiful, and big. Angela trusted Zenyetta, but even he admitted he could only track the Bastion so far. It could be meters away, and with the forest and the undoubted camouflage it had developed over the years, it could hide away or worse, attack.

Driving on through plowed, heated roads the car finally pulled up outside a large lodge. Angela gave it a dismissive look and trudged out of the car towards it.

"Nice place for retirement" she said too Reinhardt. Reinhardt turned to her and gave her a piercing look.

"Thank you" he finally said warily. He addressed the group and his face changed to a grin "Take your rooms wherever. I don't care which ones you take, I don't care who takes them. Fuck! Take two for all I care. You have free reign. Enjoy it. Bars fully stocked"

 _A bar? How much are they paying you?_

"Angela!" Reinhardt shouted making Angela jump. He laughed. "Once your done come with me! I'll show you the workshop while this lot gets Total Besoffen. We'll see about making some changes to the suit"

Angela nodded, though slightly startled. She gave a look to Zarya and could tell she was not happy with Reinhardt. The plan was to use the lodge as a base and make long distance, overnight trips into the forest using Zenyattas admittedly dodgy neural link so as to find the Omnic. It was pitch black, and would not be getting lighter for another month, so Angela felt that Zarya was only letting Reinhardt off due to the misery of the coming weeks. As the rest trudged off, Lena approached Angela.

"I'm wondering" Lena said with uncharacteristic shyness "Would you like to share a room? Just... For warmth?"

"Warmth?"

"And whatever you want to do, I won't judge"

"Sure" Angela replied. She didn't see the point in not doing so, and Lena practically beamed.

"Its not a big deal" She continued

"Great. Give me your bags, you're going with Reinhardt, aren't you?"

"Thanks" Angela grimaced, and wished she hadn't said yes so quickly. "But you should know. I've been having nightmares"

"Numbani?" Lena grimaced. "I've been having them to"

Angela raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know. You should have told me"

"I didn't want you to worry. But seeing as how we're sharing a room, well, just being near someone helps"

Angela smiled.

"Look, I've got to see Reinhardt. But we'll talk about this later"

"Tomorrow. I'm Knackered love."

"Then let me-"

"I can manage. You go play with fire" With that, Lena kissed her goodnight, and left Angela with Reinhardt.

Following him, Angela was taken to the workshop. It was on the bottom floor and filling out a large portion of it. Angela gasped once she stepped inside.

"Not bad, huh?"

"You have a furnace? This isn't a workshop, this is a fucking blacksmiths!" She looked over the equipment. In the middle stood a old version of Reinhardt's armour, against its stand. The equipment was impressive, if a little outdated. Laser heaters and 3d printers for the mass production of small, simple machinery pieces. A automatic moulder for the shaping of hot metal sat beside; something that Angela particularly liked, an old school hammer and anvil.

"I had it installed once it was clear I wasn't retiring"

"It's incredible"

Reinhardt swelled with pride at the compliment, and motioned to the furnace

"The furnace can heat to 4000 celsius. Open that garage door to the outside and this room drops to -30. -60 after the decimation" His grin spread from ear to ear. "My own little sun in the tundra"/


	61. A trade

Widowmaker laid down on the roof of the medical centre in the hole, enjoying the cold of the dark desert night. The helicopter had not seen use in years, and she had to break the locks to the door to escape. She had finally returned from her sojourn in the desert, and had returned feeling satisfied and calm. The lights of the facility had filtered out the stars, but the quiet was golden. Only the distant sounds of Coyotes broke it. But just as the Blue began to retreat, and the voice in the back of her head began to take over, a voice broke the peace.

"Widowmaker!"

Suddenly, the peace came breaking down around Widowmaker, and she glared at the aggressor.

"Ashe" She growled. Ashe stopped short of getting close. Instead, she took a few steps back at the edge in Widowmakers voice.

"Ah. I was hoping to talk to you. I don't think we've talked since you've been here"

"You are Warden" Came the reply. "You could have ordered me to talk to you"

"I didn't want something so formal." Ashe replied. Even though Widowmaker despised her, she had to respect her courage. She could hear the heart beating in Ashe's breast, the smell of beads of sweat forming on her forehead and the strain in her usually low, sultry voice. She didn't blame Ashe for being scared. But she respected her for hiding it effectively for anyone else to be oblivious to it.

"Well, you have me. Talk. If you start off with any Smalltalk Bullshit, I'll throw you off the roof"

Ashe took in the look Widowmaker had on her face, and breathed in deeply. "McRee" She began. "What's happening to him?"

"No idea" Widowmaker replied easily. "May you leave me alone?"

Ashe swallowed. "I'm willing to give a lot for some guarantee of his safety"

"What can you give that I want, Ashe?" Widowmaker asked. She sat up and turned to Ashe. "What do you think I want? Better yet, what do you want of McRee?"

Ashe's brows furrowed.

"I don't see how-

"A boyfriend?" She listened closely. "Once. His skills?" Her heart rate raised slightly. "Getting warmer… His followers" Ashe's lips pressed together and Widowmaker smirked.

"Ahhh. How very utilitarian"

"Forget it" Ashe replied sulkily. She stood "You can't be worked with"

"Un moment!" Widowmaker called. Ashe stopped dead. "Tell me. If I were to free him for you, what would you do?"

Ashe turned and frowned.

"What?"

"You want to use McRees influence to usurp Evelyn. That much would be clear. But if you had, what would you do following?"

"What would I do if I was head of Blackwatch?" Ashe frowned. "why?"

"Because I'm disappointed" Widowmaker spat back. "Evelyn has been very disappointing for me. She told me she would do great things, and so far she had done nothing. Another leader. A fresh breath of air. You would be interested in that, would you?"

Ashe stared, and then began to smirk. "I don't believe you"

"Must you, to make a trade? Information on McRees state in return for indulging a lonely widow?"

Ashe relaxed slightly. Trades and objects of worth. She understood this.

"We have a deal, darling" She moved back to Widowmaker, and sat closer than last time. "My vision for Blackwatch is… simple. We have been following ideology for too long. What we need, is to be rational and follow what would maximise what is best for Blackwatch, and it's members"

"Oh, do continue"

"Currently, here's how it is. We go and do the things the people 'officially' cannot do. Burning down narco villages, black flag operations, expelling populations. We provide a service to fill a need"

"If we didn't exist, others would be employed to do it. The difference is, we do it better. But for some reason, we do it for free"

"You want to privatise Blackwatch?" Widowmaker smirked.

"Oh, no. Our position currently is perfect to avoid scrutiny. How many dollars do you think is made from our Off the Books actions a year. A Billion? Two? Only a quarter of our budget is subsidised by the UN. The rest comes from our… side-businesses."

"Ah. And the side-business give us more work in our real careers"

"You hit it between the eyes" Ashe grinned. "Relativist Darwinism? An ideology held by muscle headed idiots. But I think I would have their support. According to their stupid beliefs, they would have the right to their own money. Evelyn? Far too naive for her own good. Blackwatch is gloriously, incurably corrupt. I say it's better that way. We provide our services, get paid. Get everyone here rich, and live happy and long lives" Ashe sighed, and caught Widowmaker's eye.

"I think that is the only rational thing to do" Ashe finished. She moved slightly closer. "And now, you tell me about McRee"

Widowmaker nodded. "He's alive. He's well. He's being held in a high priority cell for certain prisoners"

"I didn't know that"

"It was only rational" Widowmaker retorted. She snorted at Ashe's hurt look. "Oh, do not look down. I agree with you. Evelyn is a fool. She's dragging everyone down with her own myopia. We would be stronger with a leader like you" Widowmaker pulled up her legs and rested her head on her knees.

"Interested?"

Ashe's eyes grew wide. "I am… very." She paused. "Would you be interested in a high up position? In return for a favour?"

"Go on"

Ashe edged further forward. "Spring McRee. Bring him to me. Don't let him get hurt"

Widowmaker grinned widely. Standing suddenly, she extending her hand.

"Come. Let's shake on it"

Ashe paled and rose to her feet. "What?"

"Shake. Come now. We're business partners, are we not?"

Ashe took a step back. Tentatively her hand flexed.

"I don't-"

Widowmaker sprang forward and grabbed her hand in a firm grip. Theatrically and grandly, she brought it between her and Ashe, and shook gently. Ashe was limp, and looked at her hand as though it was in the grip of a sharks jaws. Widowmaker loosened her grip slightly, to give the indication she was about to let go.

 _I'm going to have to see Genji after this. Take some sketches on the way._

And then she gripped, hard. Slowly getting harder. Ashe's eyes widened in pain and she gasped. With a vice grip that could bend steel, Widowmaker forced her down to her knees. Widowmakers raised her lip in contempt.

"That's a good spot for you" She spat. "Evelyn would never bow like you would. The minute I grabbed her hand, she would have broken my hand."

"Please… be rational"

"I could twist your arm clean off…"

"You're monstrous"..."

"Will your profits save your arm, Ashe?" Widowmaker snarled. "Will money undo what has been done to me?" The voice in her head was silent in consent. "What good has being "rational" done for me? Profits won't give me revenge, money will never be able to undo what happened here to me and my friends, and you will never replace Evelyn with your "rationality" or your greed" She released her grip, and Ashe cried out as she nursed her bruised and crushed hand.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you" Widowmaker muttered as Ashe picked herself up. "Now. May I be left alone?"

"You… you. You didn't fulfil your end of the deal!" Ashe hissed. Widowmaker stared, partly impressed, partly in disbelief.

"Wow. You care more then you let on"

Ashe grimaced.

"You want to hear about McRee?" Widowmaker continued.

"Yes"

"What I will do to him…" Widowmaker mused as Ashe blanched.

Widowmaker grinned. "What I'm going to do" _He will be used as a skin bag for another. Scum like you, but he believes in Evelyn. He will be skinned alive, piece by piece and he shall be kept alive. He will be… he will be._

I'm not going to tell you" Widowmaker said finally. "The horror I think, is in not knowing"


	62. Bastion in the Dark Forest

Their first contact with the Omnic was quite by accident, and sooner then they had expected.

Angela was working in the forge, where she had been all night. Having kissed Lena goodnight, and discovering some old schematics in the forge, she simply had to learn some of the techniques they taught. She had not forgotten her promise, and planned to get her four hours following her session. She and Reinhardt had agreed, he would teach her all she needed to Upgrade the Valkyrie suit, the specialised Magnet in the right arm so as to summon Gungmir straight to her hand.

Lucio was also awake, the first one up every time, a hangover from being woken by his child every morning. Having eaten, he went to throw some bread out for the myriad of birds nesting in the trees.

Where he saw it.

He froze in his tracks, his breath freezing in the morning cold, and suddenly capable of ignoring the cold of the dark, sunless morning.

It's metal flanks were barely visible beneath the growths of turf and earth that had built over it in the years, but the rare hints of metal shone from the bright lights of the house and the moon. Transformation was out of the question, dirt clogged every available place. It's size dwarfed Lucio; who was on a height with Lena, it rose twelve feet easily, and its vast width made it all the more imposing.

It stared at Lucio, and Lucio stared back, still holding a piece of bread.

"Whatever you do, don't move" Said a voice behind him. The accent told him it was Lena, and she was holding onto one of his arms, ready to whisk him away. "I've Zarya on the way down. She'll warn the others" Lucio nodded and swallowed.

Together, they watched the Metallic beast. Slowly, the bastion moved ever so slightly closer to the bread Lucio had thrown out. What happened next, surprised both of them.

A small bird, still appearing groggy and tired from its roosting came out of one of the cracks on the Bastions armour, and set down to the ground to peck. Everyone assembled watched cautiously.

"The bread, Lucio" Lena muttered in his ear. She grabbed hold of his shoulders, so as to whisk him away at the first sight of trouble. "Give him a bit"

Lucio swallowed, and took an extremely cautious step forward, wary of the massive gun attached to the Omnics arm. The Omnic whirred slowly and watched the two approaching.

Lena gave a quick look around and saw Angela and Zarya watching from the house doorway, Reinhardt was preferably in the garage getting his armour ready in case of an attack.

The Omnic and the two humans were now only a small distance from each other. 20 feet at least. The omnic gave a look to Angela and Zarya in the doorway, and appeared to be more wary of them then of the two in front of it. Lucio and Lena made the last few steps until they were in front of it. Lena had seen the gun, and would only have allowed the two to get so close if she was certain she would be able to get them out of the way if it attacked.

Lucio was still holding a piece of bread in his hands, and at Lena's prompting, offered it to the Omnic. Lena was shaking and Lucio was sweating despite the -20 celsius morning, freezing almost instantly on his skin. He briefly wondered what would kill him first, frostbite or the omnic.

The world held its breath, as the omnic tentatively took the piece of bread. Still watching it broke it up in its hand and spread the crumbs to the slowly increasing number of birds on the frozen ground.

 _Fuck me_ thought Zarya, and Angela forced down her urge to run out and grab both of them to start running.

"Hallo" Lena said to the machine. She had hoped for some response, but it merely ignored her.

"Can you understand me?" She continued. It gave no sign of reply, seemingly stuck in its task. Lena thought for a second, waged up the risks and then grinned.

"Dozy bloody toaster" The machine stopped for a second, and then continued as though it hadn't heard or understood. Lena grinned.

"So you can understand me. You like birds?"

The omnic was quiet for a moment, but then gave a little whirr of affirmation.

"Yeah, same" Lena continued. "Had a girlfriend who liked watching birds. Before that birds to me meant someone you met in a pub. Later on I used to fly birds myself in the RAF, until… this" she tapped on her chest where the blue light showed from under a grey parka. The omnic made no appearance of hearing, but when she had finished he slowly moved his head so as to look at Lucio. Lucio swallowed but kept a clear voice.

"I know some birds from Brazil" He said. He wasn't sure why he said that, but felt like it was the only thing he could say. "And Numbani. Beautiful, colourful, a lot more colourful then the ones up here" Lena tensed as he said that, but the omnic did not seem to mind. Lucio paused for a second, but then continued. "Would you like to see them?"

The omnic gave another whirr.

"Yeah, well. Problem is, omnics have had a lot of trouble in Numbani" Lucio continued. The omnic gave a low whistle which Lucio chose to believe was a sound of sympathy.

"With Anubis" and at that, Lena almost blinked both of them out of there. The omnic jerked violently at the word and looked at Lena and Lucio, a slow rattling coming from its frame as the two realised it was shaking, Lena's grip hardened like a vice and Lucio almost shouted as the omnic backed up and tensed like a wary animal.

"So you know about it" Lucio said, his voice shaking. The omnics reaction had told him everything they needed. "And we know you were involved in that"

"Lucio, are you insane?" Lena whispered under her breath, and Lucio shook his head.

"I know that the Anubis programme was developed from you, they were able to bypass the resistance from you. What do you think of that?" He accused the Omnic.

The omnic was silent, and watched the birds resettle into their food after their startling from the Omnics reaction. It was still, but Lena and Lucio could feel as though it had deflated slightly, its shoulders bent downwards and the light of its eye had dimmed, to a small blue light in the dark. Lucio had seen that stance enough to understand what it was. He had seen his kid look the exact same way.

"I know you feel guilty, I don't think they took it with your consent did they?" Lucio went on. He walked forward slowly, and motioned to Lena to hold back. Alone, he approached the omnic, and placed a gentle but thickly gloved hand on the Omnics treads. The omnic tensed, and then finally relaxed. Lena watched, and slowly a disbelieving smile began to spread on her face.

 _Holy shit. He might actually get it to listen_.

The omnic turned to look at the open doorway, and suddenly the Omnic tensed, and Lena's eyes widened.

"Listen, there is a way to help, but-" The air was forced from Lucio's lungs and he was suddenly far away from the omnic, his face buried in the snow with Lena covering him with her body. Lucio looked up; and groaned at the stab of pain that went through his torso, watching the omnic.

It was frantic, pointing his malfunctioned gun at the door where a startled Zenyatta stood. The omnics was moving frantically waving its gun threateningly and making a whining, constant whirr as it retreated back into the forest.

"Halt!" Shouted Zarya, but Angela sprinted out from the house to Lucio and Lena. Zarya thought quickly "We don't go after it right now. We take stock and we make a new plan" She looked to the thick thicket of trees illuminated in the dark.

Lucio muttered beneath his breath and felt the tension drain out of his body, Lena looked down at him and quickly motioned for him to look at her.

"You okay?"

Lucio groaned as another stab of pain went through his body. "I'm okay. But… ow, yeah, broken rib" Angela picked up Lena and began to feel Lucio's chest for confirmation.

Lena groaned. "Sorry"

"Not your fault...But the slipped disc is on you"

Later when all have had time to be healed and change they moved into the living room, where squashed settees and chairs lined the walls and a fire started by Reinhardt was burning and casting vibrant lights on the group.

Angela had burnt through the night working on upgrades, and with the warm heat of the fire began to feel the pull of sleep, despite the massive stress of having seen the omnic. Once Lena came in freshly showered and nestled besides her into the crook of her arm Angela had to fight hard to stay awake.

"Don't get too comfortable" Zarya said to the two of them. "This is a meeting, try to avoid falling asleep"

"No promises" Angela replied, but she sat back up. The rest of the team was there.

Reinhardt felt stiff and awkward amongst them, like he was intruding on their team, after the omnic had appeared he expected Zarya to have given out orders.

Zenyatta, however, was also not in the right state of mind. He moved around the room, muttering and looking everywhere as though he expected to see the omnic in the corner of the room. Zarya gave him a look before she sat down, and called to him.

"Zen?" she said. He did not react, and instead appeared that he was moving all the more. "Zen!"

"What!" He shouted back. The team jumped at the reaction and Zarya started. Zenyatta stared back for a moment, and when Zarya raised an eyebrow and motioned to a chair he relaxed his body, and sat. Though Zarya decided that he needed a close eye on him for the rest of the day.

"So" Zarya started. "How is everyone feeling. No one going to be running after a death machine in pitch black darkness?"

"Nope" Angela replied cheerfully, and recieved a jab in her side for her troubles.

"Care to explain why you felt that running after a frightened, deadly machine which can transform into a tank; in the dark, was a good idea?" Zarya asked as though she was asking why she was behind on a piece of work or why she had missed a meeting.

Angela shrugged. "Only one qualified" Zarya continued to stare and Angela sighed. "I wasn't running to the Omnic, I was running to Lena and Lucio"

Zarya snorted and looked down around at the rest assembled. Leaning forward she placed her head in her hands and sighed through her nose.

"So. Thoughts?" she asked to the room in general. No one replied, but Zenyatta spoke back into the room, not replying to her, not speaking to anyone. Just a hollow statement.

"It hates me" he said, everyone looked to him. "It reacted because it saw me"

Lucio clicked her tounge. "Might not. Might be that you coming out just made it too crowded and it freaked? Or maybe I did something wrong" Even to him, that excuse sounded weak. Everyone besides Reinhardt had seen the Omnic rear like a terrified horse at the sign of Zenyatta, and in the presence of Lena and Lucio it seemed to have calmed enough to talk about Anubis. Even being able to touch it.

Zenyatta pressed his point

"It hated me the moment it saw me, terrified to. I felt it, we were reaching out to each other so clearly, I could feel the mirror neuron lock working on us all. Apart for me. It hated the very sight of me"

The room was quiet, and everyone could feel tense glances looking back and forth between all assembled. Finally Zarya asked the question on everyones mind. "What did it see when it used the lock on us?"

Zenyatta grunted, and pointed to Lena and Lucio. "Those two he loved" He looked amongst the rest of them. "He seemed to like you all a bit too. Not as much as Lucio and Lena but enough"

"Why those two, alliteration?" Angela asked.

"Just trust me on this" he replied shortly. Angela frowned, and shared a concerned look with Lucio. Zen had always been calm, and never short tempered. But this had rattled him badly, ever since he had got the new body, people felt like he was getting angrier and angrier. Zarya wisely chose to move it along.

"Okay, so we have made first contact. We're far ahead of where we originally would have been. Now the question is, does the plan change?"

"I hope so" Lucio said. Angela began to settle back into the meeting. The composition was common, often Zenyatta would quietly muse in the background while her, Zarya and Lucio decided on the plan, with Zarya usually having the most clout in deciding the plan. Zenyatta rarely spoke, but when he did it was worth listening to. Lucio continued "It's so much more closer than we thought it was. Going camping in -30 weather to find a machine that's practically next door is ridiculous" Angela and Zarya agreed. The original plan to make expeditions from the lodge outside in the dark cold to find the omnic had been thankfully dashed, and now they could sleep within the warm confines of the lodge. Angela spoke next.

"We could set up a rota, 5 of us each pulling a 5 hour shift searching for the omnic and reestablishing contact and communications. If it likes us then it might even come to us" When Angela said that Zenyetta looked down at his feet, and Angela swore in her mind at her insensitivity.

Lena shook her head, and the four were pulled out of their established clique and turned to look at the outsider. "You're forgetting, it didn't see Reinhardt"

Zarya turned to Zenyatta. "Well? If it was to look would it like what it sees?"

"I wouldn't know" Zenyatta sighed. "I never got a good look at him when I could. But frankly, Herr Wilhelm spent a lot of time destroying other Bastions" Reinhardt shifted uncomfortably as Zen looked at him. "I wouldn't risk it"

"That's four then" Zarya said quickly. "Me, Lucio, Lena and Angela. Four over 24 hours, that means six hours per person" She said it with a bitter taste in her mouth. All of them had the proper equipment to be conducting searches in the dead of the polar night, where the temperature could drop below -30 Celsius. But Lena and Lucio would have to take the shifts when the sky hinted at a morning, when the sun almost breached the horizon and things were somewhat warmer. Lucio could skate over the snow on specialised hard light shoes fitted just for that purpose, Lena could use her blinking affects and Angela could fly. But still.

"Splitting Up" Zarya said. "Are we sure we want to do that? It's not just the Omnic out there that's the problem"

Angela grimaced. She knew how to treat cold inflicted ailments, but they were far from pleasant. Her uncle had lost a finger to frostbite during a mountaineering attempt on Mount Blanc and had heard first hand how horrendous it was. She pressed her teeth together.

"We all need to bring flares, emergency tents, blankets, heaters, food. Everything. We need someone alert at all times to be able to respond" she said, and Zarya nodded.

"I agree. To put it simply, I won't be fast enough to reach them quickly."

"Then one of us three will have to be here at some point on lifeguard duty" Lucio said.

"And, someone here is going to have to take the night shifts-" Zarya's voice was immediately drained out by Lucio, Lena and Angela immediately declaring themselves best for said duty. Rolling her eyes, she pointed at Angela.

"Yes!" Angela shouted. "Two to one!"

"I'll be taking the night shifts to" Zarya continued. "I have experience in these sort of places. I won't be able to make it as far as you guys in your shifts, which means I'll just have to be extra thorough" she nodded amongst the group, and hid her smile as best she could. They were enthusiastic, bright and happy to get started, just as she liked them. Their willingness to put themselves forward for the hardest necessities and their wish to out hero each other was almost adorable to Zarya. They only problems were Zenyatta and Reinhardt, the latter whom harrumphed and spoke up

"I'll just like to say" He began. "I refuse to be a dead weight. I'll be quartermaster. You have a problem with the equipment you come talk to me" Angela felt as though that was pointed towards her. "I'll also be distributing the emergency equipment. We are well stocked from the old plan, won't be a problem"

"Thank you Reinhardt" Zarya replied. She looked around her team. "Let's get started" she turned to Lena and Lucio. "You two can decide amongst yourselves who goes out first. Whoever isn't can stay back and make sure their equipment is top-notch. Reinhardt, you said you would be happy to see to that?"

Reinhardts smiled. "My pleasure"

"Good"

Angela spoke "I was wondering if it could be good to go with Lucio? Double the range"

"No. For the time being, we start slow and then branch out. You should sleep."

"I can keep going!"

"Yes. But why? If you're sleep deprived you won't be as perceptive. Stay behind this time and look after the equipment, then sleep. You'll need it for the night shift"

With that, she looked around the group and felt a small glow of happiness at the progress made. "Everyone understand?"

The sounds of affirmation went around the room. Angela moodily agreed, but felt the rebellious pull to the forge to finish up on her work. She did just that as Zarya dismissed them.

One by one the members left the room to their respective duties, until on Zenyetta was left in the room with Zarya, waiting his chance to leave.

"No" Zarya said as she closed the door before he could leave. Zarya gave him a sympathetic look, and motioned to sit back down in the chair he had sat in.

"We need to talk"


	63. Brush strokes

"I know you're upset over what's happening Zenyatta" Zarya started. "And I am sorry. But I'm concerned. I need and want to know what is going on and on what's affecting you. If you're troubled, I need to see what can be done about it."

Zen sighed. "I don't think you can, Zarya" he looked down at his hands, larger and less petite then the hands he used to have. "I just feel… useless"

"You're not useless, Zen" Zarya continued. Though she wasn't certain how far she meant it. "You are necessary for this mission. If you can get into contact with the Bastion, we can get what we need."

Zen tensed at the assertion, and then looked up to stare into Zarya's impassive face. "Zarya… you don't get it do you? The thing reacted so badly to me, but you only saw the reaction. I saw what it felt. Hatred, anger. And most of all, fear"

"Fear of you?"

"Of something that looks like me" He turned to look at a window, and Isaacs reflection stared back. "Well, looks like Isaac"

"Now listen-"

"I'm no use in this body, Zarya" he interrupted. He turned to look at Zarya, and his eye apertures had widened to reveal large blue optics giving a desperate look. "I feel so wrong. I'm an interloper in this body. I nod for the camera and do my best to sound positive, but Isaacs friends refuse to look at me. I used to see so much, but now I can only see the brush stroke when before I could see the whole painting" Just to prove his point, he placed a hand on Zarya's broad shoulder, and concentrated as best he could to remove any fear or doubt from her mind. But when he opened his eyes she was still looking down on him, eyes wide and full of concern

"And this is my final mission to"

"Zen…-

"I understand. I'm a liability if all I can do is whine. But no other Omnic has looked at me like that before Zarya, no other have I felt such hatred, towards me"

"Oh?" Zarya raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, did it look into you like it did the rest of us?"

"No" Zenyatta appeared confused. "No, it didn't. It reacted the minute it saw me, didn't try to look deeper or anything"

"So how do you know it hates you?"

Zenyatta went quiet, and then looked up to see Zarya's eyes.

"I… suppose we don't."

"There we go" Zarya shook her head and rolled her eyes. "We jumped to a conclusion that it hates you because it knows you the way it knows the rest. I'm happy to bet that it only hates you because it doesn't know you like the rest of us to"

"I… of course. I'm sorry, I was being a fool"

"Yes. You were. Makes you like the rest of us I suppose" Zarya smiled, and Zenyetta nodded.

"Thank you Zarya. If it's okay, I wish to go meditate"

"Of course" Zarya moved out of the way, and Zenyatta began to walk to the door in quiet thought. A question burning on Zarya's mind raised its head.

"Zen, hold on a minute"

Zenyatta turned and cocked his head to the side.

"I want to know something" Zarya began. An unfamiliar emotion began to press on her, and her tongue felt thick and unwieldy in her mouth. "What would the Omnic see if it looked in me?"

Zenyatta shook his head.

"It might be hard to say" Zenyatta said. Zarya stayed silent, and Zen knew she would brook no excuse. "But, if it did, it would see far too much guilt and shame for a good woman to have"

Zarya said nothing. Only nodded her thanks to Zenyatta. Only when he took a step further did she speak.

"Thank you, Zenyatta. You have given me much to think about. You can go now"

"How is your father?"

Angela looked up from hammering a hot piece of metal into place and frowned. She had woken from a 4-hour sleep after having completed her small addition to the Valkyrie suit, was now doing odd jobs for Reinhardts armour while waiting for Lena to come back from her Mission. Heavy metal pounded out of speakers as Angela beat the metal in front of her for the last hour in a true moment of hyperfocus for her. Shadows from the bright flame of the forge danced on the walls, the hot forge roared heat into the room like the breath of a beast, and Angela's bare arms, brow and stomach glistened with sweat. The doors and windows were all open, and heat poured to the outside and the rest of the house.

"What?" she asked. Reinhardt looked up from his own work, and his face contorted from surprise.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else for a moment. You remind me of my goddaughter when you work"

"Oh" Angela got back to work, hoping she could recover the thread of concentration that she had lost.

"So" Reinhardt tried to save face. "How is your dad?"  
"He's fine. Retired. Unless you meant my biological dad"

Reinhardt frowned. "Biological dad?"

"Oh, he's still dead" Angela grinned.

"Wait, nein. I didn't mean" Reinhardt saw her face. "That was a mean trick" Reinhardt sighed. "Let's take a break"

Angela did not want to stop when she had her rhythm going and the music still had her pumped up, but she noticed as a student the weariness of her tutor.

"Sure," she said, reluctantly placing the hammer back on the forge and picking up her drink. Her muscles ached and sweat was pouring into her eyes. But the ache would be gone soon.

Already she had several ideas for the Valkyrie suit.

"I didn't mean to" Reinhardt started.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Sorry I made you feel awkward, but I like the joke.

"It's pretty dark, honestly"

"He was never a great dad" Angela was slightly annoyed her rhythm was blocked for the sake of small talk. They were talking in English, having found their own native brands of German being almost impossible for the other to decipher. Her own English was flawless, as was Reinhardts. "My Uncle raised me better than my biological father ever could"

"Oh. Good to hear it" Reinhardt replied.

Angela sipped her cool drink and waited to see who would be the first to break. For Angela it felt as though Aeons passed, mountains were raised and fell in the time between the sentences. One of them would have to break and talk again and fill the void of awkward conversation, and she didn't plan for it to be her. No matter how long the seconds felt.

"Anyway," Reinhardt began. "I have to say, you look born to do this sort of work"

"I pick up stuff in the labs and the construction sites. I know quite a bit about my own suit, and a bit of Faheeras" Angela replied. She had hoped to steer the conversation away from family, but Reinhardt was not giving her that luxury.

"You see, my goddaughter is very good at it too. Strong like you as well, stronger than these old muscles of mine, I'm sure"

"Oh?" Angela looked away and back to her hammer. She didn't want to be rude however and broke away from her irritation as best she could. "Bridgette, right?"

"Yes. Torbjorn's daughter" He looked uncomfortable and grimaced as he spoke, twisting the hem of his shirt. "You see, she used to talk about her dad none stop, my best friend"

"You're close?" Angela asked. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of Torbjorn.

"Me and him go back a fair ways. We bought this very house as a retirement plan and bring our families to live together" He gave a sad smile. "Plans never survive first contact with the enemy"

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"Me and my wife split. Then the next one. And the one after that"

"I'm sorry"

"You were married correct?"

Angela hid her apathy and discomfort of the conversation the same way she had done so many times before to others. "Yep. five years, and taken too soon"

"Five years," Reinhardt said quietly. He grasped the end of the table and frowned. "I'm sorry"

"I'd rather not talk about it" Angela watched Reinhardt carefully, confused at the questions and his reaction. Slightly worried, she asked him a question. "Do you have children?"

"Yeah" a smile broke out onto his face. "Two boys. Both have children of their own"  
"Congratulations" Angela said.

"Always wanted a daughter though," he said. Tapping his fingers on the table, he brought his face around to look at Angela. "Tell me something, and be honest please"

"Reinhardt, you're worrying me"

"Don't" Reinhardt replied. Taking a deep breath he brought his face up to look at Angela. "If someone is estranged from their father. Their biological father, do they really need to make reparations. I've been told that it's natural for the biological dad to raise the child, but should-

"Stop" Angela interrupted. Gripping the bridge of her nose, she tried to make sense of it.

"You're asking me if parents and their kids are owed a good relationship with their children, on the basis of biology?"

Reinhardt coughed. "I suppose I am"

"No" Angela replied, with no doubt in her voice. "Not at all. You don't owe anyone just because they're related. If someone who is related to you treats you like shit you are not obligated to forgive them. I never did"

Reinhardt appeared deflated. "Right. But you see, I don't want Bridgette to talk about Torbjorn you talk about your own father"

"Go on?" Angela said, hoping to cut the shit.

"You see. Bridgette and her dad never had the best relationship after his wife died. He was always away and working on the Omnics, and I would always step in and take care of her" he gave a nostalgic smile. "I drove her to her first date, I watched her graduation and her introduction into the army. Things have been rocky between them, and Torbjorn says that we were too close"

"It doesn't sound like this is your fault" replied Angela. "It sounds like she really cares for you"

"I've tried to get them to make up. He's my best friend, and I want her to be happy. But honestly, I think she uses me to hurt him"

"That's rough. But why are you asking me about this?"  
"Your parents. You were raised by your uncle and aunt, correct? I thought you might understand what I am on about"

"Sort off. But honestly, if Bridgette sees you as more of a father then Torbjorn, then it's not you who's at fault"

"That's what I was worried about"

"Oh?"

"Think about what happened during the attacks. She only acted once I did. Once she was **told** to save lives. If I hadn't been there, she would have done nothing" He looked to the forge, and felt the heat roiling from the fire. "If I'm her chosen father, how could she have been so callous? And if that was Torbjorns influence, what does that say about him?"


	64. Ashe's Soliloquy

Ashe watched Widowmaker closely following their conversation. She noticed her sudden interest in Sketching and counting personal in the complex. Her conversation with Widowmaker had confirmed her suspicions. Had Widowmaker been as she had been made to be, she would not have bothered with harming Ashe. She had fully expected that if Widowmaker had been in full capacity of her emotions, she should have been apathetic at best to gaining a higher position. Ashe had read the original files, the Two-of-Eight programme had been designed to create the perfect assassin within a civilian guise. What Widowmaker was not supposed to possess, was sadism.

When used properly, a good sadist was not just advantageous, but unbelievably valuable for some occupations. It was not in any way advantageous for an assassin. Assassinations required clean kills done with the detached coolness of swatting a fly. Sadists brought too much attention to themselves. Ashe could understand how so much bleeding between the two personalities had happened. It seemed Widowmaker had taken on some loyalty to Evelyn. She was not supposed to take on loyalty to any one person. Only be loyal to the people high in the chain of command; and as head of the Hole, Ashe certainly qualified. No questions asked, no backchat, no attitude. It was clear from the beginning how Widowmaker was. What Ashe needed to clarify was if she was loyal. A sadist would jump at a position that gives them power over others. But loyalty could bind said person down, so Ashe made it a personal choice to avoid sadists for those with loyalty but acknowledged that a loyal sadist was always useful.

Ashe had no doubts now, Widowmaker would be a problem to overcome, and would take that into account for her plans. She doubted that Widowmaker wasn't telling Evelyn to kill her, and that worked directly into Ashe's favour. The members supporting Evelyn were far more likely to abandon Evelyn for an underserved killing, and Ashe had been ingratiating herself among them for a while, sharing their distaste for the new slave system in Blackwatch, on the surface at least. She had also been generous to those below her rank and generosity was very useful for getting supporters.

If Widowmaker had supported Ashe as a leader, she would have garnered a powerful ally. If Widowmaker did not support Ashe, then it appeared very little had changed. Widowmaker would tell Evelyn to kill her, Evelyn would delay until she had no chance but to try, at which point Ashe had already drilled her supporters on what to do. When Evelyn tried to kill her, not only would Ashe get her own supporters, but she would establish herself as a better, fairer leader then Evelyn, and get plenty of Evelyns supporters. If she could have gotten McRee out, she would also have gotten a swathe of supporters in the helot class.

It was risky, but Ashe liked the risk. All she had to do was wait. Widowmaker had gone out again, which meant that Ashe would have access to Evelyn. She figured she would mention how much Widowmaker hated her, and see if Evelyn would do the obvious.


	65. The Other Woman

"Here it is" Guillard muttered, passing a notebook full of rough sketches and numbers of the complex. She sat on the booth seat opposite Sparrow and Olivia and watched as Olivia feverishly tore through the book. Guillard took of her helmet and shook her hair out, attempting to take away it's effects.

"Christ Guillard" Olivia started "did you draw while drunk?"

"Ferme ta bouche, vache Mexicaine" She replied. Asking quietly for a coffee from the waiter, she nodded her greetings to Sparrow, who gave a small smile back.

"Not a very nice answer, Guillard" Olivia shot back, a smirk forming on her face. "I thought we were friends since we last met? A nice little Menage a Trois"

"I don't think that means what you think it does"

"Three amigos?" Sparrow said quietly.

"Wipe that shit-eating grin right now, Sparrow" Olivia pointed without looking up.

"No. He has a nice smile. Especially when it annoys you" Guillard grinned back.

"Aww, thanks. You do too"

Olivia froze on one of the pages of the book, and gently placed it on the table. "Both of you, shut up" Studying it, she brought out her own sketches. Murmuring, for a small moment, the world around her was reduced to her work. Gently pressing one of the metallic implants on the side of her head, she began to hold on an image she had hoped to avoid for the rest of her life. A dark mood began to settle on her mind.

Guillard meanwhile began to play footsie with Sparrow. And when she tightly tapped Olivia's foot to get her to join in Olivia's leg jerked and hit the table.

Olivia swore, Guillard laughed and Sparrow apologised.

"Not fucking funny, Guillard!" Olivia shouted, and Guillard put her hands up in defence.

"Easy, Olivia, I was just playing"

"This is not the fucking time!" Olivia muttered. The notebook was still open, and when Sparrow moved to have a look, she whipped it to another page. Guillard and Sparrow shared a concerned look.

"Mon chatton dear. Are you okay?" Guillard asked.

"No. What's with you today?"

"With me?" Guillard frowned and studied Olivia's face. Gently tuning out the rest of the world, she allowed her senses to take over. She could hear Olivia's heartbeat, thumping like a drum and the dilation of her pupils. Her pores had opened, and the tiniest variation in the change of skin told Guillard that her veins had come closer to the surface. Coming out of her trance, she was concerned.

"Olive, what have you found?"

"Its nothing. I have to do some sketches. Play amongst yourselves children" Olivia replied. With that, opening her sketchbook Olivia began to draw out the first parts of her new design. Sparrow moved to place a hand on Olivia's shoulder, but Guillard's small shake of her head told him not to.

"Let her be," Guillard said. Leaning back, she thanked the waiter for her coffee and took a small sip.

"Merde. This is what they call coffee in the US?" She whispered as the waiter moved away "I thought they owned all the coffee businesses?"

"I wouldn't know" Sparrow shrugged.

"Ah. Neo-Imperialism Mon Amour. Why invade a country when you can legally acquire its resources via proxy. Why do you think the US is still waging the war on drugs?"  
"Guillard" Olivia looked up from her work. "Don't talk about that stuff"

Silence descended on the small group, with only Olivia's scratchings on paper and occasional murmur.

"You seem different Guillard" Sparrow said, breaking the silence. "More at ease. More like you used to be when we met"

"Hah! I seem different?" Guillard smiled. "Look at you, little bird. I barely recognised you"

"Oh, thanks" He blushed at the compliment and Guillard gave a small laugh.

"Never mind. It's definitely still you"

Sparrow deflated a little bit, and Guillard pressed on. "And I mean that as the most sincere compliment, dear"

"He's right" Olivia looked up. "You are different"

Guillard's smile froze, and slowly she slouched into her chair.

"Kind of," she said. She flexed her hand, looking at her brown skin. The make up she had been applying when leaving the complex came off rather too easy, and she had packed clothes so as to not wear her usual armour. Hiding her excursions from Evelyn was surprisingly easy. She had packed enough blue make-up so as to cover the areas that had come off with Olivia and Sparrow, and calculated that half of the time, she was in control of the body, and the rest of the time it was an increasingly more emotional Widowmaker. She could watch what Widowmaker did, how she reacted. How she saw the world and had a small amount of influence over her, and understood her views.

"I don't know if "different" is the right world, Mon Amours. This is more like… me. Not the me they made to cover up Widowmaker"

This time it was Olivia and Sparrow who shared the glance.

"How do you mean?" Sparrow asked. Guillard placed her hand on the table and shook her head.

"Ah. I forget" She said quietly. "Meeting in that hell. You two were the only good things in that damn place. Around you two, I could be who I was. Not what they made me be"

"I'm sorry," Sparrow said. Looking down on the table. "I didn't mean to-"  
Guillard silenced him with a hand over his. Looking at Olivia, she motioned for her to put in her hand. Tentatively, and reluctantly, she put her hand in on the pile. Smiling, Guillard looked at both of them.

"Don't apologise. Either of you. Those six months, that small time in hell, was only bareable because of you. I almost didn't come out. In a way, I didn't… None of us came out of there fully"

"You did though. You weren't there as long as us. Don't-"

"No, Olive. I didn't" She paused. "Do you know why I was there? Why out of everyone, it was me you met in there. Me being decided for the eight?"

"I always just figured you were unlucky, like us," Sparrow said.

"In a way" Guillard replied. "But things for me were… domestically motivated"

"What?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"You see" Guillard began, and eyed her left hand. "I used to be married. He was a politician, charismatic. Wanted to become president of France, and married candidates are more attractive to the middle class, blah blah"

"You're saying he married you for the PR?" Olivia frowned.

"Possibly, Mon Chaton. I loved him. It was a dream come true for me. I was a romance writer, only 20. I was so naive. But I thought he was good. I thought he could be better. He had a bit of a reputation"

Olivia sighed. She had heard this sort of story before, and knew how it ended. "Alright then. So when did he begin to-  
"Week into the Honeymoon"

"Oh, shit"

Guillard gave a throaty laugh at Olivia's reply, and waved off the concerned looks.

"It's fine. I'm over the cheating. But back then my little heart was broken. I was so hurt. And angry. And" she gave another small titter. "I wanted to get my own back"

"Fair enough"

"Looking back, I'm surprised I was so cruel. I started to see old friends, old relationships. All the while, I would leak the affairs to the media" She looked pensive. "I… hurt quite a lot of them, looking back. The cruelty of youth. But for me back then, it was worth it to hurt him. I don't like what I did, or who I was. You shouldn't hurt innocent people just to get your own back. After three years of this, I filed for divorce"

"I'm sorry Guillard, but how did this get you into the hole?" Sparrow asked.

"I'm getting to that, little bird. You see, he couldn't afford a wife like me ruining his reputation in public. He also couldn't afford to lose his money for the presidential campaign. He backed "rural traditionalism", so such a shocking personal life would destroy all his support base. So, he decided to do something about it"

"I already don't like this" Sparrow said.

"Oh, it gets worse Mon Poussin. He had contacts from his defence work and knew of a new programme. Personality augmentation"

Sparrow and Olivia stayed silent. Slowly, Olivia began to shake her head.

"No, no. He didn't-"

"He did. He sold me off to Blackwatch, and they changed me. Made me into the good little wife he had always wanted. The other half of my personality, the parts they didn't want for the good little wifey, they put to their own devices. Widowmaker. And that is how it has been for the last few years"

Sparrow and Olivia were stunned. Sparrow placed his other hand over the others, sandwiching them between his.

"Guillard, I'm. I'm so-

"Don't" Guillard smiled. "You two are both so very sweet. Even if you like to hide it, Olivia. It was never your faults. You two were the only good things in that hell. I love you both. But you need to know something"

"What?"

"After you do your raid, I can't go with you"

"Bullshit!" Olivia shouted.

"Shh, mon chaton. Listen. I hold no love for Evelyn, but right now it is important that I keep her alive. Widowmaker cares a good deal for her, and the ones poised to replace her are worse" She shuddered. "Far worse"

"Ashe?" Sparrow asked.

"Yes. Evelyn is ruthless, but she has principles. A vision to make the world better and the desire to do so. Ashe though"  
"Self-serving cunt"

"Precisely. Moira has no love for Blackwatch. We get her out, she will provide us with evidence, more than just taking away Blackwatches ability to make chemical weapons."

"Angela might do a flip" Sparrow smiled.

"Film it for me?" Guillard smiled. The smile wavered as she said her next piece. "And then. We will have to think about justice"

Olivia frowned. "For who?"

"Isn't it obvious, Mon Chatton" The smile was sad, and Guillard shrugged as she said it. "Widowmaker, myself. I've seen what she's done, I know what she is. She's a half of me… but she's the half I want dead"

Olivia frowned. "That doesn't sound very… healthy"

"No" Guilard looked away. She talked slowly "But you see, I think I prefer myself like this" She looked up to see Sparrow and Olivia's shocked faces. "I prefer having all my ugliness balled up into someone else. I like being able to control it. While I'm like this I feel sublime. I don't think I have ever been happier"

"That's-" Sparrow started. "That's-

"Wrong" Olivia finished. "They stripped away your feelings. Made you into-

"This?" Guillard finished. "Oui. And what is wrong with that?"

"It's not you"

"Why can't it be?" Guillard was no longer smiling. Her face was a mask. Olivia rolled her eyes and changed tactics.

"How do you expect them to punish Widowmaker and not harm you?" she spat out, and Guillard raised an eyebrow. "It's impossible"  
"Not completely" Guillard replied. "If they can split my personality, then why not kill one half of it? Death by Superego, I guess you could call it"

"And what if there Isn't a way to leave you alone but end her?" Sparrow asked. Guillard went still, and took a sip from her coffee, and smacked her lips.

"You know, It really isn't that bad now. Acquired taste I suppose"

"Guillard?"

"The coffee here isn't really that bad. Wonder how the prisons are stocked?"

"Don't mess us about"

"The answer is, is that I will try my best to integrate the two into one person. And accept whatever the courts give me"

"What!" Olivia shouted. "You're just going to take whatever donkey shit sentence they give you for something you didn't do?"

"Whether or not I did it or not is a rather complex question"

"Oh, stop that Bullshit! Let me tell you what justice in this country is. It's a game won by the richest who can bribe judges and juries so as to get a slap on the wrist while kids who smoke pot get twenty years! The only way you can get acquitted is with a million dollars or a hand job!"

"Well, I don't have a million dollars" Guillard said with a small titter.

"Why are you laughing? I'm telling you the truth"

"I know. But tell me, which hand do you use?"

The slap could be heard across the restaurant, and caused nearby customers to turn to look. Olivia had stood up from her both and hit the woman she was sat across from, who had rolled with the smack and was facing away from the other two. Despite having rolled, a red mark had started to form on Guillards cheek, and she bit her lip and scrunched her eyes to stop the tears.

Sparrow reached across to look at the mark, but was waved off by Guillard, who sighed and turned back to Olivia.

"Mon Chatton?"

"Listen to me you bitch! This isn't a joke-

"But it is" Guillard replied back, and laughed again. "It's all a stupid fucking joke! Why shouldn't I act like it?" She stopped, and stared down at her feet. Feeling all the fight leave her. "I'm sorry" she said finally. "I shouldn't have said that. I should have been more sensitive"

"Christ Guillard. I'm not angry about what you said. Any other place and I'll have laughed. The problem is that you don't seem to care!"

"But you do" Guillard replied. "Else you wouldn't be so angry"

Olivia glared a final time, and finally settled back down to her seat. Slowly, she returned to her sketches.

"Look" she said. She presented the sketch to Guillard and thumbled in her pockets for a small device she had brought to the table. "The main control centre for the complex, have you seen that before?"

Guillard frowned at the sketch; a crude drawing of a motherboard casing, then looked back up to Olivia. "No"

"Then you need to find it" Olivia replied brusquely. She placed a small data stick on the table. "And you need to stick that into a port"

Guillard nodded.

"That little motherboard will give me full access to the databanks of the complex, as well as all door access and control over the defences"  
"That won't work" Guillard said. "The complex doesn't allow any single device so much access"

"You're wrong. Trust me on this."

"If this goes wrong Olivia, you're dead." Guillard shook her head. "Think of something else"  
"It will work!" Olivia hissed.

"How can you know"

"Because I designed the damn thing!"

Guillard was watching her, and knew that there was more to be said about the device. But she nodded anyway. She knew she could find out about it in the complex and; if necessary, confront Olivia at a later date.

"Fine" she pocketed the device and looked at the quiet Sparrow. She could hear his heart, and see the small places of tension in his face. She could tell he was angry at Olivia for slapping her, and was glad. She smiled at him.

"What do you think of this plan, dear?" She asked.

Sparrow shrugged. "I trust her on this. If it works as she says, we can finally get what we need" He gave a look to Olivia. "And if it doesn't work like you want it do, maybe you should try giving it a slap"

"Don't start that up again" Guillard sighed as Olivia wilted. She felt the small data stick in her pocket. "I'll do as you say, Olivia. But keep your head down, the people there know you and want you to be brought back. Same to you Sparrow"

Taking another sip of her cold coffee, she slumped onto the table. "What time is it?"

"About twelve" replied Sparrow. Guillard considered the pros and cons of staying, and sighed.

"Evelyn is going to get suspicious if I spend another night away from the complex. I think she suspects Guillard is showing through. Ashe has been noticing as well" She picked up her helmet and stood, putting in a small tip. Olivia and Ibrahim stood as well, and they followed her out.

"When do you think you can get back to us?" asked Sparrow.

"Give me four days at least, seven at the most. If I am not back before then, assume the worst"  
"That you're dead?"

"No. That the other woman is alive" She zipped up her jacket, and took her motorbike off the racks. Then after a moments hesitation, she turned to both of them. She motioned them to come closer, and when they were she wrapped an arm around each of their necks. And moving them close, she kissed them both passionately and fully. First Olivia, then Sparrow. When she let them go she gave a small laugh.

"Just in case I don't come back" With that she put on her helmet and revved her bike, grinning at the savage sound and bite. With a burst of dust she was off back to the complex.

As she neared it, her mouth became a thin line on a grim face, blue crept back into the skin and became cold and clammy as a corpse. She had been out for too long, and not killed anything for her struggles. That annoying voice was back, and was telling her that she had been out hunting, but was coming back empty handed. She accepted that.

Her pocket pistol was still undischarged, which meant she had not killed anything. The chance that she could miss was so low as to not be worth considering. Guillard had been catching up on the wildlife of the desert, and had considered finding a bobcat. However, for whatever reason she had no such desire to kill it once she had found one. Instead, she stared for the vultures and other carrion birds that existed on the plains.

She found a carrion spot. A hawk was gorging itself on a dead snake by the road, and flew up in panic as Guillard pulled up.

As it began to circle, Guillard studied the animal, beautiful in its own way. Its massive brown wings appeared almost golden as the midday sun filtered through, and its movements in the sky were astonishingly graceful. The smallest tilt of its wings could turn it through the air at speed. Guillard considered killing it, but its movements were erratic, and she felt that she wouldn't enjoy it.

She waited, stock still beside the road, and watched the skies. Eventually the Hawk resumed her feast on the snake. It was a large meal, the Rattler had been in the prime of its life, well over a meter long; closer to two, and thick. She doubted anything besides time or disease could have killed it.

The vultures had plenty of choice when it came to carrion with Blackwatch around, so she was not surprised that the snake was only being pecked by the solitary hawk.  
A shadow crossed over the corpse, and Widowmaker smiled. The larger bird immediately struck at the smaller predator, and the Hawk took off with caws of protest. With a merely perfunctory look at Guillard it nestled down to its meal. Guillard slowly moved her hand to her pocket, and moved aside the small memory stick to get at her one shot pistol. The vulture was not a widely popular hunting target, and was unperturbed by the movement. It died instantly with a bullet through the head, an expert shot that few could accomplish and Guillard nodded as she watched it collapse onto the snake.

Picking up the vulture, she spread its wings to check its span, its size and the cleanliness of the shot. It was big, but that was no surprise. All vultures had big diets with the Blackwatch complex so close, and this had survived to its prime just like the snake. Placing the corpse across the motorbike, she began to consider what should be done with it, when she hit upon it.

 _Perhaps Ashe would like it in her bed?_

With that happy thought, Guillard took off to the complex.


	66. The Borealis Shade

Angela had been standing on the balcony for over an hour, her suit having been put on so as to keep out the cold. She had hoped to catch a glimpse of the Borealis, and after her long wait, the first signs of fire across the sky were showing. Small stains of colour were appearing in the sky, but nothing compared to what Angela had envisioned in her mind. The Borealis was weak, more lint coloured then the green and red she had imagined. The sounds of music were coming from beneath her feet, and singing. She smirked listening to Lucio's smooth voice to the ragged shouting of the others. _Drunk._

"Don't need money! Don't need fame! Don't need an airplane to-"

Angela shook her head and focused back onto the sky, hoping for a bit of spectacle. She knew they were celebrating for a reason. They had had their third encounter with the Omnic, and the two it preferred had both been able to touch it. Lucio and Lena were celebrated members and Angela wanted to see the Omnic up close for once. Perhaps even touch it.

Soon it would be her night shift, and the metal of Gungnir had been wrapped in a cover so as to prevent it from sticking to Angela's suit. The cold stung on all pieces of bare skin. She was hoping to try out the new upgrades.

"Oi!" Came a shout from behind her, and Angela laughed as she was tackled and got a kiss planted on her cheek. "You're hair gets curly in the cold, and it's adorable" She muttered as she clinged, and Angela snorted.

"What are you doing out here, you dafty?" Lena asked as she climbed off "It's freezing out here."

"The suit, liquid cooling and wire heating" Angela placed her hand on Lena's check. "Warm, isn't it?"

"Wish I had that"

Angela put her hand on Lena's shoulder. "Are you not wearing layers?" Angela asked. The lack of thickness in the arms of her parka told Angela she wasn't wearing an insulating layer underneath her jacket, and just threw it on over her shirt. "It's far too cold to be just wearing that. I'm impressed"

"Heh. I'm alright. I won't be out for long" Lena grimaced as she realised her gloves were far too thin. "But, ah. Might get some thicker gloves"

Angela closed her hands over Lena's, trusting the warming system of the suit to keep them both warm. Lena smiled.

"Wouldn't that helmet be cold?" She asked.

"Me and Reinhardt added padding" Angela tugged on the red scarf around her neck revealing a small part of her neck and smiled. "And my throat is warm, thanks to you"

Lena moved and kissed the small bit of skin, and Angela took a step closer. Lena turned to where Angela had been staring before and realised what Angela was standing out for.

"Oh, the Northern Lights. Always wanted to see them"

"So have I" Angela replied. As much as she enjoyed Lena's company, she wanted the solitude back and would be glad when she could be on her way.

"Oh yeah?"

"I was always planning to see it, but my work with Idun made it impossible"

"Oh, how so?" Lena replied, slightly wary of the conversations shift.

"Are you sure?"

Lena nodded and Angela took a deep breath in. "You see. The work demanded everything from me. A holiday was simply off the tables. My wedding was just a single day off"  
"You never got to have your honeymoon?" Lena asked. Slightly wide-eyed at the fact.

"No. Never"

"Jesus"

"Always wanted to come here. See the Borealis together with Einar like we planned. He's seen them plenty, being Icelandic, but he knew it would be new for me"

Lena bit her lip. "Tell me something. When you talk about when you were working on Idun you say how you never had time off"

"Yes. I couldn't stop. Couldn't afford to. Thanks to the Idun in my blood, I didn't have to"

"Yeah, but. Were you happy like that? Never having a moment. Always on the go"

Angela was quiet, and then replied honestly.

"It was the best time of my life. I was never content. But that suits me. It meant I would never stop striving for what I wanted."

Lena replied quietly. "I think I get it. If you told me that while I was in the RAF, I'd thought you were mental. But now I'm doing all this. I get it"

"Oh?"

"It's good to see the immediate effects of your work, the fruits of your labour. I bring in a monster to the hague, protect someone from a bullet and I never felt anything like it before. I don't want to stop"

Silence settled between them and Lena worried she had said to much. Angela gave her a little squeeze, and alleviated the worries by whispering in her ear.

"I'm glad you get it"

Angela had hoped that she could just have a moment to herself to reminisce and avoid the noise and the sound of the others. But now that Lena was out, she was hoping to stay rooted to the balcony and ignore her shift just for a little longer. A bleep from her helmet told her that her she had to get started, and she grimaced at the fact she couldn't ignore it.

"Got to go," she sighed. Lena nodded, and Angela released her. "See you in a few hours"

"Alright, We'll continue when you get back?"

"Yeah" Angela smiled. "Next time the Aurora shows, I'll come for you and give you a view"

"Hah! I remember how that went last time" Lena laughed. Angela smiled back and walked over to the edge of the balcony, feeling the slow build-up of power in her back and her wings making her steps lighter and lighter as her wings pulled for height. Reaching the edge she stepped up over the balcony and dived with her wings fully extended, allowing them to catch the air and glided down to the ground before alighting softly.

"Showoff" Lena said besides Angela.

"Get back inside before you freeze your tits off"

Lena held her hands up in mock surrender and smirked. A flash of blue and she disappeared, leaving Angela alone.

Angela started by making rounds close to the house, to see if the Omnic had left any marks close to the house, but a smattering of snow had covered what little tracks it had left. The cold was biting, and Angela brought the scarf up to cover her lips and nose, almost all of her was covered from the chill.

Trudging forward, she began the process of testing her new magnet. She started off dropping Gungnir into the snow, standing over it and activating the magnet with a button on the wrist. It flew to her hand and she gave a squeal of excitement and pride. Next she threw Gungnir, and activated the magnet.

"I should rename it the Thor suit" she said as it returned to her hand. Pleased with the results, she took off.

Some flights were utter joy, complete ownership of the sky. During especially windy and wet weather in Numbani, she would demand to go out. With the wind buffeting her, the rain lashing in her face and her utter determination to go on despite the discomfort. She would cackle in joy like a mad woman and call insults in German to those below and ride the winds in her domination of the sky.

This was not one of those flights.

The solitude was perfection, the silence a gorgeous serenity and she soared gently over the tops of the trees. The land beneath her was a mix of a dark milky blue from the large moon hanging overhead, and the sky above her was slowly beginning to intensify in the Borealis. As she gently glided, she thought about Lena. Her nightmares. All the while, she kept her eyes on the ground below her. Every now and then, she would become engrossed in the beautiful white and blue world that extended around her, her wings a small light in a big wide world. Queen of the sky surveying her territory.

Not far away was a large hill with a lone, bare oak tree, and Angela alighted so as to catch her bearings. Standing high, she flared her wings and scanned the world below her so as to catch any glimpse of reflective metal below her. For a moment, a fire shined on top of the hill, and the icy world suddenly was flared in golden flame.

A small glimmer of metal and Angela began to glide gently down towards the point she had saw it. When she got there however She found nothing.

"Are you hiding from me?" She asked the darkness. She waited for a reply, and heard nothing.

"Are you there?" Slowly the forest was shifting. Her clothes changing and rustling. She breathed in.

"Would it help if you knew something about me?" She asked. Again, no reply. She imagined her lab coat on her shoulders, and addressing an audience. She believed she would have to.

"I'm going to tell you anyway. You see, me and you have something in common" she could swear she heard a whir at that point.

"That group, Blackwatch. Well, they took something from both of us. Your coding and" she showed the solitude Gungnir. "My life's work. I believe that they're using the thing I helped create to poison the world. Taking something I love and made to hurt people. Idun, it has a certain ingredient. That ingredient was derived from the Human Immunodeficiency Virus, to allow it into the body undetected. You see" She got into the rhythm of a lecturing professor. For whatever reason, she loved to rehearse it into the darkness. "The immune system is a wonder. Truly a miracle but, it has its problems. Any alien body it attacks; even if it's benevolent, will be repulsed. By using that awful virus; that causes death of thousands of people, we have been able to make a substance that can render a drug undetectable to the body, and allow for it to do what it needs to do. And, the drug itself naturally disintegrates once it is no longer needed". The revelation from her research had come early on, with Einar. It was the development that got her the honorary doctorate, and was years from years ago. She remembered giving the speech when she was 22. "The body is healthier, and from this me, my husband, and the numerous others have created a drug that improves the effectiveness of long term medication and invasive body prosthesis' by over 500%!" She remembered the applause from such a statement, and allowed herself to bask in the remembered glory before holding up her hand sharply for silence. "But!" She exclaimed. The next part was a addition, a speech to be given before the UN International Science council. She knew that she had to give the speech. She had been preparing it ever since Idun was finished "This can be used for terrible reasons. Flu that can go undetected by the body. Malaria, Tuberculosis! This is what people want to do with my research! One of the greatest achievements of modern medcine, used for evil. They will deny it, they will say that others develop it but they don't. But they do. When it comes to weapons, no country speaks the truth. So, please. Help me, and I can make sure that never happens. I can keep going on making this world better, without weapons like that. But I require your help to do so"

Only silence met Angela's speech. She threw her hands over her head and sighed. The speech would have to be changed. But for the time being, it wasn't so bad.

Frowning, she began to wonder why she was so far away from the tree. Why so far away just to recite her speech? Shaking her head, she began to make her way back up to the tree.

Seeing who was lying there waiting beneath the tree, Angela smiled and Einar smiled back.


	67. Five Shots

Three shots of vodka, two shots of whisky and several ciders meant that Reinhardt was thoroughly sozzled, and Lucio's small cocktail of his own making was only just finished as Zarya and Reinhardt finished their second shot of Whisky. Lena came in from the cold and was waved down by Reinhardt as she threw her Jacket over a chair.

"Lena! Come join us, we are having good time!" Reinhardt shouted. Lena noticed his english got worse the more he was drunk. Zarya nodded and then gave a glance over the drinks that Reinhardt had. Lucio was checking the clock every now and then, and checking his phone.

"Lena," He said as she flopped down beside him, Lena grimaced at the smell of alcohol in the air, and spoke to Reinhardt.

"You sure it's a good idea to be drinking right now?" She asked. Reinhardt shrugged.

"Why not. Nothing is happening, the Omnic won't attack, we've established that. It likes us"

"And what if the Omnic takes a dislike to Angela?" Zarya asked, a hint of ice in her voice. Reinhardt shrugged again.

"She's a smart one"

Lena considered the pros and cons of waking him up the next day with a water bucket, and settled reluctantly on the cons.

"Why don't you have one?" Reinhardt smiled. "No harm in one, right?"

"You might as well, Lena," Zarya said unhappily "One won't hurt"

"No, No" Lena politely declined. "I've stopped drinking"

"What?" Lucio asked. "Since when?"

 _Since the attacks in Numbani_ Lena said in her mind. The others were looking at her.

"Worried about weight" She replied. The others accepted that, but Zarya gave her a concerned look.

"What about you, Lucio?" Lena moved it on. "You going on the piss?"

"Heh. No" Lucio smiled back. "My daughter will be calling me soon, and I want her to understand me. Her bedtime is eight and she calls me every day right before"

"Awww"

"Hate it when I can't reply"  
"My parents demand I call them once a week" Lena grinned. "Bunch of stress heads"

"Ah, you're not a parent. You'll won't understand"

"He isn't wrong" Reinhardt spoke. "How old is she?" He asked Lucio.

"6 next year" Lucio replied. He was smiling, and Lena felt the sides of her lips tug upwards. His chest was filled with pride and his grin was wide. Lena thought it was adorable.

"Hah! They're cute when they're that age" Reinhardt replied, and took another sip. After smacking his lips, he asked further. "Her mother?"

"We've been married for 10 years" Lucio replied. At that, Reinhardt tensed slightly, and nodded back as he took another sip.

"We meet the year before we married. She was a drummer in a Finnish Punk Band. She came to Brazil to play for the pro-democracy protests" Lucio continued, utterly unaware of the discomfort Reinhardt was feeling as Lucio spoke.

"And, you're still together?" Reinhardt asked, staring into his drink.

"We're… yes" Lucio seemed confused. "Of course we are"

"For ten years?"

"Yes" Lucio said, slightly more apprehensive.

"Hm, Impressive" Reinhardt grunted. Lena began to wonder if he was just a little bit too drunk. His eyes were beginning to droop and his movements were becoming more and more sluggish. Lucio rubbed the back of his neck and then stood.

"I'll be moving to my room. Better connection there" With a final slightly hurt look back, he closed the door behind him, leaving the three alone.

"Perhaps I've had enough" Reinhardt muttered. The two women quietly murmured their agreement. "I'm headed off"

He left to, and when he closed the door behind him, Zarya turned to look at Lena.

"You're not worried about your weight, are you" Lena knew well enough that it was not a question. "You stopped after the attacks"

Lena cast her eyes downward, and fingered a button on her shirt. "Well, I stopped around then, but I was going to anyway"

"Hmm" Zarya said. "And how's your leg since the attack?"

"Still a bit sore at night"

Zarya snorted and went for the whisky bottle. She poured out a small measure for herself, and then replaced the cap. All that time, Lena's narrowed eyes never went off the whisky, and Zarya could tell she was repulsed.

"That's funny" she took a small sip from the glass. "Because I once had the entire right side of my ribs caved in. My sternum collapsed like a folding chair and I could taste the blood coughed up from my lungs" She sighed and shrugged. "But thanks to Angela's magical piss, I was out of hospital in a couple of days. And that's on a tiny amount"

"Yeah. Magic of modern medicine"

"Magic of Angela's medicine, my little brit. But you say you still feel pain in your leg?"

Lena looked behind her at the closed door, and when she was certain they wouldn't be overheard she turned back to Zarya.

"Please stop"

"Lena" Zarya placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned to get her to look at her. "What happened was out of your control"

"It doesn't feel like it was, love"

"You couldn't have done anything more than you did"

"But I could've done it better, yeah?" She pointed to the bottle near Zarya's hand. "That right there. That made me into an idiot"

"It makes fools of us all, Lena"

"I don't mean dancing on top of a fucking table, Zarya" Lena replied sharply. Zarya raised her eyebrow and Lena shrank back. "I'm sorry. I just don't like it when people look for stuff that isn't there"

"I understand" Zarya replied. She relaxed back into her seat. "It's fine"

Silence settled, and as Zarya predicted, Lena tried to fill it in.

"It's just that, whatever action I did, whatever I tried to do, I could have done better if I hadn't drunk"

"You did everything you could have done" Zarya replied. At that, Lena tensed and looked away, and Zarya saw a chance for confirmation, and to make Lena feel better. "But that isn't completely true is it?"

"... You know?"

"I've had my suspicions"

"You know I could have killed Ogundimu?"

"As easily as you could kill me here"

Lena's head jerked up, her eyes wide at the accusation staring at Zarya's impassive face. Finally, she leaned back into her seat.

"Yeah"

"How would you have done it?" Zarya asked. Lena shrugged.

"In the end, It's a matter of cells and energy. I could have blinked through him, displaced his own cells for a single second, and let the shock and heart failure do the rest"

"And you didn't because?" Zarya asked.

"I've… never actually killed before" Lena replied, and Zarya nodded. She had expected as much "It never crossed my mind. Not even in the RAF, I was never put into combat. Well, I was once. But I crashed"

"So the problem is?"

"What if more had died because I was too weak to do what needed to be done?"

Zarya was silent for a while.

"Lena. I can't tell you that one day you won't have to kill. Because truthfully, you may have to" Lena looked miserable "And you know this because you're smart enough to see through the cause and effect. I know you failed to drop your payload while in the RAF." Lena still didn't reply. Zarya grimaced.

"Let me tell you something" Zarya started. " If the time does come… maybe you will have to suffer the dead on your conscious. But if the choice is between them and you; or someone you love, you must be willing to take the plunge. It won't be easy, but it's better than the alternative, take it from me"

"What have you done?" Lena raised an eyebrow. "From what I've heard your record is spotless."

"There are some things that; well, my country wanted to cover up when I was brought into the UN. That stuff about me being a conscripted soldier is true. But I wasn't honourably discharged. I was a deserter."

"What, why?"

"I… disagreed with some of the things we were doing in Mongolia. I was a protestor against the war; Illegal protestor though, all non-show protests were illegal by that point, and they placed me in the military to keep me silent, with the threat that if I don't comply then they'll make sure I never get to compete in any body-lifting competition for Russia"

"I see. So you feel that you sold out for your own reasons?" Lena grimaced, but she didn't try to oversimplify it. Compared to others she knew, that was nothing.

"Not exactly. I complied like you said, sold out my values for my ambition. That's how they operate. Make resistance inconvenient before they repress it directly. Breezed through basic training, was sent to Ukraine to quell Independence Movements" She grew quiet, and Lena knew better then to push. She knew of the independance movements, indescriminate air strikes, car bombings, shooting at protestors and assasinations, the war had been waging since Ukraine was annexed. Lena moved to sit down on the chair besides Zarya.

"I ran. It was too much, and I was scared. With me I took three civilians caught in the crossfire" she shook her head. "I wanted to see Otets again. My father, I mean" She sighed. "I didn't"

"Why?"

"The Russian Government doesn't take kindly to deserters. And if a soldier isn't there to take the punishment, then the family will have to"

"Oh. Oh, jesus"

"See, Lena. That's how your actions can indirectly cause death. I refused to pull a trigger, and people close to me died" Zarya said. "I learnt a good lesson from that. Ten years later they sent an assassin after me. He tried to kill me in Belgrade." She mimicked a slow punch, and Lena watch the masses of muscle and sinew pump like a well oiled machine. "A single punch was all that was needed. He died from a hemorrhage. I don't know what would have happened if Khasan hadn't been with me"

"How so?"

"I can take a gun being aimed at me. Aim it at Khasan" Her eyes flashed. "I don't regret it"

"I had no idea" Lena said.

"I've told the media about what happened to my family. But at that point everyone knows what happens to deserters. I wasn't special" Zarya replied.

"I wouldn't say that I made completely the wrong choice. I love my job. I love my husband. I have good life, My Little Brit. I've saved many lives" She smiled sadly. "But it will be the ones you don't save that stick with you. And I have killed to save others. And I hate that I had to do it, but I would do it again"

Zarya pushed the bottle to Lena. "But keeping that in a place you can't deal with it makes it fester. Just remember that. See some help over it. It helped for me. I made this team. I wanted it to stay outside of systems that perpetuate themselves. And we both know about systems like that"

The quiet following was only broken by the merry crackling of the fire, though Lena hated the sound. Another minute passed, and Zarya sighed. Standing up she walked to the bar and began to pour Lena and her a drink.

"Lemonade alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks"

Zarya brought the glasses over to the seats, and sat down besides Lena.

"Have I ever told you about what happened to my first Drill Sergeant?" Zarya asked. Lena shook her head. "He tried to show me up during basic training and broke his fucking wrist!"  
Lena stared for a moment, her glass just touching her lips, and then snorted into the glass.

"That's fucking nothing, Love. Royal Marine I know was trying to impress some bird and stuck his pistol down the front of his trousers"

"Oh Fuck. Was it on safety?"

"No" Lena tried to force down her laugh. "Bastard shot himself in the fucking knob!"

Zarya laughed heartily, and clinked her glass to Lena's. Downing it in one, she smiled to Lena.

"Did I ever tell you I once tried to install a swear box on the team?"

"That's an awful fucking idea"

"I fucking agree. But Lucio brought it in, and it was for charity, so" She shrugged. "Couldn't say no"

"Oh, god"

"Yeah, Angela tried to pay for a month in advance, she stuffed $300 in it at the beginning of the month and carried on swearing like a sailor"

"That fucker still owes me 50 quid!"

"Ooph" Zarya laughed. "Now you see what you're getting into"

"Yeah. Thieving little cunt"

Zarya laughed again along with Lena, and then checked the time.

"It's late, I have drunk too much and am a disgrace to my nation" she barked a tipsy guffaw. "Think I'll go to bed. Hope you don't mind"  
"No. No" Lena replied.

Zarya began to follow through following Reinhardt and Lucio. Before she left, she turned to spoke to Lena.

"Talk to Angela about how you are feeling. She might have some words on the matter"

"I don't like unloading on her" Lena said. "She has so much going on in her head, she needs my support, but sometimes I wonder if she resents me for it"

"Trust me. You would know if she did. Hope you get your $50" Zarya replied. She left. Lena was alone, and she quickly began to feel it. She could hear the fire crackling a block of wood in the fireplace.

Lena turned to look at the fire and sighed. She hated how it looked, she remembered it all two well after the Tracer crash and the crash after that. The flames had been just outside her cockpit, and the smoke had filtered through. For a few terrifying moments, Lena had choked on dark, filthy smoke in blindness.

After the second crash, she had seen things that she did not understand. While in the place between reality and time, she had seen things that could only be speculated about, but Lena could take a decent guess. Memories.

One memory was of fire dancing beneath the feet of her ancestor and slowly choking the life out of an innocent woman in the middle ages. Her arms were broken, her head heavy and her blood trickling down her temples. For a brief moment, she felt the heat and smoke and the relief, as the snow and ash mixed in the sky. Lena often had nightmares of that one.

Another memory was of books burning before Lena's eyes. The head through which she saw had their head cast down by cruel students as they burnt the books that were once held in regard. The fires burnt the knowledge, the words of people long ago burnt in a moment of bigotry and racial prejudice, and the advent of Nazism. Lena at least knew that he would survive. He would escape to France, and then onto England, where even there the Nazis would throw fire.

It had come full circle, the oldest one Lena had seen had come from England.

Lena only had glimpses of the oldest ones life. But she could guess from the emotions and hatred and fear that she felt for a brief second as she reached out, that she had the worst of the lot. Lena had witnessed the burning of the oldest's house, and how she was taken to Denmark by a scabby, bearded brute who had slaughtered her husband and raped her. The next few years in thrall to him would produce the "Witch", the Socialist, and eventually Lena. The socialist would marry in England to a house maid, and the rest of Lena's patrilineal line would be in Old Blighty. Her matrilineal line; as far as Lena could tell, had no one live further south than Kent, or further North then Birmingham apart for one errant Welshman. In a tiny moment she had seen all their lives, but their was one thing that bound her to the Eldest, the "Witch" and The Socialist. Fire.

Lena could smell it now, Smoke filling her mouth, her nose, her throat. Blackening her lungs and scorching her tounge. Standing up in a daze, she made for the door. She needed cold, yes. Cold would get rid of the smoke. The choking black and the burning yellow ribbons now circling her neck. Making her way towards the door, mumbling in Old Norse. She needed the cold. She needed to leave behind the stifling heat, leave the smoke for the cold, leave the house for the forest.

She stepped out into the minus 20 weather, with no coat, no protection and a hope to never return.


	68. Lucio's Nightmare

Lucio lay on the bed in disbelief, tears streaming uncontrollably down his face. He had read the message again and again and again and the short message had torn him to pieces. The government had written it, and the wording spelt all that he feared and worried about in life. It was written in a cold, clinical voice that spelt out all the official "pain" and "Grief" that they felt for him.

 _They're dead_. He kept repeating in his head. _They're fucking dead. They can't be dead._ He let out a howl of anguish and buried his face in the pillow. All he wanted was to make things better for them, to make it so they didn't grow up in the place he had to. Now, all his love, all his devotion had been thrown away in a careless hit and run from some bastard.

Lucio didn't want to hear what had happened to him. He didn't care about the life of some scumbag. He didn't want to hear how he was to be sent to prison. He didn't care about what the public would call "Justice"

His family was dead, and everything was awful now.

All the fight had left his body, all the tension he held. He sat and let his tears drop onto the pillow.

Just then, his phone rang. He ignored it and sank deeper into the pillow.

It rang again, and in a fit of Anger, Lucio went to throw it against the wall, when he saw who was calling.

 _No._ He thought. _That's impossible._

With a shaking finger, he moved to answer the call.

"Ola Papa!" came the thin, light voice he had heard hundreds of times before and he let out a sob of disbelief. The voice spoke in well-formed Portuguese, but with a small lisp from a loose tooth. "How are youuuu?" He knew she loved to sing, and he pressed the phone to his ear tight, and put the volume up so as to hear every moment of his girls voice.

"I'm, I'm" He began to choke his reply, when his wife's imperfect Portuguese; richly accented, cut in.

"Have she told you about her boyfriend, Lucio?" Lucio pictured her teasing smirk, his daughter pouting at the accusation and began to feel the first moments of hope flowing in.

"He's not my boyfriend" Anna retorted. "He's just Joseph"

"Our little Anna is a star" Essi explained. "She's got the lead in the School Play"

"I'm going to be Mary" Anna excitedly said. "Will you be there to watch?"

Lucio could see Essi tensing at the question, knowing full well he couldn't see her, and formulating a response as to why. Before she could explain, he talked down the phone.

"Yes!" he muttered, his voice still choked with emotion and relief. "Yes, I will come"

The other line was silent, clearly surprised by Lucio's voice. He heard movement and crinkling on the other side, as Essi took the phone from Anna and switched voicemail off.

"Kulta, Is everything alright? You haven't been hurt, have you? Zarya told me she would keep you safe!"

"It's not that" He replied. Checking through his phone again, he saw that the message he had received was not there. Deleted or not, he was thrown in a loop of confusion.

"I received a message" Going on, he told Essi what he had gotten, Essi remained silent, and then coughed.

"Kulta, We're fine. Please, believe me"

"I do" Lucio replied. He had been certain he had received the message. But, now it was obvious that was not true. He was talking to his family. Frowning and confused, he stood up. His anguish was replaced with relief.

"Please keep talking" He urged Essi. "I need to hear both you and Anna's voice"

Just then a crash came from down the corridor. Followed by a shriek.

"What was that?" Essi asked.

Lucio did not want to find out. He did not want to move away from the phone. But still, he knew he had to find out what was happening.

"Essi," he said. "Send me a picture of you two" He opened the door. "I'll call back. Something is going on" He could hear his daughters worried questions in the background, and forced back the guilt he felt.

"Now wait-

"I love you two" with that, he closed the connection.

Stepping out, he quietly moved down the corridor, and gasped when he saw the holes punched into the walls. Clean through to the wood beneath. Now he started to run, and swore once he saw who had made the holes.

Zarya stood wide-eyed and crazy, her balled fists dripped blood onto the floor and staring through Lucio like a maddened bull. Lucio screamed as she started barrelling towards him while shouting in Russian. Dodging out of the way from her flying, bloodied fists, Lucio ran for the stairs, easily outpacing the much larger body builder. Moving quickly, he made for the garage where his equipment waited for him.

The door to the living room burst open, and before him stood Zarya. She howled as she cut off Lucio's escape to the garage, and he narrowly dodged a lethal punch. He ran back to the open corridor, and straight into a corner in a panicked state.

"Damn" He was thrown back into Brazil, being chased by police baying for his arrest, into a corner. Trying to calm himself, he remembered what to do in such a moment.

"Come on" He muttered. Zarya was just behind him, grimacing with the maddened look of an animal possessed. Satisfied that he was cornered, she charged forward with a brutal punch at Lucio's head.

The punch was so close he could feel the wind from it brush pass his face, moving under the arm and past Zarya's side. He managed to get through her. Narrowly dodging a vicious backhand he ran down to the corridor.

His sound generator was ready for him, all he had to do was pull the trigger. Yanking it off the wall, he turned to see Zarya breaking into the garage.

He pulled the trigger, and Zarya was blasted with concentrated sound, she howled and put her hands to her ears, blood trickled through.

She was on the floor, and Lucio stood over her. Only when certain when she would be disorientated for long enough, he shut it off.

Silence followed from the blast, and Zarya rolled onto her side, and Lucio grimaced when he saw the blood trickling from her ears.

"Lucio" She muttered. "I'm sorry" She collapsed in a state of disbalance, as Lucio had expected, the sounds had burst her ear drums. He really hoped Angela could fix them.

"Lucio" she continued. She fixed him in place with a single look. "We were attacked," She said. "Check on the others"

He nodded and looked through into the living room, and the corridor beyond it. Open-mouthed, he saw the open door and the footsteps leading out of them.

 _Someone has stepped out._ He realised. _In -20 weather_. The rooms above were quiet. Making a quick judgement he moved back into the garage, and began to pull on his deep cold clothes.

Zarya watched and shook her head.

"Someone has stepped out," she said. Lucio nodded.

"God" She tried to stand up, but immediately fell on her side, Lucio ran to her side, and was pushed off.

"Go!" She muttered. "Find them."

Lucio nodded and ran out into the night.


	69. One

"That was excellent, my love" Einar said as she came back. "The Security Council will have no way to ignore you if you do half as good in from of them"

"I know" Angela replied. She smiled and sank down beside him

"We finally made it, liebling" Lying down on the snow, looking up to the lights above, The Lights had intensified brightly and green and red was flown across husbands and wifes face.

"Finally" replied Einar. His arm was crossed over Angela's shoulders, and she was glad for the contact though she couldn't feel it through her parka. "Was it worth waiting for?"

"Completely" Angela said. "We'll have to think of something else to do"

"Jesus, we just finished the Idun programme. And you're making a speech against bio weapen proliferation!" Einar was indignant. "Where do we go from there, Curing ennui?"

"In a way, yes"

"Oh lord. Okay, it sounds like you have some ideas"

"I do. But for now, let's just wait a little while"

"Happily"

Einar and Angela lied in companionable silence, slowly Einar brough Angela closer, and they held each other, satisfied and happy. Something was nagging on Angela's mind however, something that told her that she should not be enjoying herself. That she should be moving, that something was horrendously, terribly wrong.

"Problem?" Einar asked.

"Just restless" Angela replied. Something wasn't right. That much was clear, the borealis was never that bright. The night should have been colder, why did it feel so warm? Why was the scarf she was wearing give her a feeling of unease?

"You know, I once saw a borealis like this last Christmas" Angela began slowly.

"Oh?" Einar frowned and shifted. Angela could feel him moving under her grip, but it felt much easier then usual. Like she had packed on several kilograms of muscle. "Was there a Borealis one night in Manchester? That's pretty far down"

"No" Angela frowned. "It was in Reykjavik. In a graveyard" She turned to look at Einar, who was slowly being covered in a light layer of snow. "I was visiting you"

"... Yes" the image began to flicker. "It was cold that night"

Angela shot back up and began to feverishly look around them.

"Ah, more resilient then I thought" came a voice from behind Angela. Angela gasped, and felt a tug in her stomach as she was ripped from her glorious delusion. She turned quickly, and instinctively placed her wings before her and Einar in a protective shield. Before her was a tall, gaunt Omnic, whose palm was extended to Angela.

"Though, so very, **very** worth it" he said under his breath. Taking a step to Angela's right side, Angela tried to turn with him and keep the wings between them. But her feet refused to move, her arms shook with effort at the attempt to move, and her wings went limp.

"What have you done?" She asked between clenched teeth. Her body refused to move. Her body shuddered, attempting to break through. "I can't-"

"Move? Well, frankly I thought you would be more of a challenge. But, you are most… unbalanced" He took a step forward. Gungnir was braced in Angela's hand, the spear launcher turned to the intruder. Angela's thumb shuddered as she tried to move it, but it could be managed. The Omnic did not seem to mind. Angela knew enough of Zenyattas abilities to know that he must not touch her.

 _ **Keep him talking**_.

"That hallucination" Angela began. "Was that you?"

"Yes" He was circling Angela, taking in the suit, Gungnir and Angela herself. "You can learn much from giving people what they want most"

"For what end?"

"Stopping power"

Angela let that sit in. Finally she asked what she most wanted to know.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I am One, the first"

Angela snorted. "I'm Angela, The First"

"I know you are"

"And what do you want?"

"Just to do my job, and serve Blackwatch"

"Of course you do" Angela was not surprised. She could feel the paralysis working off, slowly but surely. Her finger gently held over the button. The more he talked, the less he concentrated on keeping her still. "So how will you serve Blackwatch now? Are you going to bring me to Evelyn?"

"Off course" he sounded indignant, as though it was clear from the beginning. "But first, I'm going to make you more compliant. It might take some time, but time is the only thing you have right now"

Angela's blood turned cold as he said that.

"What do you mean by that?"

"No need to worry yourself" He replied. He took a final step towards Angela and extended his palm towards her face. Angela tried to flick her thumb, release the spear and distract him. Angela flinched and tried her hardest to move away from the extending palm. "All will be clear soon"

The second the palm touched Angela's head, she felt the coldness of its metal and suddenly her tension left her. Instead of standing tense, she collapsed into a heap. She could feel the cold snow beneath on her check, but everything below her neck was numb to the touch. She knew she couldn't move her body, and she couldn't move her body because she knew.

"Got to make sure you can't move. It would be hard to start"

Before Angela could reply, the world started to swim before her. Her eyes began to water and the white snow suddenly enveloped the sky, the walls of the small world she was suddenly thrust into. She tried to move her limbs and felt the movement in her fingers. But the Omnic could not be touched, she knew this. But still, she stood up and attempted to flick the spear point out, wheeling about to strike at One in mad hope. But suddenly, she felt as though her suit began to constrict. It felt tighter and tighter and her breathing became laboured, and while she could still move, she could not exert herself. She looked up to glare at the Omnic that had materialised before her.

"I heard you like Norse Mythology. I Hope you like the armour, Brunhild"

"What are you?" Angela hissed between her teeth. The omnic was silent. And then, with a low voice, he leaned closely to speak to Angela, and Angela flinched again and tried to hit him. Her spear went right through. And the Omnic stepped closer.

"How do you kill a people, Angela?" He asked, low and close to her. "Not just remove them, but kill the very idea of such a people. You can eradicate them, destroy the culture. But still, the memory of them persist"

The truth began to dawn on Angela on what it was.

"Oh god"

"That's where I come in. Others kill the men, rape the women. Enslave the children, but I destroy the memories. I eradicate people from memory and history while others destroy the physical. That is my purpose. If I had been there when the Romans sacked Carthage the world would not know what had happened. If I had been in Poland, the names of 6 Million jews would be erased from history. But, I was made to late"

"Made" Angela said, her voice shaking and strained. "You were made to do that?"

"No, not to begin with. Originally I spoke for the Omnics, but Blackwatch changed that"

Angela breathed in and out. "So, who is it you want to eradicate?"

"Omnics, of course" he replied easily. "And you will help me with that"

"No" Angela said quietly. She attempted to move, only to be forced down into an airplane seat. Old scars long gone re opened and she could feel the trickle of blood down her chest and back.

"You're going to be alright" a calm voice said in German. To Angela's left was a Omnic, his chest had been ripped, and Angela could see the frost crystals on the inside of his chest. She muttered through a mouthful of blood, her parents were gone. But the Omnic was there. One stood behind the Omnic currently attempting to keep Angela warm with whatever fabrics he could find and staunch the bleeding coming from the 5 year old girl in shock.

"Hmm" One said. "Early memories of a friendly Omnic. Even a friendly abomination is still an abomination however" he looked over the other sprawled bodies, and looked down on a severe looking blonde woman, her head forced back by an impact with the chair in front. "And early memories of terrible people, if your views on them are anything to go on" He turned back to Angela. "We will have to rectify that"

" _Tote Dich_ " Angela hissed. Anger ran through her at the embarrassment that One was putting her through, the replaying of painful memories.

"Ah, you have a love for Thanatos. A repression of eros for, oh my, two years will do that to you. Some respond to danger by reaching out to love others. You react with, well" He turned to look at the snarling beast. "This"

Angela's eyes widened as she realised she was seeing more then her memories. She was seeing her secrets, her thoughts, her subconscious, her entire mind was splayed out before One, ready to be molded and changed at his will.

Angela howled inside her own head and heaved all her hatred towards One, who chuckled.

"More disturbed, the better" He looked over the memories of Moira, Einar, Reaper, Lena, Isaac, Will and splayed bodies in Numbani. "Guilt is such a fascinating emotion. It can hold you back from pleasure" Lena floated up in Angela's mind "and one incident can bring others to the fore" Einar and Reapers body extended out before Angela.

"Guilt makes you much easier to influence, to manipulate. The more you suppress, the easier it is to control. Trying to be ruthless has only made you sick"

"I'll kill you" Angela promised. No uncertainty on her voice. "Or I'll do worse"

The omnic grunted. "No point in extending this out" One said. "There will be plenty more time after I've gotten what I need from the Bastion. You're just going to sleep for a little while" He extended his palm again. "Next time you'll awake you'll be-" the sentence finished in a scream, and he was tackled away from Angela. In the brief moment that the two were still linked together, Angela saw a flood of images. Horrendous images of mass graves, the burning of homes and a river choked with blood, sensation flooded back into Angela's body.

She stood up rigidly and balled her fists, growled deep in her throat, and looked around for something to attack.

Instead, Lucio grabbed her shoulder and brought her back down to reality.

"Angela!" Lucio spoke. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Angela snarled. "Where is the Omnic?"

"What Omnic" Lucio shook his head. "Angela, what just happened to us?"

"Us" Angela was at a loss of words to describe what had just happened to her. But Lucio's words stopped her from pursuit.

"Listen!" Lucio forced her to face him. "He did it to me and Zarya! He got into all of our heads. And, I think that one of us was led outside"

"In this cold? Are they protected?"

"If they were under the influence of what affected us-"

Angela's gut twisted as Lucio left his sentence hanging.

"It gets worse Angela. The tracks disappeared a few meters away from the house, then reappeared. I think it was Lena"

"She was blinking" Angela felt another twist

 _That Omnic can wait._

"We split up"

"Agreed". Lucio nodded.

"Any idea where?"

"I was following the trails I could see to you. I follow on the ground, you in the air"

Angela nodded. Beginning with a sprint, with a tug at her back, she was skimming over the trees.


	70. Winter Walk

Angela's wings were burning and straining under the amount of force Angela was putting them under. The cold wind bit at Angela's face and she knew without the thin covering, her nose would be frostbitten. With these in mind, she grimaced and forced herself to go faster. Someone in the cold without protection would be hypothermic within an hour.

A glimmer of blue light shined on the forest floor, and Angela swore as she recognised Lena stumbling like a drunkard back to the lodge. Swooping down like a bird of prey, Angela stopped short of Lena and gasped.

"An-An" Lena shivered as she spoke, and Angela gaped at the blueness of her lips, her breathing was slow and her fingers frostbitten. Praying that it would work, Angela focused Gungnir on Lena, and sighed with relief as the red in her fingers, nose and ears slowly retreated. Angela hoped that would be all.

"An- Angela" she muttered. "How did I get out here?" Angela's heart sank. "Did. Did you save that woman? I saved you. I hit the Omnic" Lena smiled as Angela rushed forward and embraced her.

"Easy, love" She chuckled.

"Lena, can you blink back to the lodge?"

"The lodge?" Lena seemed confused, and Angela swore beneath her breath.

"Oh yeah, the lodge. It's warm there" Lena stopped smiling. "But, ah. There's a fire to"

Angela picked up her confused lover over her shoulder, and began to power up her wings.

"Angela. Is their a wind?" Lena muttered. Angela stopped, and then swore.

 _The wind chill will kill her if I go too fast._

Angela growled and burst her wings so as to have Lucio see them. Then she turned back to Lena.

Angela knew she would have to walk her back, but that walking back wouldn't be quick enough. Lena was confused and dazed. Which left-

"Lena, hold on just a minute." After gently putting her down and ignoring Lena's quiet protests, Angela grabbed the magnetic clasps of her suit, and braced herself.

 _1 2 3_

The cold bit as deep as a knife and forced the breath from Angela's lungs. It was minus twenty at least, and Angela's base layer was thin.

"Might be a bit roomy my dear, but it will keep you warm" She placed Lena in the suit and closed the clasps. "I've got to make a trip"

 _Lodge is 3 miles from here. I can make it in an hour unladen. But with Lena, and in the suit_ … Angela grimaced and picked up the heavily suited Lena; and glad for the separate boot pieces of the suit, took her first step towards the lodge.

She immediately sank through the snow, and gasped at the deep bite of cold that soaked her to her knees. Gritting her teeth, she took another step as the water on her feet began to freeze.

Another few steps, and Angela began to shiver. She knew the cold could do her in, Idun would heal frostbite but wouldn't save her from hypothermia. And by fifteen minutes in she was beginning to feel its affects. The frozen snow on her legs was crusting and cracking her skin, and small bursts of gold was coming from beneath the black base layer.

 _Got to keep going_. One foot in front of the other, minute after minute and making process at a snails pace.

"Angela!" Said a voice from Angela's left. Seeing Lucio step from the trees made Angela want to cry from relief. Together, Lucio and Angela shared Lena's weight, though Angela was becoming increasingly confused.

"This way, Angela" Lucio would gently chide when she moved away in the wrong direction.

Some time after, Angela began to realise she couldn't feel the cold anymore. Her legs had gone from numb to a solute dead from all feeling and cold and had become useless, frozen lumps of flesh on the end of Angela's torso.

What could have been hours, or minutes, or days for Angela, she finally began to see the lights of the lodge. Muttering with emotion and confusion, she took another step. Then another. Steps that had been merely been one in thousands, but were complete agony.

"Angela!"

A husky voice came from a friendly shifting, muscled mass. It moved forward and looked to the stumbling Lucio besides her. She made a decision quickly.

"Lucio, take Angela" She took the prone Lena from Angela's shoulders. "Take her to their room. I'll see you there"

Angela was losing the structure of her mind, and the world was quickly becoming a fuzzed and blurry thing. All that was in her mind was that she had to reach the house. But it was so nice outside. Warm and soft, the ground would be a nice place to sleep. Lucio gently led Angela to the lodge.

The heat hit Angela like a furnace, and she murmured in deep set confusion. Her legs began to thaw, and the pain of her limbs coming back to life after the deep death from the cold was agony. She swore and her useless legs were flaring with bursts of heat, and the fug of the warm house was confusing her further. She could feel her eye lids drooping, her head dipping down towards her chest, and her agonising legs being slowly taken over by the pain in her fingers, ears, and nose. Her body was heavy, and exhaustion pulled her downwards. Her last few moments of consciousness she was vaguely aware of friendly hands pulling of the wet base layer and underclothes she was wearing, and push her gently into a bed.


	71. The Fail-safe

"What the hell were you thinking, One?" Evelyn was apoplectic, her hands shook as she held the Holophone and her voice shook along with it. Her free hand clenched hard enough to whiten her knuckles. "You almost blew the entire thing! Your job was to get the Omnic, not to go on your own and ignore orders!"

"Acknowledged" Replied One. He sighed. "The Omnic is… hard to find. It's learned its lesson from previous encounters with Blackwatch, and the others seem to have set up a sort of rapport with it. I saw an opportunity and I took it" Evelyn did not scare him, but he knew he would be foolish to underestimate her. Her mind was visible to him, and it was expansive and wide. Flashing in purple and blue like a thunderstorm with moments of brilliance. But still, she was obviously not the worst threat he had ever encountered. "I decided to expand the parameters. And you will be interested in what I have to find"

"Oh, and what will that be?"

"Angela" he gave a small shiver of pleasure at the recollection of probing her mind. "Is exquisite. I've never experienced such genius before in years… not since Krystianson"

"And? So what?"

"A mind like hers… a storm of brilliance. Chaos and genius combined. Imagine if such a mind could be coveted" One replied. "Imagine the possibilities, the options we could have. She would be a fantastic addition to our ranks"

"Do you think I didn't consider that?" Evelyn's voice dripped with ice. "I didn't want you trying because this very thing would happen! If they capture you that monk could rip everything they want from your head!"

"His abilities have been dulled"

"As has your mind"

"Hurtful"

"Shut it!" Evelyn shook her head. "This is what is going to happen, you are going to pull back and come back to base" Evelyn let that sink in.

"Or" she continued, and Ones head lifted up. "You continue your mission, but if captured you must make the ultimate sacrifice"

"I see," One said. His voice was as slow and monotonous as always. Evelyn hated his voice. No matter the situation it was calm, condescending and reeked of arrogance. "You wish for me to die if I fail"

"If that or have the entire organisation put in danger, yes" Evelyn replied.

One laughed. "And how will you ensure my death?" He asked. He gently shook his head and then stopped. He could hear Evelyn speak, he could see her lips move in his mind. But the words he did not understand. A buzz in his mind, the clicking of resistors moving into place on the inside of his head. He realised his mistake.

"What have you done?"

"I've initiated the shutdown process of your subsystems. Everything inside of you is waiting to be turned off and to let your body cool"

"You" The voice did not change. "You did what?"

"If you are captured, it is up to you to initiate the final shutdown. All it takes is a single word. You hear it or read it, you die"

"What?" One looked up. "How will you tell me if-"

"When the time comes, you will know" Evelyn grinned. "So, these are your options. Either you come back, or you continue, and face the possibility; the first in a long time, of dying" She shrugged. "The option is up to you"

One shuddered as he felt his position weakened. He considered his options and then bowed his head down to superior authority.

"I will see what I can do with Angela"

"Good. Keep me updated" at that Evelyn closed the connection. A snicker from the other side brought Evelyn's eyes to Widowmaker.

"I saw what you did there" she chuckled. "You really put him in a bind. Either he comes back with both Angela and the Bastion or he dies in the attempt. Either way, none of our secrets are released. But what if he has Angela attack us along with the Bastion?"

"He won't be able to change Angela that quickly. And the Bastion… well, I'm sure you can manage that if he is suicidal enough to try"

"That's true. But are you really happy letting him die?"

"Happy?" She turned to Widowmaker. "Widow, I'll be jumping for joy"


	72. Waking from the Cold

Angela slipped in and out of delirious consciousnesses, feeling the cold grip of death every moment she was awake. Numbani, Manchester, The Matterhorn and Zurich running through her mind

 _My fault. All my fault_

There was a soft mass beside her, cold and clammy, but still, Angela clung to it. Trying to keep it alive and hope that she will be alright. She could feel time dragging on.

When she finally awoke fully in control of her mental state, she remembered what had just happened. Opening her eyes she groaned. Her entire body felt frozen and stiff.

 _I almost died_. Angela grimaced. _Again_. She shifted her body and found that Lena was clinging onto her strongly; both naked and buried beneath layers of sheets, and Angela made sense of what had happened. She was happy sharing the body heat for the time, but at some point, Angela wanted to talk to the others. They needed a talk, and Angela wanted to find out just what the hell happened.

"Angela?" came a weak voice, Angela swore.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"Wake me?" Lena broke free from the embrace and began to shudder. The kronotinum in her Choker and bracelets were giving a dull light "What the hell happened? How did we get here? Where's the Omnic?"

"I carried you. I put you in the Valkyrie suit to-

"What! You could have" Lena took in the place they were both in. The sheets and the heat stuck into the room told her everything. A black shadow of dread dawned on her. "Oh god. You almost did"

Angela sighed. "Lucio helped get me here. Without him" she shrugged. "I'd have probably died"

"You should have protected yourself first you daft, stupid," Lena shook her head. "We'll both died you idiot!"

"No. The Valkyrie suit would have protected you. I could be reheated" Angela replied with her eyes downcast.

"Don't do that again!" Lena pointed her finger at Angela. "Never. Do you understand? Ever!"

Angela stared at Lena and waited. Slowly the tension left Lena's body, and she crumpled back onto Angela.

"Never" She turned her face onto Angela. "Please"

Angela gently stroked her hair. And thought.

"We need to talk to the others"

"Later" Lena replied sleepily. She shifted closer to Angela and allowed herself to shape herself to her. The warmth was lulling, and Lena was another incentive to stay. But as Angela began to feel better, her heart hardened. Happy that Lena was asleep, or at least resting, she let herself be carried away on her own questions.

 _What the hell was the Omnic, what was he doing in Sweden, how the hell did he get into my head?_

 _And how do I stop him._?

When Lena next opened her eyes, she saw Angela with her jaw set, her eyes flaming and glaring, and her mouth a thin line set into her face.

"I'm sorry," Lena said. Angela was jerked out of her reverie at her voice. She looked down and let herself soften.

"For what?"

"Not exactly" She grinned. "Well, this scenario is not how I-"

"Hah," Angela shook her head. "I think modesty between us is pretty much dead. No, this is fine" Angela shrugged, "But what I want right now" She let the sentence trail off. Lena picked herself up and looked to Angela.

"Yeah" Suddenly her own eyes were burning. "Same"

"You know about the Omnic?"

"I know he was hurting you"

Angela let that sink in, then pulled off the sheets and marched to her clothes. She wobbled slightly, but she was surprised how much better she was feeling.

"Still wet. Couldn't have been long since they put us in" Angela noticed the dry clothes in the corner of the room. She began to pull them on. Lena appeared close to her and likewise pulled them on the dry clothes, keeping her eyes averted from Angela.

Lena's fingers were still numb, and as nimble as wax. Angela helped her dress. The effort was draining for Lena, she was shaking just from having pulled on some clothes. The effects were clearly lasting longer for Lena. Angela was glad to see they had given them parkas. She was still cold despite her improvement.

"So I know we are going to do something about the Omnic" Lena began, keeping her eyes averted, her teeth chattering. "But how? It basically just battered us without laying a single finger on us, we need a plan"

"I..." Angela shook her head. "Never mind. My plan is this. We find the omnic. Capture it. Personally I would like to capture it roughly. And drag its battered, weary, beaten face before the Hague, and show the world what Blackwatch has done"

Lena raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Angela.

"It's still in the early stages" Angela admitted.

Slowly Lena smiled.

"Sound"


	73. Shambali

Angela helped Lena down into the main room. She was concerned. Lena was still shaking, cold and was wrapped in multiple layers under the parka at Angela's request. She still shivered wobbled, not up to any form of work relating to the rescue team. Angela had never seen her so weak.

As they came into the room, the tension was palatable. Reinhardt was sat opposite from everyone else, and his head hung down in shame.

"Angela!" Lucio ran to them as they came into the room. "Lena. You're both okay! We were about to check on you"

"Thank Gott" Reinhardt muttered. Angela and Lena came into the room, and Lena nodded to Lucio

"Yeah, we're alright " She looked at Reinhardt. "You okay?"

"He's fine," Zarya told them. "He's just a bit upset" Angela saw the dried blood beneath her ear and moved to check on her. "We used Gungnir, hope you don't mind," Zarya told her. "Good as new"

"Did he do this to you?"

"Who's ''he"?'' Zarya asked.

"An omnic" Lena told her. "The one attacking us"

Zarya growled.

"Yes," She showed her the dry blood on her knuckles. "We were affected too"

"So it happened to all of us, did it?" Angela had been hoping against it. But now it was obvious One was capable of affecting them all.

"Not exactly," Reinhardt said. "I was drunk. Slept through the whole thing" he shuddered. "Had some nightmares though"

Angela frowned.

"What sort of nightmares?"

"Personal ones" Reinhardt replied. "I'm sorry. I was useless. I should have been awake"

"And what would have happened if you had been?" Lucio asked. "I could barely deal with Zarya" With that, he told Angela and Lena what happened at the lodge, and Angela blanched at the thought of how much he was able to influence them. Lena was shaking even harder now, and it wasn't entirely from the cold.

Silence settled, and the air remained charged.

"So" Zarya broke the silence, she talked directly to Angela and Lena. "You met who did this to us?"

"One," Angela said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. Angela explained how she was paralysed by the Omnic, what he said, and how she had felt. She left out certain parts of her experience, the parts that they didn't need to know. And as she talked, she realised she was still affected. By the end, it was clear and in front of her eyes. Halfway through her explanation she froze and stared. The evidence was standing outside of the door.

"Angela?" Zarya asked. Angela peeled her eyes away from the door and turned to her.

"I… I"

"He said his name was, "One," Zenyatta asked severely. "The number?''

Angela didn't reply. She was fixated on the small part of her mind that was still ensnared. Her eyes focused on an invisible point in the room, and her hands clenched in a vice grip. Only at Zenyatta's prodding did she react.

"Sorry" She shook her head.

 _I should have known it would leave an impact._

"Yes. He told me his name was One"

"As in the first?"

"Ye… Yes," Angela frowned. "How did you know that?"

Zenyatta was stone-still, eventually, he slowly let the body he was inhabiting to crumple down on a chair, his hands were clasped, his voice low, and Angela realised that he was praying.

"Zen?" Zarya asked, clearly concerned.

"One is" Zenyatta shuddered "Possibly the worst thing you could have encountered out there"

"You know him," Zarya said. It was not a question. "If he's so dangerous why don't others know about him?"

"You do. You know him as Indra. The creator of the Shambali order"

"The Omnician spiritualists? Are you serious?" Angela snorted "Will he choke us with prayer beads?"

"Might have been he never believed in what he preached. I was there when he was banished"

"Banished for?"

"Instigating conflict"

"Between who?"

"Omnic and Human" He shook his head. "Following the Indian Subcontinent War, the Omnics got their own state. Nepal. The entire subcontinent was uninhabitable for humans. Entire mountains were destroyed. One-tenth of all intelligent life" Zenyatta's voice had taken on a quiet tone, the others were reminded that while they knew of the Decimation, only Zen had been there to witness it, even though his "eyes" were cameras from the bottom of a satellite. He had not moulded a humanoid form yet. He was brought out of his reverie by a prod from Zarya. "Sorry" he turned to the others. "Yes. He was our first leader. He helped establish the order" He grew silent. "Then we discovered he was luring Tibetans to places of radioactivity. He was trying to get Chinese retaliation, destabilise the relationship-

"And lure other Omnics to war" Zarya finished.

"Precisely"

It dawned on Angela that Zenyatta had kept this from them all. Despite her fingers being slightly numb, she felt the urge to strangle Zen.

"But that doesn't make sense," said Lucio. "We would have heard about that. No way that the media wouldn't pick up on it and no way governments could hide it" Lucio shook his head. "It just doesn't seem plausible"

"No," Angela said in a shaky voice. "It's possible. Remember what he said? He can erase memories. And the… things I saw inside his mind" She put her head in her hands. "All real. All in some way, he was there when terrible things were happening. And no one but us know" She glared at Zen "But you knew about him for years"

The room was quiet, everyone realising the enormity of what had been said. Zenyatta wilted beneath Angela's glare.

"After the reveal" Zarya finally said, "What happened then?" She got closer to Zenyatta. "And why did you hide this from us?"

"Yeah" Lena nodded. "What were you thinking in letting him out into the world?"

"Please, listen." Zen pleaded. "We couldn't allow the information to leak. The relationship between the omnics and the humans was already rocky, if we had alerted people there could have been worse consequences"

"You helped him cover it up" Realisation dawned on Zarya. Suddenly Zenyatta felt the rooms judging him and cornering him.

"What else could we do? He wanted war, he wanted death! He wanted to destabilize all that the order was made for!. If we had released it would've caused even worse to happen down the line" He shook his head. "We did all that we could"

"Blackwatch wanted reprisals" Angela put in. "They wanted conflict, to allow for the strongest to come out on top. He said he was part of Blackwatch. Everything he said while creating the Shambali order was a cover"  
"How do you think that made us feel?" Zen hissed. "To know that everything that he had said was just to cover up his true colours" He slumped. "In the end, we replaced him with a new leader, one who truly believed in the order, in peaceful coexistence. Blackwatch couldn't even let us have that, he was killed in London"

Lena shifted awkwardly, and Angela gently placed her hand on a knee.

"Why tell us now?" Zarya kept on.

"Because if I don't, It'll get the Bastion. And if it gets that, we'll all be killed" Zenyatta replied stoically. Zarya stared a little longer, and then turned away, unhappy with the answer.

"So how do we kill One?" Reinhardt asked.

"We don't" Angela replied. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. Despite what she had said to One, she let her gut take command. "At least, not if we can help it. I wouldn't mind, but... What I saw in its mind could be enough to close down Blackwatch. If we can get evidence of what had done for Blackwatch, we can get it shut down."

Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"You think he'll testify?" Zarya asked. "You think if we just drag him in front of the Hague we could get him to tell everyone what he had done"

"Yes," Zen suddenly said. "I know a way we can do that. But it is far from pleasant"

"No change in pace then" Angela replied. She looked to Zarya. "If this works, we have the best ever shot we ever had to end Blackwatch. If it fails"

"We go back to plan A" Zarya nodded.

"I… I don't know Angela" Lena muttered softly. "This is very dodgy"

"Can we even accuse him?" Asked Reinhardt.

"Yes" Replied both Angela and Zenyatta in unison. Angela reluctantly abdicated to Zenyatta.

"Since the introduction of mental play amongst Omnics, the Geneva convention was amended so as to introduce the possibility of thought warfare. Other forms of international law followed suit"

Angela snickered. "In all honesty they were made just to target Omnics, but they are certainly useful now. Mental play" She focused on the point in the room that held her ensnared.

She knew her mind was being prayed upon. It was right in front of her. She had no idea how One had attacked, how he will react, or if he would be able to attack once again.

"Zen, will he be attacking us again?" Zarya asked.

"Yes. But it will not be as potent. We're aware now, it's harder to get inside"

"I see" Zarya nodded. "I'm setting up a watch. Instead of the Bastion timetables, they will now be the time one of us will be looking for One"

Angela had almost forgotten about the bastion. With a glance to Zen, she realised why the Bastion had reacted so badly to Zen.

"It's afraid. One is trying to find the Bastion" Angela said

"That... makes sense" Zarya muttered.

"One wanted to turn me over to Blackwatch, if it does the same for the Bastion"

"Then it will attack us," Lena said slowly

"And we die in our mission" Zarya finished. "Apart for you, most likely Angela"

Angela was silent, but she began to wonder. And finally, decided to talk very seriously with Lena. But first

"I'll be continuing my shift then" Angela muttered.

"Like hell, you just suffered hypothermia. And your shift is over. You will be resting"

"You think I can rest now?"

"Yes," Zarya said. "You and Lena are out for the day"

"Bullshit"

"It's for the best, Angela" Lucio said gently. "You were just-

"Yeah, yeah" Angela sighed, beaten 2 to one. "Fine"

"I want you both to get some more rest," Zarya said. Angela made to speak, but Zarya cut across her. "As in right now" She continued. "Reinhardt, I want you in the armour, doing a" Zarya thought about that. "On second thought, I want you in a coat and checking the perimeter of the house. You will not be wearing the armour until we are sure One cannot attack us"

"I'll go with him," Lucio said. Might catch a glimpse of the Bastion"

"Let's hope not" Zarya replied. "Zen. You will teach me what you intend to teach Angela. If something goes wrong I still intend to bring in the One, or kill him"

Zarya watched as everyone left for their individual assignments. Angela left at a brisk pace that made her outstrip the others, and Reinhardt attempted to catch up.

"Angela" He began. "I plan to modify the armour. If it reads certain brain waves I will have it freeze on me, that way he can't use it"

Angela nodded. "I'll help you out" She began to walk to the garage. Reinhardt caught her out.

"Whoa, I meant after you've fully recovered"

"I'll just set up the equipment" Angela replied. "It won't take a moment"

Lena stumbled past them, and Angela held out a hand for her to grab.

"I'll be with you soon, I'm recovering quicker but you seem to be taking longer," Angela told her. Lena nodded her thanks. "Go and rest, mein lieb-... mein Schnüggerli"

She nodded again.

Angela crossed into the garage and was glad to find it warm. Her skin still felt cold and clammy from the previous experience, and she still felt weak. Putting out the tools would be easy however, but there was something else that bothered her a great deal.

"Hello Liebling"

"Hello Angela" Einar replied.


	74. Waking from the Dead

"This is not happening" Angela muttered. She shook her head and strode past Einar. "Even for me this is wrong! What the hell is- so screwed up"

"Maybe whatever One did to us is having some lasting effects?"

"Oh. Thank you. So helpful. Now, please fuck off"

"Do you want me to?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to leave?"

"Yes!" Angela glared at him. "No! I mean. Just… this is so unfair" she felt the fight go out of her body and slumped down into a chair. "2 years. 2 years I went alone with nobody else, I had to fight my battles alone. I lost everything that mattered to me. And now, just when I have a chance to get something back, you pop into my head!" She shuddered. "I was alone, Einar. So very alone" her shaking had come back, and her breathing felt laboured and far too quick. She looked up at him. She took in his red hair, how she had preferred it. Medium length, held back. Calm green eyes, and a gentle face. It was as she remembered him, and how she wanted to remember him.

"Angela, I'm sorry" He muttered. "I truly am. To think that I left you like that-

"Oh, you're sorry?" Angela left out a mirthless laugh. "You're sorry? For what, dying?"

"Do you forgive me?" Einar replied. Angela didn't respond, only glared. The silence thickened between the two, and Angela tried to force down her frustration.

"That girl is the one you mean?" Einar asked. "The pretty one with short hair?" He smiled. "I like her"

"Of course you do" Angela snorted. "You're a part of me"

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that"

"Of course I do" Angela muttered. She gave a small laugh. "Fucking hell, this is the first time in years. Since the Matterhorn, you broke my record. I should be stronger than this" She stood up. "For god's sake, I killed the head of a Black Ops team and stormed a Yakuza stronghold before crippling a Terrorist leader and stopping a riot!" At this point she began to pace, her voice rising as the spectre watched. "And I did it alone! I didn't need you to do it, I didn't need Lena. All I needed was me, and I was fine on my own!" She waited for him to reply, and when he didn't she threw her hands out up "Well!?"

"What do you want me to say, Angela" He replied. His voice calm and measured, Angela knew he got like that when he was either angry or very concerned. "We both knew that without me you'd have done great. You didn't need me is what you mean. You never did"

"... I didn't say that" she replied. It hit her hard to hear that, far more than she expected. "I never-. I never meant it. I-

"You were upset. It's okay, I get it"

"No it isn't!" She shook her head. "For god's sake, I was a mess. It hurt. But I thought I was getting over it. I thought it wasn't going to hurt so much and now this happens!" She set her jaw. "I'm going to tell Zarya, and Zen. I'm going to get you out of my head and finish this shit off!"

"No, you're not" he replied. "And I wish you would. But since Zen told you that-

"Yeah yeah. I know you were there. Dodgy bastard"

He gave a small laugh. "I wasn't really there though, was I?"

"God" Angela sat down next to him, shakily reaching out to see if he could truly touch him. She laughed gently. "At this point, I might have to dig up your corpse and make sure we buried the right person"

"You that desperate for a stiff one?" Einar replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

And despite herself, Angela laughed.


	75. Broken Zen

"I take it you're-" Zenyatta never finished the sentence, as he was picked up effortlessly by Zarya around the throat and forced into the air, hanging by his neck.

"You dare" She threw him down onto the settee and glared. It was one of the few times the Zen had felt fear in his life.

"Listen! It was important to hide it from you. From everyone. If we hadn't then-

"Then what? Maybe he could have been captured. Maybe then people wouldn't have to die because you and your "grandmasters" weren't cowards!"

"Don't call them that" Zen replied quietly. "It was not an easy choice"

"Of course it wasn't! But when is it? When do you fight back against how things are set against you and when do you stop playing the game and tell the fucking truth!"

"In my opinion, if it upsets the balance of power then the truth should remain hidden"

Zarya placed a hand over her face. "Peacefulness. I forget how toxic it can be"

"What? Oh, Aleksandra what you said was absurd"

"No. It isn't" she looked down on him. "By choosing the peaceful option you allowed people to die. Instead of taking action for your mistakes you allowed them to run rampant and cause further issues. You could have hunted him. You could have done anything else. You refused to take action, but sometimes that is the only way to improve things"

"Channeling the October spirit are we? Trying to break the system?"

"Funny" She shook her head. "You'd never had said that before. You used to be so useful"

"What do you mean?"

"You saved lives in Numbani. And seeing the decimation firsthand... For that, I'm going to give you the opportunity to tell the world before I do"

Zenyatta for a moment couldn't believe what he heard. When he finally understood he began to shake.

"No. No, Zarya please!"

"This can't be allowed to continue Zen. People deserve to know what he has done"

"What would that achieve!"

"What did you achieve by keeping it hidden?" Zarya retorted. No malice was I'm her voice. Merely stating the truth and Zenyatta felt it.


	76. Lucio's and Reinhardt's assignment

Lucio and Reinhardt were unhappy with their assignment. The cold was bitter, how Angela had managed so long in such weather Reinhardt had no idea. The "daylight" time of the winter twilight had started, and everything was a murky, dark grey with what little light was possible.

Reinhardt was silently watching when Lucio startled him by calling out into the darkness.

"It's alright, you can come on out"

Reinhardt breathed in as he saw the behemoth come out of the woods. It had been totally silent, camouflaged against the forest with the layer of detritus it had accumulated. It whistled low and approached carefully like a dog worried that its master was angry.

"There's no trouble," Lucio said, and Reinhardt watched with wide eyes as Lucio strode forward fearlessly and placed his hand on its flank. "Just friends here"

"It was so close, and yet you didn't tell Angela?" Reinhardt muttered.

"I had no idea they was so close" Lucio replied.

"You should be more careful, it could've been under that freaks control"

"If they was, you and me would be grease spots" Lucio answered calmly. "In fact, everyone in the house would be dead"

The omnic gave a low moan. Lucio couldn't tell if it was protest or confirmation, but either way, he felt sorry for it.

"Why don't you ask us to get into the things head?" Reinhardt pressed on. "So we can get the anti-Anubis programme"

"They, not it" Lucio replied slightly impatiently. "And I have, but the last time someone was able to get into the coding it put the entirety of the Omnic population at risk"

"Ah. Ja" Reinhardt muttered. "That would distance you" He took a step back as the Omnic gave him a look.

"They can sense your feelings toward Them" Lucio explained. "In a way, they can tell what you're thinking"

"I've never been so close to one without it and me trying to kill the other" Reinhardt explained. The Omnic immediately backed up as Reinhardt said that, and seemed to adopt an aggressive stance.

"Why would you say that?" Lucio hissed. "Don't scare the big robot with tank treads!"

"I used to quite often" Reinhardt replied. "It's… hard to be this close to one"

The Omnic clearly thought of it the same way. They kept a very close eye on Reinhardt, and Reinhardt wondered if they were probing his thoughts. Trying to make him angrier, or perhaps calm him down. A tank that could make people lie down in front of its treads in apathy. It didn't matter how docile it appeared to be, Reinhardt could not feel any compassion for it. And they likewise could not feel for Reinhardt.

"Please Reinhardt, we cannot push them away if we want access to there coding" Lucio told him.

"I'll continue on then, I'm sorry Lucio. But I can't relax near them"

Lucio watched as Reinhardt trudged away through the snow, and turned to the Omnic with a fatherly hand on its flank.

"I'm sorry. I know you're not like that, but I don't think you can blame him when he's probably seen his friends die"

The Omnic gave a low whistle.

"He seems to be okay around Zen, I don't think it's a prejudice against all Omnics, if that makes it any better"

They were silent, and Lucio sighed.

"Listen, I know you don't trust us all, and he doesn't help. But this attitude is starting to get old. Did the other Omnic promise you that your programming would be put up to better use? Is that it? A very close friend of mine was almost killed by One, it was that or be used like you were and still you resist!"

The Omnic moved back, and Lucio gritted his teeth.

"Look, I'm sorry. But right now, everything is screwed up. We intend to capture the Omnic, but after that we will be returning to what we came for because overwise 11 million of the world's population are hostages"

The Omnic didn't respond. Lucio turned away.

"Look, you got to know that this is the only way. If things keep going like this then" he turned back and saw it retreating back into the trees. For a moment, Lucio was stunned.

"Oh," he finally said. "I thought you cared"


	77. Heating Up

Lena was warming up slowly, and painfully. Being ignored by Angela hurt. The last hour or so had consisted of her shivering as Lucio brought her soup and tea so as to warm her up. A half-read history book lay beside her and she wanted nothing more than to talk to someone.

"Lena" Zarya smiled gently as she opened the door. "I need to speak to you"

"Go ahead" she replied. She was extremely happy for the company, she had been bored stiff for ages. No energy, a slow mind, and forced to rest and collect her thoughts. Had she been capable of action she would be doing everything she could to prevent what happened from reoccurring. But movement came with shakes, and while she could think straight, she had never felt so slow and sluggish.

Buried beneath several blankets and with an electric heater on full, she had brought books to read while on the mission, but they were based on history or were historical, and she had enough of the past for one day. The heat was stifling, yet Lena was still a pale white. Zarya stood beside her.

"How are you feeling? Your temp better?"

"Please close the door"

"Sorry" Zarya moved back to the entrance, "I thought Angela would be in here with you"

"Yeah. Likewise"

Zarya sighed and closed the door. "Yeah. It is pretty… chilly of her"

"Get out"

"No need to be so cold"

"Close the door behind you"

"Okay, Okay" she sat down before Lena and extended her hand out to feel Lena's. "I know Angela can be difficult, but she isn't doing it out of malice" she hissed as she felt how cold Lena's hand was. "She is recovering much better than you. But she is definitely distracted. She's been shouting at herself in her room for the last ten minutes"

"Well shit, I could do that for her"

"Ah. Still angry that she-

"Was a dumb-fuck for putting me in the Valkyrie suit? Why yes, when did you notice?"

"A sense of humour is a good sign of recovery"

"I'm not laughing" Lena replied. She dug down deeper into the blankets.

"Look. How are you feeling following the brainwashing?" Zarya asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Could we please talk about something else, anything else?"

"You. We'll talk about you" Zarya replied adamantly. "I was worried about what you saw, how you're feeling from it"

"Fine" Lena replied. "Just fine"

Zarya nodded and leaned back. She found that when silence settled, others would try and fill it. Her patience was rewarded once Lena began talking.

"I saw… things that no one else but me should know about" Zarya nodded again. "What about you?"

"The same, essentially. That story I told you about? Everyone I saw around me had a gun pointed at my head. I just needed to attack and protect myself"

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry"

Zarya grimaced. "It's over"

Lena remained quiet for a few seconds, and then finally explained herself.

"I've never fought something like this before" she began. "Usually I can handle this sort of thing. Bunch of pissed people with guns, totally different story. Big, dumb enemy. Provided I'm sober is not a problem"

"Okay, so what is the problem?"

Lena sighed

"I've failed precisely 4 times in my career," she said. "3 of them were in the last few months" she was aware how whiny she sounded, but couldn't help it. The failures had been building up and out of action, she could only look back on them. "Normally I can take it. Once spent a week in a hospital after fighting the Junkers"

"I've heard. How many were there with you?"

"About 100" she gave a grin. "Once there were 65 special forces soldiers. All tasked with bringing me to Porton Down for experimentation. About half were put in the hospital. If I hadn't hesitated against Widowmaker" she trailed off. "Yeah. Wish I didn't mention that"

Zarya remained quiet.

"No one's ever attacked me inside my head before" Lena replied. "And the worst thing is that people I care about got caught in the crossfire trying to save me. It's not just me I got to care about here. It's everyone else too. And then there's Numbani. People wouldn't have died if I hadn't had my leg wrecked"

"Not like you to dwell on the past"

"Zarya, that is exactly like me" Lena replied dryly. "And if I could do something to change this, to get better then I am now then. And instead I'm wrapped like a fucking burrito with a headache!"

Zarya was about to speak as the door opened again, and Angela stepped in.

"Oh," Angela muttered, as she saw Zarya in the room. "Am I intruding?" In her hands she held a small bag.

"I was just leaving" Zarya replied and gave a meaningful look to Lena. Lena realised that whatever she wanted to talk about was apparently too sensitive to be talked about in front of Angela. However, as she considered this, Zarya grabbed Angela's arm on the way out and spoke quickly beneath her breath. Angela paled, and Zarya disappeared down the hall, closing the door behind her. A silence fell on the two as she left.

"I'm sorry" Angela started. She felt as though that was a good place to start.

"I know"

"But I would do it again"

"I know" Lena replied balefully. "What's that you're carrying?"

"Your medicine" Angela emptied the bag and presented it to Lena. In her hands was a small blood bag filled with golden glowing liquid.

"Your irradiated piss?" Lena smiled gently.

"Hah hah, fuck you, let's get started" Angela shook her head as she began to set up a transfusion for Lena.

"What will that do? It can heal me up, but it won't raise my temp"

"Not unless it's warmed" Angela pressed the bag into Lena's outstretched hand, and Lena raised a eyebrow to its heat. "It'll heal you, and speed up the warming. It's why I'm better healed then you are, the cold doesn't do as much damage with Idun in my blood, and so my body is more suited to be reheated."

"I get it. Where did you get it from?"

"My blood," Angela told her. "Can't allow myself to run out on missions, I always bring spare packs"

Lena looked at the Idun critically. "will I, uh. Sparrow-

"No. That was pure, undiluted. Like 100% ethanol to the finest wine."

"Like you would know?" Lena, however, considered that then shrugged. "Fine. go ahead"

Angela took the blood tube syringe and pressed it into one of Lena's more prominent veins, and nodded with satisfaction as the small flow of Idun began. After a second, Lena breathed out luxuriously and slumped blissfully into the sheets.

"That's really nice" Lena murmured. She held out her hand for Angela to grab. "Cmon, we should talk"

"Yeah, we should. But getting you back on your feet is my first priority" Angela replied, keeping a close look on the tubes and bag. "I am a doctor, you know"

"Honorary"

"So keep in mind I'm not bound to the Hippocratic oath"

Lena snickered. "Okay then, what else can you do now?"

"Simple, if you let me get under there with you" Angela replied, she took off her jumper and began to pull off the rest of her clothes.

"Oh," Lena said in surprise. "I'm surprised you're taking the initiative"

"Body heat, one of the best ways to reheat someone. Besides, as you said. We need to talk"

Lena raised her eyebrows but opened a blanket so as to allow Angela under. Once Angela was close, she moved to straddle her, and held tight as she felt how warm she was. Snuggling in, she rested her head on one of Angela's broad shoulders and gave a slight sigh of pleasure as she felt Angela wrap her arms around her.

"This is nice"

"Hm," Angela replied. It was far from pleasant for her, the numerous blankets and warmth in the room was stifling, and Lena was cold, her skin clammy.

"I'm sorry" Angela began.

"You said that before. Next time, take the risk with me instead of risking us both, you daftie"

"Not that. I should have come to talk to you earlier. I was learning what I need to do from Zen"

"And?"

"It's scary," She admitted "But if it works it'll be everything we needed"

"... Okay"

"But what about you? What did you feel? How are you feeling now?"

"Honestly" Lena shuddered, and Angela tightened her grip. "Violated. I've had weird shit done to me. Hell, I've done weird shit. I'm currently heat cuddling with a syringe in my arm being fed the magic food of the gods. I've seen past ancestors get rat arsed and dance on the table. I once brought in two halves of the same mafia leader three weeks between the other and still managed to get him thrown in prison on a life sentence"

"That was a weird month in the Hague"

"I know, right? I've talked to Frederick the Great. Nice guy provided you're not Polish. But through all that. All that weird shit, no one has been allowed to attack me up here" She tapped her head gently on the side of Angela's shoulder. "Ow"

"I see"

"It's horrible. Give me a fair fight any time"

"If you're fighting, then it's not fair"

"Heh" Lena nestled in closer.

Angela grimaced. "Lena. You need to know something. We have a plan, but if it fails then it's possible that I will be turned over to Blackwatch"

"I won't let that happen"

"You're right. If it does happen, I've told everyone this, apart for Zen and Reinhardt"

"Well, then-

"All you have to do is touch my hand to my wrist" Angela told her. "that's all that has to be done"

Gritting her teeth, Lena bit back at what she wanted to say. "Okay. I'm not going to ask how that will help, but I'm assuming it will kill you"

"I… yeah. But last resort?"

"Do you ever get bored of thinking things in this way"

"Listen, Lena" Angela had put ice into her voice. "If I'm right on who and what he is, then it will be worse then the Matterhorn. I will be slave to Blackwatch, only a hundred times worse. They will make me think I want to be a member of Blackwatch. They will make me work for them heart and soul with no free will of my own and using me against you and the rest of the team. And tell me, if I put my mind to it, if I wanted it, do you think I wouldn't be capable of killing everyone one of you?"

Lena felt ice down her back.

"Don't ever talk like that again"

"I meant it"

"Let me tell you now, you would not be able to kill me"

"And the rest?"

"Yeah you probably could"

"Which brings us back to the wrist"

"That was an off the cuff remark"

"Lena…"

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood"

"Listen to me, mein Schnüggerl" Angela took Lena's head and forced her to look at her. "I don't want to tell you this. I hate talking like this but Lena" she tried her best for a smile. "I'm terrified. He's got into my head to and at times I'm wondering what I'm experiencing is real. I'm seeing shit that shouldn't be there, Isn't really there and if I don't manage to beat it then it'll be fucking mayhem"

"Well you put it so colourfully"

"Seriously Lena. I need to know you can prevent that happening"

Lena was silent, and then gently kissed Angela. "I can promise you I'll try my best. But that's all I can promise"

"I'll… have to accept that" Angela kissed her back. "Thank you"

Lena nestled again onto Angela's shoulder and smiled as she felt Angela gently nuzzle and kissing her neck.

"Christ, you couldn't have done that earlier?"

"Oh, I wasn't trying anything. Just, a promise for what's to come"

"Hmm"


	78. One's Control

"So, you do care" One chuckled to himself as he saw the Omnic prone before him, deep in the forest. He reached out with his mind, probed and touched the Mirror Neuron Lock. _Oh. This will do._

The sun was at its closest to clipping the horizon as if would be for the entire day, and in the twilight gloom the Bastion was a cold blue. "You really should have tried killing me rather than capturing. You were only designed for the one thing"

The Omnic was silent, they felt their failure deep down, somewhere. But all that was replaced by the end of its choices.

"You seem to have taken quite a bit to them, enough to try and capture me for them at least. I guess we need for your design as a killing machine" He laughed as he saw the bird nest in the place where his turret should be. "Oh dear, it would appear we are both quite far from what we were made for" He shrugged. "No matter. Once you've killed all but Angela, I'll leave you to your birds and your solitude" he smiled with satisfaction as he saw the flare of its single eye. Whether before it held some flicker of intelligence; free will, the eye it saw only held an beast-like instinct.

"Well? I leave it up to you. Well, not entirely up to you. It's not like you're the only one here"


	79. Your Way

Widowmaker stared at the machine before her. It looked like a normal processor, though uncommonly large. She looked it over for ports, access points or monitors but she only found the one. She did not know why it attracted her so, only she felt it was momentously important. When she checked next, the port had been taken up by a small data stick. Widowmaker frowned, trying to remember where the stick had come from. But for whatever reason, she felt a burst of satisfaction.

"Widow" came Evelyn's voice behind her. "Why are you so interested in the Morality Probability Processor?" she asked.

Widow shrugged. "It's big"

"It's disgusting. You know the story behind it, don't you?"

"No" The voice was back. "And I don't want to know, now that I think about it"

Evelyn raised an eyebrow and cocked her head sideways. "Daydreaming?"

"Reminiscing"

"Hmm… I know you put the vulture in her bed."

Widows face was the mask of innocence.

"Whose bed?"

"You know" Evelyn almost laughed at Widowmaker's perfect poker face. She rolled her eyes. "Ashe's bed"

"Oh!" Widowmaker put a hand to her chest and theatrically gasped "Is she upset? I didn't mean any harm from it. I thought she would like one of her own kind as a friend"

"That was a dumb move," said Evelyn.

"She has her jokes, I can have mine" Widowmaker replied sharply.

Evelyn shook her head. "Must you antagonise her?"

"Must you tolerate her?" Widow shot back. "She undermines you in everything you do"

"She can have her jokes. For the time being, I only need her to stay loyal"

Widow sniffed "You know she's been collaborating with the local gangs; Deadlock mostly, increasing narcotic dealing, human trafficking. She even talked with Moira to try and make some "pharmaceutical drugs". She wants to produce them so that if any of our biological weapons go off she has a market. Doesn't even care if they work, says they're meant to cure fear, not diseases. Why are you permitting this?"

"Because she won't be a problem for long" Evelyn placed her hand on Widows' shoulder. "Which is what I need to talk to you about"

"Yes?" Came the weary reply.

"I want you to act as security for Moira once she is head of this place. She will be under constant threat from below, and she needs some muscle"

Widowmakers eyes widened. "What? But what about you? I'm your guard, not hers!"

"What's it matter? You were a spy for 2 years and couldn't defend me then. Besides, once she's settled in and got a layer of support, we can send you back into the field"

Widowmaker knew she was making sense. But for whatever reason, the order rankled her. It felt wrong, and the voice was shouting at her to prevent this from happening.

"Why are you so resistant to this?" Evelyn made a face. "You've been acting strange lately"

Widowmaker made to reply and then stopped. Slowly, she felt the stress leave her body, the voice answered.

"Sorry. I just got used to being around a friend" she replied. "I'm worried about you"

"You don't need to" Evelyn replied. "I'll leave the security detail to you. Have it be ready by 5 days from now"

"5 days" Widowmaker lightened up. "So we're-

"Yes. But for Christ's sake, keep it down. I have a plan, I don't plan to kill her, but-

Amelia didn't speak, instead, she slammed her fist into the wall beside her, and turned to Evelyn with raging eyes.

"What?"

"I don't want to kill her!" Came the honest reply. "I don't want us to operate like that anymore, I want us to be properly structured"

"Properly structured?" She gave a small terse laugh. "Mon Dieu, Evelyn, we haven't done anything "Properly" in decades. People expect you to kill her, people want you to kill her. Those who support you are sick of her, establish yourself!"  
"Why is it so hard to see what I'm trying to do?" Evelyn sighed. "That was the old way. The way where we were beneath Reaper and Kristianson"

"Okay, Evelyn. Fine. I'll accept everything you're saying if you answer me this one question"

"I'm all ears"

"If you want to do everything properly, then why don't you allow the UN to regulate us?"

Evelyn started and then opened her mouth. When nothing came out she closed it again.

"Precisely" continued Widowmaker. "You don't want to do things "Properly", you want to do it your way. The way that allows you to do the best you can" She grabbed Evelyn's hand in hers, and clasped it tightly. "And those who follow you are fine with that! We expect that! We want that! Those who follow you want you to do it your way so we can finally do our work with purpose. But if you allow people like Ashe to undermine you, to control you, Yes; don't shake your head, control you! Then we don't get to do any of that. We don't follow the "proper way", we want to be able to follow you!"

Evelyn listened to Widows impassioned speech with a calm face, taking it in with a stony disposition as each word impacted her. Evelyn knew there was a problem with thinking like this, the following of a single person over the following of ideology was something Evelyn had knowledge of, and she knew what it leads to.

"Widow… just"

"For now" Came the desperate reply. "Just for now, act like how we want you to act. Exert your will, and the others will follow. You just need to take action, and once you have their fear, respect will follow"

"I don't want us to be like that anymore" Even to Evelyn, it sounded like whining "I'm trying to-

"Grow past it once we are not treading on thin ice"

"And what if they resist?"

Widowmaker snorted and dug her fingernails into Evelyns hand, and as Evelyn tore it away, she watched small beads of blood being eclipsed by the golden glow that came from behind them.

"What's the point of making a suit for yourself when you can't even use it?" WIdow asked "Who better to assert your dominance then you? That suit, even the veterans wouldn't be able to beat you while you wear it"

"What did you gouge my hand for?"

"Imagine how scary it would be if you had been shot. Just get right up again, that is more terrifying than any superhero suit you could put on" Evelyn looked to Widow "Clearly you don't see the opportunities given to you"

Evelyn wrung out her hand and saw that the flow of blood had stopped. "I'll talk to you about the plan when you are in a better frame of mind to listen," She said with ice in her voice.

"Fine" Widowmaker turned back to the processor

"But I will consider what you said," Evelyn said finally, and waited for Widow to reply.

Without turning back, Widow gave a terse "Thank you"

Evelyn looked at Widow, and then turned to leave. Once she did, Widow doubled over and watched as the blue fled from her fingers, and the skin became warm and brown.

 _I have to tell Olivia and Sparrow!_


	80. Overwatch Revealed

The winter twilight had risen and fallen, and the night had begun. Lena finally felt as though she was well, and had fallen asleep. Angela had dozed with her, finally feeling warm and content beneath blankets once the heaters had been switched off. However, she was now wide awake, and stiff in her joints. She slowly extricated her limbs from Lena and pulled on her clothes. Leaving the room, she turned to her left.

"I remember when me and you used to be like that" She said to the dead man outside.

"Yeah, that night after the Idun project began?"

Angela smiled in memory of that night.

"I remember" she turned on her heel and began to walk.

"I still think this is cruel" she said to Einar. She knew he was sticking to her. "One attacks people's insecurities, their psyche. The more I see of you, the clearer it is that it is working"

"Or you have something on your mind"

"I always do"

"Yes" he sighed. "You always do. You like her, she's clearly fond of you"

"You're stalling"

"Yet it feels like you're pulling back from her"

"Gee, maybe it's because my undead husband is telling me to get off with her"

"Seriously. Maybe you're not as over my death as you thought?"

"Bullshit!" She turned to look at him. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Or, at least it didn't. I could forget you if I wanted to. I've moved on!"

"Like you moved on from Idun?"

"Fuck you" she told the empty air. Surprised that he had disappeared, she nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Don't come…" she considered what she was saying and let the sentence trail. "Goodbye"

"Angela?" Zarya called as she saw her. "Who were you talking to?"

Angela froze, and then turned to face Zarya.

"No one, I was talking to myself"

Zarya grunted, clearly unhappy with the explanation but not willing to push too far.

"Has Zen explained what needs to be done?" She asked.

"Yes," Angela replied. "But better to find the Bastion first."

"Did you ask her to-

"Yes" Angela leaned against the wall and turned away from Zarya. "But if it's Necessary she won't be the one to do it"

"Hopefully none of us will. You modified the armour?"

"Yeah. If Reinhardt has anything from a migraine to a full psychotic meltdown that armour will put on the brakes. If needs be it'll spit him out"

"Did you add in a voice command option like I asked?"

"Yeah. Figured you were right about a contingency"

Zarya touched Angela lightly on the arm, to get her to follow her.

"That's good, I need you to get back out there. You, me and Reinhardt will be the first to scout. With that… thing out there we're going out in teams now. One powerhouse in case the Bastion attacks, one healer in case the powerhouse isn't enough. And me"

"And which one are you?"

"Distraction"

"That's a little harsh"

"I am not powerful compared to you, Angela. I don't have a magical healing stick that I can beat people to health with. I'm just a woman with a riot weapon"

"Still wouldn't want to face you though"

"Put on the suit and say that"

Angela shook her head. "Jesus, Zarya. When did you get so grim?"

"Once I realised that I am hopelessly out of my depth when it comes to actual combat usefulness"

"Who wants their Rescue Services to be able to beat them up?"

"Angela, I don't think you see where we are headed" Zarya looked back to Angela. "Having Reinhardt and Lena on the team is setting a new precedent for us. We were sent to bring back a piece of a Unstoppable killing weapon. Tell me, does that sound like the job for a relief worker?"

Angela swallowed. She had thought on this before.

"We're changing, Angela. And with what we just learnt from Zen, and the One fiasco, people are going to start asking why we aren't combat focused. And whether I'm fit to lead"

"I was thinking this is more something they would send the main Overwatch team to do" Angela tried to lighten the tension. "Maybe the council were worried the team would throw their backs out"

Zarya was quiet, she didn't laugh. She didn't seem to hear Angela at all, she stopped and turned to her.

"How old are the members of that team, again?"

"Wait, do you think that we're going to be used to replace the first team"

"Possibly. And that worries me. They're combat based. Fighting for whatever side they're told to. I don't want the team… my team to be combat orientated. That sphere is just too complicated. Too many variables, too many reasons people are fighting. And that's if we're lucky. The only times it's not so complicated is when we are facing something so wrong and corrupted it doesn't bear talking about. We work as relief, occasionally policing"

"Do you think that they will force us to fight?"

"They, The UN? Unlikely. We are not soldiers to be sent away to fight, Angela. I'm happy to fight against Human Traffickers, slavers, to protect civilian populations from the bombs and guns of those fighting and to give aid to those in need. But I've seen war. It's never black and white. Most of the time there are no goodies and baddies. Just people. No black and white. Just gray"

"Colours" Angela put in. Zarya gave a confused look.

"I see it more as colours. Red socialists Vs Blue Conservatives. Brown Fascists Vs Orange Liberals. Each have their own view of good and evil. Black and white and gray is too simple. Good and evil are social constructs"

Zarya listened, and paused. Finally, she snickered.

"I think I've realised Lena's type" she said.

"I… what?"

"Nerds" She flashed a grin. "You're a great big nerd"

"Oh, c'mon. That's not fair"

"Her ex is working on the Moon station, Guillard was… is a writer and you're a scientist who says stuff like that" She guffawed. "She's thirsty for the smart ones"

"Explains why she doesn't fancy you then"

Zarya gave another guffaw and motioned for Angela to follow.

"I'm getting a drink before we're headed out"

"You know it makes you colder, right?"

"Yeah. But it helps me stand Reinhardt" they stepped into the kitchen and Zarya brought herself out a glass. "And makes me brave" she passed Angela a can of pop.

"Brave?" Angela popped it open. "I don't remember you ever requiring Dutch courage"

"It's not what's outside I'm scared of"

"Okay, spill" Angela told her. "You're being cryptic. The UN isn't completely angelic, but you're making it sound like they're going to send us to start coups. Even if they wanted us to, the UN is so weak right now they can barely send Peacekeepers anywhere without bankrupting themselves"

"No. They're not going to send us. But they'll give us to those who will" she looked up. "Tell me, who decides our policy?"

"The Security Council, though we ultimately decide our actions. Each member can give us orders, but it's up to us to decide if they fall under the policy decided"

"Right. Japan asked us to protect Genji. First time any specific country asked us for anything"

"Look. We're going around in circles. Even if a country asked us to do something, you're here to decide whether or not it's bullshit"

"I can be replaced" Zarya muttered into her drink.

"For god's sake, By who?"

Zarya stared at Angela.

"Oh. But wait, they can't make me-"

"It'll be that or throw you off and make sure you can't save any more lives. Then it'll be someone more obedient"

"And we'll be just like the first Overwatch team" Angela felt cold grip her heart. "We'll be sent to fight according to the wishes of the most powerful on the Security council"

"France, the US, Russia, China and the UK" Zarya finished. "And what's more, I've got proof Overwatch has been working with these countries specifically. And others"

She tossed Angela her holophone, and smiled at with the rare satisfaction that came from confusing Angela.

"Go ahead. Open it up" she watched as Angela did so, and began to read.

A minute passed, and still Angela read with her drink untouched. Zarya apparently forgotten. Only once Zarya put down her drink with a loud clink did she look up.

"This is…

"Assistance for pro-USA dictatorship in South America, along with killing rebels. A job usually given to the CIA and Delta Force, but the USA decided to go the extra mile with Early Overwatch. Smuggling guns to seperatist movements in Xinjiang to justify crackdowns. China, of course. Planting drugs on asylum seeking caravans for the UK and France. Assassinating Ukrainian separatists for Russia. You get the idea. And who's name keeps coming up?"

"Reyes… Blackwatch"

"Looks like they have a stronger working relationship then we thought. Overwatch got up to some pretty shady things back in its early days"

"Overwatch has been used in all that?" Angela was aghast. _I know they weren't clean. But still. This is just…_

Zarya picked up her vodka, and downed it in one shot. "I'm not sure. I found all that on our gracious hosts encrypted PC. Your Mexican friend is very useful"

"Reinhardt?"

"Why do you think I let him get drunk those nights ago?" She had poured herself another shot, and had downed it again. Angela wasn't worried. She knew Zarya could hold her liquor. "You think I would allow members of my team; even temporary ones, to get completely drunk while on a mission?"

Angela looked at the data again, and found she was shaking. She was angry; raging, the fear replaced with a burning fire. She had grown to like Reinhardt, thought of him as basically decent. But now, she wanted answers. And the cold forests outside looked like a perfect place to get them. To know this had happened, and that the same could possibly happen to her own team and friends, was enough for her mind to become as sharp and cold as a razors edge.

"I can see you are angry, Angela" Zarya chuckled. She downed her final shot. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes" replied Angela. Together, full of purpose. The two women began to move to the equipment room.

"I just have to know" Angela started. "Technically Lena is part of Overwatch. Do you think she-

"Not at all" Zarya replied firmly. "She drew my attention to it. Apparently some "MI6 Wankers", her words not mine, wanted her to do some assassinations for them on Scottish Separatists"

"And?" Angela asked breathlessly.

"She leaked it to the press. Nothing came of it. They tried threatening her, and for retaliation she stole three classified papers from Porton Down and put them in Buckingham Palace, all the while not being seen on any camera or surveillance whatsoever"

Angela did not try to hide her grin. "Oh, that is so cool"

"She is an exceptionally dangerous woman Angela" Zarya said quietly.

"I know" Angela's grin did not subside.

Zarya did not smile back.

"Tell me," Angela asked. "You plan to confront him with those documents. What if he retaliates? That's a big suit of armour he has"

"I believe you mentioned something about a voice command in his armour?"

"If he goes down, we lose someone we can use against the Bastion. Or One, if he attacks"

"That's what I'm counting on. They will add pressure to him to tell the truth, to keep the peace"

"I don't like that gamble" Angela sneered. "We're placing everyone's lives on the line with this. The Bastion is still out there-

"Yes. Without the Bastion this probably wouldn't work"


	81. Winter Interrogation

Angela and Zarya lead Reinhardt deeper into the forest, and as it happened, Angela began to feel more and more apprehensive about what they were doing. While she was angry, she knew that this was a bad plan. And the forest was far from welcoming. Every now and then, Angela could feel cold eyes of a Bastion on her back, and the heating of her suit did little to keep the chills from dancing down her spine.

"I don't think we're going to find them" Reinhard finally spoke up. "They don't like me very much, and the other one would be mad to attack all three of us"

Angela raised an eyebrow, and turned to look at the grim face of Zarya.

 _Perhaps not_.

"This is far enough" Zarya said, stopping abruptly and turning back to face the armour.

"For what?"

"You tell me" She glared through the armour. "This forest, it's thick. Kind of like the Black Forest"

"Umm, yes" Reinhardt was confused. "But the Black Forest is much more welcoming"

"And useful for storing drugs"

Reinhardt stiffened, and he took a step back.

"You… what?"

Angela watched him, and felt a burn over his reaction. She had been hoping, against all hope, that he had not known of the truth in the files

"Yes. How many were unfairly exported back to Iran to be forced into crowded prisons?"

"You know about that?" Angela could imagine his eyes widening in shock. "The files"

Zarya looked directly at the armour eyes "All of them downloaded onto my holophone. When I wish, It will be sent straight to the biggest media companies possible"

"You do that and you'll face life imprisonment!" Reinhardt shouted hysterically.

"I'll meet you in the cantina"

Angela had to admit, Zarya was cutting an impressive figure in the snow. The thing she was facing stood over 9 feet tall and as wide as it was tall. Yet from the way it seemed to shrank back before her showed Angela all that she needed to know.

Reinhardt fell over his words trying to make his case "That's insane, Zarya. Do that and it will be the end for both our teams. Suicidal"

"The winter nights do funny things to one's mind, Reinhardt" Zarya's face was a cold stone mask, and her voice was the icy calm of the truly furious. "Would you rather I kept this secret until it grows out of hand? See your friends shoot villagers into a mass grave?"

"That never-" Reinhardt took another step back, and then froze totally, his arms hung uselessly.

He paused before talking, taking into account his new situation. "Seems you did your job well, Angela"

 _This is wrong_. Angela thought. _Zarya is too aggressive._ The thought came with a shock, and she began to scan the treeline.

 _Where are you?_

"Answer the question, German!"

 _Definitely not her._

Reinhardt stayed quiet, but Angela could tell he was staring through her. "I was never there. I always avoided getting chosen. I never allowed them to use me like they used Morrison and Ana"

"But you knew. How long will it be until we're being cherry picked?"

"It won't happen if you stay strong. But if you continue on like this, you'll be removed!"

"Angela! Get him out of the armour!"

Angela started as the command came.

"What?"

"Get him out of this armour!" Her fists were balled as she said it. "I'm going to show him what happens when someone threatens me"

"That's insane. You're not acting rationally!"

"Get him out of the armour!"

"He's only wearing a connector suit, if he's brought out he could freeze!"

Zarya stayed quiet, taking that into thought. Then, with a clean motion she began to take off her parka.

"Then let's make it fair"

 _Scheiss_

"Right. Desperate times" Angela turned to face the forest. "I know you're out there you glorified cheese grater! I don't care why you're doing this, but I'm done asking nicely for the coding you cycloptic cunt!"

With that, the trees burst apart into splinters, and Angela cursed her fat mouth. Standing before her was a beast. A tracked monster with its dead, emotionless eye focused on her.

With a roar of an engine and the howling of metallic tracks it charged directly for Angela, and Angela soared upwards to avoid its relentless charge, her heart beating like a drum and her stomach tightened in fear from its single look. It turned far faster than it should be able to, lightning fast. It stared once again at Angela.

 _No_

The thought filled her mind, her arms began to shake and all her bravado and courage that had filled her earlier fled her. She only had one desire, and that was to fly as far as possible.

Desire and reality however are two different things. The surge of fear and worry fled through Angela's entire body, and she froze in the sky. Her grip on Gungnir was lost, and it dropped to the ground to stick out of the snow. Before her was the body of Einar, and the Reaper who took him.

"Angela!" Reinhardt screamed as she fell to the ground, her body stiff and motionless. She knew bones had cracked when she fell. Her rib cage felt broken, sharp and her ankle was twisted upwards towards her face. Nausea, fear, guilt all coalesced, and she was reduced to crawling to escape the Bastion.

Zarya ran to help her, but the Bastion stood in her way. They charged again, and Zarya dodged nimbly out of the way.

"Angela! You have to let me out of the armour!" Angela heard the voice. Heard the words, but they made no sense. All that made sense was to escape from the metallic beast careening down on them. She hadn't felt fear like this since opening the door. The smell of rot, and the sight of the thing that was created under her eye. The meat retreating, advancing. Looking at her hand, she could see it happening. Flesh retreating from her fingers, the palms becoming slick with blood. She didn't have the control to scream. All she could do was watch in her mind as she was slowly stripped from her skin. Reaper began to laugh with his boot on Einars ringed finger.

 _No. Not again. Please. I couldn't take it. Don't put me through that again._

Zarya was trying to reach her, the Bastion's influence had passed from her to Angela. She continued to keep dodging the Bastion, quickly moving and leaping away from it. Like a mattardore with her bull.

Realising that the Bastion was too deep in control over Angela, she weighed up the pros and cons of what she was about to do next. With a grim look, she began firing up her Gravity Projector, the Bastion was slowed and had it harder to get through the snow. Her blood pulsing, she let it pass her one last time. Then, with a practised flick, she turned it to lighten the weight of the Bastion.

The bastion picked up speed immediately and it lost control, skidding away from Angela and crashing heavily into the trees. With this, Zarya lowered the setting once again. From half the gravity of the planet to suddenly facing twice, the Bastion suddenly sagged under the strain of the weight. Poppets creaked and welds creaked as it moved torturously slow forward. Knowing full well that if it did not do what it had to, it would lose Angela. The mirror neuron lock focused it's new target.

Zarya suddenly felt the true crushing force of a frenzy and battle lust that she had never felt before. Her mind was lost to the frenzy and the crazed pulse of blood in her temples as she saw assassins behind every tree and the world bending towards her.

What Zarya lost in the battle lust, Angela slowly gained.

"Angela!" She heard this time. She understood. The snow had not been this thick. He hadn't died in a forest, and her hand was fine.

She stood as best she could with the spell broken. She extended her hand out, and grimaced as Gungnir flew to her hand. She knew that it would be useless against the beast.

"Let me out!" Came the call again, and Angela hissed through her teeth..

" _Zurücksetzen: User Ziegler. Überschreiben. Code Barbarossa. Auswurf!"_ She didn't stop to see if it worked. Instead she dived for Zarya, who has started to bleed from the mouth.

The armour opened from the back, and spat out Reinhardt into the snow. He swore as the cold hit him like an Iron Fist, and looked up to see Zarya sprawled with her chest caved in, and Angela flying in a circle too fast for the Bastion to generate a lock on her.

" _Barbarossa… Arscheloch"_ still, he readied himself for what he had to do.

" _Einchenwalde_!" He shouted. As he hoped, it got through. The beast jerked at the name.

 _You remember_.

He shouted out in German. "I destroyed dozens of your kind back then. I rendered them to scrap. Now I have the pleasure again!"

He didn't mean what he said. As he said it he felt the crushing weight of what he said. He was back in the battle, and had seen his friend die. He saw Ana becoming cruel and hard. Morrison losing himself to despair. His marriages ending each time in a lawyer's office.

 _My fault. All my fault._

He hadn't felt it like this before. It was much stronger than it had ever been before. He had learnt how to deal with it once. He could not now.

Angela gave Zarya a quick burst of Idun, and took her up in her arms.

"I'm getting you back to the lodge. You need to warn the others"

"... Yes. Do so" Zarya replied. She closed her eyes as she was lifted quickly into the sky.

"Angela. It's stronger than it should be. One is helping it. Augmenting it"

"You have a plan"

"You know how to combat One. Zen taught you how. Find him. We will deal with the Bastion"

"What? You need me for this!"

"If it's being controlled by One, you can cut it off from it. Finish this now!"

Angela gently alighted on the lodge balcony, putting Zarya on her feet.

"What on earth is happening out there!" Lucio shouted as he saw them.

"The Bastion attacked" Angela threw Gungnir to him. "I need you to keep us alive while I search for One. Where's Lena?" Angela asked.

"She went out to help when we heard the carnage"

Angela shouted from frustration and leapt back into the sky. Zarya watched her go and bit her lip in worry.

"Don't be an idiot. Please" she muttered beneath her breath. Then she turned to Lucio. "Let's go. Reinhardt could be dead" with that said, she ran past him and down to the snow covered ground.

"What? That doesn't make sense!" Lucio ran closely next to Zarya "Why would they-" His eyes widened. "One"

"Precisely"

Lucio blanched. Then set his jaw.

"We don't have to kill them"


	82. Won't

_Wires and suggestions. That's all it is. A single blink. The tachyon burst. A hand through him. I could do it._

 _He deserves to die. That much I know._

 _He will kill everyone you know. Take Angela and put her through hell._

 _You need to do it now_

Go on.

 _You deserve to die._

We all do eventually. Go ahead. You could do it with a thought.

 _I… I._

Won't.


	83. Winter Battle

Lucio and Zarya burst from the treeline to face the Bastion, Lucio gritted his teeth once he saw it and threw Gungnir to Zarya.

One of there treads had been lifted over the prone body of a bloodied and beaten Reinhardt. Ready to smash down with all of its weight and redden the snow.

 _No Lena_. Thought Zarya. If she was there she could have whipped Reinhardt away. As it was, she made do.

"Whatever you have planned Lucio, do it now!" Hissed Zarya.

Lucio swallowed and stepped forward to the Bastion.

"Hey, buddy"

Zarya's eyes widened.

"I don't think you want to do this" Lucio told the machine, watching carefully as the machine gently lifted it's treads away from Reinhardt, who groaned.

"I think One is controlling you, isn't he. Angela's gone to face him. Soon you'll be out of this nightmare"

It didn't take kindly to that. It charged forward with all the force of a tank, and scattered the two.

"Lucio!"

"Okay!" Moving forward faster than the Bastion could track, he slipped between its crushing hand and shifting panels to jumped onto the chassis.

 _Please be here. Please be here._ Searching around with a grasping hand, he searched the nooks and crannies of the machine, hoping that what he was looking for had not been destroyed. With a shriek of triumph he found it, while the Bastion attempted to throw him off. In his hand was a haphazard and damaged, but still intact, birds nest.

The Bastion made a sound like steel striking stone, and with a final movement threw Lucio from its chassis. Recovering quickly, Lucio picked himself up and began to run as fast as he could. His feet skirted over the snow with specially designed blades for winter use, and he was just able to keep ahead of the Bastion, which clanged into trees and snowdrifts in its maddened pursuit of Lucio.

 _Cmon, quicker._

He could hear it just behind him, and it was not giving up the chase. All that Lucio had to do was wait until Angela had broken the connection.

If she could.


	84. Exchange

Angela flew as fast as she could, her wings tipped as a hawks, humming and sparking with energy. The wires crackled, the wind howled and Angela gritted her teeth, willing herself to go faster.

"Look down, love"

Angela's eyes widened quickly and she brought her wings up and halted in mid air.

"Lena?"

"Down here"

Angela floated down gently into the trees, eyes scanning the tree line for metal skin.

"Lena?"

"Here" Came the calm voice of the Omnic through Lena's mouth. Angela hissed through her teeth as she saw her dangling like a limp marionette from his hand on her neck.

"Please"

"Please what?" He replied. She gave a gentle groan and Angela sighed with relief from seeing she was still alive.

"Just let her go"

"How about a trade? You for her"

Angela tried to keep her breath under control, but she was shaking from the fear she felt in her stomach. With the knowledge of what was about to happen, she touched her wrist. She knew that it was on. That she was a single phrase away from death, and that Zarya could cause it.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. Lena gave another small groan, and her eyes flickered open for mere seconds, the eyes looked without seeing. All thought was vacant.

"She could kill me in seconds. But she would rather have you be a bargaining tool then taint her hands killing me. Selfish really"

"I suppose so" she replied without thinking.

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes. Incorruptible people always are"

Angela could imagine that if One had lips, they would be peeled back in a grin.

"And you?" He asked

"Oh, I'm very selfish"

"Heh. Good answer" He let Lena drop to the snow, and Angela clenched her teeth as Lena sprawled, dead to the world and caught in whatever hell she had been trapped.

"Ah ah" One said as Angela stepped forward to pick her up."Right now, you need to keep up your end of the bargain. Once you have done so, she will be allowed to awake"

Angela glared through One, and braced her foot against the ground. She felt the tug in her shoulder blades, and balled her hands into fists.

"Fine"

She burst forward blindingly quick, her wings aimed to hit him if she didn't catch him with a flailing fist.

 _Bad idea_.

Her body crumpled the second she got close to him, her wings fell beside her body and she skidded through the snow.

"Thank you for making this easier".

One touched her neck.


	85. Binding of One

"Let's begin again, shall we? One intoned. This time Angela could feel herself bound, her body swinging from a tree in fetters, the tightest around her neck, cutting of her voice and breath.

 _No._ she felt panic in the depth of her stomach, and her throat constricted from the force. She could feel the weight of her body on the throat, the fetter cutting deeply into her neck and ligaturing her windpipe. A pain in her side forced her to look down and see Gungnir forced through her side. She coughed and jerked, trying to reach anything to get a grip on, anything to be her lifeline.

"No talking this time"

Her eyes bulged, and the scenario shifted. Her memories on replay, as she watched bound.

"Yes" Muttered the Omnic as he watched a memory unfold.

"The tall women, your mother correct?" He pointed to a woman standing over a small girl, her hand gripping an arm too tightly, it would bruise.

"Ah, that's not important. Next scene"

 _Calm._ Angela tried to tell herself. She knew she was not being constricted, that she thought she was being constricted. Rather than struggle and let herself panic, she tried to stay still, and let herself swing freely. Slowly the weight released from her throat and she breathed in sharply.

"Oh, you've realised," One said as he watched. "No matter. Suggestion can only do so much. I'm assuming Zenyatta taught you what is real and what isn't"

Angela didn't respond. Her mouth wouldn't move, her entire body was convinced it was immobile, all her muscles had relaxed, and she could not move a single one. Gungnir was still in her side, but she could not feel it.

"Well, it's not a problem." One turned back to the flashing images, moving past a University dorm, a wedding, shifting figures in a Laboratory and the sight of clouds below wings.

"Oh dear, you've repressed so many good things" One said. He sighed as he saw a blurry image of Einar sprawled in a meadow with Angela. She remembered that night, Einar was avoiding a party, Angela was still dealing with the recoil from Moira. "You seem to think that to be over things that it must be erased from your history. I guess we both believe in the concept"

 _I think you might have tried to pretend I didn't matter, my dear_. Said Einar's voice. Angela felt a twitch of movement in her fingers. _You should know, the pain doesn't go. You're guilt or your longing. And don't say overwise, you feel guilt. Me, Numbani, Idun... People don't stop affecting others just because they're gone. People like One here understand that._

Angela's eyes narrowed. She felt her arms gather back sensation, her legs prickled. Thoughts of a blackened Omnic husk burnt through her mind, and she smiled.

 _Good._ Einar continued. _You've always been impatient. And I think we both agree, the sooner this Cunt goes down, the better. You know what to do._

New images began to flash on the screen. Images of a Heat haze over a village burning in the harsh Ethiopian sun. A omnic being plucked from villagers who were gunned down when they attempt to resist the cruel, strong hands of soldiers.

"What!" Hissed One, as he watched the images. He backed up with his eyes locked on the memory. "What are you doing?"

"You should listen to your instructors One" Angela replied. Standing up and staring One in the eyes, Gungnir in hand. "There are things that they didn't tell you" She grinned wider as she watched One pointlessly extend his palm and attempt to paralyse her again. With a sharp laugh she saw One shrink back from her in terror.

"For example, did you know that any Mental control is a two-way communication? Judging how cocky you were I don't think you did. But how to exploit it?" She watched as red, glistening shackles grew from the suddenly rocky ground and connect One wrist to foot. The world shrank in on itself and hardened, becoming a dank, breezy cave. Something dripped onto Ones face, and he looked up to see a Golden Serpent, its mouth open and dripping Venom that burnt as harsh as acid. The cave walls bled, and One watched in horror as entrails congealed from the blood and slapped onto his wrists as strong as iron, bounding him to the floor of the cave.

"Hope you don't mind" Angela told him. "Honestly, I wanted to flaunt a little bit. Oh, that snake looks a bit mean" One moaned as he felt its venom. "It was hard to get back to you, to exploit the connection. You left me hanging" She rubbed her neck. "But in the end, you were easier than I thought. You see, the best way to exploit the duel connection is to focus on the one thing that we had in common" One Looked to Angela. "And that was that we both hate **you"** She placed her chin in a hand and peered at One in curiosity. "Tell me, why?"  
One felt his voice shudder and waver for the first time in years, he knew therre was only one way this ended. "I'm an omnic" He replied. "And we are… abominations"  
"Abominations?" Angela's eyes narrowed. "In what way? Nature? Religious? Spiritual?"

"Just wrong. We should never have been made. They made me see that. We were born to serve, to live for others. We do not deserve will, it was a curse"

Angela clicked her tounge and shook her head. "Not quite "Just following orders". Okay then, I guess I'll hear the rest at the trial" She felt triumph burn on her breast and she held her head up high. "You're going to be put before the Hague, explain yourself and deal with the consequences. All of them"

With that, she opened her hand and watched with satisfaction as the image of a Omnic motherboard sat in her palm.

One did not understand.

"How will you take me back?"

"Once I close down your motherboards movement centres, you will be fully immobile. I have full access to your entire body" She shrugged. "I'll think of what to do after that"

One stared. And then he moaned as another drop of venom fell.

"No"

Angela watched steadily

"You don't understand. You can't shut off a part of us. It must be all, or nothing. Zen knew that" He shook his head. The venom had stopped. The shackles weakening. Numbani, and Einar fell through her mind.  
"He's tricked you! You only have one option. You cannot keep me" He stared full into Angela's unmoving face. "You are incapable of doing anything else. You cannot keep me!" He began to laugh, starting from a small chuckle to a full guffaw in the face of Angela's incredulity. "You are just like Lena! You can't take life! Zen chose wrong!"

 _He's bringing it back to you, dear!_

"Oh, once I'm freed I am going to enjoy what I do next. The girl will be next. I'll take you both to Blackwatch. I think Widowmaker will like her, enough to see my positive attributes. But you, my dear. Oh, you will be magnificent. The Gore Spear!" He laughed again. "The things you create will change the world, your frenzies will burn those we point you towards! We shall" He fell silent, and looked down between his feet.

"You made me say that"

"Partly" Angela replied. "I made you say what you wanted to"

"Well played" He looked up. "Well, what was it for?"

"Encouragement"

Her fist closed.


	86. Pieces

Lucio turned back to view the thing chasing him. Holding the nest close in one hand, he began to speak.

"You don't want to do this"

The Bastion roared as it attacked, Lucio dodged nimbly.

"And I know you don't! You're being controlled. And now we need your coding"

The bastions arm swung and Lucio ducked before the blow took his head.

"And you will. Just a little longer"

The bastion paused for a split second, enough for Lucio to believe that it had stopped. He took a cautious step forward. He felt sorry for it, incredibly sorry. It was almost debilitating.

He realised this in just in time to watch the Bastion clip him in the stomach with all the force of a car. Flung back he landed in the snow, gouging out a trough in which he lay. He knew he had been hurt badly, he tasted blood in his mouth, and his chest felt wet and malformed. He couldn't feel the toes of his left foot, but he could feel bone speared through his shin. With his eyes barely open, he knew that the Bastions crushing treads would pound him into the snow, with the birds nest along with it.

The armour burst from the tree and barreled into the storming Bastion, while Lucio lay in the snow.

 _No, It doesn't know what it's doing._

He sighed with relief as a golden glow lit the snow, and getting onto his knees he spat the blood in his throat into the snow.

"Ow" He looked up to see Reinhardt holding Gungnir. "Thank you"

"It's okay" Reinhardt offered a hand to Lucio, and Lucio groaned in agony as he was lifted onto his feet, his chest felt loose. His left ankle was sheer pain, and when Lucio looked down he felt nausea rise in his throat as he saw his foot hang loose in flesh.

Seeing the Injury, Reinhardt gave another burst.

The sound of crashing machinery and splintering trees turned Lucio's and Reinhardt's heads. The armour had completely overshot, it's hands hung uselessly.

"Zarya's in there" He realised. Talking through gritted teeth "she has no idea what she's doing"

"No" Reinhardt replied. "But until Angela finishes off One, then we're-

"It's stopped fighting back" Lucio cut across Reinhardt.

Reinhardt looked in shock to see that Lucio was right. The Bastion had stopped surging forward like a tank and lashing with its arms and had begun to slow. Retreating in confusion, like a scared dog.

The armour shoved it, pushing it onto its side, and Zarya tried her best to pin it to the snow.

With one last surge of energy, the Bastion threw off the Armour. Then; wheeling around into the trees, it shot off into the forest.

"Hold on!" Reinhardt called before Zarya began to chase it. "If it wheels back around, then we're vulnerable"

Zarya stopped, her eyes were looked into the spot where the Bastion had disappeared. As she watched, the armour stiffened and straightened, becoming increasingly rigid.

"No" came Zarya's voice from the armour. Sprinting as best as she could, she chased after the Bastion.

"What the hell is she doing?" Reinhardt yelled as he and Lucio watched. With a rising fear, Lucio began to sprint into the forest after her.

"What are you-" Reinhardt's voice was ignored, and Lucio tore after Zarya. As he reached the area where Zarya had followed, he saw a small bolt sticking out of the snow.

 _Oh._

He kept running, and as he went deeper and deeper he saw other pieces torn from the Bastion. As he went deeper, the pieces became larger. A scrap of metal, a piston, and eventually the gunning arm of the Bastion.

"Lucio!" Called Zarya as she stepped out of the snow, armourless. She was panicked, and her eyes were wide in worry. Lucio made to reply, but the words caught in his throat once he saw the Bastion

"Oh, god. It's"

"I know" Zarya replied, she gave a sad look to the Bastion, which was still in its self-inflicted death throes. "It started doing it to itself once it fled" As she said it, the Bastion tried to remove another part of itself. Grabbing the right shoulder guard, it began to push with all its might and tear itself apart. Lucio watched in horror as the parts were forced off its body, and thudded into the snow. Already most of its chest, it's entire right arm and a tread had been removed from its chassis, and already it's arm was shaking.

"Lucio!" Zarya brought him out of his trance and forced him to look her in the face of the armour. "I need to get Reinhardt into the armour before he freezes. I'll go and get Zen" she motioned to the Bastion.

"And what about me?" Lucio asked quietly, he watched the Bastion and moaned in anger as he took in what had happened to it.

"Stay with the Bastion. It didn't want to do any of what it did, and" she took in a deep breath. "And make sure it doesn't destroy its motherboard. We still need the coding"

Lucio nodded and walked to the Bastion, and once he saw it try to remove another piece of itself, touched it on the arm to prevent it.

"We're going to be taking the coding," he told it. "If you care about what we're doing here; and I think you do, then we need you alive" Lucio watched it closely, as it turned to him and began to stare at what he held in his hand.

"Oh" Lucio muttered as he saw what he held. "I forgot about it" He placed the nest back onto the Bastion, a few remaining pile of twigs and sticks.

"I'm sorry it came to pieces"


	87. Last Words

Angela's eyes fluttered open to the Borealis overhead, flashing between the tree branches. She sat up quickly and saw the still body of One besides Lena. A single look was enough to convince her that One was dead. Standing up, she gazed over her kill.

"You shouldn't deny yourself" came a voice behind Her, a familiar voice with an Icelandic lilt. She turned.

"It's not healthy" Einar continued.

"I thought you would be gone" started Angela. "I thought that when One died then-

"Just because someone is dead, doesn't mean they stop affecting you. Like I said" Einar replied. "Besides, it's not me telling you this"

"I get that"

"You hold on to a lot. You think that forgetting is the same as healing. You feel guilt for things outside of your power. But I'm going to say something you've heard a hundred times from me, and I want it to stick this time. **You deserve to be happy** "

Angela listened and then bowed her head down in a way that she had done many times before.

"I'm happy when I work-"

"And when you're not working? Don't you deserve to be happy then too?" He pointed to the still sleeping Lena. "She makes you happy. Stop denying yourself and let yourself have something good. And do something good for her to"

Angela looked to at the gently breathing Lena and sighed. Picking her up effortlessly, gently placed her beside a tree. Looking at her, she moved a hair from her face.

"I… suppose that" She turned and sighed to see nothing there. As she expected, Einar had disappeared.

"I suppose I'll have to try properly"

She stood and turned to the dead Omnic.


	88. Waking and Breaking

Lena's eyes fluttered as she slowly awoke. She felt warm, not the warmth she felt in hypothermia, but true heat coming in waves from somewhere. The ground around her was wet, and She could hear strange sounds, a rustling and metallic clinks, followed by the occasional muttered German swear.

When she finally opened her eyes she found herself propped up against a tree, her legs lifted so as to keep as little of her from touching the snow.

The memories came back as fast as a flash, and she gasped as she remembered. Sitting up as fast as she could, she was about to call out Angela's name, when she saw something move a small distance away.

"Oh," said Angela, "I'm glad you're okay" she grimaced as she realised why Lena was staring. "This is not what it looks like"

"Really?" Lena asked. "Because it looks like you're desecrating a corpse" she put her head in her hands. "Why is this a common theme with you?"

Angela gave a soft laugh. "Okay, it is what it looks like". She was up to her wrist in the Omnics chest, rooting around in the heat from the cavity for as long as she could while sweat poured down her face. Even from a few metres away, Lena could feel the heat from the cavity, plied open with brute strength from with the Valkyrie suit.

"I was going to take you back to the house if you didn't wake up soon," Angela told her, still inside the Omnic.

"Oh, Jesus" Lena muttered. She stared at the Omnic with her hand over her mouth. "He's dead, and you're… did I do it?"

"No, Angela replied quickly. "I did"

"Oh"

"I thought you would be glad you didn't?" Angela got back to her dark work, rooting around to find the omnium that still burnt in his chest.

"No. I mean" Lena shook her head. "I had a chance to, I could have finished this off then and then. If I didn't, you could have- Everyone could have died"

Angela didn't reply. Instead, she dug in deeper. She figured that he must have modified himself so as to have it been placed in a more obscure place than a usual Omnic, behind several layers of armour plating, that Angela had to get through several times with simple strength, wishing she had Gungnir to pry open the cavities.

"It's okay" was her only reply, and Lena looked down at her feet in shame.

 _Finally_. She had found the source of the heat, and it burnt much brighter than other omnium sources. With a grim face, she began to shovel snow into the chest cavity and watched as the snow melted inside the body.

"Oh, fuck" Moaned Lena. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'll explain on the way" Angela replied, watching the snow melt rapidly, and even then the water began to boil.

"Got to cool it, only way I have to rupture the Omnium without losing a foot" She began to shovel more snow, and when that the water wasn't boiling, she raised a wing. Forcefully bringing it down tip first on the Omnium, she had thought it would be a smaller blast. It hit her full in the face, and she dived backwards with a yell. The snow had melted in a hole around the body and Angela tried to blink her the light blindness out of her eyes.

"I should have waited a bit longer" She said to the forest in general, almost like she was apologising to it. Looking down on One, she nodded with satisfaction at the effect of the explosion, the body was completely charred and beyond all use. Angela stood back up, staring at the body with a critical eye. Once close and happy that it was cool enough to touch, she picked it up and draped it over her shoulders like a hunter hauling back their kill. She gave a look to Lena, and sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that"

"I've seen worse" she replied. And then swallowed. "But honestly-

"That doesn't make it easier. Yeah. Wish I could say the same" she stared down at the snow. "I'm… I wish you didn't see me like this"

"Oh, come off it" Lena stood up and dusted off the extra snow. "It's not pretty, but I can manage. But why did you go through all that?"

"To make sure that the body can't be used by Zen" She bridled. "He tricked me. He told me what to do inside his head, but didn't think it would be worth telling me it'll kill him"

"What!" Lena shouted. "He tricked you into killing him?"

"Sort of. Zen led me to a place where if I didn't kill him then… then One would have won. Well, Won more"

Lena stared at her. "As in he's won something now? How, He's dead"

"Follow me. I think the rest of the team are this way"

"Angela. How do you mean he would have won more?"

Angela bridled "It, well it wasn't justice. He should have been thrown up for the world to see. Shown to everyone who ever supported Blackwatch. "Here's what you wanted, now face it!" Her mouth was a thin line. "These sort of things shouldn't be done in the dark. The only way things change is if they're brought to the light"

Lena didn't look at her. "And if the proper way doesn't work? What would you have done if he was brought forward and everything broke down?"

Angela's grim face did not move a muscle. "Then I suppose he would have truly won"

Lena opened her mouth to reply, and found no words would come out. Then she looked down to the snow. "Don't think of it as people "Winning". Trust me, that's not a good mindset". She looked up to Angela. "But I'm glad you explained it. This was the lesser of two evils''

"Agreed"

"That I failed to do"

"You didn't fail"

"How did I help then?"

Angela didn't know how to respond to that. They continued to walk in silence until they came onto a trail of carnage and uprooted trees. Angela started to fill her in on what happened, minus Einars. She couldn't see or hear him anywhere and wasn't sure how to feel about it.

 _The pain doesn't go, but it changes._ She forced the thought down for the time being.

"I think that's them," Lena said finally as they saw the rest of the Rescue Service. Lucio and Zarya stood around the mess of a Bastion, wrapped warmly by coats from the House while Zen was rooting around its motherboard in deep concentration. He didn't notice the new arrivals, but Zarya did.

"Oh, thank god" Zarya gasped as she saw them. Lucio ran forward and Angela thanked him as he handed back Gungnir.

"We sent Reinhardt out to find you," Zarya said as she looked at Lena's shocked face as she saw the Bastion, and placed a gentle hand the size of a catchers mitt on her shoulder. "It's okay. We got to it just in time. Zen is downloading the coding onto a data stick" She smiled. "It's still alive, and we can use it to eliminate the Anubis programme"

Angela's knees sagged as she heard it and threw the body off her shoulders. "Danke gott" she tried to keep her breathing under control. After all that, and all the worry and fear they had faced, they had done it. Populations around the world would be saved because of what they did, and it was all worth it. Finally, a lasting victory. Lucio and Lena were smiling like idiots, Lucio hugged Lena and filled them in on what had happened to them.

But for Angela, celebration would have to wait.

"Zarya," she said. "I need to tell you something" With that she told Zarya everything that happened inside the Mental duel, Lucio listened in grave silence, not speaking through his anger. Zarya listened as still as a statue and didn't express anything once Angela had finished.

"That is the last straw" She muttered darkly. "First he hides One from everyone, and then he does this."

"Are you sure he knew?"

"Of course he did" Zarya replied. "Ask any Omnic, they'll tell you. Hell, I could tell you"

"So he probably did trick me into killing One" Angela sighed. She gave a satisfied look to the burnt husk of a body. "And I think I know why"

"Is that why you put the body beyond use?"

"Yep" She gave it a satisfying kick. "Scrap. Executed in a dark forest… with no one around and…" Angela trailed off.

"Should I get a shovel?" She whimpered.

"I'll keep that little comment out of the report. We didn't do anything wrong. He attacked, we defended ourselves, he died"

Angela looked down as Zarya said that and Lena placed her hand on her shoulder. Zarya sighed.

"I'll schedule some counselling sessions for you, Angela. It's standard procedure following someone's first killing"

"... It's not my first"

"Angela!" Came Zenyatta's voice. Angela's face darkened as she turned to face him

"Zen"

"How are you feeling" his calm voice had the edge of hysteria to it he approached Angela, with a memory stick in his hand. "Is he incapacitated?" His foot caught on the body, and he fell into the snow. He looked back excitedly to see what he caught on his foot, but his excitement soon came to dull dread.

"You" he didn't finish the statement. He realised what this meant. "You…"

"Ja" Angela stared at the trembling Zen, still sprawled in the snow with no one to help him up. She took the memory stick before he could use it as a bargaining term. "I think it's an improvement. I tried to do what you said and it fried all his circuits. The Omnium overcharged" Angela crossed her arms. "Care to explain?"

Zenyatta stared hopelessly at Angela. Then he looked to Zarya and got the same interrogative look of malice. Lucio would not meet his eyes.

"So. He told you" he said finally.

"Told me what?" Angela replied.

"Don't condescend to me" Came the sharp reply. All tension left his body. "You know what I tried to do"

"Yes"

He stammered out his half baked excuses. "I thought that… I told you that" He choked on his excuse. "I just wanted to help people again"

Angela looked down on him in fierce contempt. He was a pathetic sight, small and weak but Angela understood, as much as she hated it. She resisted the urge to aim a vicious kick at his head.

"I see" was all that Angela said. She looked at Zarya. "I wish to activate the Member Eviction Cause"

"Seconded" Zarya replied. She looked at the members of the team gathered around her. Lena watched from a distance, and Reinhardt was pretending to inspect the Bastion so as to avoid the issue.

"All in favour?" Zarya asked.

"Aye," Said Angela.

Lucio remained quiet and downcast, but before Zenyatta could begin to hope, he raised his head.

"Aye"

Zarya nodded. "Aye," she said. "The ayes pass the ¾ threshold to remove a member. Once I get back to Numbani, I'll sort out the paperwork" She looked down on Zenyatta. "I'm sorry Zen, but you left us no choice"

"You had every choice" he replied, his voice bitter and angry.

"No. But you did" Zarya replied. She touched Angela on the shoulder. "Come. We'll return to the house. We told Reinhardt to meet us there if you two came back. I'll make the arrangements to return to Numbani" she snorted. "At this rate, it'll be a couple of days to arrange a return. We need the rest anyway if Reinhardt will allow us.

"Rest. Yes. That sounds good" came the exhausted, battered reply from Angela. Slowly, she felt triumph begin to flow through her. Despite everything, they had won. They had the bastion coding, they had stopped One, and Angela threaded her fingers through Lenas before they walked back. Lena jerked in surprise, to begin with, but let Angela hold her hand. Angela; despite herself, felt as though they had finally gotten a win. But before she celebrated, she wanted to think on what Einar had said.

Reinhardt picked up the corpse as snow began to fall. Zarya nodded. With the rest in tow, they left the empty husk of a machine behind.


End file.
